No Obvious Truths
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry is a very sick young boy, and Arabella Figg is one desperate woman. With Dumbledore ignoring her, she has no choice but to take drastic measures to ensure the child's survival. So she goes to the one person who might have a hope in hell of helping her. Severus Snape. Even she couldn't foresee the consequences of his help. This story has been adopted, Dani concented. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**No Obvious Truths**

**Chapter One**

**OKAY before you get the pitchforks, guns and torches ready to kill me - I have Dani's permission to continue her story. For those unfamiliar to the story, this has been adopted and it doesn't originally belong to me, 24 chapters in total belong to Dani. She has kindly let me continue her fantastic story and i only hope I do not let her or any of her readers down.  
**

**Desperation Calls For Drastic Measures**

* * *

Sitting at the bedside of the 10 year old Harry Potter, Arabella Figg was quietly reading The Hobbit to the small child. Glancing at him, she was worried. The poor child had been battling pancreatic cancer since he was eight and the new chemo they had just started him on was making him sick as a dog. Sighing, she shut the book, making sure to mark the page, then leaned over and brushed a sweaty lock of his spiky black hair off his forehead. Seeing him shiver, she asked, tone soft and soothing, "Do you want a blanket, Harry?"

Looking at the older woman, usually bright green eyes dull from pain and how sick he was, the boy nodded to her. "Please," he said softly. Swallowing, feeling his stomach roil again, he grimaced then said, "Can I get some more 7-Up too, please? I'm thirsty and it helps my stomach."

Giving him a small smile, she nodded, "Of course, Harry. Let me get you covered up first then I'll go get you something to drink." After pulling up the blanket and tucking it around him, she ran her hand through his hair and tried not to let it show when a small clump of it came out. As had happened with all the chemo treatments before, he was starting to lose it again. More than anything else, she knew this upset him the most so she said nothing, dropping it in the trash can beside the bed, hoping he didn't see it. "Let me go see about getting you that drink, alright?" When she saw him nod, she hurried out to the nurses station. Seeing the RN that was taking care of him, she said, softly, "He's getting sick again. Can I get some 7-Up for him?"

Smiling at the older woman that she knew was the neighbor of the small child, she told her, "Sure. Give me a minute."

Nodding, Arabella waited for her to return with the drink for the child. When she was handed the glass, she asked, quietly, "I know you're not supposed to tell me because I'm not family but... will this cure him or..." trailing off, she looked at the woman, hopeful.

With a heavy sigh, the nurse looked around to see who was about then motioned the older woman to follow her. Leading her into the small lounge for relatives who were visiting, she shut the door then said, "I'm not supposed to tell you anything, you know that. Only family is privy to such medical prognosis'. However, since Harry's only family can't be bothered to show up unless there are papers that they need to sign..." trailing off, she grimaced at the thought of the Dursley's. None of the staff liked them, or the way they treated the sick young man, but were powerless to do anything about it as there were no overt signs of abuse, just hints at it and what showed on some tests.

Sighing, she shook her head then said, softly, "This is an experimental treatment. It's all they have left. The doctors aren't hopeful it'll work, but it will buy him some more time. That's about the best they can do right now. I'm sorry, Mrs. Figg. I wish I could give you some better news. Harry's suffered enough in his young life, though. Perhaps it's best to let him go. At least his pain will be over then." Putting her hand on the older woman's she gave it a squeeze then smiled before saying, "At least he knows you care for him and are here as much as you can be. That makes all the difference in the world for him." Softening her voice, she said, "Go give him the 7-Up. Visiting hours are almost over and it's almost time for more pain killers for him. Those will make him sleep for most of the night anyway. You need rest yourself. After all, you don't want him feeling guilty about how tired you look."

Clutching onto the plastic cup of 7-Up she was holding, Mrs. Figg could feel the tears prickle her eyes. Deep down, she had known what the answer was and that there was very little hope but to be confronted with it made it all the worse. Nodding her head, she bit her lip and forced the tears back. Swallowing several times, she said, trying to make sure her voice didn't sound too watery, "I will. I'll also make sure I'm here more often now."

Smiling sadly at the older woman, the nurse nodded then said, "He'll like that. I wish there was something more we could do for him but they've tried everything. All we can do is hope and pray, if you believe."

Blinking rapidly against the tears forming, Mrs. Figg nodded then walked to Harry's door, mind whirling. Stopping, she made sure she had herself under control then put a smile on her face before stepping in. "Here, Harry, I got you some 7-Up." Walking over, she sat back down by the bed and helped him to sit up enough that he could take a good drink. Noticing the glazed look in his eyes, she asked, quietly, "Did they give you some more pain killers?"

After taking a long drink, Harry lay back down with a contented sigh then nodded. Rubbing a hand over his face, he said, voice slightly slurred, "Yeah, they came in while you were gone. I'm sorry, but I'm falling asleep. Can we wait until you come back again to read some more?"

"Harry, that's fine," she told him with somewhat of a sad smile on her face. Reaching out, she stroked his hair again then said, "You rest. You're sick. I'll make sure to come back tomorrow and we can read some more, alright?"

Looking over at the lady that had babysat him for so long, Harry smiled the best he could and nodded, snuggling deeper into the blankets to stay warm. For the longest time, he hadn't really liked her. She was strange, gruff and cold to him but, since he had gotten sick, she was always here for him. Even when he was home at the Dursley's, she made sure she was taking care of him in some way. The only thing she told him was not to tell them. If they knew she treated him well, they probably wouldn't allow her around him. Having her here now, though, made up for all of it. Though she wasn't family, she was close enough for him, treating him better than the Dursley's ever did. That was enough for him. Giving her the best smile he could muster, he said a soft 'thanks' before he drifted to sleep on a haze of pain killers.

After sitting the drink down, Arabella made sure to tuck the blanket firmly around the little boy to keep him warm until he started to overheat once more. Kissing her hand, she then put that on his forehead, right on the scar that had been left the night his parents died before saying, voice a whisper, "Don't you worry, Harry. I'm going to figure out something. I'll get someone to help you. Just hold on until I do." With a heavy sigh, she slid the book in the drawer by the bedside then grabbed her purse and left for the night. When she got home, she had some heavy thinking to do.

Moving about the kitchen the following morning, feeding her cats, Arabella was exhausted. She hadn't slept well, as anyone could imagine, after hearing what she had. Though saddened, she was also determined to find a way to save the child. She knew that healers in the Wizarding World could do something for him but there was the question of how to go about it that remained. All along, when it came to anything to do with Harry, she had contacted Dumbledore.

When he had first gotten sick, then went through the chemo treatments, she had told him how bad it was. Because the old man felt it was better for Harry to be kept out of the Wizarding World until it was time for him to attend Hogwarts, he had told her to let the Muggle doctors handle it. Though she was no doctor, she knew when the cancer returned again this time it wasn't a good thing. When she found out they were going to start this new round of chemo, she frantically owled the headmaster and all but begged him to do something. It wasn't good and she knew it. Though she hadn't heard the prognosis by that point, she knew that this was probably about all they could do for him. No, she didn't think Dumbledore wanted him to die or anything, she just didn't think that he knew enough about Muggle medicine to understand just how bad this was or how grim Harry's prospects were, thinking Muggles were good enough to save him. Now, though, she knew she had to do something. The old man had yet to owl her back with anything and Harry was getting worse all the time. That meant that she had to do something to sidestep Dumbledore and get Harry the help he needed without interference. The question with that, though, was how to do it.

Sitting down with a cup of strong, sugary tea, she tried to come up with something she could do. As a squib, her interaction with those that could help her was severely limited. The contacts she does have were pretty much useless for something of this magnitude. Sighing, she shook her head and just pretty much pushed things around on her plate rather than eating. Honestly, she had no real appetite right now, just wanted to come up with the most basic of plans to do something rather than watching poor Harry die.

Once her breakfast grew cold and she hadn't eaten more than a few bites, she gave that over as a bad job then, with a sigh, dumped it. Pouring herself another cup of tea, she sat down and tried to think. Nothing came to mind though. Rubbing her eyes, she thought of Lily and gave a mental promise to the beautiful woman that she would find a way to save her son. Almost on the heels of that came to mind a picture of Severus when he was younger. Though she hadn't known him well, she knew enough that he would have done anything for Lily.

Fingers drumming on the table, she thought that over and a plan began to form. Knowing she didn't have the luxury of a lot of time with this, she decided that it was now or never. She would just have to make it work was all then rely on what she knew and the proof she had to back it up.

Scrambling around, she gathered everything she would need, including the most recent copies of Harry's medical records she had managed to get from one of the aides at the hospital in hopes that she could do something about the Dursley's. That would give the real proof she needed to Severus. After a quick call to the hospital to check on Harry, learning he was mostly out of it and sick as all get out, she felt that made her idea something all the more pressing. With a sigh, she told them she had someone to see then would be in to sit with hanging up, she looked at her fireplace then gathered her courage. She didn't use the Floo much, mostly just for communication with Dumbledore, but it was time to do so. Grabbing a handful of Floo powder, she tossed it in then waited for the fire to turn green. Announcing a pub run by a wizard in the town of Cokeworth, she stepped through, determined that, by the end of the day, Harry would be in the hands of a true healer and no longer at risk of dying.

Sitting in his living room, Severus Snape was sharing a glass of brandy with Lucius. As he was on a break from teaching for the summer, he had spent the day at his home, rather than Malfoy Manor where he usually did during the summer, to do some brewing. There were some potions he had been commissioned to make and couldn't resist the money they would bring in so he had spent the day doing so. Now, it was time to relax. And, as he had done so many times in the past, talking about things with Lucius was a way to do that. Though many people thought their relationship was one that was good friends, it went beyond that. It was very complicated and not something that most would understand, but it worked for them. It also made the relationship they did have much closer than just friends. He liked that.

While talking about things that mattered to them about what was to come in the future as it pertained to the Wizarding World, Severus was startled by a shimmering of the wards. That told him someone had passed through them. As they were set to only allow squibs and wizards through, not Muggles that might chance by the place, he tried to focus on who it might be. Dumbledore, he knew, was out-of-town so it wouldn't be him. Besides, the old man would Floo before he came over. The other obvious ones would also Floo first so this was odd. Holding up his hand to stop Lucius from talking so he could focus, he tried to figure out who it was by the signature.

Quickly, he deduced it was a squib. As he didn't know many of those, he was puzzled as to who it was. Casting a couple spells, he was startled to realize it was Arabella Figg. Brow furrowed, he wondered what in Merlin's name she was doing there as the only contact he ever really had with her was through the Order but didn't have time to contemplate it when there was a knock on his door.

After a hissed, "Stay here and be quiet," to Lucius, who nodded, he went to answer it. Normally, he would ignore such a thing but this had him wondering what was up. Opening the door, he looked at the middle-aged squib then asked, tone dry as it always was, "Arabella, what brings you here."

Fidgeting around, clutching the big manila envelope that contained Harry's most recent medical records, she sighed then decided it was time to go for it. "Severus, I'm doing this because it's the last thing I can think of to get help. Can I come in and explain it? It's going to take some time."

As he knew Arabella lived among Muggles, breeding those ill tempered feline crossbreeds of hers, his brow arched, wondering what could be so drastic that she needed his help with it. As a squib, potions would work with her but the Muggle medicine would do better. However, he was curious so he motioned her in and shut the door, hoping that Lucius would stay quiet in the other room and not give away his presence. Though he knew his friend would listen in, probably just as curious about the whole thing as he was.

After she stepped inside he asked again, keeping the snide tone out of his voice. "Alright, what is going on? You are a long ways from Surrey."

Sighing, she stiffened up then said, "Harry Potter needs help and you're the only one I can think to come to for it."

Instantly, at that name, Snape sneered, black eyes flashing, "What does the brat need help with? What have his doting relatives done? Not give him dessert or something? He doesn't need my help, Arabella, and I won't step in."

She had known going in that Severus might be prejudiced because of James and was prepared for it. As tired and worried as she was, though, she didn't have it in her to reasonably lay out the issue for him. Instead, she needed him to listen so she let her temper show. "Severus Snape! How dare you!" She snapped, drawing herself up to her full height, swatting him on the arm with the envelope she held to get his attention. "I would never waste your time, or mine, for such a trivial matter! And I can assure you poor Harry is the furthest thing from spoiled as you can get!"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Severus glowered at her, that look that so terrified so many of his students over the years then snapped, "What is it then? Hurry and tell me. I don't want to deal with any foolishness when it has to do with Potter."

Not at all cowed by the look she was given, Arabella quickly said, "He's dying. Pancreatic cancer. The Muggles can't do much more for him right now. They are giving him some kind of experimental chemotherapy but they don't think it'll work. If someone doesn't step in and do something, he's going to die."

Startled, Snape's eyes widened slightly then he asked, "Cancer? Does Dumbledore know?" Though, in the Wizarding World, cancer was a disease they dealt with, it didn't have the ramifications it did in the Muggle one. It could be cured, though it took time. When it came to Muggles, he knew they didn't have that kind of success rate with it and it could very well be a death sentence, especially to children. That was more than enough to get his attention.

"Yes, cancer. A very aggressive form at that," she nodded. Shoulders slumping, she then sighed and said, "I've been telling Albus how bad it was since Harry was first diagnosed when he was eight. He told me to let the Muggles handle it their way. Since it came out of the short remission he had after the last bout with it, I've been desperately trying to get in contact with him to tell him but he hasn't answered any of my owls. I'm desperate, Severus! The nurse told me last night that they don't think this will cure him, just prolong his life a little more. And those damned Dursley's don't even visit the boy! The only time they come in is when they have to sign some paper or other! The only one that sees him is me. And I'm telling you, I swear to Merlin, the boy is dying! He's not going to last much longer!" Giving him an imploring look, she pleaded softly, "Please, Severus! For Lily's sake! He isn't James. In fact, he's as far from James as you can get. Please, take a look! I don't know who else to turn to!" Holding out the huge envelope, she added, "These are the most current medical records I could get my hands on. Just look at them. It'll back up everything I say. I know you're not a healer but you will know what to do for him or how to go about it! Please!"

Sneering at the thought that Muggles could handle an aggressive strain of cancer, Severus snatched the proffered envelope from her then pulled out the massive sheaf of papers. Thumbing through them with a practiced eye, he could feel his heart sink. She was not exaggerating in the least. The young Mr. Potter was in serious trouble if he read them right, something he was sure he had.

Looking at the final page of them, the most current she had, he asked, tones clipped as he tried to think what to do, "How current are these?" Already, at the invocation of Lily's name, he was willing to put a toe into the dark lake this was bound to be and take a tentative step, but he wanted to know just how murky this was going to end up before he fully dove in.

"I got them several weeks ago, just as they decided to go with the experimental chemotherapy. It's gotten worse since then, much worse. I don't know a lot about medicine but I know enough to know experimental treatments like this are a last resort and can actually kill the patient because they are the last hope." Stopping, she wrung her hands then asked, voice a whisper, but tinged with hope, "Does that mean you'll help? I know you're not a healer but..."

Cutting her off, he snapped, "Yes, I will. However, Dumbledore won't be involved and I'm going to need help. You, on the other hand, are also going to be needed since you have the whole history of what's gone on. I also need you to trust me in a way most wouldn't ever. Can you do that?" Stopping, he waited. Everything he was starting to form as a plan was going to hinge on the last two sentences he uttered. Though a Potions Master, he was no healer. And to do something with Potter was going to take some fancy legal work to maneuver around Dumbledore. That was something he couldn't do himself. It called for legal and political guns he just didn't have in his arsenal. He knew who did though and they were going to have to be employed. Arabella, because she didn't know some of the things he did, wasn't going to react well to some of it. If she agreed, though, he could work around it and show her he was truthful.

Without even thinking, Arabella looked into his black eyes and nodded firmly. "I would deal with the devil himself if it meant that Harry would get help. What do you need me to do?" Severus was always one of those that you never knew what side of anything he was on. Dumbledore swore that he was on the side of the Light, though he had the Dark Mark. Others swore he was a double agent. She didn't know which it was, honestly. Right now, though, she didn't give a fiddler's damn either. As long as Harry was cured and safe, she would let Severus handle it.

Pleased at that, Severus nodded. "Dumbledore is not going to be pleased with you, you need to understand that end of things. You are going to have to give up everything you know about Mr. Potter, including that you were to keep an eye on him. He won't take that well."

Drawing herself up straight, eyes taking on a firm, unwavering look, she told him in clear tones with a voice as firm as steel, "I'll do it. You just tell me what I need to do and I will. Just get Harry out of there and away from the Dursleys!"

Smirking slightly, Severus nodded once then said, "So be it." Keeping an eye on her, he called out, "Lucius, can you come here? I believe this is a mess that I'm going to need your help with."

* * *

I just love this chapter :P


	2. Chapter 2

**No Obvious Truths **

**Chapter 2 **

**A Surprise Or Two **

* * *

Now, when Arabella had said that she would deal with the devil himself to help the young man she had grown so fond of, she expected it to be nothing but a figure of speech. When Lucius Malfoy came out of the other room, she was sure that it might be the truth. Though Lucius wasn't the devil himself, she, like so many others, was convinced this was Lucifer's right hand man. Eyes growing wide, she clapped a hand over her mouth to stop the shriek that was threatening to come out, just staring at the two men. As she hadn't spent much time in the Wizarding World herself, she kept up enough to know who this being was and just what he was like. That troubled her a great deal. Though, truthfully, if Severus was willing to let him help, she wasn't going to say a word.

Glancing at Arabella, Severus took in her reaction then said, tone gruff to make sure he got her attention, "As I said, you need to trust me. Things are not as they seem." When he saw her nod, still looking wary, he took that as all he needed to say at the moment. Other things would become clear as time went on. Looking at Lucius, he asked, though it was more rhetorical than anything else, "I take it you heard everything that was said?"

Brow slightly drawn down in consternation, the blond aristocrat nodded then said, "I did. If this was any other child raised by Muggles there wouldn't be an issue stepping in but as this is Potter..." Letting the end of that sentence trail off, he ran one finger over his chin as he thought.

"You can step in and do something?" Severus asked, eyebrow arching. He assumed that with the clout Lucius had he could do something to get the child removed to their world. It was just going to take some delicate and fast steps to do so.

"Of course, Severus," Lucius nodded. Looking at the wary squib he then said, tone more firm, "First, so I know how to go about this, I need all the information I can get. Anything dealing with Potter is going to be a huge swamp of dangerous things. Especially if we have to remove him from the guardians that Dumbledore took it upon himself to place him with."

Nodding, understanding where Lucius was coming from, he motioned Mrs. Figg to follow him into the other room. Sending for the house elf that was always around when he wasn't at Malfoy Manor, he had the creature serve up some tea. Settling back after the creature served them, he then motioned for Lucius to go for what he needed.

Relaxing back in his chair, Lucius stared at the middle-aged woman then said, "What is the history of the illness? How did they discover it? Once we're done with that, we'll go over the history of the family he stays with. The more information that you can give us, the better chance we'll have to get the young man out of this."

Leaning forward in the chair, Arabella sat her cup aside then looked down, trying to figure out where to start. When she thought she had a place, she launched in. "It was right after he turned eight they found out about the cancer. He hadn't been feeling well before that. Though, because of Dumbledore's orders, I wasn't in much contact with him, just keeping an eye on him, even I could tell something was wrong with him and he wasn't feeling well. He had always been so thin, just a waif really, thanks to the Dursleys and how they treated him, but he grew even thinner. And he was in so much pain all the time. He told me later he hurt so much and nothing helped. It wasn't until he went back to school though that the one symptom showed up; jaundice. It was the school that finally forced the Dursleys to take him to the doctor since they thought it was hepatitis of some kind because of the jaundice. That's when they discovered the cancer." Stopping, she sighed and shook her head, feeling so bad for the young man who had suffered so much before any adult had stepped in to do anything. Even when they did, it was more because the school was concerned with the other children catching something than Harry himself. "Since then, he's been in and out of the hospital so much. He's had two remissions, neither very long, and is now on his third time of it coming back. They told me, though they aren't supposed to, that it's metastasized to other parts of his body now, like his liver and lungs."

While he listened to Arabella talk, Snape was going through the file she had given him more closely, taking notes on things he was finding, including some very glaring hints, but no overt mention, of things the staff considered child abuse. It was obvious that whoever was making notes in his records wanted to raise red flags in those that looked for such things to get the child some help. Looking up, Severus asked, "Have they told you a time line for him? Or haven't they mentioned it?"

Shaking her head, the squib said, "No, they haven't told me how long he's got. Really, since I'm not family, they aren't supposed to tell me anything so what I have I've had to rather wiggle to get out of them or step lightly to procure lest someone get in trouble over it." Looking between the two men, she told him, voice soft, "Really, the staff is doing all they can for him. They really are. And they care a great deal for Harry but they can only do so much with what Muggles know. In fact, they are going out of their way to make sure they are doing everything they can find to give him a chance. But they are just Muggles..."

Nodding, Severus replied, tone not its normal sharpness, "I can see this from the records. They have gone above and beyond what they normally would for anyone that obviously has a fatal prognosis. I take no fault with them."

Listening intently, Lucius' mind was already going as to what he could do. In most cases, the fact that Muggles were failing to cure a Wizarding child would be enough to get him taken in by someone in their world. With this being Potter, though, it was going to take more than that. He could, right now, make a case, or his lawyers could, to get him out of there. The issue would be, though, once he was cured there would be no reason Dumbledore couldn't step in then put him where he felt like it. As long as the boy was cured that was a small matter but from the sound of things, the child needed more than that. There was also another big matter that could be taken care of if Harry were permanently removed from Dumbledore's grasp. It did sound like that was possible. He was just going to need some more power behind this to do that was all.

Looking at the woman, he said, "Arabella isn't it?" When he saw her nod, he continued, "Arabella, tell me what his home life is like. I believe you have made hints that things are not well there. It would be easier to get him out of there if we have more to work with than an illness."

With a sigh, Arabella looked down to gather her courage then lifted her head and held it high before launching in. Telling them everything, she left nothing out of how badly the young man was treated. From working him to death from almost the time he could walk, to the cupboard under the stairs, how he was called a freak or boy, never his name, being bullied, how the Dursleys made sure he never had friends, all of it. Then, even when he was in remission and still trying to regain his strength, they had made him do the same thing. Even when it became obvious he might be getting ill again, that they had to be practically forced to take him back to the doctor.

When she stopped, she just sat and waited to see what was going to be said.

Sitting there, holding the young man's medical records, Severus gripped them tightly, face set in a mask of white lipped fury. He had known Petunia Evans when growing up and knew what she could be like. He had assumed that, though Harry was Lily's child, she wouldn't take out on the little boy the issues she had with his mother. Apparently, he was wrong and she was like his own father in the fact that the jealously over someone else having magic took precedence over what was right. Knowing better than to say anything, his dark gaze shifted to Lucius and waited. Oh yes, the two of them were going to get that child out of there if it was the last thing he did. That he vowed to Lily.

Swallowing thickly several times, Lucius tried to digest what he had just heard, sure it couldn't be right. It was though. She laid everything out so precisely and in such a way that there was no doubt that it was real and not rehearsed. There was one thing he wanted to know, though, before pressing on. "Did Dumbledore know any of this? Did he even check on the boy?"

Now, Arabella was torn. She wanted to do what she could to help Harry but Dumbledore was someone that she looked up to. It was her thought that the old wizard was doing what he thought was best for the boy and didn't want to make it look like anything else. On the other hand, Harry needed help now and Dumbledore wasn't doing that. If she wanted to get the young man the help he so desperately needed, she was going to have to say some things that didn't put the older wizard in a good light.

After several quiet moments of internal contemplation, she decided that Harry needed more of a chance to live, grow and be happy than she needed to protect the headmaster from his own mistakes. Lifting her head, she looked at Lucius then said, tone clear and firm, "He knew. He knew about all of it. From the abuse to the illness and all in between because I told him! I was sent to live there to help keep an eye on Harry. All these things I've told you, I told to him over the years in reports I sent. I even have copies of the messages, the ones I sent by owl anyway. I also kept his responses to them. Most just say that though the Dursleys aren't the most loving of families, the protection they offer him is worth it."

"Bollocks!" Snape ground out, beyond furious. Listening in, he had all but abandoned looking at the medical records and couldn't believe his ears. Albus Dumbledore knew about this and did nothing? He wasn't as shocked as most would be as he knew the headmaster was always contemplating the 'greater good' more than what people suffered. In this case, a young child was suffering and near death because the old coot couldn't see beyond the end of his nose. And that was going to stop now if he could at all help it. Looking at Lucius, he waited to see what the blond had to say about it.

Gripping the arm of the chair he was sitting in, Lucius's jaw was clenching in his fury over what he heard. Though his face remained passive, the muscle ticking was enough to show that he was very angry over what he had heard. Glancing at Severus, he said, "Old friend, we need to move fast. Not only is it imperative that this young man not suffer any more than he already has but we need to do something before Dumbledore," sneering, he spit that name out as if it were the foulest of curses, "gets back from that conference he's at."

Nodding, Severus ground out, "I agree. The question remains, though, even with the evidence, who can we get to take custody of him so that Dumbledore can't get his hands on him again. There are very few in our world that Dumbledore would think twice about taking on."

An evil smirk crossing his face, Lucius leaned back then took a sip of his tea after casting a charm on it to reheat it. Once he placed the cup down, he crossed his legs then said, tone smooth, eyes dancing in an almost malicious way. "Narcissa and I will take him in." Seeing a startled and fearful look passing across the face of the squib, he held up his hand then said, schooling his tone into something soothing, "I assure you, Arabella, that he will never be harmed, used or tortured. He will also never want for anything again or be abused. We will ensure that everything that can be done for him will be. Dumbledore will also think twice before trying to take me on in a court. And, if we play this right and quickly, it can be done before he even catches wind of what we are doing."

Eyes wide, Arabella looked back and forth between the two men, swallowing thickly. It was one thing to trust them to help Harry but a whole other to give the child to one that obviously followed Voldemort in the last war. That would be like throwing the poor boy to the wolves.

Looking at his old friend, Severus couldn't help but smirk. That plan was absolutely perfect! Not only would Harry get the help he needed, he would be protected in a way most would never understand. On top of that, Dumbledore, even with all his power and connections, couldn't come out on top of a fight over this with Lucius. His old friend had enough clout, money and connections that the most the headmaster could manage was a deadlock of some kind. And if Harry was already in Lucius' custody at the time, the boy would have to remain right where he was, no matter the fight that was taking place. Perfect!

Looking at Arabella, he could see the concern there. Since she only knew what most of the unwashed masses did about the last war thus following Dumbledore, and what the headmaster saw as the 'truth', he could understand why she would be concerned. Glancing back at Lucius, he raised an eyebrow, hoping to convey that something needed to be done to alleviate her fears over it. She had all the things they needed to get this done and quickly. If she was fearful over what might happen to the child, she wasn't going to give them up to them, thus making things far harder than it was to start with.

Seeing Severus' look out of the corner of his eye, Lucius gave the barest of nods, understanding without anything being said what the issue was. Leaning forward in his chair, Lucius looked at the squib intently then told her, schooling his voice into something soft and persuasive, "Arabella, we are going to need copies of all you have from Dumbledore. I want to assure you, though, nothing bad will happen to Harry. It's as I said. It's also as Severus said; things are not as they seem. They never were. Nor is what Dumbledore thinks is going on correct. If you agree to help us, I can assure you that all will be explained to you. I also will assure you that I will do everything in my power, as will Severus, to ensure young Harry is protected from all that wish to do him harm or use him." Stopping, he gazed at her. Though she appeared to be contemplating it, he could see how wary she still was so he added, "If it takes me giving you an Unbreakable Vow to get you to believe it, I will. As will Severus." Stopping, he glanced at his old friend.

Looking at Lucius, Severus gave a firm nod, "I will as well. There is no issue with doing so."

Glancing between the men, Arabella gave a wary nod then told them, "Before I give anything up, beyond what I have, I want those. Then we can go from there."

Quickly, both men stood up to attend to that. Severus did it for Lucius and Arabella then it was reversed until the vows were in place. Though she was a squib, there was enough of a magical core there that magic such as that would work. That satisfied her.

After taking her seat, she leaned back, a look of determination on her face. "Alright, what do you need me to do."

Knowing this was going to be a delicate dance that needed to be done quickly with only the basic planning in place, Lucius said, "We need that correspondence with Dumbledore that shows he knew that things weren't well. All of it you have, as a matter of fact. Anything you can give us dealing with such things will be helpful. And we need it fast. If we work this right, I can have it all in place tonight, including getting the hearing for custody. We have to work fast though. Can you do that?"

Feeling a big bloom of hope in her chest that Harry was going to get the help he needed, Arabella sat up straight and gave a firm nod. "I can do that. It'll just take me some time to get through the Floo and retrieve things. How long do I have?"

Shaking his head, Lucius said, "No, no Floo. I don't want anyone anywhere, though the Floo network won't be looking for you, thinking something is odd. Severus will Apparate both of you there and help you find what you need. While you do that, I'll go set things in motion on my end. When you get back, I'll have the papers delivered to my lawyer then we will go see young Mr. Potter. Severus, I believe, can get the scans we need to set everything into motion. Acceptable to both of you?"

Looking relieved at getting the help she would need to accomplish what she had to quickly, Arabella nodded. "I can do that. Most of the stuff I have is kept together in one place that is secure but there might be some other bits and bobs scattered about since things have been chaotic lately."

Severus, too, nodded. "I'll take her. Once we get back here, I'll grab everything we might need."

Nodding, pleased, Lucius said, "While you do that, I'll go speak to the lawyers to get everything going then to Narcissa. After that, I'm going to enlist the help of the one other being we need and meet up with you here." Looking at Severus, he gave him a pointed look, hoping he understood just who that other person was he was going to see.

Giving the barest nod to let his cohort know he understood, Severus gave an internal sigh. Arabella, before the day was out, was going to end up having a bloody heart attack. It was something that needed to be done to help them, however. As this was Potter they were talking about and with him being in as bad of shape as it seemed, every bit of help they could muster was going to be needed. That would include the one being that was bound to upset the poor woman that brought it to their attention more than any other. It couldn't be helped and would be dealt with.

Standing, he said, "Come, Arabella. We need to get moving."

Standing, the older woman straightened her clothes then gave a determined nod, following the Potions Master out the door.

Downing the rest of his tea to ensure he had a few moments to sort through what needed to be done first, Lucius, too, then left to start all the balls in motion.

Walking into the office in the old mansion that had once belonged to the Boleyn family, Lucius fought the urge to roll his eyes when he saw Tom sitting behind the desk in the serpentine glamour that he often used to strike fear into either the normal Wizarding world populace or his lower order of Death Eaters. "Another meeting with the unwashed lowly ones, Tom?"

Giving a deep chuckle, Tom Riddle, better known to most as Lord Voldemort, removed the glamour, morphing his features back to that of his normal human form; a dark haired man that looked to be in his late 30's. Leaning back in his chair, he stroked the head of Nagini as she was sprawled in his lap then said, "Yes. Had a meeting with some of the newer recruits. I wanted to ensure they knew who they were dealing with. If they work out, they'll soon learn what I truly look like." Making a gesture for Lucius to take his normal seat beside him, he eyed his lover closely. Though Lucius had his normal 'mask' on, he could tell something was troubling him. Brows drawing down, he asked, cutting to the chase, "What's wrong."

Seating himself, reaching over to give the snake's head a scratch, the Malfoy patriarch said, tone concerned, "A situation has arisen that I've been enlisted to help with. I've set some of it in motion and talked to Narcissa but I'm going to need your help as well. I know the inner workings of the Ministry well enough but we've had to go about setting things up quickly so I want someone with a fresh perspective to assist. You are perfect for it."

Nodding his head, Tom looked grave. "This is going to be one of those things that is going to be delicate? Or does it need a more blunt touch?"

Shaking his head, Lucius sighed, "Delicate and as fast as we can get it done." Then, quickly, he gave the true Dark Lord a rundown of what he had been privy to then the steps he had already taken. When he finished, he sighed, "You can now understand why speed is of the essence and how everything has to be in place as quickly as we can get it to not only get the child the help he so desperately needs but keep Dumbledore from stepping into the fray to put his own twist and agenda into the whole thing."

Petting his familiar absently, Tom nodded in a distracted way, thinking the situation over. Oh, yes, there was anger over it, a great deal. All he had done in the past would be for naught if things were allowed to progress as they were and it would give one faction of this war an upper hand that they didn't need. There was also the fact that no Wizarding child anywhere deserved what this small boy was going through, let alone one that had lost so much already. Rubbing one long finger over his upper lip, he thought quickly. As he pondered it, he asked, distractedly, "You have your lawyers on it already? And Narcissa is willing? As well as Severus?"

"The lawyers have been briefed and will be prepared. They've already started on the paperwork. Narcissa, too, has been told. She's more than willing to take the boy in though she feels he is better off staying with you and I rather than her and Severus at the manor. We can provide a level of care she can't with things so busy there. We will, of course, ensure that Harry has his own room there and will be there as needed. Narcissa and Severus will do all they can for him, of course, but this is going to take intensive treatment so will take looking after by more than house elves than most illnesses. Severus, of course, has already agreed. He's going with Mrs. Figg to get what is needed."

Nodding again, Tom replied, "As soon as they get back, you'll get all that to the lawyers then we will all go see the boy so Severus can do the scans needed. I'll ensure that we get all the paperwork from the Muggles we need on everything." After telling Nagini to get down, Tom summoned one of his house elves to get a room prepared next to his then said, "Come, Lucius, I want to be at Spinners End when they return."

Nodding, pleased and relieved that Tom was willing to help and oversee things to ensure it all went as it should, Lucius nodded, standing.

A determined look on her face, Narcissa Malfoy was directing a small army of house elves to quickly transform the room next to her son's into one for the boy that she was positive would be in her custody before the night was out. While doing that, she was talking quietly to her wide-eyed son about what was going on. When Lucius explained to her what was going on and who this being was that he wanted them to take custody of, she was more than willing to do so without a thought about the fame of the poor child. This was a young man her son's age for Circe's sake! No child, nowhere, deserved this. She was determined that everything would be perfect for the young Potter though he would be staying with Tom and Lucius most of the time.

Standing next to his mother, wide eyed with shock, Draco was taking everything in that was said, not believing what he was hearing. When his mother stopped the explanation to ask his opinion of what he thought should be in the room, as Harry was only a few months younger than him, Draco quickly make suggestions. While he watched them being implemented, he asked, quietly, "Does this mean that Harry Potter is going to be almost my brother?"

Knowing her son the way she did and how he was used to not sharing his parents and the man that was almost a father to him, Narcissa turned around then smiled at her son, reaching out to stroke his head in an affectionate, soothing manner. "Yes, Draco, that's what it means. Don't you think for a second that means that we will be ignoring you, though. Your place in this family will never change. It just means that you'll have someone your age around is all. That should be nice for you."

Nodding, taking it all in, Draco couldn't help but smile. It would be nice to have someone around like that, honestly. All his 'friends' were more people that fawned over him or were like minions he ordered around. It would be nice to have someone around not like those kind that he could just talk with and not order around. Besides, this was The Boy Who Lived no less!

"Keep in mind, Draco, Harry is a very sick young man right now, from what your father said. You can't expect him to be like your other friends right away. It also appears he knows nothing of our world. It will probably come as a great shock to him. You will need to be patient, my son." Narcissa schooled gently, looking down at him with a soft smile.

Nodding again, Draco told her, "I understand, mother." Already, he was thinking about all the things he could do with someone his own age around, when he got better of course.

Turning back to what the house elves were doing, she was pleased with the progress. Looking around, she asked her son, "Is there anything else that you think he needs, Draco?"

Glancing at the room, Draco thought that over. Until they knew just what Harry Potter was bringing, he wasn't sure what to suggest but mentioned, "All of us have our own personal house elf, mother. Shouldn't he have one as well? Especially with as sick as he is? The rest can wait until we see what he has or needs then we can go from there."

Nodding, pleased her son thought of that when she didn't, she told him, "You are correct. Now, which elf should we assign to Harry?"

"How about Dobby? I know he's... strange but he would be loyal. Especially to someone like Harry Potter. Even the elves know who that is." Draco suggested after thinking it over for a few moments.

Once she pondered that suggestion for a few moments, Narcissa nodded. Dobby, though a problem elf in so many ways, would be perfect. He had been with the family for generations and had tended to the sick before. That told her he would know when attention was needed for the boy. "Another good suggestion, son. You're right. He can also go back and forth between the two houses since he has no assigned duties here and only helps where it is needed." Reaching out, she put a hand on her son's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze then said, "Now, how about you and I go find some tea while they finish up. We have awhile to wait to find out what's going to happen."

With a sigh, Draco smiled at her. Of all the things he hated, waiting was the worst. Though he understood that this was a situation where it couldn't be helped. There was an excitement over it though. Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, was coming to live with them and going to be something like a brother! What could compare to that?

* * *

And The Next One :D


	3. Chapter 3

**No Obvious Truths**

**Chapter 3**

**Nothing In The Chapters Will Be Changed So If You've Read It Before You Don't Have To Do It Again. :) **

**Plans And Meetings**

* * *

Sitting in Spinner's End, Tom and Lucius were going over what they felt needed to be accomplished. Once Severus and Arabella were back, Lucius would deliver what they brought and pick up the list of scans that were needed from his lawyers so Severus could attend to that. Then they would go see the boy and work from there. Really, not much could be done until Severus did the scans, but they wanted to have as much already in place as they could. It was all set up and waiting though. Already, his lawyers had a healer waiting on call to come look over things and make determinations then, from there, the custody shouldn't be an issue. He and Tom had determined that Amelia Bones was going to be the one to approach with this. Though she was tough, she was fair about things and the one in charge of the family portion of the Wizengamot. It was just going to be a delicate dance with her to where he had to leave things out but couldn't outright lie to her about anything. As Lucius was used to doing things like this, he was accustomed to it but was going to have to be more aware of doing so this time than most because it could come back to bite them later if he wasn't.

They hadn't been there that long when Severus and Arabella returned. From the smug look on Severus' face, not to mention the large volume of parchments he was holding, they had everything they would need to get the end result they were wanting. Arabella looked conflicted then wary when she saw the other being in the room. Figuring that it was best that Severus deal with that while he hurried the things to his lawyers, he stood, saying, "We have enough to accomplish everything?"

Giving a feral grin that only Severus could manage, one that was evil in nature and made chills dance down your spine, he told Lucius, "More than enough, trust me! With this alone you will have no issue at all getting custody." Having read through some of it while Arabella was collecting other parts, he, though not all that familiar with legal maneuvering, knew enough that it would be easy to get custody transferred.

Liking the look on his friend's face, Lucius nodded. "I'll get these to the lawyer and get the list of what we need to procure." Glancing at Tom, he then added, quietly, "You can explain who he is and work with it though he does have a plan in place."

With an internal sigh, Severus then nodded, knowing this wasn't going to go well once Arabella found out who this was.

After Lucius took his leave, Tom, having already been filled in on what had transpired before, stood and walked over to the pair. "Arabella, Lucius already told me that he and Severus gave you an Unbreakable Vow to assure you of their good intentions." Seeing the older squib give him a wary look then a nod, he continued, "I would like to add mine to that. From there, we can press forward. Is that alright with you?"

As she didn't know who this was, Arabella appreciated the gesture and nodded. "I believe that is something I would like, yes."

Severus was relieved at that. It would stave off a multitude of issues. Having been in the Order long enough, Arabella would recognize Tom's name instantly then any help they would get from her would be gone.

Grasping her arm in the way needed, Tom started off, making sure he had a firm grasp on her, "I, Tom Marvolo Riddle," at the mention of his real name, he could see the squib's eyes widen, her body stiffen then feel her try to pull her arm back. Rather than stop and reassure her, he held on tightly then continued, "Never have, nor ever will, try to harm nor have harmed Harry Potter. Nor have any of my followers. I will not use, manipulate, try to convert, force or, in any other way, coerce him into anything. I will also do everything in my power to keep him safe and protected, ensuring that all his needs are met. Along with that, I'll make sure, to the best of my ability, that he is well, happy and protected for the rest of his life." Stopping, he waited for the tap of Severus' wand then felt the magic flare, sealing the Vow.

Standing there, feeling the magic course through her, Arabella just stared in amazement. That name... oh, she knew it well! Dumbledore had made it clear that Tom Marvolo Riddle was the same being as Lord Voldemort, the most evil wizard ever. The Vow though... it was real and took. Nor could she see any wiggle room in what he had said. Stammering, still wide eyed, she whispered, "You're him! You're Lord Voldemort! The one that tried to kill Harry in the first place!" Looking at Severus, she was panicked, wondering what to do and just wanting to get out of there.

"Arabella," Tom said in his most calm and soothing voice, "I am Lord Voldemort but, as I said in the vow, I have never tried to harm Harry."

"How? It was you that killed his parents and gave him that scar!" She shrieked, backing away, wringing her hands.

"No, I didn't kill his parents or try to kill him. The scar, yes, is my fault but it was as the result of trying to defend him," Tom explained.

"Wh-what?" Arabella asked, confused, looking from Voldemort to Severus.

"There are two Lord Voldemorts, Arabella," Severus told her softly. "Tom is not the one that tried to kill Harry and murdered his parents. He was there that night, yes, but to try to defend against the other."

Now the poor woman was very confused. Looking between the two, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out as she couldn't think what to say. Finally, she asked a soft, tentative, "Two?"

Putting a hand on the older woman's arm, Severus led her over to sit down. Though it was early, he poured her a shot of firewhiskey and handed to her, not at all surprised when she downed it quickly. Seating himself beside her, he looked at Tom who took a seat on the other side then arched an eyebrow as if it ask who should explain it.

Seeing Severus' look, Tom nodded back then leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Quietly, he began to explain, "I won't go into the whole story, that's best left for another time. One of these times when you visit Harry after Lucius gets custody, I'll explain the whole thing. Yes, I am Lord Voldemort and can look like the other but it's something like a glamour. I'm not the one that did all the evil things that one was known for. I do want to change the Wizarding World and am not fond of Muggles but I wouldn't go out to just kill them. When it comes to changing things, I'm going about it another way, not by violence or trying to overthrow anything. As for Harry, as I said in the vow, I never tried to hurt or kill him. It had come to my attention what was going to happen so I tried to stop it. There was a battle, my wand was thrown off and the spell I was casting hit Harry, leaving a scar. The Killing Curse that was thrown was not by me but by what we refer to as the fake Voldemort."

After that, Arabella was even more confused. Albus had laid out all kinds of fact that lead to this being, never once saying anything about two.

Just as Tom was about to explain better, Lucius came back. The timing on that was perfect and he could give a better visual than he could ever explain. Motioning Lucius over, he said, calmly, to the obviously upset woman, "How about if I show you?" Seeing her nod, he pushed Lucius' sleeve up and showed the Dark Mark that was there. Looking at Severus, he made a motion for him to do the same then had them put their arms side by side. "Look at the two. They are similar, yes, but not the same. The one on Lucius' arm is mine. Severus carries the mark of the other one."

Looking at the two, the first thing Arabella did was shudder then she leaned in closer to take a better look. At first, they appeared to be the same but as she looked closer there were some subtle differences, quite a few of them, such as the way the snake curved, the way the lines where, how some things arched. Small things, but differences nonetheless. And the one Severus had on his arm seemed to ooze a malevolent magic that made her skin crawl. Leaning back slightly, she frowned, looking again. It was then that she could really see the differences. Though similar in shape, they were different. Confused, she looked up then between the three men and said, voice soft, "They aren't the same."

"No, they aren't." Tom said with a small smile. "The other one made his look similar but it's not mine. Severus is a spy in his camp, not mine. He delivers not only the information to Dumbledore but to me as well. I may not like Albus but he's not my enemy."

"I told you, things are not as they seem. Just trust us and the Vows, Arabella," Severus told her bluntly. "Those can't be faked or broken. You know that."

Nodding, she said nothing, looking between the three.

"Just take those for what they are, Arabella. Severus, Lucius and I will help and protect Harry, just as we vowed. All else can be explained later once he is somewhere that the help he truly needs can be provided. Acceptable to you?" Tom asked, gently, trying not to upset the woman more than she already was.

Thinking over the Vows, she couldn't see any wiggle room in anything that was said so she sighed then nodded. "Alright. I'll go with that. Just so Harry gets the help he needs."

"He will, I assure you," Severus told her. Glancing at Lucius, he asked, "Is everything in motion?"

Though he wanted to say something else to assure the woman that their intentions were just what they said they were, he didn't. All that could be said already had been and she would just have to wait to see proof of it. Instead, he answered Severus. "Yes, the lawyers are on it. They gave me a list of scans they want done. Once we get that, they will finish the paperwork then we'll get the hearing set up tonight. If all goes as it should, Harry will be in my custody tonight and be on his way to being cured."

"I would suggest, then, that we leave and get started," Tom said, standing.

Arabella had given them directions to Apparate to an alley way behind a convenience store right beside the hospital so she could run in and pick Harry up something for Harry before they went in to see him.

Standing there, brow furrowed, Lucius asked Severus, after trying to figure it out on his own, "What in Merlin's name is 7-Up anyway and how does it help you if you feel sick?"

Lips turning up in a slight smile, remembering the times his own mother had given him the drink when he had an upset stomach, Severus told him, "It's a Muggle fizzy drink that seems to soothe the stomach when you're feeling nauseous. Though it sounds like just an old wives tale, it does actually work. The flavoring and bubbles seem to help an upset stomach and Muggle hospitals even use it for such things."

"Oh, interesting!" Lucius said with a nod, wondering about it.

"I remember it as well. It does work and is a standard thing when someone is sick," Tom told them.

"Perhaps, then, that's something we should look into for him," Lucius said, rubbing his chin.

Quickly, Arabella returned with a bag full of soda and some candy bars for the boy. Leading them into the hospital, she didn't have a problem getting them badges to visit the oncology floor since she was rather a fixture by that point.

After a quick trip up the elevator, Arabella led them to the nurses' station where she handed over one of the bottles of 7-Up for later. The nurse in charge smiled at the elderly lady and nodded then said, "Since you're here, can you take in a change of pajama bottoms for him? He's been sick again from this round of the chemo and has sweated through them. I was about to go in and help him but he trusts you to do it."

Taking the bottoms, Arabella nodded then smiled, "No problem. I'll get it done."

Though the nurse gave the three men with her a curious glance, she said nothing and just smiled.

Leading them into the room, she poked her head in the open door and smiled when she saw Harry sitting up, flipping through the TV channels. No, he didn't look good at all being pale and shaking, sweating profusely, obviously in pain, but for the first time she had some real hope that he would finally be cured. After saying his name softly, she stepped into the room when he looked her way. Smiling at him, she said, "I brought some visitors for you."

Fanning himself with the book he had been reading, Harry looked at the three men curiously. They weren't anyone he remembered seeing before. Along with that, he was wondering why Mrs. Figg had brought them along. He wasn't real comfortable with people he didn't know, beyond medical staff, seeing him in this shape, especially since he was losing his hair again. Giving a tight smile, he nodded then said a soft, "Hi."

Giving the men a look that she hope conveyed they shouldn't jump right in with things, she walked over to Harry and sat by his bed then, after sitting the pajama bottoms on the bedside table, dug into her bag and extracted the candy bars. "I brought you some more 7-Up and some Mars Bars. I know those are your favorite!"

Smile growing a little, he said, "Thanks, Mrs. Figg. They said I was almost out of 7-Up."

Patting his hand, she said, "I figured you were so I made sure we stopped to get some."

While the woman engaged him in small talk, Tom took the time to pull out his wand, making sure the young man couldn't see it, then shut the door and cast a spell on it to keep everyone out unless they had a specific reason to come in. Even then, the weak ward would alert them to that so they could ensure no one saw magic being done. Then he cast another spell to create a barrier around the Muggle electrical equipment to ensure the magic wouldn't set it off. It wouldn't work for a long period but it should give Severus the time to run the scans that were needed.

Walking over to where Lucius and Severus were standing, he put a hand on his lover's shoulder and was perplexed by the almost horrified look on his face. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, making sure that the young man didn't hear him.

"He is so small! I mean, he's only a month or so younger than Draco but he looks like he's seven or eight! And Severus said those tubes sticking out of him are attached to needles they pushed in his body! This... it's barbaric!" Lucius hissed lowly, sickened by what he was seeing.

"He's sick, Lucius, very sick. That's the reason he's small. The rest is the best the Muggles know to do to get the medicine they need into him," Severus told him softly. He, too, was stunned by the looks of Potter. It wasn't like he knew what to expect but this wasn't it. Draco was a normal sized boy and he supposed he expected something similar but Arabella's description of him being little more than a waif was correct. This wasn't something he was prepared for.

Having gotten Harry calmed down and not so wary of the men she brought with her, she set the Mars Bars aside then said, "When they give you the medicine for nausea, you can have those, alright? No sense eating them now if you'll just sick them up." Smiling when she saw him nod, she settled back in the chair then smiled more saying, "I want you to meet some people, Harry. They are here to help you."

"More doctors?" Harry asked softly, not sure if he should be wary or look hopeful. All he could do was eye them suspiciously, not sure what to think.

"No, they aren't doctors," Arabella told him with a shake of her head. "Severus," she said motioning to the man in black, "was a friend of your mothers when they were young. Tom and Lucius are friends of his. They are going to try to help you."

Glancing at the three men, confused, the young man thought they looked slightly strange. Though dressed normally, there was something off about the clothes but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Maybe it was the pain killers they kept giving him that made it seem off since they kept him befuddled for quite some time. Rather than focus on that, he asked, "If they aren't doctors, how can they help?"

Motioning the others close, Arabella sighed then looked down at her handbag before looking back up to meet the young man's eyes. Stiffening her spine, knowing this was best coming from her rather than the other three since he trusted her, she said, "There have been some things that you've been lied to all your life about, Harry."

Brow puckered, not understanding that, Harry looked around then back at Mrs. Figg and asked, softly, "What are those?"

"Harry..." she started then stopped, not sure what to say. After a couple moments she continued, "Your parents didn't die in a car crash. They were murdered."

"Car crash," Severus spat out, voice cold. Standing by the bed, spine rigid, he glared though not at Arabella. The mere thought that someone would tell the boy that was appalling! "Who told him this abominable lie?"

Looking at the formidable Potions Master, she said, simply, "The Dursleys." Glancing back at Harry, she smiled. "Though this might seem a different topic; you know all those 'accidents' you did you couldn't explain? Like when you appeared on the school roof?"

Now Harry was confused. He was already stunned by the information that his parents didn't die in a car wreck but to switch to that stuff? What did one have to do with the other? Nodding, he said, voice slow and thoughtful, "Yeah, I remember those and getting in trouble. What does that have to do with my parents?"

"Harry, you're a wizard. That's why you can make odd things happen. It's also why your parents died. There was an evil wizard that killed them. They died because they were defending you from him. Your mother was a brilliant witch and your father was a wizard as well." Arabella told him softly. Stopping, she waited for the reaction. She, honestly, didn't know any other way to tell him other than straight out.

Staring at Mrs. Figg, Harry's first thought was the medicine he was given was making him hear things. A wizard? No way! Everyone knew those were just fairy tales! That other stuff... well, he didn't know how he caused such things but it wasn't magic. Licking his lips, he just stared at her then looked around the room at the other three that were there. They weren't laughing, any of them, and all looked serious. Finally, he looked back at Mrs. Figg and said, "Magic isn't real. Uncle Vernon always made sure I knew that!"

"Your uncle lied to you, Mr. Potter," Severus said, trying to keep his tone soft. Remembering what Petunia was like, this part, honestly, didn't surprise him. If she couldn't have it, she would make sure Harry didn't know about it. Stepping closer to the bed, he said, knowing he would have to do something to prove it to the young man before they could go any further, "I can prove it to you."

Pulling out his wand, he had Arabella hand him the pajama bottoms the nurse had given her. After having Harry lower the sheet, he waved his wand and exchanged the ones the boy was wearing with the clean ones with just a wave of the wand. "That, Mr. Potter, is magic. No trickery, no sleight of hand; true magic. Something you, too, can do once you are trained." He told the young man in a firm voice but one that had a soft edge to it.

Looking down at the pajamas he was now wearing, Harry's eyes were almost impossibly large. He couldn't believe what he had seen! It was no trick because there was no way he knew that someone could do that! Looking at Mrs. Figg then over to the man in black, he stammered, "Wow! Real magic!"

"Let him hold your wand, Severus. It won't be suited to him, but it will have some reaction," Tom said softly, a smile on his face.

Nodding, Severus conjured a chair by the bed and held out his wand to the young man. "Take it. It's not suited to you. You'll get one when you turn 11. This one might not be appropriate for you but you'll feel the magic."

Reaching out a shaking hand, afraid that it was a trick and the stick of wood would be yanked back then he would be told it was all a prank, Harry swallowed thickly, ignoring the waves of pain that were still coursing through his body, then took it in his hand. When the older man let go of it, he could feel a tingle. It wasn't like static electricity or anything but felt as though it was connecting to something in his body. Feeling it, he looked at it with wonder, marveling at how it made him feel. It was as though something in him were coming alive for the first time. Swallowing again, he looked at the man, wondering what to do with it.

"Give it a wave. Not much will happen but something will," Severus told him softly, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. He remembered the first time he had held a wand and just what it felt like to connect to your magic the first time. There was nothing in the world that felt like it.

Nodding, Harry did as he said. There was a tiny surge in himself and he saw some bright blue sparks come out the end of it. They were weak and didn't last but a few seconds but they were there. Eyes widening more, he couldn't help but grin. "It's real," he whispered. "I felt it!"

Taking the wand back, Severus nodding, eyes sparkling slightly. "You are a wizard, Mr. Potter. Just like your mother and father."

Looking at the other two men then Mrs. Figg, he asked, "Are the rest of you as well? I mean, do you have magic?"

Smiling at the boy, Arabella reached out and rubbed his head gently, ignoring the bald spots that were more prevalent than before and said, "Lucius and Tom are as well, yes. I'm what's called a squib. I was born to magical parents but have no magic."

Face falling slightly, Harry said, "Oh. I'm sorry! I didn't mean..."

"Hush, Harry. There is nothing to be upset about. I'm fine just as I am!" Settling back in her chair, she then told him, "The reason I'm telling you all this is that they are here to help you. The people here at the hospital are doing all they can to cure you but magical medicine can do better. That's what they are here for. Severus is a Potions Master. That means he makes potions to help cure people. He needs to run some scans on you to check on things and see what needs to be done. After that, we're going to see about getting you to somewhere that can cure you."

Looking at her, Harry gave a sad smile then shook his head, "They can't. I know that. No one has told me but I know they can't do much more. I'm going to die from this and it's alright. I... I think that I've hurt long enough from it and to not feel that anymore will be alright." Reaching out, the young man took her hand and gave it a squeeze then said, softly, "It's alright, Mrs. Figg. I'm not upset by it. You shouldn't be either."

Tears prickling her eyes, Arabella squeezed the boy's hand back then hissed, "No, Harry! It's not alright! And you aren't going to die! Wizards can do far more than Muggles to cure things. That's what Tom, Lucius and Severus are here for."

"Muggles?" Harry asked, confused, looking around.

"Non-magical people, Mr. Potter," Severus told him, voice slightly rough. What the young man had said affected more than he cared to admit and he vowed to make sure it didn't come to pass. "I can assure you that, indeed, we can and will cure you! Our medicine can do far more than the Muggles. Cancer can be cured. I just need to run some scans on you to understand what's going on then we'll have a healer determine what course of treatment to take. It may take a while, but you will be cured."

That was a hope that Harry had for so long but knew it probably wasn't going to happen. Shaking his head he said, "You can't. They haven't told me but..."

Stepping forward, Lucius stood at the end of the bed and said, tone firm, "Mr. Potter, I can assure you that they can and will do so. We will make sure of it. You may be very ill but you can be cured. All of us here will make sure of it. Mrs. Figg went to get Severus because she knew that something could be done. It's why we're here."

A small hope bloomed in Harry's chest but before he let it grow, he said, "Will the Dursleys let you? I mean, they aren't apt to let me be taken somewhere else and won't pay for anything special."

This was a topic she knew was coming and still wasn't sure how to handle but Arabella gave his hand a squeeze and said, "Harry, I know what they are like and how they treat you. They won't have to approve." Taking a deep breath, not wanting to upset him, she said, softly, "I know how they feel about magic. What's going to happen is someone in the Wizarding World is going to take you in and see that you get all the treatment you need."

Looking at her, he asked, "Who? I mean, I don't know anyone and..." Trailing off, he shrugged, not sure what all that meant.

"I am, Mr. Potter," Lucius told him, tone smug. "My wife and I have a son a couple months older than you. We will gladly take custody of you and see that you are taken care of the way you should be. Tom and Severus will help as well, of course. Arabella can come visit you any time she likes."

"You want to take me away from the Dursleys?" Harry asked softly, that bloom of hope growing slightly. He loved his family, really he did. They were all he had. To be given the opportunity, though, to go somewhere else was something he thought he would like. Maybe they wouldn't treat him like the Dursleys did.

"Yes, that's what I mean. My lawyers have already started the paperwork for it and Narcissa, my wife, has already agreed. Draco is actually quite excited at the thought of having someone around his age. You will be cared for and your disease cured." Lucius told him, smug look still firmly in place.

Alright, Harry couldn't help it, he was really hopeful now. This sounded great. He was sure there was downside to it, though. Looking down at the bed, he said, "Right now, I'm sick so I can't clean or anything but when I'm better, I'll help out and do all I can. I promise!"

Horrified look crossing his face, Lucius looked from Severus to Tom then to Arabella before saying, "Mr. Potter, you're not a house elf!" Seeing the confused look on the young man's face when he lifted his head, he explained, "That's a servant, something you are not! You will, when you feel better of course, be expected to do things like clean your room and such but no housework! Never! That is a job for others. You will be our foster son and that is how you will be treated. For now, though, we won't worry about any of that. We will concentrate on getting you better then go from there. Alright?"

That bloom was getting bigger by the moment. Looking at Mrs. Figg, he asked, softly, "This isn't a trick? Or something like that?"

Reaching out and stroking his head, she told him, a wide smile on her face, "No, Harry, it's not. It's real. All you have to do is say you're willing and then we'll get started."

He couldn't help but doubt this was going to happen but with the options he had left in the world, Harry felt he had to take it. Sitting up straighter, ignoring the pains in his body, he said, firmly, "I agree!"

Smirking, Severus said, "So be it. Let's get on with the scans I need so everything can be in place. If we do this right, you will be out of here tonight, Mr. Potter!"

"Let's do it!" Harry said, grinning, a look of determination on his face.

* * *

There we go - Sorry sat and watched Person Of Interest :D brilliant series lol


	4. Chapter 4

**No Obvious Truths **

**Chapter 4 **

**The Results **

* * *

Putting on a serious look, Severus pulled out the parchment with the list of scans that needed to be done. Looking it over once again, he began to categorize the list in his mind as to which ones needed to be done first and which were the priority. Some of them had to be done while the young man had the least amount of Muggle medicine in him while others with the minimal amount of magic around. Those, he felt, should be done first. On that, though, he needed a timeline as to when the young man was going to get his next dose of meds and what they were. Looking around, he scowled when he saw the computer sitting there. Though he understood that those things were much easier, with less of a chance of errors, for Muggles, they were no help to Wizards in any way. He knew what one was but didn't have the first clue about operating one. There was also the fact that their magic would probably blow the delicate thing up. Charts had been fine for him. He didn't always understand some of what was in them but could deduce what he needed. Looking over at Arabella, he asked, "Is there any way you can get out of the nursing staff when he gets his next dose of medicine and what it is?"

"It'll be in a half an hour. That one will be for nausea. A half an hour after that, I get one for pain," Harry told him softly, looking guilty. He had been through all the lectures at school about drug abuse and knew he probably sounded like an addict, being able to predict just when he got what. Yes, it was for relief of what he was going through, but he knew it sounded bad.

Looking at the young man, Severus nodded. "Very good." Seeing the guilty expression on Harry's face, he added, softly, "There is nothing to feel bad about when it comes to knowing when you'll get relief from the pain you're in, Mr. Potter."

Sighing, Harry nodded but said nothing, gaze shifting away, slightly guilty expression still there.

Giving the young man a pat on the hand, he looked at the others, "Tom? Lucius? Can I get you to step out of the room for now? Your magic will interfere with some of the scans and I don't want to put another ward up as it may do the same."

"Absolutely," Tom nodded, understanding why this needed to be done. Standing, he nodded to Lucius, who did the same.

Smiling, Arabella stroked the young man's head and told him, softly, "How about I see about getting you something to eat besides the hospital food while I show Lucius and Tom around? They don't know much about Muggles and things around here so it's best that we not let them go wandering. You can have the Mars Bars but you need more than that when they give you the medicine."

Smiling at her, Harry nodded, "Please. A cheeseburger or something? I have some money in the drawer for it."

"We'll take care of that, Mr. Potter," Lucius told him softly, with a small smile.

"Severus will take care of everything and we'll be back soon, alright?" Arabella told him. When she saw him nod, she ushered the two men out. Walking over to the nurses' station, she talked to the RN in charge of Harry. As usually was the case, someone was on break down at the diner where she always got Harry a burger from. Mrs. O'Neill, as she had been on the floor since Harry first started coming in, was more than happy to call the LPN that was on her break and have her bring back something for the young man. Handing over the money for the food, she nodded, then led Lucius and Tom down the hall to the small lounge that was there to wait. Taking some change, she got them all a Pepsi out of the vending machine and sat down.

Quickly pulling out some money from his pocket, Lucius slid it across the table to the squib saying, "That's for his food. If it's more, I'll give you the rest. As I'm not familiar with Muggle money, I thought it best to let you handle it."

Looking at the galleons and sickles there, Arabella shook her head, "No, it's fine. A burger doesn't cost much. It's the least I can do for him."

"I insist," Lucius told her firmly. "He will be my foster son and I'll take care of such things for him."

Nodding, Arabella quickly calculated what it cost then took the money needed and pushed the rest back to him. Opening the cans of soda, she slid one to each of the men and took a sip of her own. Normally, she didn't drink the sweet sodas much but it had been a trying day so she needed more of the sugar and caffeine than normal coffee would give her. Sighing, she leaned back in the chair then asked, softly, "How long will this all take? I mean, with the lawyers and all that? Do you know?"

Settling back in the chair he was seated in, Lucius looked down, brow furrowed, then said, "It'll be well after dark when we are done. The scans shouldn't take long but then I have to get those to the lawyer, the healer has to look at them. Then I have to see Madam Bones to set up the hearing. After that, there is the need to grab Narcissa to come meet Harry and that isn't all. Once that's done, some Aurors are going to have to come to take memories to confirm what you brought us then we get to the hearing. None of it should be difficult but it'll take time. It's just a case of everything has to be followed by the numbers to get it done or we'll have problems. Child custody cases are touchy and if things aren't done by how procedure is set up, we risk all kinds of issues."

Hearing Aurors, Arabella frowned and looked troubled. "If the MLE is involved, won't that be a problem?" Automatically, her glance shifted to Tom, wondering how that would affect things.

"It shouldn't. I have a few in the department. Lucius can request a couple of those. In fact, two of them specialize in these types of cases. It won't look odd for him to do such a thing, especially if he tells Madam Bones this is a case where being circumspect is tantamount." Sipping at his Pepsi, Tom smiled. It had been a long time since he had the fizzy drink and it tasted good.

Nodding, Lucius continued, "Yes, I have enough contacts around that it won't look odd for me, or my solicitors, to request certain beings. I'm planning on making a point on saying this case is delicate anyway. Once Madam Bones realizes who this is, it won't seem at all odd to have requested certain beings." Looking down at the can he was now holding, hearing the fizz, Lucius frowned at it, not sure what to make of such a thing. To ensure that he didn't seem rude, he took a tentative sip, wrinkling his nose as some of the bubbles tickled it. Immediately, though, his eyes widened. Oh, he liked the taste of that! Taking a bigger drink, he licked his lips then said, keeping his voice down in case someone was listening, "That is good! It's a Muggle fizzy drink?"

Chuckling, Tom took another drink of his then said, tone dry, "Oh, good, Lucius will now have a new addiction!"

Looking affronted, Lucius glared at his lover then told him, tone haughty, "I do not have addictions! I merely indulge in what pleases me." Looking back down at the can, he added, softly, "And this pleases me!"

"Like I said, new addiction," Tom drawled, shaking his head but grinning.

Making a snorting sound, one that obviously spoke of being displeased, Lucius ignored that comment then turned back to Arabella and said, "We will, of course, need you for the hearing and other things. It's probably best for young Harry that you be around as well, to make the transition as smooth as possible."

"That's fine," Arabella told him with a nod and a dismissive wave of her hand. "I just wanted to know what was coming was all."

Leaning back, Tom sighed, "This will be the worst; the waiting." Stopping, he looked at Arabella then asked, "Young Mr. Potter really doesn't know about his history?"

Sighing, the older woman shook her head, "No, the Dursley's didn't want him to know about magic at all so they lied about everything. I doubt poor Harry even knows what his parents look like."

Snorting, Lucius shook his head, "We'll make sure that is remedied. He will also be filled in on the whole truth once treatment starts and he's up to it. Damned Albus! What was he thinking putting the boy with those cretins?"

"The 'Greater Good' like always, not how a young man might suffer," Tom said, sneering. Then, with a shake of his head, he added, "That ends today, though. After tonight, none of it will matter."

"No, it won't. We'll all make sure of that," Lucius said with a determined nod.

Looking through the parchment of the scans needing to be done, Severus was trying to figure out which one to do first when a soft voice drew him out of his concentration. "What was that, Mr. Potter? I didn't hear you."

Clearing his throat, Harry asked again, "Is this going to hurt? And you can call me Harry."

Nodding, Severus said, "No, it won't hurt at all. You will feel a slight tingling with some or a creepy crawly feeling with others, but no pain, I assure you, Harry."

Not wanting to sound like a wimp, Harry added, hastily, "I just wanted to be prepared if it did was all."

Not even wanting to imagine the pain this young man was enduring with the treatment he was going through, Severus told him, "That is completely understandable. I should have mentioned that before now. Just try to relax and it'll be over soon. You'll find it far less invasive than things you've gone through up to this point." Setting aside the parchment, readying his wand, the man in black asked, "Are you ready?"

Nodding, though wary, Harry tried to relax the best he could. He was nervous about the whole thing since it was new and he didn't know what to expect. "What are these things going to show," he asked when the man started the scans.

Distracted, making sure that the readings were going to show correctly on the parchment, Severus answered, "Much the same thing as the tests the Muggles do on you will. It'll show which disease, how advanced, where it is and things like that. I do believe though, that the readings these scans do give more detailed information than what the Muggles do when they perform tests. Along with that, it's going to give the Healer that you will be seeing an idea of the course of action to take and what needs to be done to stop the disease then reverse the effects. There will, of course, probably going to be more scans needed before he starts treatment but it won't be any worse than what I'm doing now."

Digesting that, Harry waited until whatever the man was doing stopped since it tickled slightly and he was fighting off giggling, before inquiring on a different topic, "What should I call you, sir? I mean, it sounds like you're going to be around for a while..."

"At school, you'll have to call me Professor Snape. As you're going to have a similar relationship with me out of it as Draco does and I'll be around a lot, Severus is fine," the Potions Master told him. Normally, he would want to concentrate on the scans but most were easy ones, something that required little thought, so he didn't mind talking. In fact, if it kept the young man calm, something that could only aid the scans working right, he was more than willing to do so.

"You're a teacher? Where is that? And I'm going there?" Harry was now focused on that as he didn't know what it meant and wanted information.

Looking at the young man, Severus had to fight not to smile. For Harry, it must seem like Christmas was coming early with all he was learning about today. Slowly, he began to talk about Hogwarts and everything about it, including the things the young man would learn while he breezed through the scans, frowning internally at what he was seeing.

If what he was seeing was correct, they needed to move fast. Oh, the chemotherapy was working, it was killing the cancer at a good rate. However, if the scans were right, and he was sure they were, it was also killing Potter. Though he was no healer and never professed to be, from the scans he was getting, he would give the young man a month, tops, before it was over if someone didn't do something. They could, of course, have the progress of the disease stopped in a week or so but it also meant that they were going to have purge all the Muggle drugs out of his system before they could even start that. No, it wasn't a big deal to do and could be done in a night, but it was now imperative that they do that right away, probably that night.

Answering the young man's questions about the houses at Hogwarts, Severus' razor sharp mind was already calculating the potion for the purge it was going to take. The Healer would have to find the first dose of it because, if he was right, and he was sure he was, the one that was going to be needed would take some time to brew because it was so powerful it wasn't used often. It was going to be a long night for him in doing so but he would gladly take it on. Nothing made you feel better about something than knowing what you were doing was helping to cure a desperately sick being. Though, from the look of it, this was going to be a long haul with Harry. There was an incredible amount of the disease to not only cure but also fix the damage done by it and what Muggle medicine had caused.

Digesting what Severus said about the school, Harry mused aloud, "I wonder what house I'll be in..."

"With all you've gone through, Harry? I would say Gryffindor. You have shown more courage to even be alive right now than most would ever show in a lifetime. Though, as head of Slytherin, I'm biased towards my own house and would like you there, I think that Gryffindor will probably get you. There is also the fact that both your parents were in that house as well."

Glancing at the older man, Harry asked, softly, "What were my mom and dad like? Mrs. Figg said you knew mom growing up."

Stopping what he was doing, Severus looked at the young man, face softening slightly. "I didn't know your father well, just at school." Right now, he wasn't about to get into anything dealing with his relationship when it came to James. The shorter the answers on that, the better he was going to be. "He was courageous and loved your mother a great deal. Your mother was, as Arabella said, a brilliant witch that was kind and very beautiful."

"What did she look like? Did she look like Aunt Petunia?" Mind whirling about this topic since he had no reference to it, he waited to see what Severus would say. More than anything, he wanted to know more about his parents.

Looking at Harry, Severus then reached for the small wallet type thing he kept in his robes. Pulling it out, he found a picture of Lily when they were in school then handed it to Harry. "That picture was taken of her when she was in school, Harry."

Looking down at the picture, Harry's eyes widened when it saw it move, astonished by it, but more than that he was fascinated by the beautiful woman in the picture. Running one finger over it gently, he said, voice a soft whisper, "She's beautiful."

"That she was," Severus nodded. Putting a hand on the young man's, he said, softly, "You can keep that. I have a few more at home that I will give you."

"You don't have to," Harry said, shaking his head. "They are yours..."

"No, she would want you to have them. I believe I can get some of your father as well. At least I'll try." Severus told him, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Thank you," Harry told him softly, smiling, then glanced back down at the picture.

Rubbing his thumb gently over the back of the young man's hand, Severus didn't know what to say to him. What do you say to a ten year old that didn't even know what his mother looked like? How did you make that better? He didn't know. Clearing his throat, he said, tone a bit rough from emotions, "When you feel up to it and are in a little better shape, I'll make sure you go to see them, alright? I know it's not the same thing, Harry, but it's the best we can do now." Stopping, he added as an afterthought, "And, if I knew your mother half as well as I thought I did, I know she would be proud of you and how brave you've been."

Looking up, green eyes sparkling with tears a little, though it appalled him, Harry nodded then said, "I'd like that. I just wish I could remember them.

"I imagine but we have to move on from here. And to do that, Mr. Potter, we have to get you well. Now, only a couple more scans left and we'll be done," Severus told him, trying not to be too gruff but not sure what to say to the young man either. There was nothing he knew that could fix or give comfort to someone in this position so he was going for distraction.

Still clutching the picture, Harry nodded, smiling at him. "What happens when the scans are done?"

"The scans are just the start of the adventure, Harry. Once they are done, the real work begins." Starting on the last of what he needed to do, Severus began to explain what would come the rest of the night.

About a half an hour later, a smiling Arabella poked her head back in the room. "Is it safe for everyone to come in?"

Looking up as the last of the results were being put onto paper, Severus nodded, "We're finished."

Coming in, holding not only a Pepsi but a large takeout box, Arabella sat down by the bed, pulling the tray over. "Oh, the diner outdid itself for you, Harry! You not only have a cheeseburger but some mashed potatoes, corn and coleslaw! Your favorites!"

Grinning, Harry sat up straighter. As they had given him the drugs for nausea not a few minutes before, he was feeling hungry and couldn't wait to dig in. He knew the pain killers they were going to give him soon would make him sick again, despite the stuff for nausea, but he wanted food and a Mars Bar.

Looking at the young man, Severus nodded, pleased, as he began to eat. As underweight as he was, he needed to put some meat on his bones. This would only help. Powerful nutrient potions were in the offing for him for the foreseeable future. That, though, was going to have to wait.

Stepping over to Lucius and Tom, he lowered his voice then handed over the scans, "This has to be fast, Lucius. We need him out of here tonight to start treatment." Pointing to the readings on the parchment, he said, "That needs to be stopped. The sooner the better. One minor infection could make the worst case scenario come to pass very quickly as depleted as his system is."

Brow furrowed as he read, Lucius raised his eyes and looked at the young man enjoying his food then swallowed thickly. Nodding, he said, "Understood. Let me go get things started. You and Tom stay here with him. Arabella said that the pain killers are going to knock him out when he gets them and can cause issues themselves. I would feel better if you two were keeping an eye on things."

"We will," Tom said with a nod and glance at the young man. "Go to the lawyers first and make sure they know how urgent this is. Then go from there. However, make sure you tell Harry you're leaving and what you're doing. We want him to stay informed so he doesn't panic and think we're doing nothing."

Seeing the wisdom in that, Lucius nodded then walked over and seated himself in the chair Severus had just vacated. Giving the young man a small smile, he said, "Harry? I can call you that, right?" Seeing Harry nod and smile at him, he smiled back then said, "I'm going to leave for a little while. Tom, Severus and Arabella will stay here with you until I get back. What's happening is I'm going to set up an appointment for the Healer to see you and others to start things so we can get you out of here. Also, I'm going to go get my wife so you two can meet. I'll be gone a bit but will come back, alright?"

Chewing the bite of cheeseburger in his mouth, Harry nodded then quickly swallowed, "Alright." Glancing around, he had tons of questions but decided to keep them to himself.

Smiling and nodding, Lucius reached out and patted the young man on the arm and was about to say something else but was stopped when he felt a pleasant jolt. It was something that was hard to describe, like the feeling of your hair standing on end but in a good way, like the tingle and good sensations when someone washed your hair for you or rubbed your shoulders. Eyes widening, he looked at the young man. Harry, too, was looking at him, eyes wide. Keeping an eye on Harry, he scooted closer to him but motioned for Tom and Severus to come closer.

When the two men, looking bewildered stepped up next to him, Lucius asked, "Harry? Can you tell me what you feel?"

Bewildered, looking around, Harry said, "I don't know what it is. It's a tingling type thing, but in a good way. It's just... well... it's strange! The pain... it seems to have lessened a little. I don't understand it." Looking around again, Harry shook his head, brow furrowing.

Nodding, Lucius said, softly, "I'm going to take my hand away. Tell me if the pain comes back." Seeing Harry nod, he did that.

Brow furrowing more as the pain seemed to come back again all the way, Harry looked up, completely bewildered, "It's back like it was before. I don't understand!"

"I want to try something else, alright?" Lucius asked gently. Looking at Tom, he motioned for him to come over close.

Getting what his partner wanted, heart hammering in his chest, Tom stepped closer and put a hand on Harry's then asked, "Did that do the same thing?"

The feeling that had been there before and the ebbing of the pain the same way once more appeared. Eyes widening even more, Harry nodded, "It did! What's going on?"

"Trust me, Harry, this isn't a bad thing," Lucius told him. Looking at Severus, who had his wand out, ready to scan things, he nodded. Turning back to Harry, he said, "We're going to take our hand away again and let Severus scan then put them on again, alright? We want this recorded."

Though this was really strange, Harry nodded, glancing at Mrs. Figg, who looked astounded.

Quickly, Severus scanned the boy, recording the readings on a fresh sheet of parchment. When it was finished, he had the two men lay their hands on the boy again and did the same thing. Though most of the readings were the same, some of them had changed quite a bit, for the better. Oh, this was only going to aid them. Nodding, the Potions Master said, "I have them. We can most assuredly use this."

Giving Harry's hand a squeeze, Lucius said, "I have to go now but Tom is going to stay. He'll sit here and touch you so you feel better, alright?"

Nodding, liking that the pain was lessening, Harry replied, "Alright. What's going on though?"

Changing places with Lucius, Tom reached out and put a hand on the boy's side. "It's nothing to worry about, Harry. In fact, it'll only aid in you getting better and is a good thing. We'll explain it all when you get out of here, alright? Why don't you enjoy your food and we'll talk while Lucius is gone."

Now more curious than ever, but feeling better with the pain at a low ebb, Harry couldn't help but eye his food hungrily. He had more of an appetite now than he could remember having in a while. Nodding, he smiled and said, "Alright." Picking up a spoon, he began to dig into his mashed with gusto.

Giving the young man a pat, Tom relaxed back in the chair, making sure to keep touching him. "How about we go through all that's going to happen, alright? That way you aren't startled by some of it."

"Yeah, that would be good," Harry told him as he all but devoured his food.

Chuckling at the young man, Tom had Severus sit down then the three adults began to explain what was coming.

* * *

Chapter four done :)


	5. Chapter 5

**No Obvious Truths **

**Chapter 5**

**The Ministry **

* * *

Hurrying along the halls down towards Madam Bones' office, Lucius was in a soft, but intense conversation with one of his solicitors and the Healer that was going to see Harry with Narcissa listening in intently. Reading through the scans that Severus had procured, the Healer was adamant that the young man be 'rescued' from the Muggle hospital as soon as they could manage it so that he could get the treatment that he needed. Listening in intently, the solicitor that was head of the team that dealt with things for him, was asking rapid fire questions so that he knew just what was going on so he knew how to go about this. Lucius was giving them every bit of information he had at this point though making sure not to mention Harry's name. With it being during the day, there were lots of ears around the place that he wouldn't want picking up on just who they were talking about. It was best to not mention names here, though his solicitors knew who they were dealing with. That's the reason they were going about this the way they were and trying to move so quickly while keeping it quiet.

Meeting up with another from this team of solicitors at the entrance to the office, they quickly confirmed they had an appointment. After a brief knock and hearing Madam Bones tell them to enter, all of them stepped into the office.

Eying the mass of bodies that just stepped into her office, the older woman leaned back in her chair then fixed her gaze on Lucius. "I'm to understand this is about a child custody matter, Lucius?"

Nodding, Lucius replied, keeping a cordial tone, "Yes, Madam Bones. First, though, we need to ensure that your office has the strictest privacy spells on it. This is a most delicate matter that we don't want overheard."

As child custody matters were touchy to start with, something that was kept private because of what was generally involved, not to mention protecting children that were underage, the older woman thought nothing of that. Nodding, she tapped what looked like an oval shaped glass paperweight that was always on her desk with her wand. Feeling the wards strengthen and privacy spells slip into place, she leaned back once more then told them, "They are in place. Now, tell me what's going on. Your solicitor wants a custody hearing set up for tonight. Before I take steps to assemble those needed, I want information."

Stepping closer, Lucius began to hand over the scrolls with the list of scans on it then a paper his solicitors had already filled out on how the child was treated. Pointing to the list of scans, he told her, tone grave, "As you can see, none of what is shown there is good. From the scans, the healer," he gestured to the being with them, "tells us this is of the utmost urgency to get the hearing set up so the young man can get the treatment he so desperately needs. Couple that with the other report and you can see none of this would be out of line for someone to step in then take the young man away from his guardians."

Perusing the scans, the woman looked grave. Calling the healer over, she had him explain just what some of it meant and the prognosis for the being that this pertained to. After he finished, she looked grave. Glancing around, her eyes lit on Lucius and Narcissa. Clearing her throat, she asked, "You two are willing to take this young man then see that he gets the treatment he needs."

Before Lucius could open his mouth, Narcissa nodded then told her, tone firm, "We are. We will see that he gets everything he needs and will be treated like he's our own child."

Nodding, she looked at Lucius who, too, nodded. "How is it you became aware of this child?"

"Someone close to the situation contacted someone I'm close to. After confirming the facts that were laid out, we agreed to take the young man," Lucius told her, keeping his eyes locked with hers. As this was a delicate dance, he was trying to give all the facts but not details.

Nodding gravely, she looked back down at the scans and the list of issues the young man had dealt with. Looking over at the Healer, she asked, "This is a grave situation? One that would warrant taking the young man away and putting him with someone in our world?"

"Absolutely," Healer Smythewick told her with a firm nod of his head. "As the scans show, if something isn't done, the young man will probably be dead in a month. Someone has to step in and do something before even what we can do won't help him."

Nodding gravely, Madam Bones looked back down at the paperwork that was presented by Lucius' solicitors. Of all the things she hated, child custody matters were the worst and most heartbreaking. When it came to divorce, things were bad enough but matters like this? They were the worst, bar none. It was a situation where so many could end up hurt over things, especially the child. Looking at the age of the boy, she couldn't help but shake her head. Ten... this child was ten. That was bad. Sighing, she rubbed the eye that didn't have the monocle in it then said, "I'll grant the hearing. As you all know though, I'll need two Aurors to see the child to confirm the neglect and abuse charges not to mention the illness."

Relaxing slightly, Lucius nodded, "As the paperwork, and my solicitors will confirm, this is a delicate case, well beyond ones normally like this. Being circumspect about it is tantamount. I would ask for the highest in privacy spells when it comes to the hearing."

"Granted," Madam Bones nodded. Now, though, she was curious as to just what would rate such a thing. However, this wasn't an odd request in matters such as this so it didn't seem out of the ordinary.

Stepping forward, Lucius' lead solicitor, Malcolm Wilde added, tone firm, "We would also like to request two particular Aurors. Damina White and Regina Wordworth."

Looking at Wilde, the older woman thought that over then nodded. This wasn't odd as solicitors knew who was best at what when it came to certain situations. Knowing the reputation of the two, not to mention they were very closed mouthed about anything when it came to their job since they specialized in dealing with children, she said, "Granted. I'll give them the forms needed and rely on their judgment when they pull the memories. If they confirm everything, they will give you what is needed to take custody so the Muggles don't put up a fight when you take the child." Looking around, she asked, "Any idea how long this will take? I need to get the members of the Wizengamot that handle such things in place."

"At least a couple hours," Solicitor Wilde said. "The child is so gravely ill that they may have to pull the memories manually, rather than do it the normal way. That will take more time than normal. Not to mention dealing with the Muggles to get the records we need."

Nodding, the older woman, a grave look on her face, sent off a memo to have the two Aurors come to her office. While they waited, she began to pull out the forms needed for such things, making sure to add the one for the manual pulling of the memories. If the child was eleven, he could consent to such things but he was just shy of that magical number so forms were needed for that. Oh, she hated these cases as they were always bad and emotional. However, she knew that if the facts that were laid out for her were correct, they were doing the right thing.

Putting the forms all together, she looked around sharply then said, tone slightly cold, "If this is a manipulation and the facts have been overinflated, there will be charges brought against everyone in the room. Do I make myself clear?" No, she didn't expect that was the case as all involved knew what would happen if someone tried that with her. She just wanted to make certain they were on the same page.

After nodding, seeing everyone else do the same, Lucius said, tone firm, "We are not. Once you see the young man, you'll understand not only how grave the situation is but the reason for the secrecy that we're asking for."

"I'm holding you to that, Lucius," she told him firmly.

When the two Aurors came in, she quickly ran them through what was needed, though, since they had handled cases like this before, she knew it wasn't going to be a problem. On top of that, as asked, she made sure they knew that this was not only involving supreme secrecy but speed as well. Once they were briefed, she stood up and said, "You all go and get what is needed. Wordworth and White have the custody forms. That will be their discretion on it. I'll go set up the court for the hearing." Dismissing everyone, she set to work.

Stepping back into the hospital, followed by what looked like a small army, Lucius was quietly trying to prepare Narcissa for what she was about to see. Though his wife was a strong woman, having seen gravely ill people before, he doubted she would be ready for what she was about to see. As the two Aurors also answered to Tom and knew this was a case that he wanted to go as Lucius laid out, already they had the signed forms for the release of the medical records. Now, really, all that needed to be done was to get Harry's memories of the Dursleys. That was going to take time, though. As sick as Harry was, they weren't sure how long it might take.

At the nurse's station, one of his solicitors and Auror Wordworth stopped to get the records while the rest headed towards the room. Hand on Narcissa's back, he led everyone in, making sure the door was shut behind them. Looking at the young man on the bed, he gave a soft sigh. In the couple hours that he was gone, Harry was looking mildly worse. That probably had to do with the fact that, at the moment, he was bent over a container of some kind, being sick. While Arabella held the container, Tom was stroking the young man's head, looking grave. Severus, spying them, walked over. Lowering his voice, putting a hand on the horrified looking Narcissa's arm, he said, softly, "It's the medicine they gave him for the pain. It makes him violently ill." Glancing back over his shoulder, he asked, "Everything is set up?"

"As much as we can get. The Aurors need to get his memories and we'll be ready. Everything else is in place. Well, as much as we can get it anyway." Lucius told him, unable to pull his eyes away from the child on the bed.

"Good. He needs to be out of here as fast as we can get him. I don't like this. The scans show he has ulcers, probably from the medicine he's had to take. They appear to be bleeding slightly from the repeated irritation from the medicine he's getting. I have something for it but am loathe to give it to him as I'm afraid anything I might give him will cause an interaction with the Muggle drugs," the Potions Master explained quietly. Glancing over at the Healer, who he had dealt with before, he waited to see if there was something he could do for the young man to ease his suffering.

Looking at the child on the bed, Healer Smythewick shook his head, "No, we can't give him anything. Not even something as gentle as a stomach soother. With all the drugs in his system, who knows what would happen." Motioning Severus over, the two began to confer about what needed to be done that night once the custody issue was settled.

Clutching onto Lucius' arm, Narcissa stared at the young man. The part of her that was a mother that hated seeing any child hurting was all but screaming to do something for this poor young man. The other part of her was just plain horrified at what she saw. Then, making sure to school her face so none of that showed, she let loose of Lucius and walked over to the bed. Conjuring a wet washcloth, she, ever so gently, began to bathe the young man's face when he leaned back after finishing. Smiling softly at him, she said, tone gentle, "Hello, Harry. My name is Narcissa. I'm Lucius' wife."

Looking up, he smiled at her the best he could then told her a soft hello. As he didn't have his glasses on, she was nothing but a big blur.

Taking a glass of water from the woman that had been introduced as Arabella Figg by Tom then the young man's glasses, she gave them to him. Conjuring a chair, she scooted as close to the bed as she could, putting a hand on his knee, internally wincing at how thin he felt.

After rinsing his mouth out and taking a drink, Harry slipped his glasses on then looked at Narcissa. Smiling at her, he said nothing. Because of the pain killers he was given, he was groggy, out of it and about to fall asleep.

Rubbing his head, Narcissa fought a wince at the bald spots and the fact that a large chunk of his hair came out in her hand, she told him softly, "I know you don't feel good, so just rest. All I wanted to do was introduce myself so you know who I am. After all, you're about to become something like my son."

Nodding, rubbing his eyes in a tired way, Harry told her, "Thanks. I think I need to lay down. I'm so tired."

"Go ahead, Harry. There is plenty of time for us to get to know each other," she told him soothingly. When Tom shifted off the bed, Narcissa stood up then helped the young man lay down. Once he was comfortable, she pulled the covers up over him, tucking him in gently, then rubbed his head and smiled at him. "You rest. We'll handle everything else, alright?"

"Thanks," Harry mumbled as he shut his eyes. Though the pain killers didn't get rid of all the pain, they made it to where he was at least comfortable and could deal with it. They did make him tired, however. As he couldn't sleep much because of the pain, that was something he was grateful for. Cracking an eye open, he looked at her when she touched him and smiled. "You're beautiful," he said, softly.

"Thank you," she told him with a smile. "Sleep, Harry. Let us handle things."

Nodding, he gave a sigh then shut his eyes once more. Quickly, sleep came, something he was grateful for.

Keeping a hand on the young man, Narcissa looked at the squib sitting next to her. Stroking Harry's leg so that he would know she was there, the regal woman told Arabella, "Thank you for bringing this to our attention. We'll make certain he gets better and has a life completely opposite of the one he has now."

Nodding, Arabella gave a sad smile then said, "There is nothing to thank me for. Taking care of him will be more than enough thanks for me."

"Rest assured, he will be," Narcissa told her with a firm nod. "We'll also make sure that you get to visit. I imagine he will like that as his world is about to be turned upside down."

"I would like that," Arabella told her with a smile.

After conferring with the two Aurors, Tom came over. Putting a hand on Narcissa's shoulder, he said, "They need to take his memories now. The faster we can get this done, the faster we can get him out of here. Already they've signed the custody papers. His condition alone warrants that so there is no question about manipulation. I don't want to wake him to do this or explain it as he's sleeping again. However, we need both of you to move, alright?"

Nodding, both women stood then moved to the other side of the bed.

With a quiet efficiency, both of the Aurors set up what they needed, saying nothing. Though there was a look exchanged between them when they saw the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Tom had, of course, told them who this was but it was a whole other matter to see it for themselves. While Wordworth was setting up the pensive and jars to collect the memories, White sat down on the edge of the bed, wand out. Looking at Tom, she said, "Normally, we at least explain this to someone so they know what's going on but, in this case, I'm not going to wake him to do that. He's in too much pain and needs rest. However, if he wakes, we need one of you to explain what's going on. We don't want to scare him. As I'm using a form of legilimency to do this, it may cause him some pain. Hopefully, with what he was given, he won't feel it but I want everyone aware."

"Understood," Lucius told her with a nod. "Just try to be quick about it. We'll handle it if he wakes."

Nodding, White went to work, taking on her normal serious, professional attitude she had to employ when doing such things as they were hard to deal with. After slipping into the young man's mind, she began to pull the memories she needed, trying not to let what she saw affect her.

After conferring with the Healer, Severus stepped over to the other side of the bed and took Narcissa's hand. Giving it a squeeze, he told both women, "This is all we're going to need. Once it's done, we'll be out of here and get him to the hearing. We already have the plan set into place as to what's needed after that. After tonight, he'll be on the road to recovery."

Giving Severus' hand a squeeze, Narcissa shook her head, then whispered, "You're probably going to need to talk to Draco. I've prepared him the best I could for this but even I was shocked by how bad of shape he's in. I'm sure he's going to be worse and might not handle it well."

"Never fear, I'll sit him down and talk to him," Severus told her softly.

Leaning against the wall by Tom, Lucius had his arms folded across his chest, just watching what was going on. Shaking his head, he sighed, "Albus needs to be cursed for this. How could anyone knowingly let a child suffer in this way?"

Putting a hand on Lucius' shoulder, Tom gave it a squeeze, "I agree, but it's not feasible. It's very easy to ignore the suffering of others, even children, when you don't have to look it in the face. That's what Albus has done here. However, that comes to an end today. We'll make sure of it."

Nodding, Lucius ground his teeth but said nothing. The only thing he wanted now was for them to hurry so they could get all this over with.

Two and a half hours later, the Aurors were done, packing up everything. The papers for the removal of the young man were signed and in the hands of the hospital. All that was needed now was to get Harry out of the place. Narcissa, after giving the still sleeping young man a soft kiss on the head, had left to get Draco. She was going to meet them at the Ministry in the entrance area to the courtrooms. While everyone was getting ready, Arabella gathered what few things the boy had, putting them in a bag she clung to. She was going with Severus to the Ministry since he could Apparate them there.

Once the solicitors had everything in place and ready to go and one of the nurses had disconnected Harry from everything he was hooked up to, Lucius gathered the young man in his arms. Though now partially awake, Harry didn't resist, holding onto the older man, head resting on his shoulder. Stepping next to him, Tom told the young man, "They are going to get you out of here, Harry. Just go back to sleep. It'll be over soon. I have to go home but will see you when you get there."

Cracking an eye open, Harry looked at him and nodded, not saying anything.

Knowing it was best to get them out of there fast to get this over, Lucius, holding him close, making sure that he was covered with a quilt that the boy had, walked out of the room with him, trailed by everyone else.

Making their way down to the alley that they had landed in, Tom said a goodbye then Apparated away. Having Arabella, after she assured Harry she would see him in a few minutes, grab his arm, Severus, too, was gone with a crack.

Standing there, Lucius told the still slightly awake young man, "Harry, no matter what you feel, keep your eyes closed and hold onto me. It's going to feel funny traveling this way. When we get there, you'll probably be sick again. Don't worry about that. It'll all be fine and everything will be over shortly."

Giving a dozy nod, Harry shut his eyes, making sure to hold onto the man tightly.

Knowing that Apparation was bad on teens when they started to learn or younger ones when they did side-along, Lucius was sure that as sick as this young man was, it was going to be worse, steeled himself then Apparated.

Landing in the area outside the courtrooms that dealt with such matters, the only place in the Ministry that you could Apparate into because of the delicate matters that were handled there, keeping such things away from prying eyes, Lucius was holding tight to the young man. The second they appeared, Harry told him he was going to be sick, starting to heave. Having expected this, Lucius knelt down and gestured for Severus, who was standing there to grab a garbage can he saw. Quickly, Severus handed it to him. He then managed to get it to the young man just in time. Wincing, he shook his head as Harry began to vomit again. Because the young man had already been sick so much, there wasn't much there but it was still happening.

Seeing what was going on, looking grave, Madam Bones walked over then crouched down, "Is he alright?" Reaching out, she stroked the young man's head then was stunned when she saw the scar on his forehead. Eyes widening, the monocle she always kept in the one eye dropping, she whispered, "Merlin's beard! It's Harry Potter!"

Nodding gravely, Lucius told her, keeping his voice down, "Now you understand the need for secrecy." Shaking his head, he then said, "He's sick, no doubt. The medicine they gave him is making him that way to start. The Apparation didn't help matters."

"Understood," she nodded. "When he gets done, we'll start. Everything is in place. He won't have issues with the court?"

"No, he will probably sleep through all of it, unless he gets sick again. The medicine they gave him is quite powerful."

"I will ensure we hurry this along as fast as possible," she told him, standing up. From her end, since the Aurors had already signed off on this, she knew the hearing was just going to be formality. As this was Harry Potter they were dealing with, everything had to be in place and all bases covered so they had to go through the steps just so. However, she was going to make sure that it went as fast as they could. It was apparent, even to her, that this was a young man that was gravely ill by looking at him. Looking around, she said, "Let's move this along as fast as we can. Everyone check your wand in then get into the court. No sense in stringing this along."

With that, everyone but Lucius, who was waiting until Harry was done, began to check their wand in. As no wands were allowed in the courtroom for security purposes, they had to store them at the security guards desk. As most there were aware how sick the young man was, they were trying to move as fast as they could.

Once Harry had once more finished, Lucius got him a drink of water then he, too, checked his wand in before stepping into the courtroom.

* * *

there we go another chapter posted :)


	6. Chapter 6

**No Obvious Truths **

**Chapter 6**

**Getting Custody **

* * *

Once inside the courtroom, though the whole panel was assembled and waiting on them, there was still some shuffling around to do. Normally, both Lucius and Narcissa would be seated at the table with the solicitors as they were the ones applying for custody. Harry, himself, would be seated at another table with an advocate appointed by the court to make sure his best interests were attended to. However, as gravely ill as he was, not to mention Draco being with them, the normal procedure was going to be modified. Lucius would sit at the table with his solicitors alone while Harry's advocate, one that was talking quietly to Arabella and pouring over the reams of parchment he was handed, would be seated alone as well. Narcissa and Severus would be seated with the two young men right behind the table Lucius was at in the gallery.

Though the solicitors didn't think that there would be an issue getting custody, Lucius' reputation, not to mention some of the questions about him that arose in the aftermath of the last war, were going to come up then cause some issues. No, they didn't think that it was going to be enough to have the whole petition denied, but it was going to be there and something they were going to have to deal with. The young solicitor that the court had appointed for Harry, Byron Hamstead, talked quickly to everyone involved, especially Arabella. After getting chapter and verse from the Healer as to how grave a matter this appeared to be, he was more than willing to go along with what they wanted. It was just a matter of going through the steps at this point and following the formality of how such things had to go.

Sliding into the bench behind where Lucius was sitting, Arabella was seated furthest away with Draco next to her. Narcissa was next then Severus on the end. The Potions Master was holding the mostly asleep and generally out of it Harry on his lap. They all decided, because he could detect an issue faster than the rest of them when it came to the young man, he would hold onto him. Harry was still so groggy and sleepy that no one felt it was wise to have him try to sit up on his own.

Taking her seat with the rest of the panel at the head of the room, Madam Bones quickly called the hearing to order then began to push things as fast as she could. First came the Aurors then the Healer would testify. After that, the rest would come in so they could get everything in place. While doing that, she made it a point to tell everyone that she wanted this to go as quickly as it could as the young man in question was quite ill and there was no sense in dragging it out, making him suffer by sitting through a long process.

Rising, Lucius' lead solicitor began to run through the list of why they were going for custody, laying out what they knew to start the process.

Sitting beside his mother, Draco had tuned out what was being said and kept glancing down at the young man that appeared to be asleep on Severus' lap. Honestly? He didn't know what to think about what he saw. Yes, it was Harry Potter. That much he could deduce by the scar on his forehead, but so far he hadn't said anything at all. He appeared to be drugged by something powerful and kept kinda' dozing off. Even when it appeared he was awake, he had a glassy-eyed look that spoke of some type of powerful potion.

Now, when his parents told him that Harry Potter would be coming to live with them, but was ill, he wasn't sure what he had thought that would mean. Really, though, what he was seeing wasn't anything he considered. He had seen his grandfather before he passed on and knew he had been sick before that happened, but even Abraxas hadn't looked this sick. Nor were friends he had visited when they were ill in some way. This was... well, part of him was worried Harry Potter was going to be dead before the hearing was done because he looked that sick! He, of course, had heard of how sick some beings could get from things, but hadn't really seen anyone that way, so he had no real template to judge from when it came to seeing someone in that kind of shape. There was also the fact that he was really small and skinny. He was what his parents told him was average sized. Some of his friends were bigger and others smaller, but Harry looked to be smaller than anyone he knew, even those a few years younger.

Brow creased with worry after another glance down at the young man sleeping on Severus' lap, he leaned back and looked at the floor. Reaching out, he touched his mother's hand to get her attention. When her soft voice asked him what was wrong and he felt a gloved hand touch his back, he asked, making sure to keep his voice down, "He's not going to... you know... before this is over? I mean, he looks really sick, mother!"

Putting a hand on her son's shoulder, Narcissa gave it a reassuring squeeze then leaned closer before whispering, "Don't worry, Draco. It'll all be fine. He's just really sick right now. The Muggles gave him some things to help with pain. That's why he keeps falling asleep. It's nothing to worry about."

Nodding to let her know he heard her, Draco couldn't help but glance down at the boy again, brow still creased. Really, he couldn't understand how someone that looked that ill would be fine.

"It's alright, young man. Harry is a tough lad. He's out of it right now because of what they gave him for pain. Earlier, he was sitting up and talking to all of us. Once this wears off, he'll do the same again," Arabella told the youngster sitting next to her softly. Though not wanting to eavesdrop, she had heard what was said and didn't want the young Malfoy to panic too much.

Looking at the woman his mother had introduced as Mrs. Figg, Draco nodded to her. "He was talking and all that? Not like he is now?"

"He was good enough that he devoured a cheeseburger and a bunch of other things," Arabella told him with a smile. "I know he's sick and small, but he's a fighter. He's been battling this since he was eight. There is no way that he's going to give up now that he has some hope of finally being cured. Trust me; Harry is as tough and feisty as they come. What you see is brought on by the medicine they gave him so he's not hurting so much. Once it wears off, he'll be in a little better shape. He'll be hurting, but not so out of it."

"She's right, Draco," Narcissa soothed, rubbing her son's head. "Don't let it worry you. This is bad, no one is going to lie to you and tell you it isn't, but it looks worse now because of how out of it he is. Once we get him home, it'll be better. I promise. Like your father and I told you, it's going to take some time for him to get better, but he will."

Nodding again, Draco looked back down at Harry but felt more relieved on the topic. He didn't understand it since he didn't have anything to base something like that on, but trusted they were telling him the truth. Focusing back on what was being said, he began to think of all the things he could do with a 'brother', even one as sick as Harry appeared to be. Plus, well, they need to get to know each other. That he was looking forward to.

When Arabella was called to the stand to lay out what she knew, the topic of Lucius, and his reputation, finally came up. Before she testified, it had been the basic things from the Aurors, Healer, Severus and such that laid out just how grave a situation this was from a medical standpoint. Because Arabella knew the other things then had gone to Severus, thus involving Lucius, it was here it all came in to play for the first time.

Though timid and wary when she started testifying, as some of the members of the court began to bring up other things, the fire she had shown Severus to get his attention began to make itself known. After some rather pointed questions about Lucius' reputation, and how she thought that he might be able to take care of Harry better than someone else, she sat up straight, glared at the being that asked then said, tone clear and strong, "He and Severus gave me an Unbreakable Vow that they would protect and care for him. It was one that also stated that he wouldn't be used. I am trusting in those! It's a damned sight better than what Albus Dumbledore has done for Harry! At least they are willing to step in and make sure that the worst doesn't happen when Albus was content to let things play out!"

"Are you saying that Albus planned to let the young man die?" Arwig Marchbanks asked, brows arched, tone astounded.

"No, I've never said that!" Arabella told him, looking at him calmly. "What I've said is I don't think that Albus knows enough about Muggles, not to mention their medicine, to judge just how bad the situation is or what they could and couldn't do to cure such a thing. He's used to dealing with magical medicine. I don't think he realizes that the Muggle version can't cure some things the way the Magical world can. Nor was Albus listening to me when I told him how bad this was. The fact that he hasn't answered my last few owls on the topic, no matter how busy he is, was something that made me realize that he wasn't 'getting it'. I've handed over all the correspondence I have on the topic to you. That is clearly stated in there. I laid out everything I could for him to tell him how bad this was, but he didn't do anything!"

Stepping in, Madam Bones asked, "Lucius and Severus gave you an Unbreakable Vow on the matter?"

"Indeed they did," Arabella nodded firmly, sitting up straighter. "I'm well aware of Lucius Malfoy's reputation, and things that were said after the last war about him. However, even though I'm a squib, I know what those vows mean. I will take those for what they are and be content. Harry will get the help he needs and be taken care of. I think that's all that matters. The beings doing that, as long as they treat him better than the family Albus gave him to, matters not to me. As I got those vows, I believe that will happen and Harry will be better off with the Malfoys." Stopping, she looked at the faces on the panel before her as though she was daring them to argue about that.

Sitting there, Narcissa couldn't help but smile a little at what was said. Leaning over towards Severus, she whispered, "Oh, I do like her!"

"Yes, she is a determined woman," Severus told her with a smirk turning up his mouth. Internally, he was nodding, pleased. Something like this could only aid them, especially the part about the vows. That would ease the minds of so many on the panel that were concerned about Lucius and Narcissa caring for The Boy Who Lived.

Questions that followed about some of what she had said to Albus were quickly lost to Severus when Harry tugged on his robes and he felt the young man start to stir. "Harry? Is something wrong?" He asked softly, not wanting to interrupt what was going on.

"I think I'm going to get sick again," Harry told the man holding him while he tried to struggle into a sitting position. As his back was starting to really hurt again, that was a struggle which made him wince and it was harder to accomplish what he needed to do. Though disoriented, not really sure where he was, he knew what was coming and didn't want to vomit on the being holding him.

Galvanized, face looking grave, Severus nudged Narcissa and hissed at her to get Lucius' attention while helping the young man sit up. Without a wand, he couldn't clean up any mess that was made so it meant they needed to get one of the court attendants to do that, as they were allowed one.

Seeing what was happening, Narcissa leaned forward and whispered Lucius' name to get him to look at her. It took a couple times, but her husband finally turned around. Gesturing to Severus and Harry, she gave him a pointed look that said some help was needed.

Glancing at the Potion's Master, Lucius saw what the issue was then nudged his solicitor, gesturing behind him.

After a glance, the man stood then said, "Madam Bones? I hate to interrupt but...Can Severus get some assistance? Mr. Potter is ill again."

Looking up, Madam Bones saw what was happening then gestured for everything to stop and one of the attendants to give an assist. Stepping down, she walked over to where the young man was now vomiting into a basin that had been handed to him. Frowning as she watched, she asked, looking around, "Isn't there something that he can be given to help him?"

Holding onto Harry as he leaned over, Severus frowned at the blood that was coming up. The ulcers were bleeding slightly, it appeared, probably triggered by the irritation of the stomach from the repeated vomiting. Looking at the healer, he shook his head. "We don't think that's wise right now."

"No, with all the Muggle drugs in his system, we're afraid anything we give him will react to those," Healer Smythewick told her, looking at the young man.

Understanding that, Madam Bones nodded then sighed. She didn't like seeing any young person in the shape this one was in. It was worse when there was, apparently, nothing that could be done. Thinking quickly, she then asked, "How about one of those anti-nausea potions that pregnant women use? Wouldn't one of those be gentle enough?"

Glancing at Severus, Smythewick waited to see what the Potions Master had to say. He thought that was a viable stopgap measure but Severus knew such things better than he did.

As such things were the Wizarding version of like 7-Up, no real potion involved, more of something concocted to help morning sickness with no fear of harsher things passing through to the child, Severus nodded slowly. "That is something that can work. It won't last long, but will help his stomach."

Looking at one of the attendants, she sent him to the desk of one of the secretaries she knew was pregnant to get a few vials of it, telling him to hurry.

Once the assistant was back and Harry had been given one of the vials of the potion, he leaned back against Severus, shaking and sweating, his legs barely holding him up. The young man was well aware that the pain meds were starting to wear off since it was coming back full force.

Crouching down in front of the sick young man, Madam Bones looked at him, concerned. "Mr. Potter, are you going to be alright to make it through the rest of this?"

Assuming that they were at the hearing they had talked about after a glance around and seeing the place looked like some kind of courtroom, Harry nodded, "I'll make it. Just not feeling the best right now." Scrubbing his hand across his eyes under his glasses, he added, "I'm tired is all and want to go back to sleep."

Nodding, she told him, "We'll try to hurry things along for you." Reaching out, she touched his head then stood up. Looking at Lucius, she told him, "You take him and have him sit with you. That way, if something like this happens again we can get to him quickly."

Nodding, Lucius said nothing then picked up the young man before walking back and seating himself at the table. Having Harry get comfortable, he told him softly, "I think we're almost done, Harry. Then we'll get you out of here."

Shifting around, trying to get comfortable, wincing at the pain in his back, Harry just nodded as he rested his head back on Lucius' shoulder. He already felt slightly better from that tingling, whatever it was, but it still hurt. Not only that, he was tired. Shutting his eyes, he sighed and hoped to fall back to sleep before the worst of the pain hit again.

Taking her place back with the rest of the panel, Madam Bones looked around then said, tone clear and firm, "I think for the sake of Mr. Potter, we need to hurry this along the best we can." Seeing everyone nod, she then gestured for things to continue.

A little over an hour later and the court had finally reached a conclusion; custody of Harry would go to the Malfoys. No, it hadn't been an easy thing as some of those on the panel had seemed concerned about Lucius. However, as his solicitor had pointed out, no charges had ever been leveled against him for things people accused him of, thus no judgment was ever brought, only rumors still floating around, so it wasn't something that could be used. After that, there had been the quiet debate among those on the panel, something everyone observing knew would be a close thing, but the result was in their favor, a relief to all.

After the announcement, Madam Bones looked at Lucius' solicitor then asked, "Is there anything you wish to be added to this?"

Standing, Solicitor Wilde nodded, "There are some housekeeping bits, yes. It's best to attend to these things now."

As this was standard, Madam Bones motioned for him to proceed.

"First, we want the records sealed and the standard spells put on them so that people, if someone does need to see them, won't see the name of the child that the Malfoy's have custody of. Also, the spells that make it to where if they do know, they can't pass the information on. As the young man is so well known, this will only give him more protection."

"Granted," Madam Bones told him with a nod. Since this was a standard thing, something done to protect the child in delicate matters, it was something she took no issue with.

Pressing on, Wilde said, "Also, that the members that aren't here tonight not be told of this or filled in as to what happened nor have access to any of the records."

Again, that was a normal thing so Madam Bones nodded, having it recorded in the judgment and motioned for him to press on.

"We know there will be someone that will check on things and oversee the case. We would like to request someone specific for the job."

"And who is that?" The older woman inquired. Though this wasn't all that common, it wasn't unusual either, especially in sensitive cases such as this. She was going to reserve judgment until she heard who they wanted was all.

"Yourself, Madam Bones," Wilde told her respectfully. "Lucius and Narcissa both trust you and know you will handle this case with the sensitivity required."

Now, that did please her. Nodding once more, she told him, "I will grant you that. I'll, personally, oversee everything with the case."

"Next has to do with Mr. Potter's estate. Though, as his guardian, Lucius and a solicitor will handle things, we would like a goblin to oversee it all to ensure Mr. Potter's finances are handled properly. Not only that, but have a key issued to not only Mr. Potter but Lucius as well for all the vaults. Narcissa and Lucius will, of course, take on all financial burdens when it comes to getting him what he needs, but they would like to know what is there to ensure it's handled correctly. They would also need his school vault, assuming he has one, opened for him so he can get things he wants, such as a broom, sweets, whatever, if his allowance doesn't cover such things. Also, that the records go to us and Lucius so we can keep track of them then turn them over to Mr. Potter when he reaches his majority."

Now, that Madam Bones liked. She wasn't sure what was left to Mr. Potter when it came to an estate nor did she think Lucius would need whatever it was, however this made sure Mr. Potter's finances were protected. The goblins were fastidious about ensuring clients were taken care of and would offer such a thing. "Granted," she told him firmly with a nod of her head.

Glancing at his client, seeing the determined look there about what was coming next, since they had discussed it and Lucius was adamant about the request, Wilde then looked back at Madam Bones and said, "Lucius has requested that the Dursley's be prosecuted for the neglect and abuse. We aren't sure what charges can be brought against them or if the Wizengamot can do such a thing, but we would like it looked into. What happened to Mr. Potter should never have taken place."

Now that was unexpected and took Madam Bones by surprise. Glancing at the young man, she thought it over. Looking around at the rest of the panel, she saw many of them nod so she looked back then nodded herself. "Granted. We will at least look into it. I'm not sure if we can do anything or what charges may come of it, but we'll see."

"That's all we ask, Madam Bones," Wilde told her with a nod of his head.

"Is there anything else?" She asked, looking around. When she saw everyone shake their head, she banged her gavel and said, "Custody of Harry James Potter is granted to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Now, Lucius and Narcissa, if you would stand?"

Standing up, still holding onto the dozy, though slightly awake, Harry, he waited for Narcissa and Draco to join him at the table. When they did, Madam Bones stepped down, holding her wand.

Nodding to the two, she said, "If you will hold your hands out, touching?" When they did, she asked, "You are willing to take on the responsibility of this child and abide by the laws of our world pertaining to his care and treatment?" When they both agreed, she tapped her wand on them, sealing the custody with a binding. Quickly, the papers were magically signed and she handed them over to the solicitor. Looking at them, she stated, "I'll be seeing you in a couple weeks to check up on things." When she saw them nod, she told them, "Enough of that. Get him out of here so he can get the help he needs."

"Thank you, Madam Bones, " Lucius told her with a nod.

Quickly, everyone gathered their things then went to retrieve their wands. Lucius, holding onto the young man, was waiting for Arabella to say her goodbyes to him.

Smiling at Harry, the squib stroked his head, "You'll be fine, Harry. Don't you and Draco run them ragged alright? And I'll see you in a couple weeks when you feel a bit better."

Smiling at her, Harry nodded, "Alright." Softly, he added, "Thank you, Mrs. Figg, for everything."

"You have nothing to thank me for. Getting better is all the thanks I need." Kissing her hand, she put it on his forehead then told him, "Now, you need to go and I'll see you soon."

Looking at the squib, Lucius nodded to her, "We'll contact you about a visit when we get things settled. Severus will take you home as he has to go get some things anyway.

Nodding, Arabella smiled at Lucius, "Alright. You know where I am." After passing the bag that contained Harry's things to Narcissa, she gave a wave then grabbed Severus' arm before the two of them Apparated away.

Putting a hand on the back of Harry's head, Narcissa smiled at him when the droopy eyed boy looked at her. "Draco and I will meet the two of you there, Harry. We have some things to pick up, alright? Then we can introduce everyone to you properly." Seeing him nod, she looked at Lucius then said, "You two go."

Knowing that was her way of telling him to go straight to Tom's Lucius nodded. Clutching the young man tightly, he said, "Close your eyes and hang on, Harry. We're going to travel like we did before."

Nodding, Harry did as he was told, giving an internal sigh, figuring he was going to end up sick over it again when they got there.

With a sharp crack, Lucius Apparated away.

Landing in the entryway of Tom's mansion, as Lucius expected, Harry started to heave once more. Grabbing one of the vials of the nausea potion they had used in court, Lucius got it down Harry's throat and it seemed to settle him. "Is that better?" He asked softly.

Though his stomach still felt like it was being turned inside out, Harry nodded. "Yeah." At least he didn't feel like he was going to puke anymore. As he had done that enough for one day and his throat was sore from it, he was grateful. Looking around, he asked, "Where are we?"

"Your new home. Well, one of them anyway," Tom said, stepping into the entryway, smiling. Walking over to the young man, he put his hand on Harry's head then said, "Welcome home, Harry."

* * *

Loved this chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

**No Obvious Truths **

**Chapter 7**

**Settling In **

* * *

Though still groggy and slightly out of it, Harry looked around at the massive entryway they were in. The only thing he could compare it to was a field trip to one of the royal palaces while he had been in school. No, it wasn't that big, but it was far bigger than any normal home had, even some of the old Tudor ones he had seen pictures of. Rubbing his eyes, he looked back at the two men then asked, because he didn't remember much of what went on, "I don't have to go back to the Dursleys? Aren't I supposed to be in a hospital or something?"

"No, Harry, you never have to go back to the Dursley's again, ever. This is your home, one of them, as Tom said. It's his home. You'll also be living at mine. You'll see that in a few days time once we get some things done," Lucius told him, looking smug as he did. "And though our world has hospitals, you won't need to be in one. The healer, someone you probably don't remember, that visited you in the hospital is going to treat you here. We do things slightly different than Muggles when it comes to things so it can be easily done."

Nodding, trying to take that in, Harry was slightly confused. All he knew was the way things were done among 'Muggles' so he had nothing to compare it to. He supposed he would just have to wait and see on that. Scrubbing at his eyes again, blinking, he decided whatever was to come he could deal with. The only thing he hoped was that it didn't hurt as much as the treatments he had already gone through. If they didn't, he could deal with whatever came.

Rubbing the young man's back, Lucius saw him wince then there was a soft whimper of pain. Brow drawing down, he asked gently, "Does that hurt? I didn't mean to cause you pain, Harry."

"The pain killers are wearing off," Harry told him with a sigh. "My back really hurts when that happens. You didn't mean to or know, so it's no big deal."

With a sigh, Lucius nodded, "No, I didn't know, but I'll remember that. If you don't want somewhere touched because it hurts, make sure to tell us, alright? We don't know if you don't say something."

After seeing Harry nod at that, Tom said, "How about we show you your room, Harry. That way you can crawl into bed and relax. We have to wait for the Healer and Severus to get here to start anything, but you can become acquainted with some things before then."

"That works for me," Harry told him with a smile and nod.

"Alright, I'll explain things as we go and show you where everything is located on the way. You probably won't remember it right now but, when you feel better, we can show you again. As this is one of your homes, you can go where you like. There are only a couple restrictions on that." Tom told him with a smile. When he saw the young man nod, he led the way the direction of the rooms upstairs, pointing out things along the way Harry would probably like to explore later on when he felt better.

On the walk to his room on one of the upper floors, Harry's head was spinning from all he saw. Though Tom called the place a mansion, it looked very much like a palace of some kind, similar to the ones that he had seen pictures of, the kind of place the royal family would live in. Eyes wide, he stared at all the things as he passed them by. It was amazing!

Reaching the room that would be Harry's, Tom put his hand on the knob then looked at the young man, smiling. "This is going to be your room, Harry. It's all yours. If you want it decorated differently, just say something." Pointing to the room directly across the hall, he said, "That's Draco's room." Pointing to the one right next to Harry's, he told him, "That's my room. You room has a door that connects it to mine. I decided that was best rather than put you next to Draco so if you need something in the middle of the night or are sick, all you have to do is walk in and say something, alright?"

Nodding, understanding that, Harry was excited to see his room. Up to that point, his 'room' had been the cupboard under the stairs. He wasn't sure how he would react to having a room of his own.

Grinning a bit, Tom opened the door then ushered them inside, waiting for Harry's reaction.

When Lucius stepped into the room with him, Harry was sure they were in the wrong place. This couldn't be his bedroom. It was bigger than both of Dudley's combined! Eyes wide, he looked around, not sure what to say. The bed was out of something like a book that showed things from ages gone by, a massive dark wooden four poster thing that was intricately carved with a canopy, something very Gothic looking. On the floor was a thick carpet that was a shade of grey. The walls though... they were what drew his attention. Every wall was covered with a mural that stretched around the whole room. If that wasn't amazing enough, since it had like dragons and other mythical creatures on it, the paintings moved! Staring at the big dragon that seemed to be spouting flames, Harry was mesmerized. They moved, they really moved! Not only that, they seemed to be reacting to the people in the room, looking at them or acting like they were roaring their direction! It was amazing! Eyes wide, he looked from the smiling Tom to Lucius then said, tone breathless, "It's brilliant!" Glancing back at the walls where the dragons were flying, he asked, "How do they move?"

"Magic, Harry. It's magic. It can do far more than you ever dreamed," Lucius told him, looking smug. When he saw the young man nod, though his attention was still on the mural, he said, "Draco has something similar on his walls though there are also things dealing with Quidditch there. The elves probably thought you would like the same kind of thing."

Though curious about what Quidditch was, Harry nodded then breathed, "It's brilliant!"

Grinning slightly, Tom patted the boy's head then told him, "Let's get you to bed where you'll be more comfortable. We have to wait for everyone to get here before we can do anything so, while we do that, we're going to cover some things with you."

Stepping over to the bed, Lucius laid the young man down then helped him settle in, propping him up on some pillows. Pointing to the door that was masked, slightly, by the mural, he told Harry if he ever needed anything to knock or open it.

While Lucius was covering that, Tom seated himself by his lover and waited. When he finished, Tom said, "Okay, Harry, there is someone I want to introduce you to. Do you remember when Lucius mentioned house elves?" Seeing the young man nod, he pressed on, "You will have your own that answers to you. We all have them so it's only right you have your own. Also, as sick as you are, if something is wrong, you'll call on him for help. That means any time day or night. That's his job. Do you understand?" When he saw the young man nod, he pressed on. "Alright, let me introduce you to him. Dobby? Can you come here?"

With a soft crack, the house elf popped in then bowed, "Master Tom called Dobby?"

"Dobby? This is Harry. You'll be serving him like Narcissa told you," Tom told the sometimes troublesome elf.

Looking at his new master, the elf let out a squeak of joy when he saw the scar on his forehead. "Dobby will be serving Harry Potter! Dobby will be a good servant for Master Harry Potter Sir!" Giving his large ears a happy tug, he began to bow repeatedly.

Looking at the strange creature, wide-eyed, Harry wasn't sure what to do or say. He was, well, he assumed it was a he, odd looking. Scratching his head, he finally said, "Hi, Dobby!"

"Master Harry Potter Sir said hi to Dobby!" The creature squeaked, tears of joy filling his eyes.

Looking from Tom to Lucius, Harry wasn't sure what to do.

Knowing how elves were and that Dobby was worse than most, Lucius let out a soft groan then told the young man, "You'll get used to it, Harry. This is the way house elves act. Now, would you like something to drink? Some juice or something? You can have any kind you like." He figured that would give Dobby something to do rather than be emotional all over the place.

"I like orange juice but I don't think my stomach can handle that right now," Harry told him with a sad shake of his head. "Do you have strawberry banana juice?" That was something the hospital served from time to time and he enjoyed it.

"Dobby will get that for Master Harry Potter Sir!" The elf said, nodding so much his ears were flapping then popped away with a soft crack. Within seconds, a tray with the juice appeared by the bed.

Taking the glass that was there, Lucius handed it to Harry.

Sipping at it, Harry sighed contentedly the looked around again. Glancing back at the two men, he asked, "I don't want to offend but... Dobby... he seems a little strange. Are all house elves like that or is it just him?"

Chuckling, Lucius said, "All elves are like that. Dobby is just a little more extreme than most. You'll get used to it. Though it's strange, they are very loyal to those they serve. Dobby will be the same with you. He'll make sure you are well taken care of."

Glancing back to where the elf vanished, Harry grinned a little, "I think he's going to take some getting used to, that's for sure."

"You will, trust me," Tom told him, putting a hand on his leg. "Now, there is one more being I want to introduce you to as she lives here. However, before I do, I need to ask; are you afraid of snakes?"

Thinking that over, Harry then shook his head and said, "I've not really been around snakes so I don't know. I only know them from books and the telly. They are a little frightening though, especially the venomous ones."

"That's understandable," Tom told him with a nod. "Now, Nagini is my companion, something like a familiar. I assure you though she's big, she won't ever harm you. When Draco was younger, she used to curl up in bed with him and sleep there when he had bad dreams. She'll be the same with you. Would you like to meet her?"

Though wary, Harry assumed that if she belonged to Tom, it was alright so he nodded. Though he was nervous and clutched the covers when Tom walked out, looking at Lucius.

Patting the nervous young man's leg, Lucius told him, "There is nothing to worry about, Harry. We wouldn't introduce you to anything that would harm you. Nagini looks frightening, but she would never hurt you. In fact, she would do her best to protect you."

Nodding, Harry looked at him but said nothing.

Walking back into the room, Nagini slithering along beside him, Tom stopped and waited.

Slithering over to the foot of the bed, Nagini climbed up onto it and rested on the foot, looking at the young man. As Tom had told her, he was sick. She could smell the illness on him. Though she knew he couldn't understand her, she hissed, "Hello, young one. Never fear, I won't harm you in any way."

Blinking rapidly when he seemed to be able to understand the snake, Harry said back, tone slightly stiff from apprehension, "Hi, Nagini."

Rearing up, surprised, the snake said, "You can speak! You can understand me!"

Pressing back against the pillows, eyes growing wider, not sure what to make of the action from the snake, Harry hissed back, "I guess I can, yeah. Wow, that's strange, isn't it?"

"Oh, young one, we are going to have much fun since you can speak to me," the giant serpent hissed, moving closer and draping over his legs. "This I like! Yes, it will be nice to talk to you. Never fear, I won't harm you. We will be great friends, young one."

Looking at the snake, eyes overly wide, Harry then looked at the two men, licking his lips nervously. When he saw an astonished look from both of them, he asked, "What? What's wrong?"

After exchanging an incredulous look with Lucius, Tom cleared his throat then asked, "How long have you been able to talk to snakes, Harry?"

Brow puckered, looking down at the massive serpent that was talking to him non-stop, he shook his head then said, "Like I told you, I've not really encountered one before so I don't know. Why?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Harry," Lucius told him, patting his leg. "In fact, it's a very rare gift only a few have. Tom has it as well. That's why Nagini is so close to him. Very few in our world can talk to serpents."

Brow unfurrowing, Harry felt better, then nodded, "Alright." Looking at Tom, he asked, "You can too? Really?"

Walking back over, seating himself by Lucius, Tom nodded. "Indeed I can. It's a rare gift called being a Parselmouth. Snake language is called Parseltongue. It's quite rare, as Lucius said. However, it's a gift, always remember that." Reaching out, he patted Harry's hand then took it and led it down to the snake. Showing him how to pet her, he chuckled, "She's going to be very attached to you since you can speak to her. As she can only talk to me normally, she'll spend time with you talking now. And she likes it when people pet her head."

Petting the snake, hearing her exclaim how good it felt, Harry couldn't help but grin. After a few minutes, he looked at the two men then said, "It's been a strange day, but I like it!"

"Oh, I bet it has for you," Lucius told him, smirking. "It's not over, though. How about we fill you in on what's going to come? That way you understand it."

Nodding, Harry waited.

Slowly, the two men walked him through what they knew was to come, answering questions that the young man had to the best of their abilities.

Stepping into her new ward's room about an hour later, Narcissa was pleased to see everyone there. Holding a bundle of clothes that had belonged to Draco a few years before, she looked around to see what was going on. Tom, Lucius and Severus were in a deep discussion while the Healer was seated on the side of the bed running some more scans on Harry. Patting Draco on the back and telling him to stay put, she stepped over to the men in her life. "Everything is fine, isn't it? Nothing's gone wrong?"

"All is good, Narcissa," Severus told her with a nod. "Were just waiting to start is all. We have everything, but some more scans are being done." Glancing over at Draco, who seemed to be looking at Harry intently, a relieved look on his face, he motioned him over. Lowering his voice, he told them, "Tom and Lucius found out Harry is a Parselmouth."

"Really?" Narcissa asked, eyes widening as she glanced at the boy on the bed.

Nodding, Tom told her, "Oh, yes. Nagini has been talking to him non-stop since she found out. We told him it was a rare gift, but we didn't go into anything else just yet. We'll save that for another time." Glancing back at the bed, he saw the Healer stand then beckon Severus over. Looking back at Narcissa, he said, "Why don't you two introduce yourselves again. I'm not sure he will even remember you."

"We will," Narcissa nodded. Hoisting up the clothes she was holding, she said, "I'll get him changed into something better, then get measurements so we can get him some of his own tomorrow."

Lowering his voice, Lucius said, "You might want to see if you can get him to allow you to shave his head. The hair is all going to fall out the Healer said, and there is nothing he can do to stop it."

With a sad nod of her head, she whispered, "I'll see what I can do. Might as well finish the job since so much is gone." Patting Draco on the back, she said, "Come on, Draco, let's go introduce ourselves to him properly. Seeing her son nod, she led him over to the bed.

Standing by the side of it, smiling as she saw Harry petting and talking to the snake, she said, "Hello again, Harry. I don't know if you remember me or not, but I'm Narcissa, Lucius' wife."

Looking up at her, Harry smiled then nodded, "I remember you, some. You were the beautiful lady that came to see me in the hospital."

Smiling at him, she nodded, "Yes, that was me. And thank you!" Putting a hand on Draco's back, she urged him forward a little, "This is our son, Draco. He's the same age as you. He's been anxious to meet you!"

"Hi, Draco," Harry said a little apprehensively. "Draco is a brilliant name!"

"Hi, Harry," Draco said, grinning. "Thanks! It means dragon!" Though still looking sick, since he was sitting up, talking, more alert, Harry didn't look nearly as bad as he had in the courtroom. That relieved him. Now he could understand what Mrs. Figg said. This was far better than it was before and he was more relaxed about it.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Narcissa put the bundle of clothes she was holding on the nightstand then looked at the young man. Reaching out, she petted Nagini then said, "I brought you some clothes so we can get you into something better than what you're wearing. They were Draco's. Tomorrow, he and I will go out and get you some new ones. Once you're changed, I'll get some measurements so I know what size to get."

"Thanks," Harry nodded. "But his old ones are fine. You don't need to buy me anything new." Looking at Draco, he was relieved to see he wasn't big like Dudley. That meant that his old clothes would probably fit him quite well.

"Nonsense! Hand me downs are fine for tonight, but you need your own. That's only proper," Narcissa told him firmly. "We'll get them for you. Is there anything in particular you would like when we do?"

Thinking it over, Harry then shook his head. "No, not really. Anything is fine since I spend most of the time in bed. Can I get some warm socks or something, though? My feet tend to get really cold."

"We'll make sure to get you some," Narcissa nodded. "Between Draco and I, we'll find you some good ones." Pulling out a pair of silk pajamas that had been her son's a couple years ago, she quickly spelled them on the boy, changing them with the ones he had on. Though they were a little baggy on the small boy, she cast a spell to shrink them. Looking at him, she nodded, "There, that's good. Tomorrow we'll pick up everything you need."

Looking down at the fine silk pajamas, Harry's eyes were wide. He had never ever felt anything so soft before. Looking at her, eyes still wide, he said, "Thank you! These are great!"

"You're welcome. They'll do for tonight." Holding up the tape measure, she said, "Now, this is going to get your sizes for me. Don't worry, it won't hurt or anything." When she saw him nod, she put it on him and it began to measure him, recording it on a parchment by the bed. While it did that, Narcissa reached out and stroked his head, sighing when more hair came out. "Harry," she said gently, "Your hair..."

Looking dour then lowering his eyes to the bed, Harry sighed then nodded, "I know. I'm losing it. It's the chemotherapy. It always does that."

"How about this, Harry... let me cut it off. We'll get you a sleep cap to wear tonight. Tomorrow, when we're out, we'll get you some hats. I'll let Draco pick them out for you. I'm sure that he can find some things you'll like."

Sliding up onto the edge of the bed, Draco grinned, "I can! They have some hats shaped like dragons that move! Not only that, they roar and keep your head warm. We can get you some of those. They look great!"

Trying to envision that, Harry just grinned then nodded, "Alright. I'm going to lose it all anyway. Might as well start over again."

Pleased with that, Narcissa quickly sent Dobby for one of Draco's old sleep caps. Before the young man could change his mind, she spelled his hair off then put the cap on him. Nodding, she said, "There. That will keep your head warm!"

Reaching up, Harry touched the hat then gave a soft sigh. No, he didn't like losing his hair, but at least the cap kept his head warm and no one would see him bald. "Thanks," he said, softly.

"So, how do you like the way your room is decorated? No one knew what you wanted so they just did it like Draco's. Since he likes dragons, we thought you might too," she asked, smiling softly at him.

"It's brilliant! Dragons are great!" Harry told her, grinning. "And they move! It's almost like they are real!"

"Yes, dragons are awesome," Draco nodded. "Maybe when you feel better, we can go to one of the reserves so you can see them!"

Eyes widening, Harry looked at Draco then asked, "They are real? I thought they were just made up!"

"They're real," Draco told him, grinning. "Muggles just don't know where to look for them. They are awesome! You have to see them!" With that, though apprehensive about how he would get to know Harry, Draco began to talk to him about dragons, letting things go from there. Remembering what his mother had said about Harry not knowing anything about their world, he began to tell him about all kinds of things, especially Quidditch.

A short while later, while Harry and Draco were in a deep discussion about all things Quidditch and how great the game was, Severus came over. Seating himself behind Draco, he put a hand on Harry's leg. When he saw the young man look at him, he said, "We're going to start purging the Muggle drugs out of your system. I know you hurt, but for the next hour we can't give you anything for it."

Sighing, Harry nodded. As he had to wait between doses of things anyway, he was used to this. "Alright. I can wait a while. After that, though, can I get something? My back really hurts."

"After an hour we'll give you something that will make you feel much better," Severus nodded. "During this hour we're going to use something like a muscle rub to help with the pain. It doesn't have any real medicine in it, just some other things. It won't be the best, but it'll help you a little. At least it'll lessen it slightly." Seeing the young man nod, he then explained, "We're going to hook up something like a Muggle IV to do this with." Seeing a sour look pass over the boy's face, he assured him, "This isn't the same thing, Harry. There are no needles involved and it won't hurt. However, while it starts you need to eat something. I know you don't feel the best, but we need something in your stomach. We thought, maybe, something like ice cream with fruit. Do you think you can handle that?"

Though his stomach was still touchy, Harry was hungry. He had been sick so much that it was empty and he did want something. Thinking about ice cream, he nodded slowly, "Yeah, I think I can handle that. As long as it's like vanilla or something."

"We can arrange that," Severus nodded. "How about some strawberries or something on top of it? The more you get in your stomach, the better off you're going to be."

"Yeah, I like strawberries," Harry nodded with a grin. "Can I get some 7-Up too, please?"

"Of course," Severus nodded. "You can have as much as you like."

"What's 7-Up?" Draco asked, curious, looking between the two.

"It's a Muggle fizzy drink. It's quite good," Severus explained to him.

"I can share if you like," Harry told him. Draco seemed nice and he wanted to get off on the right foot with him, especially since he was to be something like his brother.

Grinning a little, Draco nodded, "Alright! I'll try it."

Sending for Dobby, Severus had the elf bring the ice cream with some toppings. Handing Harry a bowl and pouring him some of his 7-Up, he said, "Just talk to Draco while we set things up. I assure you that no pain will be involved."

Though apprehensive, Harry slowly ate his ice cream, making sure to pile some berries on it, while asking more about Quidditch.

Taking a sip of the glass of fizzy stuff he was handed, Draco's eyes widened then he grinned, "That's good stuff! I like it!" After that, he began to answer Harry's questions.

Pleased that Draco was keeping the young man occupied, Severus stood then went to the other side of the bed where the healer was. Watching the man as he magically put the device into the boy's arm, he was pleased when Harry didn't even seem to notice. Quickly, he and the Healer set up the medicine for the purge.

Stepping back, eyeing the drip, the Healer then nodded. "And we begin. Good. This is a good start." Looking at Severus, he asked, "You have what's needed to make two more batches? I estimate that's what it's going to take."

"I have the ingredients," Severus told him firmly. "I'll get right on it."

"Good. Once this is done, we start on the rest. We have a lot of work to do here tonight," the man sighed, shaking his head.

"Yes, but it's well worth it," Severus told him, eyes locked on the boy on the bed. "Let me go start brewing." He told him. Then, with a nod to everyone in the room, he strode out, heading for the basement lab.

* * *

Next :D


	8. Chapter 8

**No Obvious Truth **

**Chapter 8 **

**Conversations **

* * *

A couple of hours later, after Harry had finally been given something fairly strong for pain and was getting some much needed rest, being relatively comfortable from the draughts. Tom, Narcissa, Healer Smythewick and Lucius were in the room with him. Draco, after Harry had fallen asleep and it was apparent he would be out for a while, went down to help Severus in the lab, something that would give the Potions Master a chance to talk to him alone about the situation.

Sitting there, the Healer was going over the readings of a scan he just took, nodding, pleased with how well this was going. As he had hoped, the medicine was purging everything out at a good rate and he didn't anticipate it taking more than two doses to do so. That he was thankful for since the young man's system was so depleted by what the Muggles had done that it could cause issues if they had to use more. That meant by sometime in the early morning hours they could start giving the young man the potions that would halt the progression of the disease. His calculations told him that should take a week. After that, they would work on beating it back. That's where the rough part was going to come in. Right now, with the amount of disease to cure, he had no time frame to give anyone on it. Not to mention the fact that the young man's body was worn out from what he had been going through. So, he wasn't sure how it would react to what they needed to do. It was going to be a delicate dance to do what was needed without causing Harry any more pain.

Seated on the edge of the bed, Narcissa was stroking the sleeping Harry's head. Looking at her husband and Tom, she asked, quietly, "The identical magic part- are you two sure about that? We knew all along you two shared that, hence the bond that is there and the one you made to seal it. You're certain Harry's is the same?"

"It's confirmed," Smythewick said, looking up from his parchment. "Severus took readings of it when they noticed it at the Muggle hospital. It's identical to Tom and Lucius. Even the young man commented about the stereotypical tingling that comes with it, not to mention the drop in his pain levels, something Severus also confirmed with a scan."

Nodding, taking that in, Narcissa then looked at her husband and Tom before asking, "So, are you going to do the bonding? That can only aid in helping him get better."

"No," Tom said emphatically, shaking his head. "We'll do all we can for him like touching and such, but no bonding."

"Why?" Narcissa asked, genuinely puzzled. "It's something that's bound to come anyway. Why not do it now to help stave off some suffering on his part? It'll do that." She knew it wasn't unheard of for this to happen with young children if it was proven to be there and was accepted as long as anything sexual in nature didn't take place until the legal age of consent.

"Because he's ten, Narcissa," Tom told her wearily, rubbing his eyes. "Yes, chances are when he reaches the age of consent the pull is going to be there. Before that there will probably be an attraction, but the realism is he won't turn eleven until next month. He deserves a chance to grow up, date and do all the other things teenagers do without being saddled with the bond pulling at him or having to think about such a thing. Nor will he have to put up with Lucius and my reaction if he does date or has a crush on someone, something we all know is normal for everyone. No, he deserves a chance to be normal before that pull drives him to complete it."

"He already knows something is there from what I was told, Tom," Narcissa argued softly. "You both said that. He's felt whatever it is. Since you've met and he's felt it, it's only going to grow. Nothing anyone can do will stop it."

"It can grow all it wants, we aren't going to do the bonding until he reaches the age of consent. He's going to have a hard enough time being normal in our world anyway because of something that happened he probably doesn't even remember. Not to mention what we all know is coming from it. No, he doesn't need more heaped on his shoulders right now. He has enough to deal with as is, something like that doesn't need to be added on top of it."

"It can help in his recovery!" Narcissa said, looking between the two. Honestly, she could see his point there, really she could. What she was considering was the pain the young man was in and how something such as this could only aid that. Then there was, if what she knew of such things was right, the fact that it could cut down on his recovery time. That was her only thought on the matter. Right now, with the shape he was in, it was the only thing she was really thinking about. After all, everyone was saying this was going to be long haul to get him cured. If something could cut the time of that, thus ease his suffering, it was worth it. The consequences of such a thing could be dealt with at a later date.

Looking at the young, frail boy lying there, Lucius sighed then shook his head. Sitting down on the edge of the bed by his wife, he put his hand on Harry's leg. As before, the tingling was there. Looking down, he said, "I agree with Tom. It will probably happen eventually. More like it'll be an almost certainty. The magic will drive all of us there. However, before it does, he deserves the same chance Draco has to be a normal young man and do what they do without thinking about such a thing or how it could impact Tom or me, let alone himself." Seeing Narcissa open her mouth to argue, he held up his hand and said, "If someone, somewhere, can give me real solid, concrete proof it will aid in his recovery more than slightly, I will rethink my stance on it. From what we know, there is nothing that shows that. This is so rare there are just no studies on it. The only thing anyone has is anecdotal evidence about the bond and what they feel it can do. Yes, they can prove some of it, such as what those scans show, but there is no proof it can work a miracle and be a big assist in helping him."

Looking at the Healer, Narcissa asked, "Is there anything?"

Sighing, Smythewick looked at Harry then slowly shook his head. "No. Beyond what those scans show, there isn't much in the way of evidence of what it can do. Yes, there are accounts and chunks in books devoted to it, but they aren't scientifically proven. Nor do I believe all that is written about the phenomenon either. The only thing I do know is it will help in some way. However, just what Tom and Lucius are doing now will do that as well. How much it will assist more if the bond is added in I don't know."

"Narcissa, I understand why you're asking and why you want us to do so, but it isn't that simple. We aren't Albus and do something for someone's own good without explaining it. If we decide to go ahead, we would explain the whole thing to Harry before we did it. We would also make sure he knows exactly what it means and what comes of it before we would do so. And, considering his age and the way he's suffered, he would do it just to help with that, not fully understanding it. No, not right now," Tom said with a shake of his head.

"Already we have a lot of explaining to do about many things, not the least of which is your relationship with Severus and mine with Tom," Lucius said. "From what we heard at that hearing, he's not going to be used to some things and it will take time for him to adjust. Nor would we want him to do it just to end the pain he's in. That's a lifetime commitment that he won't understand." Lucius told her, tone conflicted.

"Lucius is right," Tom said firmly. "It's not something that would happen right away anyway. There is too much involved just to do it. Despite his age, he would have to understand what he's doing and do it for the right reason, not just to lessen his suffering. I'm not even sure someone his age can grasp how big of a commitment this is. On top of that, today was his first exposure to our world. That's far too much to take in for anyone, adult or child. Add on that he doesn't even know any of us at this point beyond just meeting us for the first time and it's a bad idea all around."

When Narcissa opened her mouth to look like she was going to argue again, Healer Smythewick said, softly, "How about we compromise on the topic?"

"What are you proposing?" Lucius asked, looking at the man.

"For now, we do nothing on the topic. Just worry about what you have to deal with when it comes to him. Let me deal with the treatments. If, somewhere down the road, things hit a snag with those, they aren't working as well as they should or things don't move along like want them to, we revisit the subject. Though this isn't going to be a pain-free treatment, I'm certain we can manage his levels so he isn't that uncomfortable. However, if there are issues, we talk about it again. In the interim, you all spend time talking to him about the topics and getting to know each other. That way, if we do have to revisit it, he will have the knowledge needed to make a decision, at least as much as someone his age can do with a topic that is confusing even to adults."

"I don't see that as a bad compromise," Tom said, looking at everyone.

Looking at the young man, Narcissa nodded slowly. "I think it's a good compromise. Right now, what you gave him seems to be working and he's not suffering like he was. If it can go on like this, something to where he isn't in so much pain, I won't press the issue." Looking at Lucius, she waited to see what he had to say on the matter.

"I agree. Let's table the discussion on it for now then take a wait and see approach to the topic. I think that's for the best. We will, of course, do what's best for him in the mean time, but won't have to make a call about something that will affect him for the rest of his life. That's not something that's fair to him and I don't see how we can effectively explain such a thing to someone that just learned magic is real."

"Yes, this is the way to go," Tom said with a firm nod. "As we've already discussed, let him stay here most of the time. That will give Lucius and me a chance to get to know him then start talking about the whole bond. Plus, we can assist where we can with the pain management. We can also start working with him on other things that he'll need to know. As it is, we have a great deal of explaining to do on many topics when it comes to him. Today he's fairly out of it because of all that's happened. However, we all know that there are many questions coming and some of them won't be easy to answer. Its best we tackle them as they come. Lucius and I can take most of them. Of course, Narcissa, you and Severus will help as well."

"Of course," Narcissa said with a firm nod. "It's best that Severus and I take on more of the parental role anyway, what with the bond and what comes of it. We don't want him to become confused on things." Eyeing the two men, she then sighed, "However, considering what you two are like with Draco, I don't see that as a problem. You're nothing but large children yourself! Definitely not what someone would call prime parenting material."

"Excuse me?" Lucius said, tone haughty, nose stuck up in the air, glaring at her.

Shooting her husband a glare she said, face stony, "Tell me, Lucius, who was it that bought Draco a professional racing broom for his first birthday? And let him fly it by himself? Then, when he decided at the age of three he liked horses, bought the fastest race horse money could buy so he could ride it around at breakneck speed? We won't mention how you'll allow him to eat chocolate frogs as a substitute for breakfast!"

"Woman, that is ancient history! You need to move on," Lucius told her with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest, glowering at her.

"Ancient history?" Narcissa hissed, eyebrows arching. "The chocolate frogs were this spring, Lucius!" Hearing a snicker from Tom, she faced him then said, tone frosty, "And you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, are no better! You're the one that lets him get away with murder! All you do in enable the whole thing, not stopping Lucius at all."

"Now, see here!" Tom huffed, shooting her a glare.

"Shall I mention the life-sized rocking horse for an infant that made authentic sounds which frightened him out of his wits, making him scream bloody murder? Then who is it that keeps buying Honeydukes out for him? Last time you did that, he had a stomach ache for two days because he ate so much chocolate and other sweets!" She accused, shaking her finger at him. "You two are worse than kids with an unlimited amount of money to spend!"

Shooting her a glare that would make his Death Eaters wither and cringe, though he knew it would have absolutely no effect on her, Tom then said, "We may indulge him at times-"

"Indulge? Spoil him rotten you mean! And I imagine Harry will be no better!" Narcissa cut him off, tone exasperated, rolling her eyes.

"He, like Draco, will know he is cared for," Lucius told her, tone sharp. Softening it, he said, "After all he's gone through, I don't see how you could object to that."

"I don't mind," Narcissa told him. "I just want you to think before you buy!" Glancing at the young man that was still sleeping, she softened her tone then said, "In his case, a little spoiling is probably warranted." Glaring back at them once more, she said, "You will not go overboard though!"

"Define overboard," Lucius said, making sure to keep his voice low enough that only Tom could hear it.

Smirking, Tom replied, making sure Narcissa couldn't hear, "We'll go by our definition of such. She will learn to deal with it."

Looking smug, Lucius just nodded as he looked at his wife.

Narrowing her eyes, she glared at the two men. Obviously, they were already up to something that would probably drive her up the wall. She would just have to keep an eye on things was all to make sure they didn't buy Harry and Draco solid gold broomsticks or something equally indulgent or foolish.

Down in the lab in the basement, Severus had the potions brewing that were needed. Draco was sitting alongside him chopping some of the easier ingredients that would be needed later. When he got to the point it needed to simmer a little before anything else was added, he conjured a stool and seated himself by the young man that was his son in all but name only. Looking at the work he was doing, he nodded then told him, "Good job, Draco."

Grinning at Severus, Draco said, "Thanks!"

Settling back, he said, "Your mother told me you were a little worried about Harry and how ill he is."

Brow puckering, Draco stopped chopping and looked at him. "It was worse at the hearing. I mean, he was so out of it. Now it's a little better because he was sitting up and talking, things like that. He's so sick though. I don't think I've ever seen anyone as sick as he is. It- scared me a little."

"No one is going to lie to you and say he's not, Draco. He's quite ill. In fact, if we left him there, he would probably have died. However, as we've stepped in, he won't. I'm not saying there aren't some rough times ahead, but we got to him soon enough that he won't be in any danger of passing away from the illness."

"How bad is it? The illness I mean. No one's said other than he has cancer." Draco asked, shifting around on his stool.

"It's bad," Severus told him honestly. "The cancer has spread through much of his body at this point. However, the Muggle drugs did start to kill it. That will help us. What that means is, though we can get this stopped in a week, making it to where he is in no danger at all of the worst happening, we have a long road ahead of us to cure him. It's going to take time, a lot of it. He's going to be quite sick for some time to come."

"What about school in the fall? I mean, won't he be going with me?" Draco asked, looking at Severus intently. "We were talking about that and he's looking forward to it."

"I want to make it clear that Harry will be going to Hogwarts. We'll make sure of it. He just won't this year. He's far too sick to go. By the time school starts, we won't have made enough progress in curing him for him to be able to go with you. He's so sick and weak that he wouldn't be able to manage a full class schedule, let alone doing things like walking around to get to classes in the big castle," Severus told him with a shake of his head. "For his first year he's going to have to be schooled at home. That's something we're going to have to set up. Everyone is going to try their best to make sure he stays caught up with what you are learning there but it's going to be rough. Certain things, like potions, are going to have to be modified so it doesn't make his condition worse than it is. The fumes from brewing could easily interact with things he will be taking, causing horrible side effects. On top of that, as sick as he is, he's going to have problems staying caught up. These treatments are going to be rough on him. And he's going to be plenty sick from what we're going to do. There is no way around that part of things as much as we would like to make it to where there is."

Looking down, Draco nodded as he thought that over. He was disappointed about that. Already, he had been planning what he and Harry could do when they got to school. However, he understood. Sighing, he said, "Harry's going to be disappointed."

Knowing that was Draco-speak to state that he, too, was, Severus said, "I know. You both have the whole summer together, though. There is plenty of time to get to know each other and have fun. At least the best you can manage as sick as he is." Leaning a little closer, he said, lowering his voice, "I know things are hard on you, Draco. You don't have real friends. Most that are around you are there to suck up. Harry won't be that way. He seems to already like you for just who you are. I think he'll be the one true friend you have. However, I don't think you'll be able to boss him around like you will the others."

Grinning slightly, Draco looked at him, "That part will be nice. It gets boring doing that. Besides, I want someone to like me for me, not because of who father is."

"I thought it might be," Severus told him. "Just be yourself, Draco, and you'll be fine. Keep in mind that Harry isn't like your other friends. He was raised by Muggles and is a half-blood. Don't try to impress him with that Pureblood nonsense so many of your friends try to spout."

Making a mental note of that, Draco said, "That's true. I'm just so used to it since that's all everyone spouts."

"You don't believe it and we both know it. If you did, you wouldn't be talking to me." Severus told him dryly. "Or Tom."

"Right," Draco said, grinning bigger. "You know what it's like though," he sighed, shaking his head.

"I know and it's not right. Now, though, I believe it's time to stop playing that game. Harry is here. With who he is, not to mention what is wrong, you're about to find out who is really your friend and who isn't. The ones that aren't won't be worth your time."

"That's true," Draco nodded. "If I get sorted into Slytherin though-" Trailing off, Draco looked at Severus.

"Don't you mean when?" Severus asked, eyebrow arched.

Grinning again, Draco shrugged, "Yeah, I supposed it's an almost for sure thing, isn't it?"

"You will go into my house before the hat even fully touches your head," Severus snorted.

"Probably," Draco chuckled, grinning bigger.

"And since I'm your head of house, it's doubtful the ones that would try to give you hell will do so. My reputation is well known. I will find out, as the older ones can vouch for, and they will pay for it." Severus told him firmly. "You make friends with those you want to. Ignore the rest. And Harry will probably end up the best one you will ever have."

"I know," Draco nodded. "He has to be sorted into Slytherin."

Sighing, Severus said gently, "Draco, I want you to prepare for the fact that he probably won't be. With all Harry's gone through, he's shown more courage than most ever do in a lifetime to make it this far. And with his parents both having been in Gryffindor, chances are that's where he will go. It doesn't make any difference either. He will still be Harry."

Not having thought of that, Draco looked down, thinking it over. Sighing, he said, "It doesn't matter, really. He's still a snake at heart if he lives here with us."

"Exactly," Severus smirked. "Keep that in mind if he does go elsewhere."

"I will," Draco said with a solemn nod.

"I want you to promise me something, Draco," Severus said, looking at him intently. Seeing the young man nod, he then told him, "If you get upset by this or need to talk, find me. I can probably explain things better or make it to where you understand. Some of what you're going to see with Harry isn't going to be nice and will be frightening. However, it doesn't mean that he's going to die from it either. Just don't let yourself get panicked over it. Find me and we'll talk it out."

"I can do that," Draco said with a firm nod.

"There is one other thing; if you feel sick at all, like getting a summer cold or something, you can't be around him. He's so ill that something like that, though it's only mild in you, can make him very ill. Do you understand?"

"I do and I won't," Draco told him.

"Very good," Severus nodded.

"I have a question." Seeing Severus motion for him to ask, Draco pressed on, "Do you think it would be alright if I stay here for a couple days. I mean, I want to get to know him. If I do that, I think it'll help. I'd like to stay in his room with him, if it's alright. Of course, it's up to him, but I imagine it has to be boring being alone so much. We can find things to do."

Reaching out, Severus ruffled Draco's hair. "I don't see why you can't. You would have to ask Harry about staying with him, of course, but staying here won't be an issue. That way you can explain our world to him. And he can explain other things to you. I know he brought some books along. The one he was reading in the hospital is something you would like. It's called The Hobbit. It may be a Muggle book, but it has wizards, elves and all kinds of other magical creatures in it. I read it many times when I was young. It's a wonderful story. Perhaps, if you two would like, I can read part of it to you."

"I'd like that," Draco grinned. He loved Severus' voice. It was soothing when he read aloud. "It's a good book then? Even if it is for Muggles."

"It's excellent. You'll like it." Severus nodded. Looking at Draco, he asked, "Do you feel a bit better about things now?"

"Yeah," Draco told him with a firm nod. "It was a real shock. I don't know what I expected, but what he looked like was something I wasn't prepared for."

"I know," Severus told him. "His condition came as a shock to all of us." Stroking his head again, Severus said, "How about we get back to work? We still have much to do."

"Alright, let's do it!" Draco said, looking determined. Picking up his knife again, he went back to chopping.

A small smile on his face, Severus nodded then went back to checking things.

* * *

Another One :)


	9. Chapter 9

**No Obvious Truths **

**Chapter 9 **

**Keeping Food Down **

* * *

Sitting up in bed the following morning, Harry was slowly eating a bowl of porridge with fruit in it. As his stomach was upset, he didn't think he could handle some of the other things he had been offered. He did have some toast with peanut butter on it though, something he was looking forward to eating, and some tea. Tea was something his stomach was touchy on, though, so he didn't get to enjoy it much. However, he thought that he could after he got some of the thick porridge down. Taking another couple bites, he then sipped at the tea, sighing happily when it didn't make his touchy stomach ache. Taking another sip, he then took a big bite of his toast, smiling at the taste. Nibbling at it, he eyed the line of vials that were on the bedside table. From what he understood, he was going to have to take all those after he was done eating. That was on top of the ones he had taken before. That was a lot of medicine! However, it was balanced out by the fact that none of them made him nearly as sick as the ones he had gotten in the hospital. Yeah, some of them tasted really foul, enough that he thought he would get sick from them, but even the ones for pain seemed to help more than the ones the hospital gave him.

Polishing off the first slice of toast, he went back to digging into the porridge. As he had been allowed to 'doctor' it up how he liked, he was good with it. No, it didn't taste as good as the bacon and eggs he had been offered, but it wasn't bad. Hearing the door open, he looked up and smiled a little as Tom walked in with Nagini. Almost immediately, the snake came over and curled up beside him, saying good morning. Giving her head a stroke, he took another bite of his food.

Walking over, Tom seated himself by the young man then asked, "How are you feeling, Harry? Not in too much pain, I hope."

"There is some but not like it was," Harry told him after going to work on the second slice of toast.

Chuckling at the way the young man devoured the toast, Tom said, "Good. At least it's not bad. We have some more pain killers to give you after you're done eating." Stopping, seeing that the young man had already polished off the toast, he asked, "Would you like some more toast? You can have what you like, Harry. We don't care what it is right now, as long as you eat."

Eyeing the porridge, Harry then looked at Tom and grinned before saying, sheepishly, "Please? I like toast with peanut butter on it. It tastes great with the way it gets all melted into the nooks and crannies."

"More toast it is," Tom said with a nod, summoning Dobby to bring some more.

When Dobby appeared with another couple slices, Harry started on them.

Reaching out, Tom put a hand on Harry's leg and gave it a pat, "Eat all you want, Harry. We need to put some weight on you. If I remember right, peanut butter is high in protein. That's good and something you need."

Nodding, Harry said nothing as he worked on the toast. After swallowing, he asked, "Where is everyone? I think I remember Draco and Narcissa telling me they were going to get my clothes. The rest- I don't remember. Sorry."

"You were fairly groggy, so we don't expect you to remember," Tom chuckled. "Yes, Narcissa and Draco went to get you the things they think you will need. I believe Draco was babbling about dragon hats that move and breathe smoke. The Healer has gone home to get some rest. He's been awake since yesterday aside from some naps. He'll be back later. Right now, Severus and Lucius are down in the lab brewing some more potions. I'll be the one sitting with you for a while."

Trying to envision the hats that were described, Harry just grinned a little. He couldn't quite get there with it but what he was seeing was something he liked. He was sure they would be brilliant. "I like Draco. He seems great!"

"And Draco likes you as well," Tom told him sincerely. "I have a feeling the two of you will be great friends. I know, already, he's worried about you."

"I kinda' gathered that when he asked to sleep in here last night," Harry told him after polishing off the toast and leaning back in the bed. "Not that I mind!" He added hastily, grinning. "It's nice to have company."

Chuckling, Tom said, "I assumed. It's the same for both of you."

Polishing off his tea, Harry let out a contented sigh. For once, he didn't think he was going to get sick from eating and he felt full. Curling up in the bed a little, he looked at Tom then told him, "I think I'm done eating."

"Alright, I'll get you the potions. You did good with it too, Harry. I'm pleased. Like I said, you can have what you want, when you want. For now, we're more worried about getting you to eat than what you do. If you feel the only thing you can handle is something like ice cream or something really light, that's fine. If it's a craving, say something. We'll get it for you." Tom told him, standing to get the potions.

Settling back down, Tom began passing them off in the order that Severus labeled them. They wanted the things like stomach soothers and such to go down first so that there was a better chance of the others staying down. Explaining what each was and what it was used for, Tom waited for Harry to take them before passing off the next.

Though the first couple he took weren't bad tasting, as they got to the last couple, Harry grimaced at the foul taste. After taking the last one, the potion to help with the pain, he said, "Bleck! That's nasty!" Then he made a sour face.

"Yes, they don't have a good flavor, sorry," Tom told him with a shake of his head. "Unfortunately, many potions are affected by things that would improve the taste. However, they work better than Muggle drugs, a plus. So, it's rather worth the taste."

Nodding, Harry could already feel some of them taking effect because he was getting tired. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned.

"Let me help you get comfortable. You're going to be asleep shortly." When he saw the young man nod, Tom stood then assisted him to lie down after removing the food tray and pulled the covers up over him. Rubbing his arm, he said, gently, "Sleep, Harry. Rest will only help."

Nodding, turning onto his side and curling up, Harry muttered a slurred thanks then began to doze.

Bustling into Harry's room just before lunch, Draco had a huge grin on his face as he carried a couple bags from one of the stores in Diagon Alley. Oh, he couldn't wait to show Harry the hats he had picked out for him. Spying Harry sitting up in a chair, wrapped in a blanket, shivering slightly, face pale, his smiled dimmed. Looking at Severus, he wanted to see what was going on before he did anything.

Seeing the look on Draco's face, Severus put a hand on his shoulder then gave it a squeeze before telling him, keeping his voice low, "It's nothing to worry about, Draco. He's running a little fever from one of the potions. It's giving him the chills is all. You can go over, I'm sure he won't mind."

Nodding, relieved it was nothing serious, Draco walked over and pulled a chair up by Harry then grinned at him, "Oh, I found you some great hats!"

Grinning a little, Harry curled up tighter in the blanket then asked, "Can I see them?" He wasn't feeling the best, though not in any real pain, so he thought something to distract him would do him some good.

Nodding, grin growing, Draco reached in and pulled out four hats. Each of them had a different color dragon on them that moved and roared softly, puffing smoke. "I didn't know what color was your favorite, so I got four different ones."

To Harry, the hats looked like they had stuffed dragons, though very realistic looking ones, on them that were animated. Reaching out, he fingered the golden one, grinning when it looked at him, let out a very soft roar and puffed some smoke rings. "Those are brilliant, Draco!"

Looking smug, Draco nodded then grinned, "I thought you might like them."

Grabbing the green one with spikes on its tail, Harry pulled off the sleep cap and plunked it on his head. Immediately, the dragon let out a soft roar then curled around his head and Harry felt it warm up, something he liked. "Oh, yes, this is brilliant! I like them!"

Smug look growing, Draco nodded, "Good! I'm glad you do!" Picking up one of the hats, he began to explain to Harry what breed it was and what they could do.

Standing off to the side, Severus was smirking and shaking his head as Narcissa came in carrying what looked like a huge tub of ice cream. Eyeing that, he looked at her, eyebrow arched.

Looking smug herself, she said, "We stopped at Fortescue's for Draco. I managed to get him to sell me a gallon of the ice cream he makes that's meant for pregnant women. You know the one; it's supposed to help settle the stomach because it has a slight fizz to it. I thought it might help Harry."

"Good idea!" Severus told her with an approving nod. That wasn't something he had thought about but it would work. At least when Harry wasn't feeling well, it would be something that could help without interacting with the potions.

Summoning Dobby to take the ice cream away, she then began to unload all the shrunken bags from her pockets then enlarging them. By the time she was done, a very large portion of the floor was littered with bags.

Smirking, Lucius chuckled, "And you talk about Tom and I spoiling someone?"

"Hush, Lucius!" She told him, shooting him a look. "These are nothing more than the basics like clothes and other necessities he'll need. The only other things are some games and books Draco thought Harry would like. He just doesn't have anything so we had to basically start over with it."

Understanding, Tom nodded. Looking at the dragon hat Harry was wearing, Tom snickered, "Please tell me you got him some normal sleep hats. And couldn't you have talked Draco into something less gaudy?"

Looking at the bed, Narcissa let out a long-suffering sigh then shook her head. "He's eleven so there was no way to talk him out of those monstrosities. You know what they're like at that age. Though I did get him some normal hats, both sleep and day wear. From the look of things though, it's doubtful we'll get those dragons away from Harry."

Snorting, looking amused, Lucius said, "Well, I suppose it could be worse. However, we need to make it clear that normal hats are to be worn when we go out in public. Those things will stand out way too much and draw attention we don't want."

"Oh, trust me, I'll make that clear," Narcissa told him with a laugh. Shaking her head, she called Dobby to help put things away then grabbed a pair of socks from one of the bags. Walking over to where Harry was sitting, she conjured a chair then sat down by him, smiling. Holding up the socks, she said, "We got you some warm ones like you asked. These are to be used more like slippers than real socks though they can be used as those. Since you said you have a problem with your feet getting cold, I got you the ones that warm up." Seeing him grin and nod, she gently slipped them onto his feet. Tapping them with her wand, she said, "Those should warm your feet up nicely."

Wiggling his toes in the warm, soft socks, Harry felt them heat up and grinned. They felt great! Already, he was feeling warmer because of them. "These are great! Thank you!"

Smiling, Narcissa reached out and patted his hand. "Good, I'm glad. We picked out all kinds of clothes for you. Most, right now, you're not going to need as they are robes and casual clothes. We also picked up plenty of warm pajamas for you to wear. This afternoon, when you feel better, you can get a nice warm bath then pick out what you want to put on."

"Mother got you a whole gallon of ice cream too," Draco told him with a grin. "Fortescue's is the best there is and you'll love it. There is nothing better."

"It's just vanilla as I wasn't sure what kind you liked," Narcissa explained. "He makes a kind that is a little fizzy to help soothe the stomach. I thought you would like that. Whenever you want some, tell Dobby." She left out the fact that it was for pregnant women as she wasn't sure how he would react to it. Besides, when Florean heard what she wanted the ice cream for, he had a look in his eyes that told her it was going to be labeled differently when they visited next anyway.

"Thanks, for everything," Harry said, looking between the two.

"There is nothing to thank us for," she told the young man with a dismissive wave of her hand. "You're our foster son now, so we take care of such things." Summoning a couple bags from the toy store and Flourish and Blots, she handed them to Draco then said, "Draco picked out some games and books he thought you would like. It will keep you both busy."

Nodding, Draco took the bags then began to pull out things, explaining to Harry what they were.

Tugging the blanket tighter around him, Harry watched intently, eyes wide at some of what was there.

About midnight, Harry woke up shaking, feeling like he was on fire and freezing at the same time. Sliding to the edge of the bed, he scrubbed a hand over his face then fumbled for his glasses. After putting them on, he looked around, disoriented. It took a minute or so for him to remember he wasn't in the hospital anymore. Shaking, he sat there trying to think what he should do as he was fairly fuzzy. Glancing up, he saw the door to Tom's room. It then clicked what Tom had said about going in if there was something he needed. There were other things he said he could do but Harry couldn't remember any of them right now so that's what he focused on.

Sliding off the bed, feeling weak, he braced himself against the wall and slowly made his way to the door that was slightly open. Knocking once, softly, he then let himself in and called out to Tom quietly.

Hearing Harry's voice, Tom was immediately up then tapped the bedside lamp to give him some light. Seeing the boy standing there, clothes drenched with sweat, with steam coming off his body, shaking, he elbowed Lucius to wake him then piled out of bed though he was only in his boxer shorts.

Walking over to the young man, he crouched down in front of him and put a hand on his forehead, wincing at the heat he felt. "Oh, you are sick, aren't you?"

Looking at the bed, Harry's eyes widened when he saw Lucius dressed in nothing but his boxer shorts. Glancing between the two nervously, he shook his head then whispered, body tense, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Cutting him off, Tom said, tone firm, "You have nothing to be sorry for, Harry. If I didn't want you to come in I would have told you so and the door would have been locked. We'll explain all this tomorrow, I promise. You didn't do anything wrong and there is nothing here you shouldn't have seen." Using his wand, he cast a spell to take the young man's temperature then winced when he saw it was almost a hundred and four. Looking at Lucius, who was tugging his robe on, he said, "Go get Severus and Narcissa. Be quiet, though. Draco is finally sleeping soundly, though the door to his room is open. Tell Severus this is what he was worried about. That'll give him what he needs to know to grab the right potion."

"Right. I'll be right back." Putting his slippers on, he patted Harry on the head then took off out of the room.

Gently picking the young man up, Tom called for Dobby then had him run a cool bath. Patting Harry on the back, he said, "Let's get you into some cool water. That'll help things until Narcissa and Severus get here." Walking into the bathroom, he was pleased to see that the tub was already full, waiting on them.

Putting Harry down, he spelled the young man's pajamas off then cast a waterproof charm on his y-fronts and helped the young man into the tub. When he sat down and sighed, seemingly liking the cool water, Tom knelt down by the tub and began to use a sponge to wet him down. Gently, he said, "I'm sorry for the shock, Harry, we should have warned you. However, you didn't do anything wrong and nothing is amiss. We'll explain why you saw what you did tomorrow, alright?"

Nodding, looking at Tom, Harry said nothing though was confused. Narcissa and Lucius were married, they told him that much, so why was Lucius in bed with Tom? He wasn't sure what to think.

Sponging more cool water over him, Tom told him gently, "Don't worry about anything. Narcissa knows Lucius is here and where he was sleeping. She's not going to be angry. Like I said, we'll explain tomorrow. Right now, let's worry about getting you cooled down." He was about to press on when the soft crack of Dobby appearing the bathroom interrupted him. Looking at the elf, he waited to see what he wanted.

Holding out a small rectangular cloth bag type thing that was filled with dried rice, Dobby said, "Master Tom should put this on the back of Master Harry Potter's neck. It will help Master Harry Potter feel better."

Taking it, feeling that it was quite cool, Tom nodded and did as the elf said, pleased when he heard a soft sigh from Harry. "Good idea, Dobby." Seeing the elf's eyes shimmer with tears at the compliment, he decided to head off a full emotional scene by saying, "Can you bring Harry some juice? He needs to drink something."

Nodding vigorously, bat-like ears flapping, Dobby vanished and a glass of chilled juice appeared seconds later.

Sighing in relief that he didn't have to deal with that, Tom handed Harry the juice, "Drink, Harry. You need to replace fluids."

Taking the glass in hands that were still shaking, Harry sipped it and sighed as the cool from the liquid seemed to help.

Picking up the sponge again, Tom drizzled more water over the young man, not liking the steam that was still coming off his body. However, he was pleased when Narcissa bustled into the room, wearing a silken robe, hair mussed and sticking up all over. Looking at her, he quickly gave her a rundown of what was going on.

Nodding firmly, she cast a spell to take his temperature and frowned. It was still high. Calling Dobby, she had the elf set up a couple fans in Tom's room then cast a cooling charm on his bed. Patting the young man on the shoulder, she said, "Severus and Lucius will be here shortly with a potion that should take your temperature down, Harry. Until then, let's get you into the other room." When she saw the boy nod, she helped him out of the tub then did a quick drying spell on him. Having Tom pick him up, she led the way back into the other room.

After pointing the fans at the bed, she had Tom put him on it, still in nothing but his y-fronts. Seeing him shiver slightly, she schooled gently, "I know it's not the best, but it'll help lower the fever until the potion gets here."

Sighing, Harry nodded then looked at her before glancing back at Tom.

Seeing the look, Tom told Narcissa, quietly, "He saw Lucius and I in bed together."

Making a pfft sound and waving a dismissive hand, she said, "It's nothing to worry about, Harry. You did just what you were supposed to do."

"Like I said, we'll explain tomorrow," Tom told him.

Nodding, relieved that whatever was going on was something Narcissa seemed to know about, Harry slumped slightly, still shivering though. He couldn't help it and it made no sense since he felt like he was burning up. Looking at the steam that was coming off his body, he blinked then asked, "Is this normal? I mean-I've had fevers but never saw steam before."

"It's normal, so it's nothing to worry about," Narcissa told him as she took his temperature again, not liking that it didn't even appear to be dropping at all. "It comes from a side effect of some of the medicine they are giving you."

"Magical medicine works a little different than Muggle, Harry," Tom explained. "Some of them do odd things. In this case, it's steam. It's nothing to worry about."

Nodding, taking that in, Harry thought it was strange but figured if it was normal, he would just get used to it.

Before Tom could explain more, Lucius and Severus came in, both of them carrying vials of potions. Severus' hair was sticking up all over and his robe was rumpled but he immediately handed the potions off to Narcissa and began to cast some diagnostics. Looking at the readings, he frowned slightly but said, "Yes, this is what we were worried would happen. However, the potions should lower it in minutes. He needs to be watched all night for a recurrence, though." Crouching down in front of the young man, he told him softly, "You'll be fine, Harry. We just have a few other things for you to take." Holding out his hand to Narcissa, he had her pass him the potions then told Harry told swallow them. Nodding, pleased, when they went down easily, he said, "I've given Lucius another dose if this happens again and will record it in the log. It should get him through until morning when the Healer gets back. However, if it doesn't come get me again as I have more."

"He can just say in here with us," Tom told them, knowing that the magic would make things easier on him, especially if both were in close proximity. Seeing Harry give him a startled look, Tom winked at him then grinned, "You'll just have to put up with Lucius' snoring is all, Harry."

Unable to help himself, Harry grinned then chuckled when he saw an affronted look pass over Lucius' face and heard him harrumph.

"I do not snore!" Lucius ground out, shooting Tom a glare.

"No, he doesn't," Narcissa said, grinning slightly. "It only sounds like a dragon with severe congestion when he sleeps." Looking at Harry, she winked at him.

Unable to stop himself, Harry grinned bigger, trying to keep from chuckling any louder.

"Woman! How dare you say such things!" Lucius huffed, glaring at Narcissa.

"Yes, you shouldn't. Especially since it's true," Tom told her, chortling.

"Now, see here!" Lucius said, rounding on Tom.

Rubbing his eyes under his glasses, Harry was still grinning but felt himself start to doze off once more.

Seeing the boy start to slide to sleep, Severus sat on the bed by him, holding him up. "Sleep, Harry," he said gently as he removed his glasses. When the young man nodded then his eyes shut, he cast another temperature spell, nodding as he saw it dropping. "Good, it's working," he told everyone quietly.

Taking the glasses from Severus, Tom put them on the bedside table by the vials of potion. "Good," he nodded. Helping Severus lay the boy down, he said, "That should do it for a while. At least he's starting to cool down and is resting."

Standing, Severus nodded. "Let me to log everything. If you need to give him the others, make sure you do so. We need to keep track. Now, we all need sleep." After nodding to the two, he put a hand on Narcissa's back and guided her into the other room.

Motioning for Lucius to get into bed first, Tom spelled the fans off then, once his lover was settled on the other side of the now deeply sleeping boy, slid into bed himself. Turning off the lights, he shifted around to get comfortable.

After settling in himself, Lucius made sure to press against Harry, knowing what was there would only aid things. Before resting his head on the pillow, he glared at Tom then hissed, "I do not snore, Tom!"

Chuckling, shifting around to ensure he, too, was touching Harry, Tom replied, "Of course not, Lucius."

"No more of these abominable lies," Lucius huffed before punching his pillow into shape and resting his head on it.

Snorting, Tom rolled his eyes then, too, settled in to rest, whispering, "Keep up the self-delusions, Lucius."

"I heard that!" Lucius shot back, snarling softly.

Rolling his eyes once more, Tom didn't respond, letting his eyes slide shut.

* * *

Yup Tom/Lucius ;) hm I think i might have to add that to the summary...after i've written a few chapters myself and then remove a bit of the summary to fit it in lol


	10. Chapter 10

**No Obvious Truths **

**Chapter 10 **

**Explainations and I'm No Hero**

* * *

The following morning, Harry was a little more out of it than normal. Groggy and slightly fuzzy, he was listless as he ate. Along with that, he was a little uptight about the explanation he had been promised. Draco was sitting by him at the table, talking as they both consumed their breakfast, but kept shooting worried glances at Harry then over to Severus and his parents. Though everyone smiled at him and nodded, seeming to indicate that there was nothing to be worried about, he still couldn't help it. After all, he really liked Harry so he was worried about him.

After they finished and the Healer had done some more scans then ordered up a new potion, he left saying to contact him as needed. Severus, of course, had a great deal of brewing to do and the rest had signs of things to watch for, but all was going according to what they wanted.

After he left, everyone pulled a chair up to the table. When Tom and Lucius seated themselves on either side of the young man, putting a hand on him somewhere to help, Narcissa and Severus seated themselves across the table with Draco in between them. Rubbing the young man's shoulder, Tom looked down at Harry then said, "We want to talk to you about what you saw last night and what it means. Like I said then, it's nothing to worry about and you saw nothing inappropriate at all. Since this is going to take some time, we were wondering if you think you can do without the pain killer for an hour or so. Once we're done, you'll get it, we promise, we just want you to be alert for this so you can understand and ask questions if you're confused."

As he wasn't feeling that much pain right now, and even when the potions they gave him started to wear off it wasn't anything like the pain he felt at the hospital, Harry thought he could deal with it. Plus, he wanted to know what was going on. It was something that had him really curious so he nodded, "I can wait a while."

"Good," Tom nodded. Looking around, he then started, "Some of this is going to be really confusing so if you don't understand, ask and we'll explain it the best we can. In this instance, though, with some of it, it's something that's confusing even to adults so it's not easy. We'll try to explain it the best we can to you. Draco doesn't know part of it so he'll be learning something as well, though he does know other pieces."

"As you were raised with Muggles, we know you don't know a lot about magic yet. To explain part of this simply, I'll start by saying each person, though magical, has a magic that is slightly different than everyone else. All of us have different things we're better at than others, be it like Severus when it comes to Potions, Narcissa when it comes to Charms, myself and Lucius at Defense, we all have something we excel at. However, once in a while, you find someone whose magic is identical to yours in such a way that they are a match. It's very rare to find that being. Though some say that there is a direct match out there for everyone, finding them is hard if that's true. Lucius is my direct match with magic. When you meet the person that is your match a sort of bond is formed. Once that happens, the two of you feel 'right' together and you never want to be separated." Stopping, he looked at Harry then asked, "Do you understand so far?"

"I think so," Harry said, brow slightly furrowed. It was confusing and he didn't understand all of it. What he did get was something that raised questions. He was going to wait on that though.

"Alright. I'll explain the other part now-" stopping, he tried to think how to word this. For Draco, because he had grown up in this world, never having to deal in the Muggle one, it was easy for him to understand. Harry wasn't that way. Instead, he had to walk him through all of it using terms that Harry would know. "I'm sure you studied plenty of history when you were in school, right?" Seeing the young man nod, he pressed on, "In history, they talked about arranged marriages to further things like family lines, especially in the royal family." Seeing the young man give a firm nod at that, he kept going. "With Wizards the Purebloods, some of them, have something similar; they arranged marriages to continue a Pureblood line. Lucius and Narcissa fell into that. So, their marriage was arranged by their families. In school they were best friends so that was never a problem." Stopping again, Tom rubbed his eyes and wasn't sure how to explain the next part. He was well aware how Muggles could see such things and wasn't sure what Harry had been told about it.

Looking at Tom, Narcissa deduced what was coming next and understood how hard it could be to explain. As Draco had grown up with it, he understood. Harry, though, she wasn't sure about it. Jumping in, she asked, gently, "Do you know about things like same-sex partnerships?"

Looking at Narcissa, Harry gave a tentative nod. "I've heard about it. It's kinda' a big thing being talked about with giving them the same rights as everyone else. I don't understand much of it, really. All I know is Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't like it."

"So you have the basics," she said with a smile. "Our world is different on that. They already have the same rights and no one thinks anything of it. It's normal and no one cares. Love is love and that's all that matters to us."

That was something Harry understood and smiled at, nodding.

"Lucius always liked men. I knew that," Narcissa told him softly. "When we got married I knew that. Draco is very much our son but we went about it a little bit differently is all. He and Tom were already seeing each other when we got married. I knew that and accepted it. They had already felt the bond part and sealed it. There was no problem on my end. Now Lucius lives here with Tom most of the time. I'm actually living with Severus," she told the young man gently, smiling, reaching out and taking the Potion Master's hand. "He and I share a bed every night as well. So, what you saw last night was normal. There is nothing to worry about nor is there anything to get upset over. Lucius and I are still married, yes, and love each other very much, but more like brother and sister than a couple. We are still married, more for show than anything else. What it means for both you and Draco is that you have, basically, two sets of parents. Both sets will always care about you both. It might seem strange to you, but it works. Ask Draco."

"It's great," Draco said with a grin, chiming in for the first time. "We have two houses to live in and like four parents. It's a lot of fun! We just can't talk about it to others is all."

"That is true," Lucius said, patting Harry on the shoulder. "We need to keep it a secret for many reasons. We don't want to force you to lie to anyone, so we just don't talk about it, but we have to keep it a secret."

Figuring that had to do with the marriage bit and not wanting people to find out, Harry nodded. After all, he had heard Aunt Petunia go on and on about who was cheating with who all kinds of times. He supposed that no one wanted that to happen. Looking around, he had tons of questions to ask, but wasn't sure if he should or not or even where to start.

Moving his hand down, Lucius put it on Harry's leg and gave it a squeeze then said, keeping his tone soft, "Severus and Narcissa, when it finally comes time for us to get divorced, will probably get married. Right now, we just can't get divorced for various reasons. There are many reasons for that and they are complicated. We won't go into that right now. Over the next few weeks we have a lot to explain to you about this as it's very involved. We just don't want to overwhelm you right now with all the information as you're just starting to learn about our world anyway. However, keep in mind that all of us will care about you and there is nothing wrong with what you see. Tom and I stay here while Severus and Narcissa stay at Malfoy Manor. That's somewhere you're going to get to see in a few days when we think you won't get sick by traveling there. What we want to do is get you stabilized before we try that. There you're going to have your own room like you do here." Stopping, he smirked slightly then said, tone somewhat smug, "It's somewhere even bigger than here. You'll have plenty to do there. Draco will be right next door to you. Tom and I also have our own rooms there so we'll all be together like we are here. It's just another home to live in is all."

Taking that in, Harry nodded, slightly wide-eyed at the thought. It was strange but it sounded like it worked. The only thing was it was really confusing right now. He assumed that he would understand it more as time went on though. After all, if they all had it worked out and things were going fine, there wouldn't be a problem.

For the first time, Severus jumped in. Keeping his voice calm, he said, "There is one other thing we want to cover right now, Harry, and that is Tom. For now, you can't talk to anyone about him besides us. It's a very complicated situation and his presence needs to be kept a secret."

Brow furrowing, Harry looked around then glanced at Tom, confused. "Why?" He asked.

Sighing, Tom looked down at the young man then tried to explain. "Because there is someone out there pretending to be me and they are not a nice being. In fact, people think we're the same person. We aren't, but I would have a very hard time proving it." Reaching up, he ran a finger over the lightning bolt on Harry's forehead then smiled at the young man before saying, "Though you don't remember it, we've met before, Harry. I'm the one that accidentally gave you that scar."

Eyes widening, Harry looked up at him then asked, "How? When was this?"

"It was the night your parents died," Tom told him softly. "The person that is pretending to be me is the one that killed them. He calls himself Lord Voldemort or the Dark Lord. Those are names I use as well, but we're not the same being. I heard what was going to happen that night from Severus and went to try to stop it. I got there too late to save your parents, but in enough time to save you. We fought and my wand was thrown off, giving you that scar. It wasn't intentional, of course, but it happened. He didn't die though, despite what some people now claim. I do believe he's still around and is planning something." Stopping, he looked down at the young man who appeared quite confused. Looking across the table, he saw a wide-eyed look from Draco. As Draco only knew parts of the story, not this chunk, he was hearing it for the first time as well. Glancing at the other adults, he gave a sigh then said, "How about I explain a little better? I won't go into the whole thing as it's very complicated, but I can give the basics." Seeing the two boys nod, he decided to press on.

"Back in school, I decided to leave early, after I got my OWLS. I was doing quite well learning on my own and could study what I wanted so I decided not to stay at Hogwarts. Besides that, I didn't like having to go to the orphanage during the summer months or use the other choice of staying at Hogwarts over the break. Albus Dumbledore was teaching at the time, not headmaster like he is now. I didn't like the man and he didn't seem to like me, so I didn't want to be around. So, I took off to travel all over Europe to learn what I could. Different schools teach things in different ways so I was able to learn all kinds of magic that wasn't taught at Hogwarts. It wasn't until I came back many years later, after traveling all over the world, that I learned there was someone, though I don't know who, that showed up the year after I left saying he was 'me'. From what I gather, he looked the same way and acted similar, but he wasn't me. The one that did that was someone that pursued a different path than I did, following things that we would all define as evil."

"When I came back and contacted old friends I knew in school, like Lucius' father, I found out what this being had done. They were fooled enough that they thought he was me and were following him. That is something that bothered me a great deal, more than I care to admit. Lucius' father, Abraxas, was smart enough to realize that someone hoodwinked him then pulled away, siding with me as I tried to figure out what was going on and fix it, clearing my name. It wasn't working though. By that time, the one we refer to as the fake Dark Lord had plenty of followers and was doing horrendous things. Whoever this being is, he is clearly insane. The things he and his followers did were disgusting, not something I would ever do. What we gather is he took some basic ideals I had about how to change our world and twisted them, professing to want to kill Muggle-borns then rid our world of them because they are tainted."

Looking at Tom, Harry asked, because he was confused, "What's a Muggle-born? You've mentioned it, but I don't understand the term."

Quickly, Tom walked him through the terminology for that, Pureblood and Half-blood. When he was done, he said, "You're a Half-blood. Your father was a Pureblood and your mother a Muggle-born. I'm a Half-blood as is Severus. So, it would be rather stupid of me to want to go kill off or not teach the beings that helped bring us into this world, wouldn't it?"

Understanding that, Harry nodded.

"Unlike what you might hear from some, I don't hate Muggle-borns, not at all. What I want to do is change the way many things in our world are done when it comes to them. I also firmly believe they deserve the same kind of education as the rest get, though maybe more so that they can understand the world they are coming into. If that was in place, we wouldn't have to explain so much to you," he told Harry with a smile.

Grinning, Harry nodded, "I think that would be good!"

"We all do, Harry, all of us sitting here. Though we have to try to fit in to what people expect of us to keep up appearances, we feel the exact same way," Lucius told him firmly. "If we didn't, Narcissa wouldn't be with Severus or me with Tom. We'll explain that more later on, though. Not today."

Seeing Harry nod, Tom pressed on. "What came next is what they call the war. It was with the fake Dark Lord, not me. He wanted to take over. By then almost everyone, especially Albus Dumbledore, was convinced that was me so I had to hide while trying to figure out not only who this was but to stop what he was doing. The war, as you will hear later on, especially at school, was bad. Many beings died during it. The fake Dark Lord is the one that caused all of it. We were trying to stop it as was the rest of the Wizarding World, but it was so bad no one could. Your parents were just two of many people that died during it. We tried to stop it, Harry, we really did, but we couldn't. Severus was, and will be again, a spy in the other Dark Lord's camp. He's the one that told me what was going to happen so I could get there to stop it. He even went to the fake Dark Lord and tried everything he could to make sure your parents were spared. It just didn't work. Now, well, though most think he's dead and you survived a Killing Curse from him, something that didn't happen, we can all tell you he's not. He's not dead and will be back."

"What's the Killing Curse?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"It's something that will get you thrown into our prison for life. It's just what it sounds like; a curse that kills someone instantly," Tom explained gently. "People see you as a hero because you survived it."

"A hero? For surviving something I can't even remember?" Harry asked, completely befuddled. "That's barmy!"

Giving a snort of amusement, Severus said, tone slightly dry, "Many tend to agree with you there, Harry. I do believe the line of thought tends to be that you have some kind of special miracle powers that saved you. We can't tell them otherwise, of course, but that does seem to be the mindset and you will probably hear about it once you start meeting others."

"Part of it is that what happened ended the nightmare that had gone on for so long," Narcissa explained. "It was a horrible time to live through for so many and there was so much fear over it. The relief that it was over caused many to overreact and label you a hero."

Shaking his head, Harry told her, "It's weird. I'm no hero."

"You have to understand that most don't know what really happened," Lucius explained. "We can't tell them. So, they go on like they are. That part will be tough on all of us, especially once people find out you are Narcissa and my foster son."

"Why?" Harry asked, brow furrowed.

"People think that Lucius followed the other Dark Lord in the last war, that he was part of what happened," Tom explained. "We let them think that when he wasn't. He was with me and trying to stop it. Severus, as I said, was a spy in his camp. So, there are going to be raised eyebrows. However, never fear, it's not that way. Despite what some might say in the future, you are safe and none of us will ever try to use or hurt you. We will do everything in our power to protect you."

"Exactly," Narcissa said with a firm nod. "You will be the same with us as Draco; our son. No matter what anyone tries to tell you, remember that! If you get confused by anything someone says, come to us and we'll explain."

"Narcissa is right," Severus told him firmly. "If someone says something you don't understand, come to us and we'll explain. I promise we will."

"As time goes on, we'll give you more details than what we have today," Tom told him. "Right now, we don't want to overload you. It's quite enough for one day, honestly."

Nodding, Harry grinned, "Yeah, it is! It's a little confusing but I think I get it. I have one question about it, though."

"What's that? We'll answer to the best of our ability," Tom told him.

"You said everyone thinks he's dead, the other one. The way you talked, it doesn't sound like he is," Harry asked, looking around.

"He's not, Harry." Tom told him honestly. "Most think he is, but he isn't. Something happened when we dueled and it looked like he died, but he didn't. Where he is we don't know, but he's not gone. And we're sure he'll be back. When we don't know, but he will be. We don't want you worrying about that, though, because we'll protect you and the others he might try to hurt the best we can. The four of us sitting here are more than a match for a being like him. However, we don't want you or Draco to worry about this. You are both safe and it's nothing to concern yourselves with right now. When the time comes we think you need to be cautious, we'll tell you. For now, you need to just worry about getting better and Draco about enjoying his life, nothing more."

"He's right," Narcissa nodded. "Right now we don't need to worry about that. No one or nothing can hurt you while you're at either house. The only thing we need to worry about is you getting better, nothing more. Well, plus making sure you and Draco don't get into too much trouble together," she told him, smiling.

Grinning, Harry glanced at Draco who was as well. "Alright."

Rubbing the young man's leg, Lucius said, "I think that's the basics that you need to understand. As you get used to things we'll explain more. There is so much involved in both topics that we can't do it all today without confusing everyone. Just rest assured that if you have any questions about anything said, either of you, ask and we'll explain it." Seeing both boys nod, he then told Harry, "I think that's enough for now. Let's give Harry his medicine then you two can hop onto the bed and play some cards. How does that sound?"

Though he knew Harry probably wouldn't stay awake long after taking the potion for pain, Draco nodded and grinned, "I'll get the cards and we can play Exploding Snap!"

"Alright,"Harry said, smiling. They had played that a little the day before and he liked it so he wanted to play again.

About an hour later while Harry was sleeping and Draco was ensconced in Harry's room reading, the four adults were gathered down in Tom's office, talking.

Looking around, Severus said, "We're going to have to explain the whole situation more to both of them before school starts."

"I know," Tom sighed. "Harry didn't ask many questions today but the look in his eyes said he wanted to. The bond alone is going to have to be explained to him as he's going to wonder. The rest- we know what's coming. It might not be this year as Harry won't be in school, but it will once he's there."

"We also need to ensure that he stays away from Albus. That man is going to try to draw him into something. He knows the other one isn't gone and is planning to return. I'm certain that Harry is involved in the plans he's making," Lucius said, looking around.

Rubbing her eyes, Narcissa shook her head, "He has so much to deal with anyway, this doesn't need to be added."

"I know," Severus nodded, "but it's going to come. Hopefully, since he won't be attending this term we can spoon feed it to him over the year and be prepared. Or, at the very least, let him know what to expect. First, he needs to be cured before anyone starts with trying to manipulate him into whatever plans they have."

"We'll just have to keep him away from those that might try," Tom said firmly. "As Severus said; curing him comes first. That should be the line of attack used. It's also the excuse you will need to stave off whatever Albus is planning for him. As it's not a contrived one, it's perfect. Draco, though, is going to have to be walked through what he can and can't say. Then to be careful around some beings."

"We'll handle that," Narcissa told Tom firmly with a nod.

"I'll ensure that I keep an eye on him at school and put a stop to any foolishness that leans that direction," Severus told him, voice taking on a determined tone.

"For now, the best plan of attack is to let Tom and I deal with whatever may be looming from the direction of the opposition. You two focus on the boys and what they need. Severus won't be called into anything until the other makes a reappearance so he can focus that way. Nor will it look odd as it's already been shown he's involved in this case. Once the term starts he can worry about Albus and what he may be planning or other things as they arise," Lucius said, looking around.

"Yes, that's the way to go," Severus nodded. "Harry's health is the most pressing concern at this juncture. That's where the focus needs to be for us. Any worries about what may come you two can deal with."

"Alright, we're in agreement. Let's move on and work as it crops up. Now, what are we doing this afternoon?" Tom asked, looking around.

"I have more potions to brew and will need an assist," Severus said.

"I'll give a hand," Narcissa said. Looking at Lucius and Tom, she told them, "You two keep an eye on the boys."

Standing, Tom nodded, "That works. Let's get to it."

* * *

This one will be the last for tonight I have to get some sleep, I have a funeral to attend (thought it was today fruitcake that i am i thought yesterday was thursday :P doh!) and its 1 AM already so yeah need to get off i'm sorry i couldnt get it all up in one sitting.


	11. Chapter 11

**No Obvious Truths **

**Chapter 11 **

**Planning Ahead **

* * *

Striding into Tom's house, Narcissa had her nose buried in the paperwork she just picked up from the Ministry. Though she had things from a couple different areas, what she was so intent upon was the criteria for homeschooling someone. So far, everything she was reading pointed to the fact that Harry was a textbook case for a legitimate reason for that step. That pleased her and meant once Madam Bones started visiting regularly as part of checking on the situation, they weren't going to have an issue when they filed the needed paperwork. That, from what she was reading, couldn't be done until Harry got his Hogwarts letter. Once that was in hand, they had to file the paperwork. Before that, of course, they would ensure that Madam Bones knew it was coming to stave off issues. Then they had to work on a schedule to deal with Harry's school around the illness and how bad he was bound to feel from it. It was going to be complicated.

Leafing through all the forms that needed filling out, Narcissa was shaking her head as she walked up the stairs. Lucius was going to have to handle this as it was way beyond what she could work with. No, he knew such areas better and could tackle it. She also made a mental note to get the needed Healer's statement and push her husband to get started now on it. Harry's birthday wasn't far off so he would then be getting the letter. They needed as much in place as they could get before that came. It was complicated, no doubt there, but they would manage. It would be easier if they started now so that's what she planned to ensure was done. Already they had much started, such as Harry's room ready at Malfoy Manor and collecting the items needed for him, such as clothing and other such bits. If all went well, they would actually be taking him there the following day as he was doing better only four days into the treatment and the Healer was pleased with his progress. The paperwork, well, it needed to be part of that and started. Today might be a good day to have Lucius look it over as he wasn't involved in much from what she heard. Besides, it would keep him and Tom from coming up with something to spoil both of the boys! She knew that was coming so she was trying to head it off before it happened or got too far.

Going on autopilot as she knew the house as well as she did Malfoy Manor, she was flipping through the forms that needed to be filled out while making her way to Harry's room. After stepping in and seeing the three men in her life gathered there, she started saying, "I picked up the forms from the Ministry for Harry. I think some of these-" Trailing off, her eyes widened as she heard a familiar dragon-like roar. Lips compressing into a thin line, hands tightening on the paperwork she was holding, she spun around and looked in the direction of Harry's bed. Eyes narrowing when she saw the huge charmed stuffed dragon there, she then spun back around, glowering at her husband and his lover. Hissing, she asked, "Who brought that abomination to this house? And who recharmed it? I could have sworn, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, that I told you to destroy that- thing!"

Paling slightly, starting to slide behind Tom, Lucius told his wife, keeping a soft, calm tone, "Narcissa, all is well. I assure you that the dragon will do no harm."

Whipping her wand out, Narcissa leveled it at her husband then let out a soft shriek as the massive stuffed creature lumbered slightly forward and licked her cheek before blowing out smoke in the shape of a heart while growling in a way that it almost sounded like a purr. Rounding on the huge, almost floor to ceiling sized stuffed animal, she snarled, pointing her wand at the thing, "Back off, you psychotic beast! I will hex you into stuffed bits if your tongue touches me again!"

Eyes wide, Harry looked at Draco, who appeared to be holding back laughter, then back to the obviously mad Narcissa. Petting the stuffed dragon's head when it rested it back on the bed by him, Harry continued to watch the scene, wondering what was going on. He figured whatever it was would be big since Nagini, who had been lounging on the foot of the bed, slithered off then all but broke the land speed record in a race for the partially open door to Tom's room where, when she reached it, she disappeared inside. Now, he knew snakes could move quickly, but Harry was certain that they couldn't move at the sheer speed he had seen Nagini go. That told him that whatever this was probably happened before, several times.

"Now, Narcissa, you just need to calm down," Tom told her, keeping a level tone while stepping in front of his lover to shield him from any hexes or curses that might be thrown. "The stuffed dragon won't do any harm. We've made sure of it. Harry likes dragons so we brought this over from the manor for him. He thinks it's wonderful!"

"That- thing is not wonderful! It's a raging psychotic beast, just like a real dragon!" Narcissa hissed, wand leveled at Tom.

"Well, as it was originally charmed when bought it was an issue, I admit that," Tom conceded. Before he could push on, though, he was interrupted by Narcissa.

"An issue, Tom? An issue is a small gremlin in the works that causes a little glitch! That thing was not an issue! It was charmed to act like a real dragon! And, like a real dragon, it was a psychotic, raging, fire-breathing beast that took exception to you if you breathed wrong in its presence then went completely mental! It was even covered with a charm to protect it from being hexed, something that was supposed to aid in the authenticity and make the fur on it like dragonhide!" Wand held steady on Lucius and Tom, Narcissa ignored their sputtering then focused on her husband. Eyes narrowing dangerously, she saw him go even paler then hissed, "Isn't that right, Lucius?"

"Yes, well, perhaps I was mistaken in getting that for Draco on his first Christmas," Lucius conceded, making sure he was fully behind Tom and his wand ready in case he had to shield himself.

"A mistake?" Narcissa all but shrieked. "A mistake is picking out the wrong color for a piece of clothing! This- thing was not a mistake, Lucius! It almost killed me and your son!"

"Now, Narcissa, isn't that a tad bit of an exaggeration?" Tom asked, trying to get her to calm down. It didn't work though.

Leveling her wand at the being so many called the Dark Lord and feared, Narcissa's eyes took on a fiery look as she spat, "An exaggeration, Tom? No, I don't think what I went through with that evil thing was an exaggeration." Stepping forward, wand held steady as the two men cringed slightly, taking a step backwards, she hissed, "I wouldn't call walking in on a scene where that stuffed monstrosity set fire to my only son's nursery an exaggeration! No, I would call that a near death experience." Taking another step closer, she growled, "Do you know what really happened, Tom?" Not waiting for an answer from the sputtering, pale Dark Lord, she pressed on, "Well, I shall tell you!"

"I was awoken by the sound of my son giggling like a lunatic at one in the morning. Assuming, silly me, that it was just the house elf in charge of looking after him entertaining him, I went in to watch, wanting to see it. What I stepped into was chaos! The curtains, some of the furniture and part of the carpet was on fire as the stuffed dragon was roaring and belching flames. My son was in his crib enjoying the show, not realizing he was in danger. Almost every house elf in Malfoy Manor was in the room trying to put out the flames. However, as they put one out, that mere stuffed 'toy' set something else on fire!"

Stepping closer, eyes locked on the two pale men that were now backed against the wall, Narcissa asked, tone having a sharp knife edge to it, "Do either of you know how house elves try to put out fires? No? We'll, I shall tell you how they do it! They beat on the flames to put them out! Normally this might work, but they tend to pick up things like my mother's antique tables and use them to try to beat the flames out! When they aren't trying to set everything else in the room on fire by using furnishings to quell the flames, they dash around in a blind panic, running into each other, falling over and generally indulging in hysterics of the like of which I've never seen before in my life! This was not an assist in any way!"

Taking a breath, she then snarled, "Now, though upset and panicked, I kept my head enough to grab my son, douse the flames then do the only thing I could think of to stop whatever cycle that charm was running by stunning or hexing the deranged stuffed animal. That's how I found out it had a charm on it to protect itself! I tried everything I could think of while it belched flames and smoke, roaring. When that didn't work, I did the only other thing I could think of; called for help from my husband. Since he was in the room next to the nursery, I thought this would work. It didn't."

Stopping, huffing slightly, she focused on Lucius, who was fully behind Tom, almost crouched down to where he was out of her line of sight. Holding her wand on the part of him she could see, she asked, tone deadly, "Lucius? Would you care to explain to Tom why something that simple didn't work?"

"Narcissa, honestly," Lucius sputtered, trying to ensure that he wasn't within spell range from her while trying to think of what to say that wouldn't set her off any more than she already was.

"It didn't work because the sounds of the stuffed dragon he had bought our son for Christmas was keeping him awake so he had put a soundproofing spell on his room! I was fighting off a deranged, psychotic stuffed animal in the middle of the night and he was sleeping like a baby in his bed, oblivious," she shrieked, glaring at the two.

Draco had given over trying to mask that he was not laughing and was holding his sides with tears of mirth streaming down his face. Though he wasn't letting out any sound, his whole body was heaving.

Harry, sitting there petting the stuffed dragon's head, was watching the scene, bug-eyed. Looking at Draco he asked, making sure to keep his voice down, "Uh, Draco? Is it always like this?"

"Yes," Draco managed to stammer out. "It's right hilarious! Mother gets mad at Tom and father for overindulging then has one of these spells while they cringe. Bloody hilarious, it is!"

Nodding, taking that in, Harry looked at the scene then to the dragon before glancing at the all but spasming Draco. "Wow! This is a tad odd."

"It's great! You'll learn to find it funny like I do!" Draco managed to get out, trying not to giggle. "Mother is really protective, as you'll see. Father and Tom buy you almost everything you want plus anything they think you'll like, no matter what. It's great! Of course, then you get scenes like this. It's so funny!"

Shaking his head, Harry just stared at the scene, not sure what to think.

Waving her wand at the two men, sparks flying from the end of it, Narcissa hissed, "Finally, whatever charm was there that controlled the beast ran its cycle and it went to sleep. Of course, I bailed out of the room with my poor son and went to rouse Lucius. He, naturally, didn't see this as traumatizing or needing to be dealt with right at the moment and wanted to go back to sleep. A good stinging hex right on the backside got him well motivated and to put that- thing down in the basement where it could do no harm! The next day he went back to see if they had a way to recharm the thing only to find the clerks in the store he bought it from looking like they had been hexed within an inch of their lives. I can understand this!" Stopping, she backed away from the wide-eyed cringing duo then turned to face the bed.

Seeing her son there laughing so hard he was clutching his sides and a wide-eyed Harry staring at her, she walked over to the bed. Glaring at the stuffed dragon, she pointed her wand at it then snarled, "I should blow you to bits, you maniac!" When the dragon did nothing but blow out more heart-shaped smoke and lick her, making her sputter once more, she looked at the young man staring at her. Schooling her tone to something soft so as not to frighten poor Harry more than he probably already was, she asked, "He's been recharmed? Did they make sure it was safe?"

Nodding, not sure what to say, Harry snatched the paper off the bedside table and held it out to her. "He was charmed with the one that says big puppy dog for behavior. I remember because I asked what it meant. I mean, I haven't seen much magic done before so I was interested."

Smiling at the young man, Narcissa reached out and rubbed his head then patted him on the shoulder before taking the parchment and looking at it. Seeing the charm he referred to, she sighed and nodded, "Alright, he should be safe as it says no flames or biting. Do you like him, Harry?" Looking at the young man, she smiled a little and waited for his answer.

Unable to help himself, Harry grinned then nodded, "I think he's brilliant! It's like having a big dog. He's funny."

"You can keep him then," Narcissa sighed with a smile. "Just when the charm wears off, come to me to redo it. I'll make sure he stays safe." One more glare at the oversized monstrosity, she then asked, "Who did the charm on him?" That she wanted to make sure of. Lucius was good with them, as was Tom, but they sometimes made mistakes. She wanted to make certain that the one applied had been done correctly.

"Severus did it," Draco managed to sputter, swiping at the tears streaming down his face, still hitching and trying not to laugh aloud.

Clutching the paper tightly, Narcissa's face went stony. Spinning around, she faced her lover, eyes starting to blaze again. "Severus?" She inquired in a cold tone, foot tapping on the floor.

Standing there, the formidable Potions Master that terrified so many went rigid and pale, making sure he had his wand clutched tightly in his hand, his lips pressed into a thin line. Gently, trying to keep his tone calm, he imparted, "Narcissa, I ensured that the spell was placed on correctly. With that being done, the toy is no danger. It's something that Harry likes and will keep him company when Draco isn't around. I assure you, the dragon is safe."

Taking several steps closer to Severus, snarling as the stuffed dragon once more licked her face, she hissed, "You knew the issues with that thing! I told you about the debacle! You are supposed to be helping to keep these two large miscreant children they call adults from overindulging or bringing potentially dangerous items into the house around the boys!" Gesturing to a huffing Tom and Lucius who made a disgruntled noise, she kept her eyes locked on her lover. Eyes narrowed, she told Severus, "That won't work if you, too, are aiding in the issues, Severus!" Brandishing her wand, she leveled it at him, "I count on you to ensure debacles like the one with that dragon never occur again! I can't do that if you help the overly large children with an almost unlimited amount of money! It just makes matters worse!"

"Narcissa, all is fine," Severus soothed stiffly, keeping an eye on her wand. "I made certain the right charm was applied and it went on correctly. It's nothing dangerous now and is a mere an overly large, playful puppy shaped like a dragon."

"It had better stay that way for your sake, Severus Tobias Snape," she hissed, eyes narrowing at him. Lowering her wand, she huffed, looking back at the dragon that was now looming over her. Eyeing it up and down, she snarled, "You better appreciate that Harry likes you, you deranged beast!" The dragon let out another soft roar then licked her full on the face, from the chin up. Sputtering, she swiped at her face then glowered at the creature. "And be thankful that your tongue is nothing but soft fuzz because if you ruin my makeup by licking me, I'm hexing it off!"

That was all poor Draco could take. Letting out a high pitched giggle, he rolled off the bed then managed to get himself into a standing position. Clutching his sides, he staggered towards the bathroom, gasping, "I'm dying!"

Watching Draco, Harry then looked back at Narcissa before glancing at all the men in the room, not sure what to think. It was funny in its own way, but he wasn't sure what to make of the scene.

Huffing once more, she looked at Harry then sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Harry. It's not normally like this. I assure you that I'm only looking out for your welfare since two of the beings in this room have the IQ of a flobberworm when it comes to what is safe for someone your age and what isn't," she huffed, shooting a glare over her shoulder at Tom and Lucius who, though looking disgruntled at what she said, didn't make a sound, as was prudent.

Nodding, Harry said nothing then grinned a little before telling her, "The dragon is brilliant, though! It's great!"

Smiling gently at him, she patted his cheek then leaned down and gave him a kiss on the temple. "I'm glad. Enjoy him. Now, how about I see about lunch, hm? It's about that time. You hungry?"

"Yeah, I am," Harry nodded.

Giving his head another rub, she nodded, "Alright, I'll go hurry the elves along." Standing, she shot the dragon another glare then headed out of the room, head held high, ignoring the three men.

As soon as Narcissa was out of the room, the three men slumped, looking relieved. Seeing Harry looking at them, wide-eyed, sure the poor lad was confused as hell, Severus walked over and seated himself on the edge of the bed. Patting the young man's leg, he smirked slightly then said, keeping his voice down, "It's always like this, Harry. You'll get used to it. Never fear, though, Narcissa snarls and threatens but never throws hexes. Nor would she ever do so to you or Draco. She is rather overprotective, like an animal guarding her young." Lips quirking slightly, he added, keeping his voice down to just above a whisper, "And it is rather humorous."

"It is, if you're not on the receiving end of the threats," Lucius huffed, straightening his clothes.

Unable to help himself, Harry grinned then said, glancing over at Tom, "I didn't know a snake could move as fast as Nagini! You could practically see smoke trails as she headed for your room."

"Well, yes," Tom chuckled stepping over to the bed. "She's seen Narcissa 'upset' before and knows it's best to stay out of the way. For as big and intimidating as she is, she does tend to cower in the face of Narcissa's temper. It's a self preservation streak."

"And is the intelligent thing to do," Lucius groused as he made certain his hair was in place. Looking at the young man on the bed, he smirked then said, "All is well, Harry. You'll get used to it. Nor will she harm any of us."

Grinning at the men, Harry nodded, seeing the whole incident as somewhat funny now that it was over. Chuckling, he said, "And you lot cower very well!"

"That is rather prudent," Lucius told him, with an amused snort. "Consider it a survival skill we've had a great deal of practice with."

Looking at the dragon, Severus asked, "What are you going to name him?"

Petting the stuffed animals head, something that caused what could only be called a contented growl with smoke curling from its nostrils, Harry said, grinning slightly, "How about Smaug?"

"A very good name," Severus nodded, with a small smile. "If you like, I can change him to a red color to match the one in the book."

"Brilliant!" Harry said, smiling, settling back on the pillows behind him.

With a wave of his wand, Severus changed the stuffed dragon's colors to the ones the dragon was in the books. Looking at it critically, he nodded then said, "That should do it. You now have Smaug."

Grinning from ear to ear, Harry said, "Thanks! That was brilliant!"

Nodding, pleased, Severus said nothing.

Flopping down at the table, Lucius picked up the sheaf of parchments Narcissa had brought in and started going through them. "Yes, she is right, we need to start attending to this," he said, tone distracted. Looking over to the young man on the bed, he sighed and shook his head. It wasn't a topic they had brought up to Harry yet but needed to. Today wasn't the time, though. Instead, he commented, "I think we need to figure out where you are for school, Harry."

Making a face, Harry sighed and shrugged, "I'm way behind. I'd probably be left back a grade because I spent so much time in hospital."

"That's nothing to worry about," Tom told him firmly. "Most of what's to come for you has to do with learning magic, not what you do in Muggle schools. We can easily catch you up with what you need to know from the basics standpoint."

Standing, Lucius walked over to the bed and sat down by Harry. Reading through what was there, he put hand on the young man's leg. "I think we're going to need to get some information from you about what schools you attended for this. I'm not certain, though. Mayhap it won't be needed. I don't know. It's something that does need to be done soonish, though."

"I can remember the names if that helps," Harry said. "Well, the last year or so it's been more tutoring while in the hospital."

Conjuring a quill, Lucius said, "Alright, let's get what I can then I'll look the rest over to see what is needed."

Nodding, Harry began to rattle off what he could remember.

Coming back in, making sure his hair was in place, Draco flopped on the bed, still grinning. Looking around, he asked, keeping his tone down, "Mother is done being bats?"

"All is safe, Draco," Severus told him with an amused snort. "The most dangerous dragon has left the room and is once more in control of herself."

Grinning, Draco gave Harry a nudge. "Don't worry, it's a riot to watch. It happens a lot, so you get used to it."

Grinning, Harry shook his head, not sure what to say. All he knew was that his life was definitely more interesting now! And, well, he really didn't think it was in a bad way either.

* * *

Oh its gonna be so difficult keeping narcissa in character! chewing out severus, lucius and tom in that manner :D its so cute and amusing lol fingers crossed im able to. Sorry i didnt get on to update yesterday im afraid it took more out of me than i imagined i was knackard conked out as soon as i lay down on my bed! R&R


	12. Chapter 12

**No Obvious Truths **

**Chapter 12 **

**And Understanding Dawns...Dumbledore Knows **

* * *

Sitting in his office at the ancient school, Albus was going through the backlog of mail he had received while being out of the country for a little more than a month. Already, he had gone through what had been sorted into the pile that was deemed urgent. That was handled to the best of his ability. At the very least, he set whatever was needed in motion so it could be dealt with. Now, he was on to what was considered 'personal' business. That wasn't much, thankfully. Most of what was there had to do with contacts about events he knew would eventually come to pass, possibly this year. The stone in the vault was going to be moved when Harry was picked up to get his supplies. He was already counting on having to take that step, knowing the Dursley's would try to fight him. No, Harry would be coming to Hogwarts and no one was going to stop it.

Setting aside the more mundane letters from old friends, something he could deal with at a later time, his brow furrowed when he got to the mass of letters from Arabella. There were a whole stack of them. Opening the one that had the oldest date, he began to read through it, stroking his beard as he did. When finished, he moved on to the next, brow furrowing. Quickly, he read through the whole stack. When done, he compared some of them, not liking what he was reading. The cancer was back and particularly aggressive if he understood this right. No Healer himself, though having some passing knowledge of various areas of it, he knew that the young boy's magic would help to heal him, at least to an extent. No, it wouldn't do what a true Healer could, but it would keep him alive long enough for him to get to Hogwarts. Once here, Poppy would be able to handle the situation. After all, cancer for Wizards wasn't a big deal to take care of. Harry wouldn't feel the best, of course, but he would live and grow stronger. Besides, a battle like this would only toughen the lad up for what was to come. That would aid things down the line.

Setting the last letter aside, he made a mental note to answer her later. Perhaps a visit to check on things himself might be in order. That would only help to soothe Arabella's mind and put her at ease. Just some reassurance was all he felt was needed. As a squib, though knowing quite a lot about their world, Arabella wasn't one that would probably know that their Healers could work what Muggles considered miracles with diseases of all kinds. He would make certain to point that out to her. From his perspective, he thought she was just more frantic than normal because she didn't like the way Harry's family treated him. No, Vernon and Petunia weren't the most loving of families, he knew that, but they, in their own way, cared for the boy. It was doubtful they would neglect him in his time of greatest need. Like most guardians, they would rise to the occasion and do the right thing, that he was sure of. After all, Petunia was Lily's sister. They wouldn't be that different in this area.

Shaking his head with a sigh, he pressed on, stacking Arabella's letters aside to be dealt with later and continued on to more personal correspondence while reminding himself to check on the situation later in the week.

About an hour later, as he was chuckling over the misadventures of a friend of his traveling in Australia, Albus suddenly stopped laughing. Brow furrowing, he lowered the letter and looked at the stack from Arabella. Something about it was niggling him, though he didn't know what. It was also setting off some kind of warning flares.

Grabbing the stack, he began to leaf through it, hoping that whatever was there that was giving him the feeling would jump out at him. Shaking his head, he didn't notice anything right off the bat. It all just seemed to be the same kind of thing Arabella had sent since Harry was diagnosed with the horrid disease.

Sitting the stack back down on the desk, brow creased, he propped his elbow on the arm of his chair and put a finger under his long nose, looking at the letters. Something was wrong here, he just didn't know what. As he knew those feelings always came from something, he needed to figure it out.

Glancing at the top letter, the most recent, he sighed, wondering what it could be. It was then that his eyes lit on the date. It was over a week ago. There had been nothing since. It was then it hit him. Eyes widening, he picked up the stack and began to go through them again. For the two weeks prior to that Arabella had written him every day in a panic trying to get across how grave of a situation she thought young Harry was in. Those letters were filled with diagnoses that didn't look good with a myriad of details to back up what she said. Each and every one ended with a plea for him to help, send a real Healer, something. The last few even mentioned that it didn't sound like Harry was going to live through this recurrence from what the medical staff said. Then there was nothing. No letter, nothing since then. Now he got where the niggling was coming from.

Looking grave, he quickly opened the bottom drawer to his desk and pulled out a couple spindly silver instruments. They were something that he picked up on the continent and needed to set up since they would monitor the wards on Privet Drive. He just hadn't gotten that far yet. Quickly, he set them up and activated them but there were no clacking noises, no smoke, no nothing. In fact, there were no readings at all from them. It was as if those wards didn't exist anymore. Now he knew he had a real problem.

Quickly, he stood and made his way to the door, blue robes swirling around him. He needed to check to see what was going on. Whatever had happened negated those wards. That was bad news.

Standing across the street from the Dursley house, Albus was lost as to what to do. First thing he did was try to get through the Floo to Arabella. There was no answer. In and of itself, that didn't mean anything, he knew that. After all, she could just be out somewhere tending to what was needed. However, with the tone of her letters, he had a bad feeling about this. Rather than wait, he Apparated to Little Whinging. Of course, the first place he went to was Arabella's. That's where he encountered the problem. Her house was empty and up for sale. Though he didn't think he would get any information from it, he managed to get into the house to look around. It yielded nothing, of course. The only thing he learned was that she had a Wizarding moving company in because the house had been magically scrubbed, both for being clean and the atmosphere, so he could pick up nothing. Not good, not good at all.

Looking at the house across the street, Albus saw the child he knew was Dudley, but no sign of Harry. He didn't want to go over and disturb them because he knew the reaction wouldn't be good, but he wanted to know what was going on. Sighing, he didn't know what to do. Looking down, he tried to think. While doing that, he saw a couple of the neighbors walking by, two ladies who appeared to be gossiping. Listening in, he didn't think anything would come of it, but it was worth a try.

"Poor lad, so sick! I mean, Petunia and Vernon couldn't even be bothered to get him checked this time. Just sent him out, still sick as a dog with his hair missing, to tend to their lawn and other rubbish," the one sighed, keeping her voice down.

"I know! The lad was always strange, we knew that, not someone that fit in around here, but you don't treat a relative like that! I mean cancer. Really! Poor child! So sick and thin. He had that look about him, you know, one that told you it wasn't over. Now, well, Child Welfare stepped in and took him from what I heard. Charges of abuse and neglect," the older of the two said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Poor child," the other sighed, shaking her head. "Harry was nice enough, you know, just so odd. Not a freak, mind, not like Vernon always spouted. No, the freak, if you ask me, is that nightmare Dudley. He and his little gang are going to end up in a bad way if you ask me. They terrorize everyone!"

"Big as a house, that one, and the parents see nothing wrong with it! Let the boy do what he wants! The lot of them run amok around the neighborhood and do nothing but cause trouble."

"I know. Jail is coming for the lot of them if something isn't done," the younger of the two said with a knowing shake of her head. Stopping, she then asked, "Did Arabella say if poor Harry is alright or not? I tried asking as she was moving but she got shirty with me! I mean, you know what it's like around here. Can't seem too concerned with the odd ones or you have troubles. I felt for the poor boy, but there wasn't anything I could do. You know how it is."

"A couple days before she moved out, she told me Harry was taken away from Petunia and Vernon by the system then put with another family to make sure he got the help he needed. Said it was dire, that he was in a bad way, but he would be fine. That was all I could get out of her, though. She seemed mad at the lot of us because we didn't 'care'. Like you said, we did, it was just we couldn't show it! She doesn't understand those types of things. I mean, she was always the odd duck, what with all those cats and strange visitors- I mean, the way some of those that visited her dressed! My word!"

"Where did she go anyway? Do you know? She wouldn't tell me. I just got her back when I asked."

"London was all she said, no more than that. I got the feeling she didn't want to talk to me either. I mean, she never fit in around here, we all knew that, but she knows what it's like. You would think she would give up information she knows we want!"

After that last part, Albus tuned out the conversation, rubbing his eyes in a tired way. Ignoring the two women and their wary looks as they passed in front of him, he stared at Privet Drive, trying to think. It appeared someone, somewhere, had stepped in and taken poor Harry away. Now he was at a loss to know how to proceed.

After casting a spell to tell him what he already knew, that the blood wards were gone, Albus tried to think. There had to be a way to trace the boy, but he didn't know how. If it were Muggle authorities that had taken that step, he wouldn't know where to start. Shaking his head, he Apparated away.

Sitting in his office at Hogwarts as dusk fell, Albus was stirring a cup of tea, looking down, brow furrowed with worry. As of right now, he was still at a loss as to what to do to trace Harry. He didn't have any idea where to even begin.

After leaving Little Whinging, he had gone to the hospital where the poor boy had been taken. A little talking and wiggling around got him nothing but a confirmation of the same story; Harry had been taken away by the authorities. Now, though, he was wondering if it wasn't the Magical ones that had stepped in.

When he was trying to get details from a candy striper that was being helpful, her eyes unfocused then she went vague. As he knew this was a standard spell put on Muggles to keep details private if they had dealt with magical beings, he was now more worried than ever! He could, of course, go to the Ministry and start going through the records of cases over the last month or so, but if it was a custody case or one of abuse, they would be sealed. It would raise all kinds of eyebrows for him to try to look through those. No, there had to be another way. He would, of course, go to the Ministry and try if it was the last resort, but there had to be something else.

Taking his spoon out of his tea, he tapped it on the side of the cup then sat it aside. Taking a sip of the heavily sweetened beverage, he tried to think. Drawn out of that as he heard two voices down in the hall below his office, he attempted to figure out who it was. Quickly, he determined it was Mr. Filch and Hagrid. As it was summer and the staff that was in the castle were busy with things like cleaning, repairs and whatnot, this wasn't odd. Quickly, he dismissed that and went back to thinking. It was then the idea hit him.

Standing, he hurried off to Minerva's office. He knew that she was there, probably in the middle of preparing to send out the letters for the year. That was what he was counting on anyway.

Stepping in, he saw the familiar before term assembly line going as the letters wrote themselves out, folded and stacked before a quill started addressing them. Minerva, as always, was keeping an eye on the process, consulting various lists to ensure all was going well.

Stepping over to her desk, Albus asked, "It's all going as normal, I take it? No gremlins in the works?" While doing that, he picked up the magical ledger that contained the names of the students that attended. Flipping through the current year, he began to read the list, finger drawing down as he skimmed through until he got to the new class of first years.

"As always, it's going fine, Albus, no need to worry," the aging witch said with a nod, watching the process. "The black quill was being temperamental, more than normal, though. I think this is the last year for it. We're going to need a new one for the next term. I'll make sure I requisition it long before then."

"Ah, yes, it is the oldest of the lot. I imagine it's time to retire it and get a new one. Submit the paperwork and I'll get on it," Albus said, brows drawing down. On one hand, he was relieved to see that Harry's name was among those listed to attend this year. That meant that the poor child hadn't passed on. However, he was more confused by the fact that the parents/guardians names and where he was staying were obscured. That wasn't normal. Quietly, he asked, "If a student's parent's name and address are obscured, what does that mean, Minerva? I don't think I ever encountered that before during my tenure."

Not looking up, keeping an eye out to make sure one of the quills didn't take it unto itself to do something wonky, like decorate a letter with rampaging hippogriffs or something, she answered, distracted, "That's a privacy spell put on by the Wizengamot. Generally, it's due to child custody matters or to protect the child from prying eyes. It's odd, but not unheard of. If it is, it also tends to mean that though we will know who the guardians are when they come, usually because we'll see them at some point, we can't say who they are or communicate it in any way until the issue is fully settled. Sometimes it does happen after that as well, but it's rare. Nothing to worry about, Albus. Our students are always safe here. You know that."

Stroking his beard, Albus shut the ledger and put it back on the desk. Now he was going to have to go to the Ministry the following day to see if he couldn't figure out what was going on and who had custody of Harry. He hadn't heard a thing about such a matter and would have if he had been in the country. It must have taken place while he was abroad. No, now he needed to know.

Looking at his deputy, he asked, "We have a good sized class coming this year?"

"We do," Minerva nodded, looking up at him. "It's not a huge one, but decent in size. Next year, though, we'll get the first of the baby boom that happened when the war ended. That we need to start preparing for. If I calculate right, we're going to need plenty more space in the dorms for it, not to mention more supplies than normal. That should be taken care of before next summer."

"Remind me and we'll start handling it this summer," Albus told her with a nod. "Anything else urgent we need to start deal with?"

"A couple things, yes," she told him, nodding. Setting a spell on the little assembly line to ensure that she would know if something was off, she began to go over the issues that she knew about, some of which needed attending to right away.

Though listening, filing away what his deputy said, Albus' mind was circling to the problem of Harry. This was something he had to find out about. Yes, he was going to have to take a trip to the Ministry. Because of his position on the Wizengamot, he could easily do so with it not looking odd. All he had to say was he was getting caught up from his extended stay out of the country and no one would bat an eye. Then he could go digging to see what he could find. He didn't expect a problem, of course, he was just worried what he might find, nothing more than that.

* * *

Sitting out on the balcony of his room at Malfoy Manor, Harry was curled up in his chair talking to Madam Bones. She had come for the first of her visits to check on him. Though he didn't remember her, or much of being in court, and she was a little intimidating, he liked her. She seemed quite nice, actually, talking to him pleasantly and smiling.

At first, she had wanted to talk to him alone. Not sure what that meant, he had been apprehensive, but soon relaxed. All she seemed to want to know about was if he was being treated well and taken care of. As he was, adoring both his huge room here and at Tom's, he told her it was great then went on to talk about Draco, how they had become great friends. Then he talked about all kinds of other things, grinning while he did. This actually seemed to please her because she smiled the whole time, the kind that actually reached her eyes.

After they finished talking, everyone else came out to join them. It was something along the same lines, mostly her asking about issues that may have come up and how he was doing. She also seemed pleased with what she heard there as well, nodding approvingly.

Sipping at his 7-Up, something Mrs. Figg had brought more of the day before when she came to visit for the first time, Harry was poking at his ice cream. He had already eaten quite a bit of it but wasn't feeling the best so he wasn't sure if he could finish it, though he wanted to! It had bananas and strawberries in it, his favorite. While doing that, he was listening in to what was being said. From what he gathered, it was about school in the fall. A few days ago he had finally been told he probably wouldn't be going with Draco because he was so sick. He accepted that, he really did, but was disappointed. That everyone understood. However, he was promised he could visit here and there to see Draco when he felt better. That kinda' made up for it.

Looking over the paperwork then at the young man, Madam Bones nodded, "I can appreciate that. No, I don't see how he could manage as ill as he is. Let me take this with me and fill out what is needed then file it for you. I'll ensure that it has my stamp of approval on it so there are no questions or shenanigans over it. Just have Harry's Healer send me a standard form with the reasons laid out and there won't be a problem."

Reaching out and putting a hand on Harry's back, giving it a pat, Narcissa said, quietly, "Both boys are disappointed, of course, but we don't see any other way to do this. He's not going to be well enough to go. With the treatments, and side effects that can come from them? No, it's just not possible. We're already battling fevers because of two of the potions. They are touchy together, but work the best. The fevers are an interaction from them. As it's one that is something we can work with, the Healer wants to keep both of them going, just battle the fevers as they come because it's got the disease almost completely stopped. He says what's coming will be worse. I don't think, nor does Lucius and Severus, that Harry could handle school on top of it. We'll work with him, of course, to get him to the same place as everyone else, we just don't want to chance it."

"No, no need to concern yourself. This one is completely understandable," Madam Bones told her firmly. "I'm certain you can manage to work with him to get him to the level he needs to be able to go the second year." Stopping, she looked at Harry and smiled a little sadly when she saw the discouraged look on his face and Draco's. "It has to be disappointing, I know, Harry. It's for the best. Let me look into things and see the procedures here to work with it. We'll make sure you're ready for your second year, no worries there. Then you and Draco can terrorize the castle together."

Grinning a little, glancing at Draco, who was smirking, Harry nodded. "I understand. It's just disappointing. I heard so much about it that I want to go."

"I completely understand," the woman told him, smiling gently. Tucking the paperwork into the satchel she kept by her chair, she leaned back and picked up her teacup. After finishing it, she said, putting the cup down, "I believe that's all I need. All is going fine from what I see. Harry is in much better shape than he was in court, thankfully. He seems happy, content and is doing well. I think that's all that matters here. You're doing what is needed, taking care of him above and beyond what is the minimum. No, I see no problems. So, with that, I'll take my leave and do the reports. In a couple weeks I'll contact both of you about another visit." Standing, she looked at the two young men and smiled then said, "I'll see you both later. Don't run your parents ragged." Seeing them grin, she nodded then let Lucius lead her out.

Sitting at the table with the two boys, Narcissa was pleased. It had gone well, as expected. There wasn't any overt suspicion like there was with so many. No, that was good. Smiling at the two boys, she reached out and gave each of them a pat on the shoulder. "I believe that's all the stresses for the day. What would you two like to do now?"

Grinning, Draco looked at Harry then said, "How about a couple games? It's nice out here and we can sit at the table."

Liking that idea, Harry grinned and nodded. "Works for me!"

"Alright, let me go find them for you and I'll let that psychotic beast you call Smaug out here to keep you company," she told them, smiling as she stood.

* * *

There weeee gooo :)


	13. Chapter 13

**No Obvious Truths **

**Chapter 13 **

**First Trip To Diagon Alley And Good News **

* * *

Clinging tightly to Lucius as the man carried him, Harry's head was all but swiveling completely around in an effort to see everything around him. This was his first trip to Diagon Alley and he was amazed! Their Hogwarts letters had come earlier in the day, so they were off to get what was needed. Though he wouldn't be attending school with Draco, he still had things to get, like his wand. That was something he was looking forward to! However, there was so much here, so many strange things, that the whole trip was exciting and he wanted to see more, take in everything today then come back another time when he felt better so he could explore all he might miss this time.

Looking at the young man he was holding, Lucius couldn't help but smirk. Harry, at times, when it came to his excitement about their world, could be rather infectious. Most of them that grew up in this world took everything for granted because they always saw it. He sometimes forgot how amazing it could be to those that weren't that fortunate. And the excitement that came from it would bleed out to those around them. That's what it was like for Harry. Draco, though tending to have disdain for those that didn't grow up in their world, had been as excited about this trip as Harry so he could show his new best friend all the amazing things in the alley.

Shifting Harry around slightly, Lucius quickly checked on him. The cancer was stopped. They had managed that. Now the real fight was happening; beating the disease back. Though they were managing to keep him relatively free of pain, or minimizing it to the point Harry wasn't bothered by it, there were issues with the powerful potions they were giving him. The fevers were still an issue, as were several other things at this point, like severe rashes that, in and of themselves, were big problems. Though excited today, the young man wasn't feeling the best. That part was just lost in the excitement. However, he needed to keep an eye out for troublesome signs. So far, all was fine on that front.

Giving Harry a pat on the back, he asked, "What do you say the two of us go get some ice cream while we wait for Narcissa and Draco, hm? They will be a while I think. You know how Severus is about potions ingredients. They will have to make sure what they get is up to his standards." Right now the two were in the apothecary and Harry couldn't go in. No, with some of what floated around in the air, it could interact with some of what he had to take so he had to stay away. Though disappointed, wanting to see it, Harry understood. Softly, he added, "I think, if you wish, we can get you something with hot fudge on it. I don't think it'll hurt you and Narcissa won't mind a small treat."

Grinning, Harry nodded, "Alright!" His stomach was still really touchy most times. Some of the potions he took made that worse at times so chocolate anything bothered it. Hot fudge, though, was something he adored.

"Then let's go indulge. We can sit and talk. Like how you and Draco are going to spoil that new owl of yours."

Laughing, Harry gave him a squeeze. This was great! Their first stop had been at the pet store where they got to pick out an owl to use for Draco. She had been a beautiful snowy owl that took to both of them. Already they had named her Hedwig and she was at home waiting for them. Though the Malfoy's had many owls they could use, Narcissa and Lucius decided the two of them needed one they alone could use to send letters, something they planned to send every day.

Smirking at the young man, Lucius couldn't help but be amazed once more how amiable and easy to please Harry was. With all the young man had gone through, he wasn't sure what to expect when it came to him, but his personality was one of someone so easy to get along with. He supposed that was due to the fact that Harry was just happy to be alive and relatively comfortable. He assumed that was just another of those things that so many of them took for granted since it was normal then concerned themselves with other aspects of life. Making small talk as he cut through the school shopping crowds, ignoring the strange looks tossed their way, he said, "This is where Narcissa gets your ice cream. You'll finally get to visit. Besides, Florean will probably be most pleased to finally meet the young man that is giving him so much business recently."

"He has good ice cream!" Harry told him.

"That he does, Harry, that he does. It's the best," Lucius conceded, shooting a warning look at a few people that seemed to be staring too hard at them. "Besides, we can sit for a while and just relax before we move onto the important things, like getting your wand."

"I can't wait for that," Harry told him with some enthusiasm.

"Oh, I know. Nor can Draco. It's one of those defining moments in one's life you never truly forget," Lucius told him, smirking as he remembered what it felt like to really fully connect to your magic for the first time. There was nothing in the world like it.

Sitting at the table, Lucius was smirking as Harry was all but devouring the hot fudge sundae he had. It was amusing to watch. After taking a bite of his own, he leaned back, putting a hand on the young man's shoulder, rubbing it softly. He was about to start talking to him again when he glanced up to see Madam Bones approaching. Straightening up, he told Harry, "It appears that we have company coming to join us."

Looking up, Harry grinned with he saw Madam Bones and waved to her. By now she'd visited a couple times to check on him and he liked her. She was a little stiff, but very nice. Besides, she seemed to only be trying to look out for him. That he liked as well.

Smiling at the young man, Amelia slid into a chair across from the two and set a folder down in front of her on the table. Clasping her hands, she asked, "Enjoying your ice cream, Harry?"

Nodding, grinning, he said, "It's hot fudge!"

She was pleased to see he more color to his cheeks than he had during her last visit. Though there were some dark circles under his eyes, something that was telling he probably wasn't feeling the best, he looked so much better than the first time she had seen him. "Narcissa and Draco are busy buying out a couple stores, are they?" She asked, tone joking.

Giving a snort of amusement, Lucius explained what they were doing and why Harry wasn't with them.

Understanding, Amelia nodded. Looking at Harry, she smiled a little then said, leaning back, placing both palms on the folder in front of her, "I think I have something here that you're going to like, Harry."

Looking at her then glancing at the folder, Harry asked, curious, "What's that?"

Appearing pleased with herself, Amelia looked at Harry then smirked slightly before saying, "I did a little conference with the Board of Governors for Hogwarts without Lucius knowing. I explained the problem you're having and how you want to go this year. We all know you can't attend as sick as you are. However, they've agreed to let you officially enroll then go through things like the sorting ceremony, attend Quidditch matches, feasts and such if Lucius and Narcissa will agree to follow their curriculum, other than areas they have to change because of your illness, like potions." Glancing at Lucius, she told him, "I didn't think you would object, as this is what you and Narcissa have planned anyway. Concessions, of course, are allowed in certain areas. They do ask that one professor a week show up to check on his progress. Again, they will make concessions for his illness and realize that he can't always keep up. This will allow them to help with troublesome areas and gauge what may need work. Does this work for you?"

Seeing the excited look on Harry's face, Lucius smirked and nodded. "If you'll allow me to check the provisions on it and I find no issue, I'll readily accept."

"Of course," she told him with a nod of her head, pushing the folder over to him.

Grinning from ear to ear, his sundae all but forgotten, Harry looked at Lucius and waited to see what he said.

Reading through what was there, Lucius started nodding. As nothing was intrusive, just a short tutoring session a week with one of the professors while following what they planned to anyway, Lucius conjured a quill then signed the parchment before sliding it back. Smirking at her, pleased with what she managed, he looked down at Harry then said, "It looks as though we're going to have to get your school robes after all because you'll need them for the opening feast and other things." Putting a hand on the back of Harry's head, he rubbed it, seeing the grin there. Lifting his eyes, he looked at the smiling Amelia and nodded to her. This wasn't something that he would have thought of trying, but he was glad she did. Looking down at Harry, he said, "Draco is going to be most pleased with this. I don't think you'll be able to ride the train with him, but we'll get you there and you can meet him. How does that sound?"

Unable to stop grinning, Harry said, "Brilliant! I get to go! I can't wait to tell Draco!"

"He will be most excited," Lucius told him, glancing up to see Narcissa and his son approaching. Seeing a concerned look on his wife's face at who was sitting with them, he just smirked.

Taking a seat, Narcissa looked at her husband, concerned, then said a pleasant hello to Madam Bones.

Smirking, Lucius said, smoothly, "We need to take Harry to get robes with Draco."

Eyebrow arching, Narcissa asked, "Oh? I didn't think he would need them. Not that I mind-" Trailing off, she waited to see what was going on.

"Harry is going to be allowed to be officially enrolled though he can't attend." Quickly, he explained what Madam Bones had managed.

Smirking herself, Narcissa nodded, pleased. Looking at the two boys, both of whom were grinning from ear to ear, she said, "We'll get Harry's robes when we do Draco's. Oh yes, this is wonderful!"

Trying not to bounce in his chair from the excitement, Draco told Harry, "This is great! You get to come with me to the first night! And get sorted!"

"I know!" Harry beamed.

Smiling herself, nodding, Amelia told Lucius and Narcissa, "Get with Minerva to let her know you'll bring him to the school another way. She's aware that he has serious health issues and will make allowances. Also, that both of you will probably be going with him that night in case of a problem. Beyond that, I'll leave the arrangements to the two of you. Now, I'll take my leave. I was going to pop over tomorrow with the paperwork, but I saw you so I thought this would be better." Giving Draco a pat on the head then reaching over to rub Harry's she excused herself then left, walking away with a smile on her face.

Looking pleased, nodding, Narcissa said, "Well, that was a pleasant surprise, wasn't it? I can't say I'm displeased with it either. The tutoring alone will be a huge assist in some areas. It'll be most helpful." Looking at the two boys who seemed to be conspiring to figure out a way to get Harry sorted into Slytherin, she just shook her head, though still smiling. Looking at her husband, she could see that he, too, was pleased with this. "Well," she finally said, "let's get myself and Draco a sundae then move on to robes. After that, it's wands then we should be done."

Hearing wands, both boy's heads came up and they grinned, looking at each other. Oh, neither could wait for that!

Sitting in Ollivanders, Harry was waiting, though not patiently, for the man to finish with Draco. So far it had been interesting, that's for sure! Things had gotten blown around, tossed about and broken. He didn't know finding the right wand could be destructive!

After what seemed like forever, Draco was clutching his new wand, looking pleased. Turning to Harry, he grinned. Grinning back, Harry nodded, waiting for his turn.

Conjuring a stool at the counter for Harry to sit on, Lucius motioned him over. Excited, Harry all but bounced that direction then sat down. He couldn't wait for this.

Smiling at the young man, Ollivander glanced at his scar, curious as to why the boy was with the Malfoy's, but said nothing, setting the tape measure to work. While doing that, he began to pull boxes of wands out, setting them on the counter.

Eyeing all the boxes while the tape measure worked, Harry could help but shifting around, too excited to sit still.

Smiling at the excited young man, Ollivander stopped the measuring then began to hand wands to the young man for him to test.

Unable to help himself, Harry grinned as he tested them, though they weren't suited for him at all, causing several bad reactions.

Nodding as the young man went through the first stack, he said, "Well, you're going to be a tricky one, aren't you? Not to worry, we'll find something for you, Mr. Potter!" Putting the ones they tried off to the side, he went back for more.

Hand on Harry's shoulder, Lucius gave a squeeze then said, softly, "Don't worry, it takes time."

Looking at Lucius, Harry nodded, unable to stop grinning. Honestly? He figured they would find one, it would just take time was all. As he hadn't ever seen something like this or tried it, he didn't care!

After a half an hour, Harry was actually starting to get worried they wouldn't find anything. He was certain he had been through at least a hundred wands by now and nothing was even close to working. Giving Lucius a worried look as the wandmaker was back trying to find some more, he waited to see what he said.

"Nothing to worry about," Lucius soothed, hand on his shoulder. "It takes time. If he can't find one suited, he'll make you one. Either way, you'll get your wand, Harry."

"Oh yes, we'll get you one!" Ollivander said, coming back out with a few more boxes. "Never fear, I always provide a wand, one way or another." Setting a few more boxes on the counter, he started opening them, handing over one of the wands.

Gloomily, Harry gave it a wave and, like before, not a good reaction, sending a lamp crashing into the wall.

Taking it back, Ollivander stopped and looked at the boy. "I wonder-" he said, thoughtfully, tapping his fingers on the counter. "We've tried most single wands that might be suited for him. Let me try something different." Scuttling off, he muttered to himself then began to look on the very back shelves.

Watching, wondering what he was doing, Harry sat there, trying to be patient.

Coming back out, Ollivander sat a larger box on the counter. Opening it, he pulled one of three wands out of it and handed it over to the young man. "Let's see if that works, shall we?" He asked, smiling.

Grabbing it, Harry's eyes widened as he felt it connect, really connect with something deep inside him. Something that felt so good flowed through him and he tingled all over. Giving it a wave, he grinned when green and silver sparks shot out the end of it unlike the destruction that had come from the other ones. Grinning big, appearing pleased, he looked at Lucius. "Brilliant!" He muttered softly.

Smiling, Ollivander nodded, "I told you we would find you one, Mr. Potter. Thirteen inches, slightly springy, core of runespoor venom and thestral hair. Very good for defense and spells. One of triplets."

Looking at the box it had come in, Harry could see two more wands in it that looked the same. "Are they the same kind? Meaning I get a spare?"

"Yes, they are exactly the same as yours," Ollivander told him, shutting the box, and pushing it towards the young man. "However, they aren't spares. You will know who they want you to give them to because they will tell you. The three are bound together in a very special way. Though they work fine on their own, when the three work together, amazing things can happen. You will know, Mr. Potter." Stopping, he looked at the boy then nodded, before saying, quietly, "I think you already do, though, don't you? You know who they belong to because they are already telling you."

Looking at the man, Harry then looked at the wand, feeling how it connected with him then nodded slowly, saying nothing.

Smiling while he nodded, Ollivander said, "I thought as much. It will help you do great things, Mr. Potter." Looking at Lucius, he said, "Now, let's settle up so you can get your young men home."

Though curious about the wands, Lucius nodded then began to ask about the price.

Sliding off the stool, still holding his wand out, examining it, he walked over and sat by Draco, grinning, "We have our wands!"

"We do!" Draco told him, looking smug. Lowering his voice, he said, "Now we just have to figure out how to make sure you get into Slytherin! I think we need to talk to Severus when we get home and see what he knows. There has to be a way!"

Watching the two boys, though she knew they weren't going to cause trouble, Narcissa couldn't help but smile at what she was hearing. Let them plot, it was something traditional. While doing that, she felt her eyes burn slightly. Her son, and the child she was viewing more that way with each day that passed, were taking a big step in life, one that proved they were growing up. Oh, it was expected and something she wanted, she knew that, but it was hard to see. It didn't seem like it was that long ago that Draco had been born. Now, well, he would be off to Hogwarts in the fall, on his way to being an adult. That was hard. After all, he would always be her baby.

Sitting in Harry's room after coming back, so the young man could rest since the trip had taken a lot out of him, Tom was examining both his and Draco's wands, nodding approvingly. Draco had a smirking, completely amused Severus cornered while trying to figure out a way to get Harry sorted into Slytherin. This, too, was something all of them expected.

Handing Harry back his wand and setting Draco's aside, Tom nodded, smiling, "You have your wand, good. And you get to be sorted, even better!" Seeing the young man grin, he asked about what Ollivander said, "Do you know who the other two belong to? You said you did. How do you know?"

Looking at the box that was resting in his blanket covered lap, Harry nodded slowly. "I know. Really, I don't know how I do, I just—well, I just do. It's like he said, they seemed to tell me in some way." Shrugging, he told him, "I don't understand it."

"Magic can sometimes be hard to understand and does confusing things. We just take that into account and work with it from there," Narcissa told the young man gently. Seated on the edge of Harry's bed, she reached out and patted his arm gently. "Now, don't keep us in suspense. Who do the wands go to? We can't wait to see!"

Nodding, Harry looked up and said, softly, "Tom and Lucius. That's what they—well, they told me."

Actually, Tom wasn't at all shocked by that. With the bond that was there already, it made sense. Nodding, looking at Lucius, who didn't appear stunned either, he said, gently, "Alright, give me the one you think fits me. Just let it tell you which one and I'll try it out."

Happy that no one laughed at him or made jokes, Harry opened the box and put his hand over it. Straight away, he could tell which one needed to go to Tom. Picking it up, he handed it over and waited.

Taking the wand after having set his aside, Tom felt the magic immediately. It coursed through him and the wand seemed to come alive in his hand. Giving it a wave, he saw the green and silver sparks come out the end. Smiling, he nodded. All along, his phoenix feather wand was a perfect match, but this one—it felt even better. Looking at Harry, he said, "Perfect fit! Now, give Lucius his."

Pleased, Harry grinned and handed the other to Lucius.

As had happened with Tom, the wand was a perfect fit. Looking at it, smirking, Lucius said, "I shall have to have my cane reworked to make it fit, but, yes, this is good." Looking at the young man on the bed, he nodded. This was most interesting, something he never anticipated, but it was right. He would go from there.

Moving over and sitting by the young man on the bed, Tom put a hand on his leg then patted it. Watching Draco talking to the highly amused Severus, he grinned slightly then said, keeping his voice down, "Somehow I don't think it's going to take any begging of the Sorting Hat to get you into Slytherin, Harry. The sparks—I think those are pretty indicative of where you might be going. Besides, since Lucius and I have the brother wands and we were in that house, I think you're a shoo-in."

Looking hopeful, Harry grinned. "I hope so! I have to be with Draco, you know."

Smiling, eyes twinkling, Narcissa said, "Oh yes, so you two can run Severus ragged with your mischief." Eyeing the stuffed dragon, she added, glancing over at her lover with a smug look on her face, "We'll also have to make sure you take Smaug with you to help keep an eye on you both."

Having heard that, Severus glowered at her but smirked slightly, amused by it.

Settling back slightly, getting relaxed, Harry rubbed his eyes. Oh, this had been a great day, but he was now tired, though he really had something to look forward to and things to plan with Draco. First, though, he needed a nap. After that, he and Draco had to talk.

Listening to those that were talking around him, he shut his eyes and started to doze. Just for a while, he promised himself, then they would start.

* * *

Anddddddddddd another!


	14. Chapter 14

**No Obvious Truths **

**Chapter 14**

**Sadness and Surprises**

* * *

Apparating to the gates of the cemetery, Lucius held onto Harry while waiting for Severus to appear. While doing that, he quickly cast Notice-Me-Not charms all around and on them. He didn't expect an issue, of course, as no one around would expect them to be here, but it was better to be cautious than sorry. No, they wanted this to go as smoothly as possible so it was best to guard against any problem.

Holding Harry tightly, he was pleased when Severus appeared by them. Seeing two vases of flowers, one of lilies and the other roses that had come from the gardens of Malfoy Manor, he nodded at his old friend. Thankfully, Narcissa had remembered to send along something such as that. They could, of course, conjure something, but real flowers would be best.

Looking at the young man he was holding, he said, softly, "Are you ready, Harry?" Right now, Harry was a little uptight, something normal. After all, this was the first time he was going to visit his parent's graves. As it was his eleventh birthday, all of them thought it was a good time for that. Besides, any melancholy that came from the visit would be leveled out by the surprise party they would go back to. Yes, this would work out well.

Giving a shaky nod, Harry, clinging tightly to Lucius said, "I'm ready." He wasn't sure how to handle this, honestly. His parents were, really, a mystery to him. He knew what his mum looked like from pictures Severus showed him, but he didn't know about his father. From what he was told, he looked like his dad, but had his mum's eyes. He—well, he was having problems visualizing that.

Putting a hand on the young man's shoulder, Severus gave it a squeeze. "It's fine, Harry. We won't stay long. If you feel like you're getting too distressed, we can leave and no one will be upset with you over it." Seeing the young man nod, Severus gave him a gentle pat. They all thought it best that only he and Lucius come with the young man the first time. That way, hopefully, he would be more comfortable if he became emotional. As that would be normal in such circumstances, it might be easier on him. Besides, the two of them were less apt to draw attention than several of them together.

Opening the kissing gate, Lucius walked in, holding the young man, following where Severus led. When they got to the graves, he sat Harry down and crouched beside him, one hand on his back, rubbing it.

Looking at the headstone, reading the names there, Harry wasn't sure what to think, feel or do. Part of him ached and wanted to cry, but another part just felt lost. It was confusing. Looking at Lucius then to Severus, he wasn't sure what to say.

Crouching down on the other side of the young man, Severus handed him the flowers and helped him put them on the headstone. Resting a hand on his back, he told him, gently, "If you want to talk to them, you can. I think, in some way, they'll hear you. As you haven't been here before, maybe tell them a little about what's going on. Whatever you want, Harry."

Taking that in, Harry gave a slow nod then looked at the headstone. Feeling his eyes burn a little, he said, softly, "Hi mum and dad. This is the first time I've gotten to come see you." Slowly, he began to tell them a little about his life up to that point before talking about his new family. When he got to that part, talking about how he liked it with them and how good they took care of him, is when the tears finally came. Sniffling, rubbing his eyes, he said, very softly, "I wish I could remember you, but it's alright, they take good care of me."

Pulling Harry close to him, Lucius rubbed his head softly, but let him cry. Nor did he try to get him to stop. With all the young man had gone through up to this point, this was something that was normal.

Keeping a hand on Harry's shoulder, Severus reached out and ran his fingers over Lily's name then said, softly, "You know me, Lily. Your son will be cared for and adored, having the happiest life we can give him. He's protected the best anyone can from now on."

Leaning against Lucius, feeling slightly embarrassed over tears for someone he didn't remember, Harry swiped them away with one trembling hand and shut his eyes.

Still rubbing his head, Lucius soothed in a quiet, gentle voice, "It's alright, Harry. It's normal. They were your parents and you have every right to miss them, even if you don't remember them."

Nodding to let Lucius know he heard, Harry continued to look at the headstone, feeling sad. Part of him wondered what his life would have been like if they had lived, but another part was happy with it just the way it was now. No, not the cancer and how sick he was, but because he was with people that really cared about him. That—well, that was the really good part. Brightening up a little, he said, softly, "I'm going to get to go to Hogwarts! Severus said you were both in Gryffindor. I want to be in Slytherin though. I hope you won't be mad about that. Draco will probably go into Slytherin and I want to be with him. Plus, Severus is head of Slytherin. He'll take good care of both of us! I hope you understand why I want to be in that house and not your old one."

"I think they'll understand and won't be mad, Harry," Severus told him, smirking a little. "After all, no one is going to bother you with Draco around."

"Right," Harry said with a firm nod, thankful that the tears were finally drying up. "Draco is brilliant! He's the best friend I've ever had," Harry explained to his parents then went on to tell them all about Draco.

Smiling softly, pleased that the young man was doing better, Lucius continued to rub his head. He would wait until Harry was ready to go then they would leave.

* * *

Sitting at the table in the garden by Mrs. Figg, Draco was waiting, though not all that patiently, for Harry, Severus and his father to come back. They had his surprise party all set up, they were just waiting for the three of them to return to start. Trying not to fidget too much, he looked around. His mother and Tom were working with a charm on Smaug that would allow him to fly if one of them were on him. It wasn't going to be as high or fast as a broom, but it was still flying! Right now, Harry was still too sick and weak to fly a broom on his own or stay on one if he rode with someone, so they were going to do it this way. That way he got to take Harry for his first flight. Alright, that was great and he couldn't wait! It would only be a couple feet off the ground, of course, but it would be flying for the first time!

Looking down at the carrier on the ground between his chair and Mrs. Figg's, he grinned a little bigger. Glancing at her, he asked, "Can the cat really tell when you are starting to get sick and need help?"

Smiling at the young man, she nodded, "He can. Shenanigans is a kneazle cross that is bred to help with the sick. He's a helper cat. I traded a couple of my males that I used for breeding for him and another one. When I saw Shenanigans, I thought he would be perfect for Harry. It'll not only help alert someone if he gets ill, but he'll keep him company when you're at school." Chuckling a little, she said, "You'll just have to help make sure Nagini doesn't eat him!"

"She won't," Draco told her firmly. "Tom's already talked to her and she promised!" Looking over at the large snake that was basking on one of the benches in the sun, he couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Shenanigans will just have to get used to sharing Harry's bed with Nagini is all. Nagini likes to sleep with him."

"Oh, I'm sure that the two of them will work it out," Mrs. Figg said with a smile. "Animals—well, they have their ways of doing that. We might not understand it, but they seem to." Leaning back, sipping at her Pepsi, she said, "Your mother tells me that you and Harry are conspiring to make sure he gets into Slytherin."

Unable to help himself, Draco grinned, then began to tell her all about the plans they were hatching, including begging of the Sorting Hat if they had to, to make sure Harry would go into Slytherin.

Coming over while Tom led the dragon out of sight, Narcissa sat down by her son. Putting a hand on his head, she listened to what was being said, smiling a little. By now, as the start of term was approaching, this topic was coming up more often. When her son trailed off, she said, gently, "Somehow, I don't think it's going to take any begging of the Sorting Hat to get Harry into Slytherin. I think he'll manage without that."

Chuckling, Arabella told him, "Harry is a brave lad, no doubt there, but he's a crafty one too! You don't manage to get along like he did for as long as he had to without being that way." Knowing what the poor young man's life was like at the Dursley's, and how he had to sneak around to do some things, she didn't think that was going to be a problem.

"Good," Draco told her with a nod, looking pleased. "Harry has to be with me, of course!"

Grinning a little, Narcissa told him, "I think you'll manage that." Looking at Arabella, she said, "Severus tells me you moved and are actually working at the hospital where Harry was. Is this true?"

"It is," Arabella told her with a smile. "I've moved to London. The reason I was in Little Whinging is no longer there so, as I don't like that place, I moved to somewhere far more comfortable for me. And I'm not really working at the hospital, but volunteering on the floor where Harry was."

"Oh? What do you do?" Narcissa asked, truly interested.

"Well, the young people there get bored or lonely so often. After all, even when they are sick, especially in cases where it's cancer, they have to spend time alone while their families attend to things that have to be done, like working or caring for their other children. So, there are volunteers that go in and sit with them. That's what I'm doing. It's nothing stressful, really. We talk, play a few games or I read to them, whatever they like, so that the time passes a little more quickly. It's something I like doing. Not to mention it helps them so much. After all, with diseases, your mental attitude helps so much. Plus, I'm now part of a group of women that helps to make quilts for those that have to be there for a long time. It gives them something they can keep. The one Harry has came from a group like that. From what I've seen, the young people seem to like them."

"Those sound like wonderful ideas," Narcissa told her honestly.

"It might not seem like much to all of us because we can get out or do things if we get bored. When you're in the hospital and hurting, even the small things help take your mind off of it," Arabella told her.

"Oh, yes! I can appreciate that. If you ever need help, like in donations or whatnot, let me know. I'm certain we can assist!" Narcissa told her sincerely.

"If you can get your hands on some good Muggle books for those about Harry and Draco's age, let me know. We're always looking for some new ones." said Arabella.

"Let me get with Severus. He has a whole collection. I'm certain that we can find some from him to pass along," Narcissa said, thinking it over.

"Any little bit helps," Arabella told her, smiling.

* * *

Sitting at the table, Harry had Shenanigans in his lap, petting him, grinning as the cat purred up a storm. This was great! He had come back to the manor to a surprise party, something he hadn't expected. He had known they were going to get him a cake and that, but not have a real party. As this was the first time anyone besides Mrs. Figg and those in the hospital had done that for him, he was grinning from ear to ear. Not only did he get a real cake, a chocolate one shaped like a dragon, but he ended up with all kinds of other things, like big dragon slippers to match his hats, books, games, decorations for his room and other stuff.

Looking at the black cat on his lap, he grinned bigger. He was brilliant! He had a white streak on his forehead, something close to what his scar looked like, but was all black other than that. Not only that, but he liked to be held and petted. Looking at Mrs. Figg, he smiled at her then said, again, "Thank you, for everything."

"You have nothing to thank me for, Harry," she told him gently, smiling at him. "You getting better and being happy is all the thanks I need. As you're doing that, we're even."

Nodding, still grinning at her, Harry continued to pet his cat. Now, well, he was waiting for another surprise. They had a nice lunch and the cake, then everyone said there was one more surprise for him. Draco was grinning from ear to ear, so he knew this had to be good! He just couldn't wait to see what it was.

All but bouncing over to Harry, grinning like a maniac, Draco said, looking at him, "Let Mrs. Figg hold Shenanigans so you can come with me. It's time for your surprise!"

Handing the cat over to the obviously amused older lady, Harry turned around to see Severus leading Smaug towards them. Brow furrowed, he looked at Draco then the dragon. The only thing odd there was that Smaug had a saddle and bridle on him. "What's going on?"

"I get to take you flying!" Draco told him smugly, grinning.

"Really?" Harry asked, brightening up, starting to grin again.

Stepping up behind the young man, putting a hand on his shoulder, Lucius said, "Yes. When you get better, we'll get you a broom and teach you to use it. For now, that's not wise, as we told you. However, Narcissa put a charm on Smaug that will allow him to fly a little. It won't be up in the air much or go fast, but Draco is going to take you flying on him. We'll put a sticking charm on you so you don't fall off. You'll be safe that way."

Standing, Harry was grinning so big his face was beginning to ache from it. He was going to get to fly!

Leading the dragon over to the table, Severus helped Draco onto his back. Once he was settled, he picked Harry up and put him in front of Draco. Casting a sticking charm on him, he smirked then said, "Hang on to the reins. Draco will hold onto you and guide him."

"Ready, Harry?" Draco asked, grinning himself as he clutched the reins tightly.

"Ready!" Harry replied, holding on, nodding.

Nudging the stuffed dragon with his heels, Draco guided him away from the table then gave a whoop when he took to the air. It was only a couple feet off the ground and he didn't go nearly as fast as his broom, but this was great!

Holding on tightly, a little nervous as they took to the air, Harry then laughed, loving the feel of soaring along just above the ground. If flying on a broom was anything like this, it was going to be brilliant! "This is great!" He told Draco.

Weaving the dragon in and out of the trees, Draco laughed, "It is! It's like flying on a real one! Almost like we're knights or something!"

"Sir Harry and Sir Draco; Knights of the Fuzzy Dragon!" Harry laughed. "Riding our steed! Brilliant!"

Laughing at that Draco guided the dragon to the end of the lawn by the gardens then said, "It is! Want to fly him? You should be fine." Seeing Harry nod, he gave over control of the reins then explained how to do it.

Concentrating, he turned the stuffed dragon around and began to guide him back to where the adults were. "Is flying a broom like this? 'Cause it's brilliant!"

"A broom is different. Steering it's different plus it goes much faster and higher. This is great though," Draco grinned as Harry guided them around, weaving through some trees.

"Oh, I can't wait to try a broom then," Harry laughed, loving the feeling of being in the air though it wasn't up that high.

Standing there with everyone else, Narcissa couldn't help but smile at what she was seeing. Though trepidatious about this, it looked like it was going well. Despite the fact that the two boys were at the far end of the lawn, she could easily see that they were both grinning, obviously having fun. Going in, she had made it clear to the three men that the charm would be taken off the dragon when the day was done. Now? Well, she decided that, maybe, they didn't have to. The stuffed animal was only a foot or two off the ground and going very slow, something she could handle. Besides, he was big enough for both boys to easily stay on, not how it was with a broom. Shaking her head, she said, softly, "I think, maybe, as long as you three behave with it, we'll leave the charm on Smaug. Harry and Draco seem to be having fun with him. And, well, it does look far less dangerous than a broom."

"We'll make sure that they know they can only fly on him if one of us is out here keeping watch," Severus told her, putting a hand on her shoulder, smirking as he watched the boys. "And that we pay attention to what they are doing until Harry gets better."

"Alright, I think that's fine," she told him, patting his hand while keeping an eye on the two. Sighing, shaking her head, she said, "And, maybe, just maybe, if you let me do the charm on it, I'll let you get Draco one of those accursed dragons so they both have one. If they liked riding on it, they should both have one. I'm sure they can find some kind of game they'll like to use them for."

Smirking looking at Tom then winking, since the two of them had already gotten their hands on another of the dragons, despite the fact that the company that made them went out of business after that first disastrous Christmas they had put them out, Lucius said, tone smooth, "I think we'll be able to find one. And we'll allow you to do the charms on it."

Looking at her husband and his lover, seeing a far too innocent look there for her liking, she narrowed her eyes. They already got one of the beasts, she was certain of that. Shaking her head, she sighed, "I charm the thing!"

"Of course, Narcissa," Tom told her, smirking.

Glaring at the two, she fought the urge to roll her eyes then focused her attention back on the boys. Smiling again, she said, "We're going to have to get Harry a broom when he gets better. If he likes this, he'll love a broom."

"We will," Lucius said, nodding. Smirking, he admitted, "Well, we already have, actually. It's at Tom's. We just aren't going to give it to him until he gets better."

This time, Narcissa did roll her eyes. Shaking her head, she let out an exasperated sigh then asked rhetorically, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because he's a boy and will want a broom. Until the Healer gives his okay, we won't give it to him," Tom assured her.

Shaking her finger at him, Narcissa warned, "You better not!"

"We won't," Lucius told her, smirking again. Already, he and Tom were planning on taking Harry up on a few flights, just not letting him fly. Not right now, of course, but when he was a little better. After all, they would make certain that nothing happened to him.

Standing there, watching the two, Mrs. Figg said, softly, "I think they both are having way too much fun with this."

"They are," Narcissa told her, smiling. "It's a good thing, though."

"They both seem very happy," the older woman commented.

Looking at the young men, Severus nodded, "Yes, they are. It's not ideal circumstances, what with Harry's illness, but I believe both of them are. They—well, they are good for each other." Stopping, he watched them, nodding. This was true. Draco was a lonely young man. He had followers, not friends, for the most part. Those that were followers tended to be because of Lucius, and his power, something their families encouraged. Harry was, probably, the first person that liked Draco for just who he was. That was something the young man he saw as a son needed. Harry, well, his life hadn't been a good one. Draco was probably the first friend he ever had. The two of them were happy together, finding all manner of things to do despite Harry's limitations. No, this was a good thing, for both of them. And it was something that was more than likely forming a bond between the two that would last a lifetime.

Watching her two young men, Narcissa couldn't help but smile bigger. Though this was so unexpected, something she never could have anticipated, she was happy to have Harry in their life. All of them were, actually. He brought something that had been missing with him and she fully planned on keeping it there. Harry, at some point, when they could manage it, would be her son. That she would ensure. Right now, well, she didn't know how they would manage since the bond was there with Lucius and they couldn't do a legal adoption, as that would just end up with issues, but they would. No, Harry already was their child and she would love him like her own son. And Merlin help the person that tried to harm or use him!

* * *

There we go!


	15. Chapter 15

**No Obvious Truths **

**Chapter 15 **

**The Hogwarts Staff Know **

* * *

"Don't we need to wait for Severus, Minerva?" Albus asked after peering around the table where the school staff was gathered and seeing their Potions Master missing.

"No, in this case, we need to press on. Severus met with me a few days ago to explain that he wouldn't be here and why. I won't go into that right now, but will explain when we get to the topic," the deputy headmistress assured him.

Nodding, Albus pressed on and started the standard before term meeting that always took place just days before September first. As always, he covered the normal, including the introduction of the new teacher, then anything they needed to be aware of when it came to changes. Once he was certain he had everything accounted for from his end, he looked at Minerva then asked, "Wasn't there something that you needed to cover?"

"There is," she told him with a firm nod. Stacking some parchments on the table in front of her, she then folded her hands and rested them on the papers before looking around, "I was contacted by the board about a student coming in with some special needs. I'm going to require volunteers for a one hour tutoring session each week at their home." Quietly, she said, "It's Harry Potter." Hearing some questions and exclamations, she explained, "He's very ill right now. Cancer. That is actually what Severus is attending to. As you all know, he takes commissions from various healers. Mr. Potter's healer is one he's working with. He's been on the case since the healer took over earlier this summer." Sighing, she shook her head.

"How bad is it, Minerva?" Filius asked quietly, looking at her.

"He says quite bad," Minerva told him grimly. "However, he also said that the disease has been stopped and they are now working on beating it back, something that is progressing well. The issue on our end comes that he's far too ill to attend school this year. Amelia Bones went to the board then worked it out to where he's going to officially enroll, be sorted and other such activities, but won't attend class. His guardians have agreed to go by Hogwarts' curriculum when it comes to teaching him. That's why they want volunteers to come once a week to ensure that we see trouble areas or assist in places where it's needed." Picking up the parchments, she glanced over what was there and said, tone slightly distracted, "In a couple cases there are exceptions. Potions and Herbology are two areas that they've decided that only theory should be taught as what is come into contact with could counteract the potions he takes or cause unwanted side effects." Looking over at Pomona, she explained, "Severus said he would get with you on a slight workaround for some of it. Like with Potions, there are some ways to change what is taught to where Mr. Potter can get practical experience, but not be exposed to something that causes issues, at least a little. It won't be a full course like our other students receive, but will give him some experience when he is more able to handle something like that and is better. Do you mind?"

"Oh, no, of course not!" Pomona told her emphatically. "I'll set up a time with him to go over my lesson plans to see what modifications might be needed."

Pleased with that, Minerva nodded. "He's also said he needs to get with you about some plants he's had to acquire for the treatments. It's my understanding they aren't complex, but he was hoping that you wouldn't mind tending to them. They are rather unusual and not normally something you would need."

"I'll take them. Such things are always a good learning experience," Pomona told her with a firm nod. "Tell him to get with me when he can and we'll work out what he requires. I'm sure I can have whatever plants he needs on hand. If that's alright with you, of course, Albus?" She asked, looking at the headmaster.

"No, I take no issue," Albus told her with a dismissive wave. Sitting there, he could feel his stomach sinking and the second guessing himself over not responding to Arabella coming into play. Harry was out of his hands for another year, at the very least. He didn't know what to do now. Nor did he know who had the young man. From what he could see, the records were all sealed with spells on them to keep from revealing who the young man's guardians were. He hoped that at Opening Feast he would be able to figure it out.

Having gotten her volunteers, Minerva pressed on then said, "We do need to make some slight allowances for the Sorting Ceremony and feast. Mr. Potter isn't well enough to ride the train with the other students, something he's disappointed about, obviously, so his guardians have contacted me to make other arrangements. They will bring him early by Apparation." Glancing over at Hagrid, she asked, "Can you meet them and bring Mr. Potter to the castle the traditional way for a first year? His guardians will have to ride with him, of course."

"'O course, Professor, 'o course," Hagrid said with a nod of his giant head.

Pleased with that, she pressed on, "They've asked if they can give him a tour of the castle, something I've already agreed to. Also, they will be staying for feast as well, then will be leaving after taking him to see his new house. He's—well, he's ill and may have issues. Severus said he'll be keeping some of his potions on hand in case they are needed, something he suspects might happen. He also said you can count on him being weak and having issues. The young man is determined to do this, of course, but there are problems. I took it upon myself to agree to all of it," she explained, looking around. Seeing everyone nod, she added, quietly, resting her elbows on the table, "On a personal note, Severus has asked that if any of us have pictures of James or Lily if he could get copies. It's my understanding that Mr. Potter hasn't seen what his father looks like. Severus was able to provide him with some photographs of his mother, but has none of James." Sniffling slightly, wiping her nose, she then said, voice having a thicker tone to it, "He's also said for us all to prepare for the fact that he is very small and obviously ill. From what he said, Mr. Potter is very delicate and not what we would expect from a normal student of that age." Softly, she then added, "He's also lost all of his hair due to the treatments he went through. Severus said we should be prepared for a shock."

Rubbing his eyes in a tired way, Albus stared down at the table, looking crestfallen. This didn't sound good, not at all. "Will he be able to keep up or will allowances have to be made?"

Sighing, Minerva said, "From what Severus told me, he thinks they can, by the end of the year, get him up to where the other students are. For now, as the treatments are at their worst, we can expect for him to be far behind. We are going to have to take into account that the fact the young man is very ill and work with it from there. He said he thinks the fact that he's being taught in a one on one situation coupled with how he'll improve as the treatment progresses, he should be able to be caught up by the end of the year." Though she was aware who his guardians were, she couldn't say it, so she mentioned, "I know who his guardians are and they are more than capable of taking on teaching him. Even if it is just theory for certain topics. We will need to keep in mind that he won't have the Hogwarts library to use for essays, so that might have to be modified." Stopping, she said, firmly, "I was also told that if we are feeling the least little bit sick to have someone take our place for tutoring. His body, in Severus' words, is worn out from the battle with this disease and his immune system is at the point that he can very easily catch anything going around then it can cause serious issues."

After nodding and looking around, Filius said gravely, "This could be a good experience for all our students, a way to learn. I think, sometimes, we forget that some of our students have hardships most don't. This might be a way to illustrate that. It's also a very good way to show what we teach them is something very useful. If Severus would agree, same with Pomona, perhaps volunteers to help gather, chop or prepare ingredients. In Severus' case, I doubt that he would allow anyone to brew the potions, but, maybe, volunteers to take on some of the more simple ones he does for the infirmary and other places. It would be a big help to him. It would also be a perfect way to show a real application for so much and that we aren't teaching some topics just to teach! Questions on the topic of how and why are also good to encourage."

"Oh, yes, very good point, Filius!" Albus said, nodding. Shifting around, he rested his elbows on the table and looked about. "Questions are bound to come from the students on this topic. Mr. Potter—well, his name will be known and remembered then students are going to ask questions when he doesn't attend class. This is a good way to handle that. I believe an offer of help to Pomona and Severus is warranted. I'll talk with Severus to see what he says."

Pleased with that, Minerva nodded. Pressing on, she said, "I also took it upon myself to agree to a provision by Severus. He may need to be called away during the term to deal with the healer in emergency situations. I've told him we'll take no issue with that. Also, that a medicinal drawer from St. Mungo's be installed in his private quarters. He's going to be doing the brewing for the treatments, so he needs a way to ensure the potions are delivered in a timely manner. I didn't expect that would be an issue." Stopping, she looked at Albus.

"None at all," Albus told her sincerely. "Also make certain that his guardians know that they can contact him at any time. Your Floo can be used. We'll make any allowances he needs to attend to matters."

Making a note of that, nodding, Minerva told him, "Yes, good idea. I'll let him and them, both, know."

"How long has he been dealing with this horrid disease, Minerva?" Aurora Sinistra asked quietly.

"Since he was eight," Minerva sighed, shaking her head. "Severus—well, he told me that the young man is exhausted and was near death when his healer took over. His magic had battled it the best it could, but even what it could do was at an end. They are now having to use some very powerful potions to beat the disease back. Then, from what I was told, the battle isn't over. They will have to work on fixing the damage done by not only the disease, but the Muggle treatments. He said the young man is in for a very long battle that will probably still be ongoing at the start of the term next year."

Rubbing his eyes with a trembling hand, Albus was mentally kicking himself. This sounded very bad and he was now sick over allowing it to continue on as it had. Shaking his head, he said, "When you talk to Severus, tell him whatever he needs or if we can give a hand, to just say something. I think I can safely say we'll all step up and do what we can to be of aid."

"I will pass that along," Minerva said, nodding, pleased. Shaking her head at the grim reality of what the young man was dealing with, she sighed then pressed on to other matters that had to be dealt with over the coming term.

-0

Curled up in a chair on the patio of Tom's place with Shenanigans in his lap, Harry was wrapped in a blanket, even though it was very warm out, playing a game of chess with Lucius. He wasn't the best at the game and had very little experience, but Lucius was teaching him as they went, something he liked. Draco was away for the day, attending a party. His friend had made it clear, even having a disgusted look on his face as he got ready to go, that he didn't want to attend, but had to. Understanding that, Harry didn't have a problem with it either. Besides, he wasn't feeling the best today and wasn't much company anyway. The only reason he even asked to come outside was that he was tired of being cooped up in his room all the time.

Pulling the blanket tighter around him, Harry grinned as Lucius won again. "I think I make this too easy on you," he joked in a good natured way.

"No, you don't. I may be able to win, but each time we play you improve. That's always a good thing, Harry," Lucius told him softly. Leaning back, he sipped his tea then told the young man, smug, "We have arrangements made to get you to Hogwarts. We'll Apparate you there and you'll meet the others from the train then attend like everyone else."

Grinning bigger, Harry looked at him and nodded, "Good! Do I still get to go say goodbye to Draco when he gets on the train? I mean, if we hide my scar and that like you said?"

Cautious about the glances Harry was getting and not wanting to put him in danger, they had all used a simple glamour on the well-known scar for him to go out in public. Nodding, Lucius smirked, "Of course. Draco would have a fit if you didn't, even if he's going to see you in a few hours." Lowering his voice into something conspiratorial, he said, "We'll stop at Honeydukes like you asked so you can send him chocolate the next day when we're done at the castle."

Nodding, pleased with that, Harry said, "Good! You'll have to help me pick out what he likes the best though."

"Oh, that we can manage," Lucius said with a smirk. "I think we can even manage to send a weekly care package from them to Draco in your name. I believe that's something he would like."

"Brilliant!" Harry beamed, snuggling down into his blanket, shivering. The potions were causing this, he knew, but it was still strange.

Reaching over, Lucius cast a warming charm on the blanket and nodded when Harry sighed in relief. Smirking once more he said, tone quieter, "He's even going to take Falkor. Severus doesn't know that yet though."

Laughing, Harry said, "Good! He'll keep him company!" Falkor was the stuffed dragon like Smaug that Lucius and Tom had gotten for Draco. Narcissa had charmed him and Draco swore he was going to Hogwarts with him. Because they spent so much time together, Harry was worried Draco would get lonely without him though there would be plenty of others his age around.

"Severus—he'll deal with it," Lucius chuckled, winking at the young man.

Still shivering despite the blanket, Harry looked down and sighed then shook his head, "I think I need to go in. It's—I'm still so cold." Looking disgusted because it was a nice day out, he didn't like the idea but didn't want to feel any worse than what he did either or make himself sick.

Serious expression sliding onto his face, Lucius stood then picked up the boy and carried him inside. "It's fine, Harry. We'll leave the balcony door open and sit by it. It won't be the same, but will be close."

Leaning his head on Lucius' shoulder, Harry clung to him. He hated this. No, it wasn't as bad as what it had been in the hospital, but he still felt horrible. Sighing, he shut his eyes.

Rubbing the young man's back softly, Lucius talked to him as they walked to his room. Once there, he had Dobby turn up the heat to it so that Harry was comfortable then sat him at the table in front of the open balcony doors. Taking a seat across from the young man, he asked, "Is that better?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed with a nod, curling up in the chair. Making a face, he said, "I hate being this sick! I mean—yeah, it's better than it was when I was in the hospital, but it's still rotten. I just wish I could get better fast was all."

Up to this point, Harry was very good natured and didn't complain too much despite the fact that he had plenty to complain about. In fact, Draco whined more when he got a cold than Harry ever did despite how sick he was. And, from Lucius' stand point, Harry had plenty to complain about! He was in pain, didn't feel good, suffering and so much else that he had plenty to cause him to grouse once in a while. The young man just didn't.

Reaching out, Lucius rubbed his head gently then said, softly, "I imagine, Harry. It has to be rotten and feel miserable. We just take it one day at a time. As you get better, you'll be able to do more. Don't worry."

"I know," Harry sighed, nodding. "It is better, it really is! I just don't like having to do things like moving inside and that." Slumping, he shook his head then said, softly, "Sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about," Lucius told him. "You can complain once in a while and no one will say a word to you. After all, you're sick and don't feel good! A little whinging is allowed."

Rubbing his eyes, looking down at the table, Harry nodded but said nothing.

Not sure what to say to make him feel better, Lucius beckoned Smaug over, who gave Harry a lick on the side of the face, something that made the young man grin. Smirking, he said, "He's not going to allow you to get too miserable, apparently."

Chuckling, Harry rubbed the dragon's head, grinning a little bigger at the contented growl and smoke rings, then looked back at Lucius and sighed, "Sorry, trying not to be gloomy."

"Gloomy is allowed once in a while," Lucius told him pointedly, eyebrow arched. "I can safely say that Draco gets beyond gloomy when he's sick. Downright miserable might be a better word for it." Changing topics, hoping to get the young man's mind off how he felt, he asked, "Aside from going on a broom ride, what special kind of thing do you think you'd like to try this week? We'll see what we can manage if you feel up to it." Lowering his voice, he smirked then said, "Or prepare if we have to do it when Narcissa isn't around."

Snickering at that, Harry then thought it over. Looking down at the table, he said distractedly, "I don't know. Most of what I know about are Muggle things."

"I don't think you're up to us going and trying anything Muggle, Harry," Lucius said, gently. "Maybe something around here we can come up with?"

Taking that in, Harry nodded then sighed, unable to think of anything. Thinking over some of what Draco mentioned they did, he asked, tone distracted, "Maybe go on a horseback ride? I've not ever done that. I mean, I don't want to go fast or anything, just a slow walk around to see the grounds or something?" Stopping, he looked up at Lucius and waited.

Smiling himself, Lucius nodded, "I think that's something we can easily do. In fact, we won't even have to hide it from Narcissa! She has a sweet, gentle natured mare she likes to ride. I'm certain that if we say something, she'll take you for a ride with her. That way she can't shout at anyone we're doing something unsafe!"

Grinning, Harry nodded, "True! I think—yeah, that's something I'd like to try."

"Then we'll work something out," Lucius told him with a nod. "If you do like it, we'll get you your own horse. We all have one and there is no reason you shouldn't either."

"Let me see if I like it first," Harry said, thinking it over. "No sense in buying one if I don't."

Having walked in and heard the last two things said, Narcissa groaned then asked, tone wary, "Buy him what, Lucius?" With her husband, one never knew! She just hoped it wasn't something too overly extravagant.

"A horse," he told her simply. "He wants to try going for a ride on one this week, with someone of course. I thought you could take him on Windrider. If he likes it, we can see about getting him one of his own," Lucius explained, looking at her.

"Oh!" She said, slightly startled then looked pleased. Sitting down by Harry, she gave him a kiss on the temple then said, "Let's see if you like to ride first then I think we can find you a horse. Not a fast one, of course, there is no need for that! Just one you can ride around once in a while. What do you think?"

"Alright." Harry nodded, grinning at her. "I've not been on one before so I don't know."

"I think, maybe, if you feel up to it, we can go out tomorrow. Draco can ride along with us on his palomino. We'll see then," she said, actually pleased with Lucius' plotting for once.

"Great!" Harry beamed. "Maybe at Malfoy Manor? So I can see the rest of the gardens? I've not gotten to see them all yet."

"I think that's a very good idea," Narcissa told him, smiling. "We can then sit outside and have lunch or something. No, this is good. You'll just have to ride with me, I don't think you'll mind that, though."

Liking the idea more and more, Harry nodded, "That's fine! I wouldn't know how to ride on my own. Yeah, I like it! Lunch outside and all that." Stopping, he grinned a little then asked, sheepishly, "Can Draco and I have dragon races if I feel up to it?"

Knowing he was talking about riding their stuffed dragons around, Narcissa gave a long suffering sigh, but grinned a little then said, "I think that can be arranged. I think—yes, we'll make a day of it. Tom and Severus can join us and we'll find something to do in the afternoon."

Liking this idea, Harry nodded. After all, it was only a few more days before Draco and Severus would be gone all the time so he wanted to spend time with them. Grinning, he said, "Nagini will like basking in the gardens."

"She will," Lucius smirked, nodding his head. Leaning back, he said, "I'll say something to Tom then go from there. This—yes, it's a good idea."

Curling up in his blanket, Harry smiled. He might not feel the best, but those around him made it easier to take, that's for sure!


	16. Chapter 16

**No Obvious Truths **

**Chapter 16**

**Departing and Sneaky Slytherins To Be**

* * *

Making sure to keep his voice down so his mother couldn't hear, Draco asked as they waited, "Is mother done being emotional?" They were getting ready to leave to take him to the train and there had been a serious bout of tears on her end that had her going off to clean up.

While checking to make sure his son had everything and it was all stacked, waiting to go, Lucius told him, "She is. It's hard on her. You'll understand when you get older, Draco. She's just fixing her makeup and we'll be ready." Stacking Hedwig's cage on top of the trunk, looking at the owl, he then said, "I think we have everything. Are you sure you put everything in the trunk? Including Falkor?"

"I did," Draco told him with a firm nod. "The charm is on Falkor and he's tucked in there. I'll unshrink him when I get into the dorms." Looking at Hedwig, he asked, "Is she going to be alright with the Apparation?"

"She'll do fine," Tom soothed. "She's a magical owl and will know what is going on. It won't be any worse than going through the floo with her." Putting a hand on Draco's shoulder, he gave it a squeeze then said, "I'll make sure to include letters to you as well, I'll just sign them differently."

Grinning at Tom, Draco nodded. As he knew why, he wasn't going to worry about it. Right now, though excited to go, he was also uptight and a little nervous. After all, it was the first time he was going to be away from home for an extended period. Severus would be around, something that would make it easier, of course, but he would miss everyone, especially Harry. Looking at Harry, who was seated, waiting, he said, "We'll exchange owls every day, I promise!"

"I'll make sure to write," Harry told him with a firm nod. He was still disappointed at not being able to attend with Draco and would miss his friend, a lot, but was also excited about meeting up with him to get sorted and all that. However, today wasn't one of his better days and he was feeling rotten, so he wasn't as enthused as he normally would be. He supposed that would change later, but, for now, he was just subdued, hurting and feeling plenty bad, not to mention cold, getting chills from the fever he had that the potions were causing.

"I'll make sure to tell you everything that goes on," Draco promised.

"Good! I want to hear about all of it," Harry grinned.

"You're not going to get too lonely without me around, are you?" Draco asked, concerned. After all, he and Harry had been all but inseparable since Harry came to live with them. He knew he would miss his friend, a lot probably, and assumed it would be worse for Harry because there was really no one else around but adults.

"I'll be alright," Harry told him with a bit of a sad smile. "It won't be the same without you here, but I'll manage. Don't worry about me, okay? You worry about doing good so Severus doesn't get snarly with you."

Grinning a little, Draco nodded. "I will, I promise. I'll make sure to write as much as possible so you don't get too lonely. It won't be the same, but it's the best I can do."

Giving Draco's shoulder a soft rub, Tom said, "We'll take good care of him, don't worry. Nagini will keep him company. It's not the same as you, but it'll help. We'll also make sure we spend plenty of time with him so he doesn't get too bored."

"Good, because I'll worry about him," Draco told Tom sincerely, looking up at the man.

"There is nothing to worry about," Lucius soothed his son, reaching out to rub his head. "We'll take good care of him. You'll get to see him occasionally, for matches, feasts and such. Winter break will come before you know it then you'll be home to spend time together."

"I know, I do, it's just hard," Draco sighed, shaking his head. This summer had been the first one where he really had a true friend to spend time with, one that liked him for just who he was, and he didn't want it to end. It had to, though. That part had him a little down, despite the excitement of finally going to Hogwarts.

Coming back in after fixing her makeup, Narcissa gave her son a sad smile, feeling her lip quiver slightly again at the thought of her child finally going off to school then said, trying to keep herself together, "Are we all ready to go?"

"Whenever you are, Narcissa," Lucius told her gently, reaching out to pat her back.

Nodding, making sure to keep herself under control, she walked over to Harry and checked the glamour on his scar to ensure it was fully covered. Once she saw it was and gave him a pat on the cheek, she walked back over and gave Draco a big hug. Sighing, she asked, "Alright, how are we going to do this?"

"I'll shrink the trunk and take it with me. You side along with Draco and I'll take Harry, carrying Hedwig. That should get us all there safely," Lucius explained to her.

Liking that idea, Narcissa smiled down at her son then said, "We better get going. Tell Tom goodbye and we'll be off!"

Nodding, more nervous now than ever, Draco turned and gave Tom a hug. "I'll write, I promise! I'll include them with Harry's letters."

Returning Draco's hug, rubbing his back, Tom said, softly, "I'll be waiting for them." Breaking it off, he looked down at the young man, smiling. "Now, you behave for Severus and study hard. Don't get into too much trouble." Lowering his voice, he said, "And don't put up with any nonsense from those that only want to be your friend because of what they think is going on. No one expects that of you."

"I won't," Draco told him with a firm nod. Looking around, he said, voice breaking just a little, "I'm going to miss everyone."

Hugging her son, Narcissa said, softly, tone quivering slightly, "And we will you, Draco."

Shrinking his son's trunk and pocketing it, Lucius then picked up Harry and held him close before grabbing Hedwig's cage. "Are we ready?"

Having Draco grab her arm, Narcissa gave a firm nod then said, "We are. Let's go."

With a nod, Lucius then Apparated away with a crack.

Standing on the platform, Harry was staring at the train in awe while Narcissa fussed over Draco, making sure he had everything together. The red train was brilliant! He couldn't wait for next year when he would get to ride it. Making sure to stay all but glued to Lucius' side, he leaned against the man and looked around. There were so many interesting people to see and strange things going on.

When Narcissa was done with him, Draco came over to stand by Harry then began to point out who he knew, telling him about them. When he got to the Weasley's he sneered then said, "Don't bother with them. They are dirt poor. You would think they would be ashamed to send their kids to school in hand me down clothes!"

Looking down at the large family of redheads, Harry said, softly, "Don't be like that, Draco. Clothes don't mean anything. I mean, mine were worse than theirs and were hand me downs. You like me just fine. Clothes and money don't mean someone can't be nice."

Having forgotten about that and going off just what had been expected of him by so many, Draco sighed then looked down. "Sorry, Harry, I forget about that all the time. I didn't mean anything, you know that."

"I know," Harry smiled, giving him a nudge. "Just give them a chance. You like me just fine, despite all that, so you might them too. You never know." Seeing several of the redheads look in their direction, Harry gave a smile and friendly wave to them.

"I'll give it a chance," Draco said with a nod, feeling a little bad about what he had said. After all, Severus had pointed out several times he had been in no better shape because of his family's finances when he was in school. And he was great, someone he loved just like he did his parents.

"Besides, you're brilliant, they'll see that," Harry grinned, chuckling.

"There is that," Draco told him, grinning himself, looking smug.

Having been listening in to what was said, Lucius rubbed his son's head affectionately then did the same with Harry's. Though torn about his son having anything to do with Weasley's, he understood what Harry meant and wasn't going to say a word. The only thing that was bothering him at this juncture was the fact that everyone was looking at them oddly because of Harry. It was well known that they only had the one child so it was odd to see them with another.

Feeling his legs start to shake, Harry shook his head, giving a disgruntled sigh. Looking up at Lucius, he said, softly, tone one of exasperation, "I don't think I can stand much longer. Sorry!"

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Harry," Lucius told him firmly, crouching down and picking up the young man. Feeling him shiver, Lucius cast a warming charm on his robes then felt his forehead. Shaking his head, he nudged Narcissa, "Can you check his temperature? I think the fever is getting higher."

Stepping closer, putting a hand on Draco's back, she cast the spell and sighed when she saw it was a hundred and three. Stroking Harry's cheek gently, she asked, "Do you think you can make it until Draco gets on the train or do you need Lucius to take you home?"

"I'll make it," Harry told her in a determined voice. "I just can't stand anymore."

Looking up at Harry, Draco grinned at him and nodded. "It won't be much longer." Glancing around, he saw Crabbe and Goyle trying to get his attention and shook his head, pretending not to notice. Lowering his voice, he said, "I don't want to have anything to do with those two! They are stupid!"

"You don't have to," Lucius told his son firmly, glaring at the elder Goyles and Crabbes. They were ones that aligned themselves with the other Dark Lord and he didn't want to have anything to do with them, nor did he want his son around them or their spawn. All the lot of them wanted was to suck up to him, nothing more. He didn't want to play that game with any of them nor did he want Harry or Draco to have to put up with it.

Having been watching the Malfoy's, wondering about the small boy with them, Arthur and Molly walked down with their brood after seeing Lucius pick up the child and Narcissa cast the spell on him. Looking concerned at the young man who was obviously ill, Molly smiled then said, "Hello, Narcissa and Lucius." Looking down at Draco, she smiled at him and said, "You must be Draco." Putting her hand on Ron's head, she said, "Ron will be in the same year as you."

Nodding to the redhead holding the rat, Draco said, "Hello, Ron," trying to be nice.

Grinning at the lady with the friendly voice, Harry said hello then said hi to Ron as well.

Though he knew they were curious about Harry, Lucius nodded to them, exchanging a pleasant greeting. Narcissa did the same, though looked wary.

Looking at the young man Lucius was holding, Molly frowned slightly, "You don't look like you feel good."

"He's ill," Narcissa said, putting a hand on Harry's back, rubbing it softly.

"Oh!" Molly said, eyes widening. "Nothing serious I hope!"

"Harry will get better, don't worry," Narcissa told her with a small smile.

Looking down at Ron, Harry grinned at the rat then asked, "What's it like to have a rat as a pet? I've heard they make good pets."

"He's boring," Ron said, looking up at Harry. "He will keep me company though. It's—well, he's old and doesn't do much."

"At least he's company," Draco commented, looking at the snoozing rat, not sure what to make of him. Grinning, he said, "Harry's cat, Shenanigans, is fun! He's great! I don't think he holds still other than when Harry has him in his lap or he's sleeping. Usually, he's all over the place, finding something to get into."

"Yeah, he's brilliant," Harry grinned.

Looking at the boys, smiling, Molly nodded then looked at Harry. "You aren't going this year, dear?"

Sighing, Harry shook his head, looking down. "No, I'll go next year."

Nodding, Molly smiled bigger, "It's only a year. I'm sure it'll go fast."

"We promised to send Ginny a Hogwarts toilet seat-" George started.

"We can send you one too, Harry," Fred finished, grinning.

Rounding on her sons, Molly huffed, "Oh no you won't! You will do no such thing, Fred and George Weasley!" Rolling her eyes, she turned back around and said, "I'm sorry. They won't. I promise."

Grinning, starting to snicker, Harry said, "That's fine, I don't need a toilet seat."

Snickering himself, Draco said, "Alright, they're funny!"

Smirking slightly, Lucius said, "Well, if we do receive a toilet seat, we'll know where it came from." Patting the still snickering Harry on the back, he looked at him and his son, seeing both of them grinning.

"They won't! Will you, Fred and George?" She asked, tone deadly.

Looking less than contrite, Fred and George said, together, "Sorry, mum."

Snickering, Draco nudged Ron and looked up at Harry, grinning bigger. "They're great!"

Grinning a little, Ron just shook his head, used to the twins' antics by now.

Arthur sighed, looking at his sons then told Lucius, "They won't, I assure you. Will you, boys?"

"We won't," Fred assured his dad, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"We promise, dad," George finished, the same twinkle in his eyes.

Glancing at the twins, Arthur sighed, knowing they were now plotting something. Looking at the young man Lucius was holding, he wasn't sure what to say, though he was curious. Before he could formulate anything, the signal for everyone to board the train was sounded. After a nod to the Malfoy's, both of the Weasley adults began to herd their brood onto the train.

Grabbing Hedwig and his trunk, Draco hauled them to the stairs to the train. Feeling his father put a charm on the trunk to lighten it, he looked at both his parents and Harry. Grinning, he wasn't sure what to say but mouthed, 'see you later', then began to haul his things aboard.

Quickly, Draco found a compartment to himself and stowed everything then opened the window and looked out. Grinning, excited, though sad as well, he waved to Harry and his parents. He would see them at the feast, he knew that, but this was a big step and that sometimes was sad as well.

Standing there, Lucius, Narcissa and Harry waved to Draco until the train pulled out and they couldn't see it anymore. Leaning against Lucius, looking at the last place he could see the train, Harry sighed, a little sad himself.

Patting the young man on the back then giving Narcissa a pat as well, hearing her sniffle, he said, tone soft, "We better get home. It's time for Harry's potions."

"Yes, we better," Narcissa said, voice a little thick. Nodding, she said, "We need to. We have to prepare for tonight." Smiling at the young man Lucius was holding, she said, "I think a nap is probably in order too, don't you, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm tired," Harry admitted softly.

"Alright, we better get home." Stepping back, she Apparated away.

Holding Harry tightly, Lucius Apparated away as well.

Settled into a car with Blaise, Draco was quiet. For the first time since Harry had come to live with them, he didn't have him around. That was slightly sad. Looking up as the door opened, he saw Ron standing there.

"Mind if I come in? Everywhere else is full," Ron asked, clutching onto Scabbers, holding his trunk.

Without thinking about it, Draco nodded, "Sure, come in." Scooting over to make room, he quickly introduced Blaise.

Grateful that both seemed nice about it, Ron plopped down with a sigh. "Sorry, couldn't find anywhere else."

Giving a dismissive wave, Draco said, "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Nodding pleasantly to the redhead, Blaise asked, "Was that Harry? The one your dad was holding. Isn't he the one you were talking about this summer that's now your foster brother?"

"Yeah, that's him," Draco nodded. Grinning slightly, he said, "Harry is great and a lot of fun."

"Your mum said he's sick," Ron said quietly. "What's wrong with him?"

"He has cancer," Draco told him softly. Face taking on a determined look, he said, "He's getting better, though! He looks a lot better than when he came to live with us, that's for sure!"

Nodding slowly, Blaise was about to say something when the compartment door slid open again. Sighing, he shook his head when Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy inched in, obviously wanting to join them.

Sneering, Draco snapped, "We're full. Find somewhere else."

"Draco! You know-" Pansy started, simpering but was shocked.

"We're full," Draco said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's your dad going to think of you sitting with a Weasley, Draco?" Crabbed sneered, looking at Ron.

"They were talking to us before we got on the train, you dimwit!" Draco snapped. "Get lost. It's none of your business anyway!"

Exchanging a look, the three in the doorway then stepped out, walking down the aisle, though glancing over their shoulders at the compartment.

Standing up, Draco quickly walked over and shut the door before sitting back down with a huff. Glowering at it, he snapped, "Oh, I hope they don't go into the same house I am! I don't think I could stand to be around them all the time!"

Shaking his head, Blaise said, "Yeah, I agree. We'd be better off without them."

Grinning a bit, Draco said, "And you'll be safe too, Ron. They haven't got an ounce of courage in them, so no chance they'll go into Gryffindor."

Laughing, Ron shook his head, "They are idiots, all of them. I don't know them well, but what I do tells me that." Looking at the two across from him, he asked, "You'll both go into Slytherin, won't you?"

"Probably before the hat touches my head," Draco told him smugly.

Laughing, Blaise said, "Same here!"

"We're trying to figure out how to make sure Harry goes into Slytherin too, but Professor Snape said he's sure that he'll go into Gryffindor. What with his parents having been there and him battling this disease so long, he's shown more courage than most ever do." Shaking his head, he said, "The house doesn't matter."

"His parents were in Gryffindor?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yeah," Draco nodded. Lowering his voice and looking at the floor, he said, "They both died in the last war. Harry was raised by Muggles until mother and father took him in. He's good, so his house doesn't matter." Grinning a bit, Draco said, "You could always beg the hat to come to Slytherin, Ron! We'd have fun!"

Snickering at that thought, and how his parents would react, Ron grinned, "Yeah, I could! We'd have fun together. Then, when Harry comes, it'd be more."

"It will," Draco told him, grinning bigger.

"My parents will have a fit, though," Ron told him, shaking his head. "Weasley's have always been in Gryffindor."

Looking smug, Draco said, tone smooth, "It won't be worse than when people find out Harry will be in Slytherin, 'cause we're going to make sure he is a snake!"

"Why's that?" Blaise asked, really curious and not understanding what Draco meant.

Motioning them to lean in, Draco said, "You have to keep it a secret for a few hours. Everyone will find out later, but we can't let them know right now." Seeing both the other boys nod vigorously, eyes wide, Draco told them, keeping his voice very low, "Harry is Harry Potter. You know who I mean."

Eyes growing wide, Ron said, tone astonished, "You're joking! As in the real Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived?"

"The very same," Draco told him smugly. "And he's not going this year, but he's going to be sorted and attend the feast with us!"

"That's great! Harry Potter is your foster brother!" Blaise grinned. "Oh, he has to be with us!"

"He does," Draco told him with a firm nod. "We've been trying to think of a way to ensure that all summer! We'll manage, even if we both have to beg the Sorting Hat to put him there." Leaning back, he said, "Harry has to be with me! I mean, he's sick and I help him! It has to understand that!"

Leaning back, clutching onto Scabbers, Ron said, grinning, "Alright, let me see what I can do. You said it's a Sorting Hat? Fred and George said something about wrestling a troll."

"It's a hat," Draco told him then began to explain what that meant. "So, just start asking for Slytherin and explain why. That should work from what Professor Snape says!"

Thinking that over, Ron nodded then sighed as he looked down at his clothes. Shaking his head, he said, softly, "I don't think I'll fit in."

Giving a snort and shaking his head, Draco said, "Don't worry about it. Harry reminded me before we met that his were the same way. Clothes don't matter." Lifting his head, looking smug, he said, "And if you're around me, everyone will know better than to say anything!"

Liking that, Ron smiled, nodding, "Alright. Let me see what I can do. I'll talk to the hat and try to convince it to put me in Slytherin! Mum and dad will have a fit, but they'll get over it." Stopping, he grinned and chuckled, "Besides, it'll get me away from my brothers!"

"Oh, that's a very good reason!" Blaise laughed. "Yeah, with us you won't have that."

"The twins seem brilliant though," Draco chuckled.

"They are a menace!" Ron laughed, leaning back. Lowering his voice, he said, "They are funny, though. A lot more than Percy, that's for sure!"

Just as Draco was about to ask about Percy, the door opened. Looking up, Draco was ready to scowl, sure it was Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle again, but smiled when he saw the twins.

"Here you are, Ron!" George said, looking at his brother.

"We were wondering where you went!" Fred said.

Shaking his head, Ron rolled his eyes at the bouncing speech.

One taking a seat by his brother and the other by Draco, they asked, together, "What are you three plotting?"

"How to get your brother into Slytherin!" Draco grinned.

"Yeah, so he can be with us!" Blaise added, grinning as well.

Looking between the twins, slightly pale, Ron swallowed thickly, not sure what they would say about that.

Chuckling, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye, Fred gave a mock sob, "Our ickle Ronniekins is all grown up!"

"Breaking away from the Weasley mold, going off on his own," George added, pretending to sob.

Snickering, Draco shook his head, "Yeah, they're great!"

Grinning a little himself, Ron shook his head.

Settling back, crossing his legs, looking at George, who was doing the same, Fred said, "Alright, we'll impart our years of wisdom on this to you and help if we can." Slowly, he began to tell them what they heard worked for getting where you wanted to go when it came to the houses.

The three first years leaned forward, listening with rapt attention, took it all in before beginning to formulate plans with the help of the twins.

* * *

A Slytherin Ron Eh! first for me :D thats if it gets into Slytherin ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**No Obvious Truths **

**Chapter 17 **

**Seeing Hogwarts And Sorting ...ah..debates**

* * *

Landing at the station in Hogsmeade, Lucius held tightly to Harry, making sure he was well. As they had Apparated many times by now, Harry was doing better with it. Though, on days like today, when he didn't feel well, it was something he still had issues with. After a quick check that told him though not feeling the best, Harry was fine, Lucius was pleased to hear the Apparation crack that told him Narcissa had arrived as well. Looking at her, he said, "I believe Minerva said Hagrid was supposed to meet us here to take all of us across the traditional way?"

Narcissa was about to answer, nodding, when the half-giant appeared.

"'ello, Narcissa, Lucius." Stopping, he looked at the young man Lucius was holding and smiled. "'ello, Harry! Ready to go across to the castle?" Though having been told how sick the young man was, he was startled and disheartened to see how tiny he was. Shaking his giant head, he said, "The boats are ready when you are!"

Giving Harry a pat on the back, Lucius asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Harry nodded, clutching tight to Lucius, looking at Hagrid. There was something familiar about him but he couldn't place what it was.

Seeing the nod, Hagrid told them, "Follow me, firs' year!" Then he led them down to the dock. Helping Narcissa into the boat first, then Lucius, as the man was still clutching onto Harry, he then seated himself and the boat was off.

After casting a warming charm on Harry's clothes when he saw him shiver a little, Lucius pointed to a place in front of them and said, softly, "Watch right there. You'll see something spectacular in a minute."

Looking where Lucius pointed, Harry waited, excited, fidgeting around. As they rounded the bend in the water, his eyes widened and he grinned as he got his first glimpse of the castle. It was awe inspiring, like something out of a fairy tale. "Brilliant!" He breathed, unable to take is eyes off of it.

Smirking, remembering seeing the castle for the first time himself, Lucius nodded. "That it is!" Feeling the young man shiver, he asked, gently, "Are you still cold or is it just excitement?"

"Both," Harry told him, eyes locked on the castle as it came closer.

Sighing softly, knowing this wasn't a good sign and Harry would probably get sicker before the night was out, Narcissa conjured a blanket and wrapped it around him. "If you feel too ill, let us know. Severus will have some of your potions waiting if you need them. Those will help you get through the night."

Snuggling down into the warm blanket, eyes still locked on the castle, Harry just nodded, too excited to say much of anything.

Stepping out of the boat, being careful as he carried Harry, Lucius waited for Narcissa then began to ascend the stairs that led to the area outside the Great Hall. Just as they passed through the door, Minerva met them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter," she said to the young man, smiling a little. Giving Lucius and Narcissa a nod, she clasped her hands in front of her. "It's my understanding that you want a tour of the castle before the rest of the students get here."

"Hello, Professor," Harry told her with a nervous smile. "And I do, please! I would like to see it since I won't be able to attend this year."

"I believe your guardians can take you around," Minerva nodded, still smiling at the young man. The smile for her was more to hide her shock at how small and sick Harry looked. Nothing Severus had told them could have prepared her for this.

"Thank you, Minerva," Narcissa said with a nod and smile. "Before we do, though, can we have Severus take a look at him? He's not feeling the best today and is still running a fever."

"Of course," Minerva nodded, looking concerned. Waving them to follow, she led them into the hallway around the Great Hall where she had seen Severus. Seeing the man approaching, she waited.

Grinning at Severus as he came up, Harry said, "Hello, Professor Snape!" Unable to help himself, he chuckled at that since he was used to just calling him by his first name.

"And we see each other again, Mr. Potter," Severus smirked, looking at the young man. "You are behaving, aren't you?" He asked, eyebrow arched.

"Of course!" Harry grinned back.

Smiling at the interaction, Narcissa told Severus, "The fever just won't stay down. He's—well, he's not feeling good."

With a sigh, Severus nodded. Taking the young man's temperature, he shook his head when he saw it was still high. "When was the last dose of painkillers?"

"When we got home from seeing Draco off," Narcissa told him. "Harry doesn't want to take them unless he has to so he isn't too out of it or tired for what's to come." She explained softly.

As that was anticipated, Severus nodded. Actually, he was pleased with it as it meant he could give the young man a mild form of Pepper-Up potion to help get him through the ceremony. Pulling out the potion they were using for the fevers, he waited until the young man took it to hand over the other. When he was finished, making the normal face at the taste, he explained, "That should hold you until the Sorting is done. After that, I have some others to give you." Seeing Harry nod, he then smirked and said, softly, making sure Minerva heard, "I do believe that Professor McGonagall would be happy to transfigure your hat into a wig for the ceremony."

Remembering what Severus said about the poor lad having no hair, Minerva gave a firm nod. Holding out her wand, she said, "It would be my pleasure." Looking around at the adults, she asked, "What color was his hair and what was it like?"

"James," the three adults said, looking amused.

"The same color and sticking up all over just like his," Severus told her, smirking slightly.

Smiling faintly, Minerva nodded, looking at the boy. Transfiguring his hat into a wig, she made sure it was just how she remembered his father's being. Conjuring a mirror, she held it up so that Harry could see. "Is that close, Mr. Potter?"

"Perfect!" Harry said, grinning at his reflection. "Just how it used to look! Thank you, Professor!"

Pleased, Minerva nodded.

Patting Harry's back, Lucius said, "How about we take you for the tour now? By the time we finish, it should be about time for the train to pull in."

Nodding, Harry just grinned at him, excited to see the castle.

Nodding to Minerva, Narcissa and Lucius headed towards the stairs with the young man. "I think we should start at the top and work our way down, don't you?" Narcissa said to Harry as they ascended the stairs.

Watching them go, Minerva lowered her voice and asked, "Is he going to make it through the ceremony?"

"He'll make it," Severus told her, watching the three go. "He's determined. However, it's going to take about everything he has and he may need help."

"He can walk on his own, I assume?" She asked since she hadn't seen Lucius put him down yet.

"Yes, but he's weak. That's why Lucius carries him most of the time. Once he is Sorted and is seated, he should be fine," Severus explained.

Sighing, Minerva shook her head, watching the three.

Sitting on a chair Professor McGonagall had conjured for him in the area where the boats docked, Harry was waiting, though not very patiently, for the rest of the first years to show up. This way, he could walk in with the rest of them. Glancing at the stairs they had to go up, he wondered if he could make it on his own as weak as he was feeling, but figured if he couldn't he could lean on Draco. He was excited, really excited about this, and couldn't wait!

Just as he was starting to fidget around, impatient, the first of the boats pulled in. Grinning, he stood, holding onto the chair, as the students exited. Scanning the faces as more of the boats pulled in, he waved to Draco when he saw him.

Spying Harry, Draco hurried over to him, motioning Ron and Blaise to follow. Grinning, the first thing he said was, "Harry! You have hair!"

Laughing, Harry said, "Professor McGonagall transfigured it for me from my hat! Brilliant, isn't it?"

"It is! First time I've seen you with all your hair!" Draco laughed. Quickly, he introduced Blaise and Ron to Harry, smirking when they were eyeing the famous scar. He was about to explain their plan to get Ron into Slytherin with them when Professor McGonagall appeared and started her normal speech to the first years.

After she finished, when everyone was starting to climb the stairs, Draco asked, keeping his voice down as they waited, "You going to be alright climbing, Harry?"

Sighing, looking up the stairs that seemed to be the height of a mountain, Harry told him, "I think so. I better lean on you, though."

Looking determined, Draco nodded, "Right! We can do that!" Looking at Blaise and Ron, he said, "Let him lean on one of you, too. It'll make it easier on him."

Stepping up as they reached the stairs, Ron said, "You can lean on me, Harry. We'll go slow."

Putting a hand on Draco and Ron's shoulders, Harry nodded then began to climb, panting as he did, starting to really sweat once more. His legs were already feeling weak, so this was a little more difficult than just regular walking or standing.

Watching the students as they moved up the staircase, Minerva kept a close eye on the four boys at the bottom. Brow furrowed as she watched Draco and the youngest Weasley helping Mr. Potter climb, she asked, quietly, "Are you going to be alright, Mr. Potter?"

Keeping his eyes locked on the stairs so he didn't trip, Harry nodded, "I'm fine. I just need a little help and am slow."

"Take your time and be careful," she told him softly, moving the students already at the top towards the doors.

After what seemed like forever to him, Harry finally made it to the top. Shaking, he whispered, "I think I better keep leaning on you for this or I might not make it."

"No problem," Draco told him firmly. "Ron and Blaise will be Sorted after us. You can lean on them when it's my turn. Right?" He asked the two, looking at them. Hearing them reply in the affirmative, he said, "Nothing to worry about, Harry."

Sweating profusely, legs shaking, Harry nodded, hoping this went fast because he wasn't sure how long he would be able to stay standing.

* * *

Seated at the staff table by Severus, Narcissa and Lucius were watching the first years file in. So far, they hadn't seen Harry or Draco, but weren't concerned about that, assuming they would come in towards the end because Harry was slow when it came to walking. Talking quietly to Severus, they finally spied the two coming in last with Harry leaning heavily on Draco and the Weasley boy.

Watching the two come in, Severus frowned at what he saw. He was right; it was taking everything Harry had to make it this far. Leaning over, he whispered some instructions to Poppy then told Lucius and Narcissa, "I'm going down to wait for him to finish to give him the next dose. Hopefully, Minerva can hurry this along." Seeing them nod, looking concerned, he excused himself and went down to wait by the door.

Seeing his mother and father at the staff table, Draco gave them a nod to let them know everything was fine so far. "Not much longer, Harry," he whispered, glaring at everyone that seemed to be giving them odd looks.

Nodding, holding on tightly to Draco and Ron, Harry didn't say anything. Already, his legs were shaking slightly and he needed to lean on the two more than he would have liked. He would make it, though. He promised himself that.

Watching the four at the end of the line, Minerva was determined to move this along as fast as she could. She wanted to keep it to the tradition of alphabetical order, but would fudge that if she saw Mr. Potter was having any more problems than he already was. After her normal explanation of what to do, she called out the first name.

Grinning, Draco whispered to Harry, "And here we go! Remember what we planned!"

"I will," Harry told him, looking determined.

After what seemed like forever, Draco's name was finally called. After making sure Blaise came up so Harry could lean on him, he gave Harry a glance then a thumbs up and made his way to the chair.

Standing there, watching, Harry couldn't help but grin when the hat put him in Slytherin almost before it was fully on his head. Giving the grinning Draco a thumbs up as he made his way to the Slytherin table, Harry stiffened when his name was called. Whispering softly, he said, "I'm sorry, I need help walking up there."

Nodding, hearing all the loud murmurs at the mention of Harry's name and seeing people standing to catch a glimpse of him, Ron said, "Alright, no problem. Ready, Blaise?"

"Ready," Blaise said, sounding determined.

Slowly, feeling like every eye in the hall was on him, Harry made his way to the stool. It was with great relief when he finally sat down, sure his legs were about to give out. Seeing Ron and Blaise step back as the hat was put on his head, his face took on a determined cast before he told the hat, "Slytherin, please!"

Chuckling, the hat replied, "So, you're Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy already told me I have to place you with him."

"I have to go with Draco!" Harry told the hat, sounding determined. "He helps me and is my friend. Professor Snape is one that helps take care of me, so I have to go with them!"

"You are very loyal, Mr. Potter. You would do good in Hufflepuff! And there are plenty of brains as well. Yes, you would fit right into Ravenclaw! Oh, the courage though! So much of it! And brave. It's been many years since I've seen someone that has as much of both as you do."

"Slytherin, please," was all Harry said, focusing on that with all his might.

"Yes, you would fit right in Slytherin as well. You are a tough one, Mr. Potter. Very hard to choose where to put you," the hat chuckled. "However, I think I know what to do here." Rip at the brim opening, it called out, "Slytherin!"

Unable to help himself, Harry grinned from ear to ear, looking over where Draco was, seeing the same kind of grin there. Feeling the hat lift off his head, he was wondering how he was going to make it to the house table, ignoring the gasps and murmurs the announcement was met with when he saw a smirking Severus there. Taking the man's arm when it was offered to him, he stood on shaking legs, giving Ron and Blaise a thumbs up. Leaning against Severus as he was led to the table, he said, "I did it!"

"Indeed you did," Severus said softly, helping Harry towards the table and the beaming Draco. "How much begging did you have to do?"

Chuckling weakly, swiping at his sweaty forehead, Harry told him, "None. Just a couple pleases was all."

"Good," Severus said, not sure what to say as he was more concerned about how Harry looked and how heavily he was leaning on him, not to mention the shaking. Though not wanting to carry the boy to the table, he was pondering doing just that. "Just a little ways further then you can sit down," he encouraged softly, glaring at anyone that seemed to be openly staring at them.

Nodding, focusing on the grinning Draco, Harry kept moving in that direction.

Finally reaching the table, Severus had some of the older students move down then helped Harry sit, shaking his head when the young man had to actually lift his one leg with his hand to get it over the bench so he was straddling it. Crouching down, he pulled the potions out of his robes and sat them on the table then cast a couple of diagnostics. The fever caused by the potions was still there and just as high, something not helping at all. Giving Harry the potions to take, he said, looking at two of the Prefects to make sure they were listening, "After the feast, stay seated. Lucius and Narcissa will take you down to the dorms. I don't want you trying to walk." He was about to go on and explain it to his Prefects how he wanted this handled, when his head came up and whipped in the direction where the Sorting was going on when it was announced that Ron Weasley was put into Slytherin. Astonished, he looked at an equally astounded Minerva. It was then he heard the snicker from Draco.

Looking at his godson and seeing the grin there, then Harry grinning as well, he smirked himself before lowering his voice then asked, "I'm gathering you had something to do with this, Mr. Malfoy?"

Grinning at Severus, making room for Ron at the table by him, Draco just nodded.

"Well, I get not only a Potter, but a Weasley. It will be most interesting, that's for certain," Severus said, shaking his head. Already, though, he was grinning internally at the visions of Molly and Arthur's faces when they heard their youngest had been placed in his house. Quickly, he explained what he wanted done to his Prefects and told Harry, "Eat as much as you can, it'll help," as Blaise was put into Slytherin, ending the Sorting.

Nodding, Harry lifted his other leg with his hand to get it over the bench and leaned a little against Draco. Looking up at the head table, he saw Lucius and Narcissa, both smirking, obviously pleased and gave them a grin then a thumbs up. Oh, this was perfect!

Taking a seat at the staff table once he was done, Severus was about to explain to Lucius and Narcissa what was going on when Albus said his name softly. Looking at the headmaster, he waited.

"Is he going to be alright, Severus?" Albus asked, concerned, looking at the young Mr. Potter as he leaned against Draco Malfoy. He looked horrible and was obviously having big problems.

"He'll be fine," Severus told him with a nod. "He's not feeling the best, but will make it through the feast. How much beyond that, I don't know. We're going to have to give him something for the pain and the fever. That will probably put him to sleep for the rest of the night."

Looking at the ill young man, shaking his head sadly, Albus stood then announced the start of feast.

After putting some food onto his plate, Severus leaned over to Lucius and Narcissa then explained the plan. Smirking, he whispered, "Mr. Weasley in my house was your son's planning."

Amused, looking at the four boys sitting together at the table, Lucius said, "Well, I suppose I better get use to the fact that my son and Harry are going to be friends with the Weasley's, won't I?" Glancing around at the other tables, he smirked bigger seeing Crabbe and Goyle at the Hufflepuff table, then Parkinson at the Ravenclaw one. "However, considering who you didn't get, a Weasley isn't much to put up with."

Glancing around, knowing who Lucius was referring to, Severus smirked. Lowering his voice, he said, "There is that. It'll be much easier without those three to keep an eye on." Leaning over closer to Minerva, who was seated next to him, he whispered, "I may now have one of them, but you still have the twins. I believe that I got the better end of the bargain!"

"You did," Minerva told him, snorting softly, trying to keep a straight face. Looking at the twins, seeing them standing and waving to their brother as well as the three seated around him, not looking at all upset by the Sorting the way Percy did, she chuckled softly, "I would lay odds that those two helped as well."

"No doubt," Severus commented, taking a sip of his drink, eyes drifting back to his table. Already, the four boys were talking amongst themselves, grinning and laughing a little. Harry was joining in, but it was obvious that he was worn out. Though eating, the young man appeared lethargic, more picking at the food than consuming it. That made him sigh internally. He would send off a report to Harry's Healer tonight so the man knew what was going on. However, he was pleased Harry had managed to pull this off. There had been plenty of doubts going in whether he could manage without help. It also was one more thing that told him how determined Harry was when it came to many things. That was something that would only aid them in the future!

* * *

okay here is the link for the story on Dani's page its cut into sections so it can be shown so remember to piece it together. If it doesnt work then send me a private message and Ill put it on my profile page...hopefully that would work.

hp . adult-fanfiction ?no=600096521& chapter=1

Remember to review her work and let her know you appreciate it!


	18. Chapter 18

**No Obvious Truths **

**Chapter 18**

**Signs of Trouble **

* * *

When all the food finally vanished, Harry was leaning heavily against Draco, rubbing his eyes. He was tired, no doubt there. Though trying to listen in to not only what was said around him, but what Professor Dumbledore was announcing, he couldn't quite manage. The only odd thing so far was the professor in the turban, he couldn't remember his name, made his scar twinge. As it wasn't nearly as bad as how his back was hurting right now, he ignored it. Though he did whisper that to Draco, who told him emphatically that he had to tell Lucius when they left the castle, something he promised he would do.

Having dozed off leaning against Draco, despite not wanting to, Harry was startled by the noise of everyone starting to stand and Draco giving him a gentle nudge. Blinking rapidly, rubbing his eyes, he looked around to see everyone leaving. Looking over at the boy introduced to him as Marcus Flint when his name was said, he waited to see what he wanted.

Looking at the obviously ill first year, the Prefect said, "We'll stay here with you until Professor Snape arrives so you can lean on Draco." Right now, there was already some murmured speculation among the older students as to what was wrong with Harry, but nothing had been said too loudly yet. They assumed that Professor Snape would explain it soon or that Draco would say something, so they were going to wait.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled, sitting up straighter, wincing as he did. He grinned slightly as the twins walked by, waving and saying hi to them as they made their way out of the hall. Snickering at the other redhead that passed by giving Ron an evil look, he asked, "Is that Percy? He doesn't look happy."

"Yeah, that's him." Ron snorted, shaking his head. "There's nothing he can do, so I'm not worried about it."

"He gives you grief, tell us, Weasley," Marcus said, firmly. "I don't care if he is your brother, we don't put up with that. Neither will Professor Snape."

"I will," Ron nodded, pleased with that little piece of information.

"The twins don't seem to have a problem with where you went," Draco grinned, looking at Ron.

"I didn't think they would," Ron laughed, shaking his head. "They are all for causing chaos, after all."

"The hat put you with us, that's all that matters. If Percy doesn't like it, he can take it up with Professor Snape," Marcus told him firmly. Yes, it had been a shock to all of them to get not only Harry Potter but a Weasley, however the hat didn't put you where you weren't suited. That meant they were in Slytherin for a reason and the snakes protected their own.

Smiling a little, Ron just nodded.

"Mr. Flint is correct, Mr. Weasley," Severus said as he stepped up to the bench. "He can take his displeasure up with me and not take it out on you. Don't hesitate to say something if he gives you grief over it." Looking at Marcus, he said, "You can go ahead and lead the first years down to the dorms. We'll take care of Mr. Potter."

Standing, Marcus said, "Alright you lot, follow me." He then began to lead them off to the dungeons.

Standing, grinning at his mother and father then giving Harry a pat on his shoulder, Draco trailed after Marcus with Blaise and Ron.

Crouching down by Harry, Severus looked at him. Sighing, he said, "I'm going to give you some more potions then Lucius can carry you down to the dorms. Do you need the pain killer as well?"

Though grinning a little as he looked at Lucius and Narcissa, Harry nodded then sighed, "I do. My back really hurts. Can I wait to take it though until I see the dorm?" He knew that minutes after he took it, he was going to start to really fall asleep and he didn't want to miss anything.

After casting a couple basic diagnostics that the Healer had taught him, Severus frowned at the readings. Tone distracted, he said, "We can wait if you want to. However, we're going to have to give you something a little stronger than normal for some of this." Glancing at Poppy who was standing by Narcissa, he instructed, "Take Narcissa down to my lab. There are three potions on stasis there. The instructions for them are by the cauldrons, as are the ingredients. There is one I need the last couple ingredients added to it." Giving the name of the one he needed, he said, "Narcissa has helped me brew it before over the summer, so she knows what to do."

"I'll take care of it, Severus," Narcissa told him firmly. Putting a hand on Harry's head, she rubbed it then smiled, "I'll see you shortly." With a nod to Lucius, she followed Poppy, steps determined.

Handing over the potions, watching the shaking young man take them, Severus stood. "Lucius can now take you down to the dorms as he knows the way."

Scooping up Harry, being careful of his back, Lucius said, "Come, Harry, let's go see your house. You'll like it." Feeling the young man rest his head on his shoulder, he cast a warming charm on him, knowing from the shivering that he was cold.

Looking at the elder Malfoy, Severus told him, "I'll be down in a few. I want to check the potions before I come in." Quickly, he imparted the override password to get the man in.

Nodding, Lucius walked out with Harry. Once alone with the young man, in view of the fact that the halls were empty as students were all headed for their dorms and the normal start of term speeches and instructions from the Heads of Houses, Lucius muttered, "You did it, Harry. Narcissa and I are proud of both of you."

Grinning and nodding, giving Lucius a squeeze, Harry told him, "I didn't even have to beg! Draco and Blaise helped get Ron in too. They like him."

"Friends you make on the train and at the start of the year tend to be some of the best you ever have," Lucius schooled gently. "I have a feeling the four of you will be close." Walking along, Lucius pointed out some of the more interesting landmarks to Harry, explaining what some of it was.

When they reached the entrance to the dorms, he saw the Prefects waiting there with the rest of the first years. Eyebrow arched at that, though pleased, Lucius stepped up closer.

Giving a respectful nod to the powerful Malfoy patriarch, Marcus explained, "It's traditional for all first years to come in together, so we were going to wait for Harry."

Liking that, Lucius nodded then motioned for the young man to get on with it.

Giving everyone the password, the door then opened and Marcus led them in, explaining where everything was and pointing to where the dorms were. Stopping, he said, "Wait a few before going in. Professor Snape always has something to say before you start to settle in."

Standing by his father, looking at the walls that were actually windows revealing what was beneath the water of the Black Lake, Draco grinned then looked up at Harry. Not sure what to say, he just grinned at his friend. Harry, grinned back, though was looking like he was fighting to stay awake.

Stepping into the common room, Severus launched in to his normal start of term speech, giving the rules, what was expected of his house and other important information. He stopped, however, when he glanced at Lucius. The first tendrils of steam were starting to come off Harry. That wasn't a good sign. Holding up his hand, he walked over to Lucius and looked closer at the shivering young man. Shaking his head, he said, "Take him to my office, not the lab. I'll be there in a minute. Some of the potions are already waiting there as is Poppy. She knows which order to give them in.

Nodding, patting the now dozing off Harry gently, Lucius made his way in the direction Severus had come in from.

Looking down at Draco, he said, "I'll ensure you get to say goodbye before he goes." After seeing the young man nod, he looked around at the rest of his house. Clearing his throat, he sped through the rest of his set speech then explained, "As I'm sure all of you can easily see, Mr. Potter is very ill. The Headmaster will explain more fully tomorrow at supper what is going on with him, but I will impart that he won't be attending classes as he's too ill to do so. No, this is not him getting preferential treatment, that I can assure you. It is because, as you can see, he's not fit enough to carry a full class load, let alone be able to get around the castle. He is, however, a member of this house. I expect you to remember that. Despite events of the past, he is to be treated just like any other member of Slytherin. I'm going to remind you of something you should all know, something Mr. Flint told our first years before they left the Great Hall; the hat puts you where you belong. Mr. Potter was placed in Slytherin. That's all there is to it. Keep that in mind for not only yourselves, but when others in this school may grouse about the placement. He's well aware of what it means to be in this house. Mr. Malfoy can attest to that for you. That is the same with other placements here that may have shocked you. We protect our own and always have. Keep that in mind." Scanning the faces and seeing the nods, he then said, "If our Prefects will show the first years to their dorms, I'll be back shortly to talk to them." With another glance around then a nod, he swept out to attend to Harry.

Watching the Professor go, Marcus asked Draco, "What's wrong with Potter? He's with your dad, so I assume you know."

"Harry has cancer," Draco told him, hearing gasps at that. Shaking his head, looking determined, he said, "He's getting better, he just sick still is all."

"You know him well, don't you? I mean, your dad is carrying him, "Gemma Farley said quietly.

"Harry is my foster brother," Draco said smugly, grinning a little. "And he is great. Mother and father took him in this summer."

Eyes widening, Gemma said, "Oh! That's unusual! So, he lives with you?"

"He does," Draco told her firmly. "He'll be attending Hogwarts when he gets better. He just can't right now because he's so sick. It's nothing to worry about. He's got the best Healer there is and Professor Snape is the one that makes his potions."

"That explains the placement in Slytherin," Marcus chuckled. "There is no way being around you lot that Harry wouldn't go here."

"Exactly," Draco said, grinning at him.

Looking around, seeing several nods of understanding, Marcus said, "Alright, first years, follow Gemma and me. We'll get you to your dorms and show you where everything is."

After another look at where his father disappeared with Harry, Draco then trailed along, talking to Blaise and Ron as he did.

Stepping into his office, he was pleased to see Poppy handling what was needed. Narcissa was already there with the potion that needed to be finished, talking quietly to the very sleepy Harry. Moving closer, he asked, "He's been given the ones I left?"

Straightening up, Poppy gave a firm nod, "He has. Narcissa has the other. We waited on the pain killers to see what you said as we're not sure which ones you want to give him."

Pleased, Severus nodded. Taking the potion Narcissa had finished brewing, Severus gave it to Lucius for him to give the young man. Looking over the readings Poppy had taken, he pulled out two of the pain killers he felt would be best suited. Handing them over, he said, looking at Lucius and Narcissa, "I'll add this to the report and send it out. I'll also send out a couple more doses to you tonight in case he needs them." Glancing at the young man, he shook his head, "He probably won't. I imagine he'll sleep for most of the night as worn out as he is."

"Probably," Lucius nodded, looking down at the young man he was holding.

"We have to go to Honeydukes before we go home," Harry managed to slur out, rubbing his eyes. "Draco needs chocolate."

"I think we can wait until tomorrow," Narcissa told him gently, smiling a little. "We'll make sure he gets them, Harry."

Opening his eyes and looking at her, Harry said, "Please? I want to make sure he gets them."

With a soft sigh, Narcissa shook her head, smile growing. "Alright. We have to be fast though."

Grinning a little, Harry nodded. Leaning his head back on Lucius' shoulder, Harry shut his eyes.

Conjuring a blanket to cover the shivering young man, Severus stood. "Let me go get Draco. I assured him he could say goodbye. Besides, it'll ease his mind that Harry is fine." Seeing the others nod, he headed back to the dorms.

Stepping into the first year's dorm, Severus stopped cold and looked at the massive white stuffed dragon by what he was sure was Draco's bed. Giving a sigh and shaking his head as he looked at the grinning Draco, he asked, "Let me guess; your mother had something to do with this?"

Grinning bigger, Draco nodded. "Of course! You know mother! Well, her and Harry."

Looking at Falkor, who was blowing smoke rings in his direction, he just shook his head. "Why am I not surprised?" Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, sure he was going to be on the receiving end of several smug looks from Narcissa, he then said, "Your parents are leaving with Harry. I've come to get you so you can say goodbye to him."

Quietly, Blaise asked, "Can Ron and I say goodbye as well, Professor?"

Looking at the two boys there, Severus thought it over then nodded. "You can. It'll only be for a minute as Harry needs to get home and to bed." Motioning them to follow, he swept out of the dorm then explained, "If you ever need me in the middle of the night or it's an emergency, this is the way to my quarters." Leading them through the hall, he stepped into his office then gestured for them to move forward. "Draco has come to say goodbye, Harry," he told the young man softly. "Blaise and Ron did as well."

Eyes drooping open, Harry waved to them and grinned a little, "See you later, guys."

Stepping close, pressing a note into his father's hand, making sure no one saw him, Draco said, "Get some rest, Harry. I'll write tomorrow when classes are over." With the shape Harry was in, he wasn't sure he would remember to tell his father about the bit with his scar and Professor Quirrell, but knew that he needed to know.

"Okay," Harry nodded, looking down at him. "I'll write tomorrow too."

"We will as well," Blaise said firmly. "Right, Ron?" He asked, looking at the redhead.

"Yup!" Ron told him with a firm nod.

Pleased with that, looking at the boys, Lucius stood, pocketing the note, planning to read it when he got home. "Harry needs to rest so we'll be going. Behave for Professor Snape, Draco," he said to his son, putting a hand on the back of Draco's head and giving it a soft rub.

"I will, father," Draco nodded. "Get some rest, Harry." Stepping back, he smiled at his mother when she rubbed his head then watched them walk out. As he had seen Harry like this before, he wasn't worried. Looking at the other two, he said, "Come on, let's go back and get settled in!"

Nodding, the other two trailed after Draco, heading back to the dorm.

Walking into the entrance hall with Harry, Narcissa and Lucius stopped by where Minerva and Albus were standing, waiting to see what they wanted.

"Hagrid is waiting for you outside with one the carriages. We thought that best rather than you walking," Dumbledore explained, looking sadly at the sick young man.

"It will be, thank you," Narcissa nodded.

"He's going to be fine?" Minerva asked quietly.

"He'll be fine," Narcissa assured her with a small smile. "It's nothing we haven't been through with him before. Mostly, it's he's tired now and in pain, nothing more. Severus gave him something for it, so he'll probably sleep for the rest of the night."

"If you need help, don't hesitate to contact us," Albus told them sincerely. "We'll get Severus as quickly as possible and cover any time he needs to be away."

"We will be in touch if we need anything," Lucius told the man, trying to be nice though not liking to interact with Albus as he was sure there was something else behind it.

"We will let you get him home then," Minerva said quietly, smiling at them.

With a nod in their direction, Narcissa and Lucius walked out. After going down the steps, they walked over to where Hagrid was standing with the carriage. About to step into it, Lucius was stopped by Harry's voice.

"Those are strange looking horses," Harry commented unevenly, looking at the two harnessed to the carriage.

Sighing, a sad look on her face, Narcissa rubbed the young man's head. "Oh, Harry," she said softly. Smiling a little at him after a glance to Lucius who was shaking his head, "They aren't horses, they are thestrals."

"They are a little spooky, but beautiful in their own way," Harry commented, looking at the winged creatures.

"'ere, you can give them a lump 'o meat if you like," Hagrid told the young man, holding out a small bit for him, looking sad.

Taking it and holding it out in a shaking hand for the skeletal looking creature, he grinned a little as the thestral took it. "They are different," he commented.

"Tomorrow we'll show you what they are in a book," Lucius told the young man, wondering who it was Harry had seen die and wondering if it might have been his parents. That's what he was hoping as he wasn't apt to remember the incident.

Nodding, shutting his eyes, Harry let his hand drop when the thestral finished eating.

"Let's get going," Lucius said softly, stepping up into the carriage. Pleased to see a blanket there, he tucked it over the young man and waited for Narcissa.

Settling in beside the two, getting comfortable as the carriage started to move, she commented, "We'll get to Honeydukes and do that quickly then get you home to bed. Besides, I'm sure that someone is anxious to hear just what house you went into."

Not opening his eyes, Harry grinned, nodding. This had been about the best night of his life!

* * *

Landing in the front hall at Tom's, Lucius looked at his lover, who appeared to have been waiting on him, smirking.

Seeing the look on Lucius' face, Tom grinned. Looking at Harry, he asked, "Well, don't keep me in suspense; which house?"

Eyes fluttering open, Harry looked at him then grinned, "Slytherin!"

Stepping closer, putting a hand on Harry's head and giving it a rub, Tom grinned back, "See? I told you! Now, let's get you to bed."

Yawning, Harry nodded, eyes sliding shut again.

After getting Harry settled into bed, while Narcissa fussed over him and he had finally gone to sleep, Lucius pulled the note out from Draco. Reading it, brow furrowed, he passed it over to Tom. Looking at the sleeping young man and rubbing a hand over his face, he commented quietly, "That's not good."

Looking at what Draco had written, Tom then glanced at the sleeping young man on the bed. "No, it's not. We'll ask him tomorrow about what he remembers then go from there. After we figure out as much as we can, I'll get the information to Severus. It's something he needs to know." Leaning back, folding his arms over his chest, watching both Shenanigans and Nagini curl up to the young man, he said, "I was wondering if Harry's first year wasn't going to bring the other one out of hiding. I bet it has. I'm also going to bet my magic that Dumbledore knows just what is going on, or at least part of it. That is something we need to know."

"We'll pass on everything we can to Severus and go from there. Maybe he can figure out what's going on or, at the very least, keep an eye on the situation." Lucius commented as Narcissa came over and sat down by him. Passing her the note to read as well, he sighed, "At least Harry is out of it, mostly. When he will be in the school, we'll be with him. That will only aid matters. No one is apt to try anything with Narcissa or me around."

After folding the note back up, Narcissa handed it back to her husband, shaking her head. "Draco is going to need to be warned. It was obvious to everyone that saw us that Harry is with us in some way. That means the maniac might focus on him."

"We'll give Severus a heads up, Narcissa, never fear. You know he's more than capable of keeping Draco safe. And Draco has a good head on his shoulders. He knows to be wary of what is going on," Tom soothed.

Nodding, knowing that was true, Narcissa sighed. "I just wish it had waited a couple years. Then—well, the two of them would be better capable of defending themselves."

"That's probably why it's happening now," Tom imparted. "He has a better chance. However, he doesn't realize some things and we can capitalize on that. Keep that in mind."

Though not liking that the mess was already starting, Narcissa nodded. She just hoped that they could figure out what was going on before they were all drawn into it!

* * *

Looking at the owl she had received from Percy, Molly's eyes were wide and she was stammering. "Ron—he's in Slytherin! He was sorted into Slytherin!"

Reading over what the twins had sent, Arthur nodded distractedly. Finishing quickly, hoping to get all the information he could before he had to deal with his wife, he looked up then said, "Fred and George said that Ron was sitting on the train with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, that the three had seemed to have become friends. They say the two are very nice and they liked them."

Hand fluttering to her mouth as she read more of Percy's letter, Molly was shaking her head in disbelief.

Glancing back at the letter, Arthur said, "That little boy with—well, you know, the sick one," he explained the best he could when he couldn't seem to say it. Seeing his wife look at him and nod, he said, "The twins say that is Harry Potter. He's with the people we saw him with, as in they are taking care of him. He went into Slytherin too. They say that Ron, Draco and Blaise helped the poor young man to stand up and had to assist him in even getting to the chair to be Sorted."

Brow furrowed, Molly looked at her husband and asked, "As in The Boy Who Lived?"

"The same," Arthur told her with a firm nod. "Fred and George wrote that the four of the lads seemed like they are becoming fast friends, getting along well." Stopping, he looked at his wife and said, gently, "Molly, they are eleven. I doubt there is any evil intent here. Draco and Harry were talking to Ron before they got on the train, you saw that. Even Lucius and Narcissa said nothing about it. You know them, if they had problems with the situation, they would have made it clear. Besides, it's like we've always told our kids; the house doesn't matter! This might do Ron good. He'll be away from his brothers and not have to worry about many things. If Draco has taken to him, very few are going to think to try to torment him about so much. That will help."

Nodding, taking that in, still looking at her husband, Molly didn't know what to say. "We've always been in Gryffindor," she finally managed to get out. "It's almost a time honored tradition."

"And sometimes traditions need to be bucked and for things to change," Arthur soothed. "It doesn't matter, Molly. Fred and George may be a trial to put up with and a challenge to deal with, but we both know they are a good judge of character. They both said that they liked Draco and Blaise, that the two boys seemed very nice. Part of what they said is they spent some time in the compartment that the boys were in talking to them. One of the things they wrote was that Draco was very nice, laughing and joking around with them. You saw what he was like on the platform."

Thinking that over, Molly nodded. Both of the boys were very nice and polite, talking with Ron. Sighing, she shook her head, "It's just such a shock, I'm sure you understand. As you said, they are eleven. Maybe we just need to give it a chance."

Smiling, knowing he had gotten through to his wife, he nodded. "Let's see what Ron has to say with his first owl then go from there. We don't like people judging us by first appearances so we shouldn't do that here, don't you think?"

Nodding firmly, Molly sat the letter down. "You're right. We don't judge. Let's see what happens and go from there."

"We will," Arthur said with a knowing nod.

* * *

There we go! next one


	19. Chapter 19

**No Obvious Truths **

**Chapter 19 **

**Conversations And Getting Settled In At Hogwarts**

* * *

While curled up in his favorite comfy chair, eating breakfast, Harry was reading the book Narcissa had given him that told about thestrals. Actually, he was quite fascinated by it and what was said. When he finished, he looked at Lucius, who was sitting by him, and asked, "They aren't really bad luck, are they?"

"No, Harry," Lucius told him with a smile and shake of his head. "People have just continued with that old tale because to see them means you've witnessed someone die, nothing more. They are an animal. That's all there is to it."

Taking that in, Harry nodded. "They are pretty in their own way. It's not the same as some other animals, of course, but in a different way."

"They do have an eerie beauty about them," Lucius conceded with a nod. Lowering his voice and softening his tone, he asked, gently, "Who did you see die? Do you remember?"

"My friend, Joey," Harry told him plainly, looking at him. Shrugging, he sighed, "It was the first time I was in the hospital with cancer. I was sitting with him and he just went to sleep. That was all. I didn't learn until later that him going to sleep was him dying. He was really sick and in a lot of pain." Stopping, he shook his head then added, softly, "They couldn't do anymore for him, really, other than help with the pain." Looking at Lucius again, he said, "I understand why he died and that sometimes dying isn't bad. In his case, it wasn't. He hurt so much that to get some relief was a good thing."

Reaching out and rubbing Harry's shoulder, Lucius nodded. "You're right. We all will die at some point. Some are just younger when they do."

"Can you see the thestrals?" Harry asked, curious.

"Yes," Lucius admitted. "I've seen a few people die, including my father. Like your friend, he was very sick when it happened. So, I understand what you're saying." Not wanting to stay on that topic, as it was depressing, Lucius relaxed back in his chair then said, "I want to talk to you about your scar hurting last night." Seeing the boy nod, he pressed on, "Tell me everything you remember."

Quickly, Harry told him about the short incident then shrugged. "It wasn't much, but it's the first time I've felt anything like it. It gave me some strange dreams too. Not sure about those either."

"What kind of dreams? Do you remember?" Lucius asked, curious as he digested what else was said.

"Just weird stuff. It was probably from the potions. Like the turban trying to suffocate me and it talking to me. Strange stuff," Harry shrugged.

"Do you remember what it said?" Lucius inquired, wondering if it wasn't related.

"Some, but it makes no sense. Just like I was in the right house and I would understand why later. Weird stuff like that," Harry told him.

Nodding, Lucius said nothing but filed that away. After a moment of thinking about it, he said, "If your scar hurts like that again, tell one of us as soon as you can. I think it's something we need to keep an eye on for other reasons."

"I will," Harry nodded firmly, looking at him. Finishing the last of his toast, Harry pushed the plate away then settled back with a contented sigh. He liked feeling full and that the potions they gave him didn't make him sick like the drugs in the hospital. Today wasn't one of his 'good days' where he felt alright, but it was better than what it had been, that's for sure.

Having one of the elves take the empty plate away, Lucius put the potions Harry had to take in front of him. Waiting until the boy was finished, he said, "We're going to have you rest a little while then you get to do the same thing Draco is this morning; go to class. After a fashion anyway." Seeing the boy grin at him, he smirked, "We're going to do what we can to keep you caught up. I believe we're just going to go about it a little differently is all. As you're the only one in the 'class' we don't have to worry about some things. However, you're going to be doing a few more essays than Draco will because you can't do the practical part in things like Potions and Herbology. Until you feel better, though, we'll find you the books you need." Hearing Harry groan at that, he chuckled, smirking slightly bigger. "It won't be as bad as it sounds, I promise. And we'll help. We won't do it for you, mind you, but will give a hand where needed. Something like you would get in the dorms."

Liking that, Harry nodded. "I'm supposed to see a tutor each week you said?"

"Once a week, yes," Lucius confirmed. "There won't be a session this week as we'll just be starting out, but it will commence next week. This week, we'll just begin and work with the standard lessons. Narcissa is going to take on teaching you Charms and Transfiguration. She's better at those. Tom and I are going to work with you on Defense and Astronomy. The three of us are going to take turns with History, Herbology and Potions as they are just theory, at least for now when it comes to two of them. We should be fine with all of them." Stopping, Lucius' face took on a serious cast. Tone firm, he said, "We want you to understand something, Harry. If you don't feel good or up to working on your studies, tell us! We don't want you pushing yourself too hard. You're sick, we all understand that, as will your tutors. No one is going to get angry if there are days you can't do much. We understand completely. Even if you do feel up to something, if it's a day that you think you should just stay in bed and we work on theory only or do things like studying, say something. There will be tests, of course, and you will have to study. Just doing something like that some days is just fine. We're going to take weekends off, just like school as well to give you a rest. Don't be afraid to say something to us."

"I will," Harry nodded, curling up and pulling the blanket in the chair around him. Grinning, he said, "Am I going to be using my wand and learning spells today?"

"You will," Lucius confirmed with a nod, smirking again. "They are very simple, of course, but you'll be doing magic."

"Brilliant," Harry grinned, excited.

"Just keep in mind, you won't get everything on your first attempt and it takes time. You will though, we'll make sure of it," Lucius told him, giving him a pat on the knee. "There is one thing, though. Astronomy. It has to be done late at night. So, each week, we're going to judge the days you feel best to keep you up later to do that. It's traditionally done one day a week at Hogwarts, on a specific day. We're going to work that differently with you. If you're having a bad week, like you have at times, we're not going to cover it."

Nodding, not saying anything, Harry understood that. After a couple minutes, he asked, "Am I going to have a set class schedule like they do in school or is it going to be done another way?"

"No, there's going to be no set schedule. Part of that will be because of the illness. The other part is what the three of us have to do some days. We'll get it all in, never fear, it'll just be as we can work with it, nothing more. Narcissa doesn't have as much to do, so she'll probably be working with you a little more than Tom and I." Lucius explained.

"That works," Harry told him, grinning slightly.

"Good. Now that you know what's going on, we'll let you relax a while then we'll get started." Lowering his voice into something almost conspiratorial, he said, "We're even going to give you your first flying lesson this week, just like the other first years. The day you seem to feel the best, we'll do that. You won't do much, obviously, just learn the basics and go a couple feet up, but you'll get it. Narcissa will be there so we don't have to worry about her complaining. Just keep in mind, until you feel better, it won't be more than that."

Shifting around excitedly, Harry grinned from ear to ear. He couldn't wait for that!

Whispering, Lucius told him, "Tom and I have a broom for you. We won't give it to you until we're sure you're well enough to fly it on your own, but you have one. It's something we wanted you to know. After all, you can't be magical without a broom. Just—don't tell Narcissa you know." Looking at the grinning young man, he winked.

Unable to stop grinning, Harry nodded vigorously, but didn't say a word. Oh, that was brilliant, that's for sure!

Still smirking, Lucius patted his leg again then leaned back. "I know it'll be boring without Draco around, but we'll ensure you get out and have some fun, don't worry. Won't be the same, of course, but we'll manage something. Plus, you'll have to spend time each day now writing to him. That'll help you get used to the quill instead of your normal way."

"Yeah, it's not going to be the same without Draco, that's for sure," Harry sighed.

"Oh, we'll manage to come up with things to do, never fear. Forays out to places like museums and such are already planned for when you feel up to it, things that are educational. There are many excursions in the offing, Harry. We can't be as exciting as Hogwarts, of course, but we shan't let you get bored." Lucius told him.

"Muggle museums or Wizarding ones?" Harry asked, curious. Right now, he didn't know if there were Wizarding ones and if there were he wanted to see them.

"Wizarding, of course," Lucius told him with a nod. "Plenty to do and see in those. Plus, they are something you'll like and can learn from."

"I'll like that," Harry told him firmly.

"It's something we want to take you to as well. You won't get the exposure to some things in our world the way you would at school. Though we'll teach you much of it, you can learn more from such outings and it'll give you a good history of it. We all like that part. It'll just take you feeling a little better before we attempt such things. I'm sure you understand that."

"I do," Harry conceded. In places like that, he wanted to be able to walk around and explore, something he couldn't do right now. So, waiting was for the best.

Settling back, shifting around to get comfortable, Lucius then began to talk about what they were going to try that day while Harry relaxed. Normally, after this round of potions, the young man dozed for an hour or so. They were going to wait for that to finish to start the days lessons.

* * *

Sitting at the Slytherin table with Ron and Blaise, Draco was grinning at the box of chocolates in front of him. This was something he hadn't expected, but he liked it. Harry had, with his parents help he was sure, signed up for Honeydukes to send him chocolate once a week. The note with it was in his mother's handwriting, but it was something Harry would say, something to the effect of we had to do something for you since we can't be together like we used to. He liked this. It also meant they were going to have to do something nice for Harry as well. After all, he would be stuck at home almost all the time and not able to get out.

Breakfast has just finished and they were now waiting for Professor Snape to deliver their schedules so they knew what they were doing that day. This he couldn't wait for. After all, it was going to be the first time that he learned to do real spells with his wand. That was exciting. Right now, Severus was down at the other end of the table starting with the seventh years with what was needed. While he worked his way in their direction, Draco talked with Blaise and Ron. Honestly? He liked the two. Neither of them did what his other so-called friends had, just be there to suck up and let him boss them around. No, they talked to him, about all kinds of stuff.

The night before, as anyone would expect, none of them had slept well. After all, it was the first time away from home for an extended period of time and some homesickness had happened. So, the three of them had sat up talking. That had been great. He learned all kinds of things about them and they him. They talked about that most of the night, but some about Harry as well. He told them about how sick he had been when he first arrived. Yes, he knew he had to be careful about what he said, but he was and stayed away from what he knew not to say. That talk, even to him, seemed to point out that these two were going to be better friends than any others he had, aside from Harry that was. No one, anywhere, was like Harry.

Sitting there, he looked at Ron who was rereading the letter his parents sent him, grinning slightly. So far, the redhead hadn't said much about it, but he looked happy. Quietly, Draco asked, "Are they good with the Sorting or having fits?"

Looking up at his new friend, grinning a little bigger, Ron said, "They're fine with it. Percy wrote to them, of course, from what they said. He had fits. No shock there. So did Fred and George though. They like the two of you and told them that. Mostly it's just the house doesn't matter thing and we won't judge. That's good. I imagine mum had some kneazles at first, but dad probably worked with her on it." Folding the letter back up, he tucked it in his robes, still smiling. "I expected a big blowup there. I like this." Stopping, he glanced over Draco's head to the table on the far end where his brothers were and chuckled, "Dad said it'll probably do me good to be away from them. I agree. I've always been—well, you can imagine, in their shadow, especially the twins. I like this better."

"It's better," Draco told him with a firm nod. "No one in our house is going to give you a problem or go by that nonsense. Don't worry about it. We stick together. Your last name doesn't matter. Besides, you'll have more fun this way and not have to worry about what any of them say about whatever."

"Especially Percy!" Ron agreed, grinning. "He's worse than Ginny when it comes to telling on you and whatever you might do. The only ones he doesn't do that with are Fred and George. I think he might be a little afraid of what they might do to him in his sleep."

Chuckling at that, Draco shook his head, grinning, "Yeah, I don't see those two being afraid of much, honestly. I do see them getting revenge though."

"They do, trust me they do," Ron told him pointedly with a firm nod.

"This way you get to just sit back and observe," Blaise added, grinning a little himself.

"Much safer that way," Ron told him firmly. He was about to say something else when Professor Snape came up to them with their schedules. Though excited, he was anxious about this as well.

Passing out the schedules to the first years, Severus said, "On there are not only the class lists, but a small map that will help you get to them. Pay attention to it as it'll show you right where you are and point out where you need to go. It's a standard suggestion that the first years stick together when going to class for the first week so you get there on time and don't get lost. I would advise that. Also, listen to the older students when they tell you about staircases, trick stairs and the like. Many of them know just what to avoid and what can get you there faster. After the first week, you should be fine and won't have any more problems. Just make sure to avoid Peeves the poltergeist. He is one that won't help and will be more apt to get you in trouble. As with everything else, if you have any problems or questions, feel free to come to me. I'll give you any assist I can." After making sure that there were no questions, he swept off to get ready for his first class.

Looking down at the schedule in his hands, Draco nodded then said, "Right, you lot, let's get to the dorms, get our stuff and head out. We don't want to be late for our first class." Standing, he started towards the door.

Following Draco's lead, Ron and Blaise followed while looking at the map attached to the schedule to see how far they had to go and what might cause them problems.

Sitting in his office, Severus was reading over the letter Lucius had sent hidden in the papers from the Healer. Shaking his head, he rubbed his eyes in a weary way. This wasn't good, he knew that. Quirrell—there was something off there, all of them knew it. This though—he didn't know what it could be. He was going to have to pay attention nevertheless, that's for damned sure. He knew that the stone Dumbledore had in the castle, something he didn't like to start with, was an item that would probably draw the other one out. How this related to Quirrell though he didn't know. He would keep an eye on it, however. It also meant that he was going to have to keep close tabs on Draco as well. Harry would be the big concern, of course, but as he wasn't here right now and Draco was attached to him in a close way, he was sure that the other side of this mess wouldn't be above using Draco to further their agenda. That made him feel slightly ill and outraged all in one.

Putting the letter in a locked and warded drawer, he thought it over, staring down at his desk. He was more than capable of keeping an eye on Draco most times, but he was going to need help. That's where the problem was coming in. He didn't know who to trust or how to go about it. Nor could he reveal much to some, especially those on staff. Shaking his head, he sighed. There was also the fact that he couldn't do too much overly suspicious because of what they all knew was coming.

Rubbing his eyes in a tired way, he decided he would get Draco alone at some point and impress upon him to keep on his toes then report anything at all odd to him. The only other thing that came to mind was to galvanize his Prefects to keep a close eye on the first years. If he worded that right, invoking Harry's name and the problems that may come from their friendship with him, it might work to have some extra eyes on the situation. He would wait on that though. Tonight they had the first staff meeting after the start of term. Dumbledore was supposed to fill some of them in on what was going on with the stone. When he learned what he needed, he would send it off to Tom then go from there. For now, he would just get with Draco alone and keep an eye on the young man. That was the best he could do. There was no sense in stirring up everyone, thus causing suspicion, over something he didn't know exactly what it was yet.

Deciding to go with that, he would send Lucius a cryptic note to pass on to Tom along with the next set of potions so the two were aware of his plans. If they had advice or wanted something else done, he would work from there. For now, this would be fine.

Shuffling his papers around, he began to focus on what Harry's healer had sent then began to make notes on what he needed to brew and things related to it.


	20. Chapter 20

**No Obvious Truths **

**Chapter 20 **

**A Change In Potions **

* * *

Looking down at the house elf that opened the front door, Amelia Bones found this decidedly curious. Normally, Narcissa greeted her personally. Though odd, she was going to go with it and stepped inside.

Bowing to the woman, the elf squeaked out, "Follow, Swingle, Madam Bones. Mister Harry isn't feeling well and the masters are with him. Miss Narcissa said to bring you to his room."

Now understanding, Madam Bones told the creature to lead the way and followed along.

Stepping into the room, Amelia stayed well back as Lucius and Narcissa seemed to be hovering around the bed, tending to Harry. Quietly, she asked, "Is he fine?" The boy had steam rolling off of him, dark circles under his eyes and was shaking. Up until this point, she hadn't heard Harry complain about much of anything, despite how ill he felt. Now, though, he was actually whining softly. That told her that he really wasn't feeling well.

Standing up and shaking her head, Narcissa said, "He's having a really bad day. Since the start of term a week ago, he's not bounced back like he has in the past. We're having problems with pain management. The fevers are getting worse and the anemia is as well. Plus, there's been some disorientation this time." Sighing, she said, "I'm going to contact his Healer. Everything we normally do isn't working." Seeing her husband nod, she bustled out, hurrying down to the Floo room.

Keeping a hand on Harry, hoping that helped some at least, Lucius shook his head then crouched down in front of the young man. "Let me get your shirt off, Harry. That might help some."

Nodding, rubbing his eyes, Harry sighed. This was rotten. He couldn't remember feeling this bad since being in the hospital. He was tired, but couldn't sleep because of the pain. When he would doze off, if he moved he would be jarred awake by it. Everything that was working didn't seem to be doing so very well. It was better than it was, yeah, but not real fun. Sighing, he whimpered softly, though trying not to, when Lucius helped him off with his shirt.

Hissing and uttering a mild swear word when Harry's chest was revealed, he growled, "And the rash is back. I'm sorry, Harry. I know this doesn't feel good."

Eyes widening at what she saw, Amelia's mouth dropped open. It looked like someone had whipped the poor boy because what was there looked like angry red welts. That would have been her first thought if she didn't watch one form before her very eyes. "Merlin," was all she was able to mutter, shaking her head.

Calling Dobby, who popped in right away, Lucius looked at Madam Bones then said, "Dobby will take you downstairs to the Floo room. I need you to tell Narcissa that the rash is back, worse than I've ever seen it. It's something the Healer needs to know about." Patting Harry on the head, gently, he said, "We'll get you something very soon to make you feel better."

With a firm nod, Amelia said, "Consider it done." Letting Dobby take her hand, they then popped away.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I know it hurts," Lucius said softly, shaking his head. "We'll get you help as fast as we can. I would rub some of that stuff on your back and chest that Severus left, but I'm afraid it might make you hurt worse while I do."

"No touching, please," Harry told him, shaking his head, shivering though feeling hot at the same time.

"No touching," Lucius told him firmly. Tapping the fan on the bedside table with his wand, turning it on, he said, "That should help a little. Your Healer will be here soon and he'll give you something to help you feel better."

Sighing, Harry nodded, wincing at the movement.

Stepping close to where Narcissa had her head in the fire talking to the man she knew was Harry's Healer, Amelia cleared her throat then waited.

Figuring that Amelia was there for a reason, Narcissa pulled her head out and looked at her, brow furrowed, "Is something wrong?"

"Lucius needs you to pass along that the rash is back and worse than ever. I don't think I've ever seen a rash that bad on a child before," Amelia told her with a shake of her head.

"Thank you," Narcissa told her, nodding. Poking her head back in the Floo, she added that on to what she already reported. Quickly, the call ended and she stood, brushing her robes off. Sighing, she looked at Madam Bones then said, "I'm sorry, it's been a stressful day."

Holding her hand up, Amelia said, "No need to apologize. He's sick. You're doing the best you can. I'm going to leave and let you tend to him. Me being underfoot is not something that you need right now. I'll be back on our next scheduled appointment date."

"Thank you, Madam Bones," Narcissa told her with a tired smile. "I'll show you out. The Healer will be here in a few minutes then we have a lot of work to do." Gesturing for the woman to follow her, she led her to the front entryway then said her goodbyes. When the woman popped away, she sent an elf to wait by the Floo for the healer before heading back up the stairs.

Sitting on the edge of the bed with a finally sleeping Harry's head in his lap, Lucius rubbed it softly. Tom was seated there as well, touching him. The Healer had been able to bring something that helped with the pain, thus allowing Harry to sleep, but was now working on what to do about the rest of the complications. The reactions to the potions, not to mention the disease itself, was bad.

Looking at the young man on the bed then consulting his notes, the Healer sighed. "I think we need to switch up the regime he's on completely. At least for now. It's doing what it should with the disease, but the reactions we're getting isn't something we want." Looking at Narcissa, he said, "I need Severus. I think we need to purge what's in his system out and work with something new. I'm going to need him to brew up several things for me. We also need to consult on some of what can interact. He knows better than I do when it comes to some of these potions."

A determined look on her face, Narcissa said, "I'll contact Minerva and have her send him. I'll be back as quick as I can." Sweeping out, she headed for the Floo once more, fully planning to get Severus there as fast as she could.

"Are you going to be able to find something better? Especially with the pain? What you've been giving him isn't working like it used to," Tom said quietly, looking at the sleeping lad.

"We'll come up with something, don't worry," the Healer said, consulting his notes. "Never fear, we have plenty of ways to go about this." Stopping, he looked at Lucius then asked, "There was some disorientation this time? How bad was it?"

"Some, yes, mostly after he woke from his nap. At first, we attributed it to being fuzzy from sleep. It continued on, though. It wasn't bad, but more like he was lost as to where he was, as in which house, and the day, little things like that," Lucius told him.

Taking that in, the man sighed. "I'm going to have to run some tests. It sounds like he's getting a buildup of some kind from the potions. I'll bet my wand that his liver still isn't functioning as it should. Don't worry, we have ways around this and will work with it. We're just going to have to change what we're doing is all."

Looking up when the door to the classroom opened, Severus' brow furrowed when he saw Minerva and Albus standing there. Looking around to make sure the first years were still diligently working and nothing looked like it was about to explode, he went over to them and asked, keeping his voice down, "Is something wrong?"

"Narcissa just contacted us. They need you at Malfoy Manor. Harry's Healer wants your assistance. I'll take over your classes for the day, or longer if needed," Albus told the man softly, hoping not to be overheard.

Sighing, Severus said, "Let me gather my things, then I'll be off." Turning slightly, he could see Draco looking at them, obviously concerned. Holding up his hand, he walked over to the young man then leaned down and said, keeping his voice low, "It's nothing to concern yourself with. He's fine. As you saw in his letters, he's probably just having problems with the potions. If it's serious, we'll let you know."

Looking to Dumbledore, McGonagall then back to Severus, Draco nodded then asked, "If it's really serious, you'll get in touch with me, right?"

"We will," Severus told him firmly. Standing, he said, "I'll be right back," then swept off to his quarters to gather some things and his bag.

Coming back in, Severus was pleased to see that Albus was already making the rounds to ensure everything was safe then left with Minerva. Hurrying along the halls towards her office, he asked, "Did Narcissa impart what this is about?"

"The Healer needs to consult with you about changing some of the potions then have you brew up some new ones. She said that there are some complications with what they are using. She didn't go into detail, though I didn't get the feeling this was life threatening either," the deputy headmistress told him softly as they made the way towards the Floo in her office.

Assuming it was about the readings he was getting in the reports, Severus told her, "I doubt it is. If it was, she would have let you know to hurry things along." Stepping into her office, he made sure he had everything. "I'll return when I can. If I can't get back by tomorrow, I'll let you know."

"Take all the time you need, Severus. Just let us know." Minerva told him firmly.

Nodding, he took the Floo powder then called out for Malfoy Manor before stepping into the green flames.

Shaking his head, consulting the list the Healer was holding while looking at a book he had open, Severus rubbed his eyes. This was complicated. They had several different combinations they could use for Harry, but were worried about side effects that could come from them. Everything they put together so far had some complications, there was no way around that as was the case with most of the more complex regimes, but the few they thought would work best had more than the normal amount, something they were worried about.

Smythewick asked, softly, "Is there any way to negate some of the more troublesome ingredients to stave off the worst? We can, of course, go with one of the milder regimens if we need to. I would rather work with one of the more powerful ones, though. We have a long haul here and I want to minimize his suffering the best I can by shortening what we're doing."

"I don't know," Severus told him, tone distracted. "Let me think here. I'm not sure we can counteract some of the effects without diluting what it does." Looking at the list of possible combinations, he said, "With the one, the second from the top, I don't think I can negate some of the more troubling effects directly, but there may be a potion I can add to it that will minimize many of them, like the anemia we are having issues with." Looking at Smythewick, he asked, "The liver function scans—is it severely diminished to the point we need to use something not processed through that or is it just an effect of the potions he's on currently?"

Flipping through his notes, the Healer said, "Both are the problem. Alone, without the potions, his function is diminished, but not enough to affect the processing. It's the potions that are dropping it slightly. As they are affecting so much else, that's being hit fairly hard as well, leading to the buildup of some things we are seeing. Which means, I want to purge as much out as we can before we start on something new."

Taking the notes and looking at the numbers on it, Severus nodded slowly, "Good. I say we go with the second one. I'll brew up the other potion to take with it. It's not complex, but requires some odd ingredients. Those are available at the school. I can easily get my hands on them. I think that may be your best bet with this unless you want to err on the side of caution and go with something far less aggressive."

Looking at the potions with that particular regime, Smythewick asked, "Can this be used with a more powerful pain draught? What we have been employing isn't working well right now. I think part may be the buildup we talked about, but I believe a portion is also he's becoming immune to it."

Trying to sort through what was there, Severus nodded slowly, "We can, yes. In fact, the standard two we've been giving him would have to be discontinued with this new regime. They would counteract some of what's in it." Glancing to the boy sleeping on the bed, he sighed, "Let's see what we can do here. I'm going to say right now we need to worry about his blood sugar levels. The pancreas is already affected as that's where the disease started. We're going to need to monitor that with one of these potions."

Adding that to his notes, Smythewick said, "I'll ensure it's done several times a day and teach everyone the spell for it." Quietly, he asked, "How fast can you brew these? I don't want to purge anything until you have them done so we can start him on them right away."

"Sometime tonight, I would think around nine or ten. One is complex and temperamental enough that I'm going to have to keep a close eye on it. I can relegate some of the others as they aren't. Let me head back to the school to get what I need then I'll start. Get me a list of the pain killing draughts you need as well. I'll start those at the same time." Copying the list and what was needed for them, Severus nodded then swept out, planning to head back to the school.

Striding down the hall towards his lab, Severus was looking over the list again to make sure he knew what to grab. He was stopped, however, by a soft voice saying his name. Looking up, he saw Draco, Blaise and Ron standing there, looking at him with various degrees of worry on their faces. Though this was something that was pressing, so was soothing the fears of some worried young men.

"Is he alright, Professor?" Draco asked, softly, worried despite the assurances he had been given.

Stepping over to the young men, he herded them into a vacant classroom and shut the door. Having them take a seat, he leaned against a desk in front of them then explained, keeping his tone mild, "It's nothing to be concerned about. His Healer is just changing the potions he's being given because they are causing problems, nothing more. That and we're finding him something better for pain. I assure all of you, he's fine. It's nothing to worry about."

Looking relieved, Draco sighed, "Good. I was wondering when you had to leave."

"His Healer just wanted me there because I know interactions between ingredients better than him and advice on what should be used to minimize side effects. I'll be gone probably until tomorrow sometime as I have to brew up the new potions. It's nothing more than that."

"Just—tell him I'm worried about him, okay?" Draco said softly, looking at Severus. "We'll make sure to write tonight so he has the letters in the morning."

"I'll tell him when he wakes up," Severus imparted with a nod. "He's resting comfortably now and probably will be asleep most of the day as what he was given was powerful. Just don't let yourself become overly concerned. Harry is getting the best care any of us can provide. It just takes time to get something that works right is all, as we told you this summer." Reaching out, he put a hand on Draco's shoulder and gave it a squeeze then said, softly, "If it was something very serious, you would have been brought home as well. It's nothing to worry about. All of us involved are making sure it's taken care of." Straightening up, he looked at the much relieved trio then said, "Now, I think you should get to class. I don't want you getting detention."

"Thanks, Professor," Ron said as he stood, looking much more relaxed.

"Yeah, thanks!" Blaise said, standing as well.

"All is fine and there is nothing to concern yourselves about. I'm the one that does the potions so getting called away doesn't mean that something dire is taking place. Try to remember that in the future." Putting a hand on Draco's back, he led the boys out then started to make his way in the direction of the dungeons once more.

* * *

Blinking, really fuzzy and feeling the way some of the painkillers he took in the hospital made him feel, Harry sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. After sliding his glasses on, he was startled to see Severus sitting there beside him. Confused by that as he knew the man was in school all the time, he said his name quietly. When Severus looked at him, he asked, "What's wrong? Did something happen to Draco?"

Sliding over and sitting on the edge of the bed, Severus put a hand on Harry's leg and gave it a pat. "It's nothing to concern yourself with. Your Healer just needed my help." Quickly, he walked him through the basics of them changing his potions around. When he finished, he asked, "Are you in as much pain as you were before? Or is it better now?"

"I'm good there, just fuzzy from whatever it is," Harry told him honestly. Feeling his stomach rumble, he grinned a little then said, "And hungry."

"Hungry is good," Severus told him with a smirk and sent Dobby to get the young man some food. "Tom and Lucius are down working on one of the potions. Narcissa is taking a nap, I believe. She's a bit tired from what all went on today. So, I'm sitting with you for now, nothing more than that." Helping Harry to sit up, propping some pillows behind the young man, Severus sat the tray on his lap when Dobby brought it. "Eat as much as you can. It'll help."

Nodding, Harry started to work on the food. Quietly, he asked, "The stuff is still working, right? It's killing the cancer?"

"It is," Severus told him confidently. "That's not why we are changing it around. The side effects were becoming a serious issue, not how well it was working."

Giving a relieved sigh that it wasn't like the one round of chemo that had to be changed because it wasn't helping, Harry nodded. "Alright."

"Never fear, this isn't like what the Muggles did, Harry. We'll cure it. We were just worried about how sick the side effects were making you and how the potions for pain weren't working like they were before. It's nothing more than that." Severus soothed, patting the young man's leg. "You're going to have to take a few more than what you were before and we'll have to watch for some other problems, but these won't be as hard on you as the others were. Tomorrow, your Healer is going to give you a list of things to tell someone about if you experience them. We need you to do that. Don't worry, if you can't take this combination, we have plenty more we can use. We just don't want to make something worse by causing more problems."

"I can do that," Harry said with a nod as he dug into his food. Quietly, he asked, "How is Draco doing? He's good, isn't he?"

"He's fine," Severus smirked. "I believe he, Weasley and Zabini are a trio who can't wait to include you in all they do." Seeing Harry grin, he then added, lowering his voice, "I also think he has most of my house wanting a stuffed dragon like the two of you have. He's taken Falkor out to the Quidditch pitch several times and they've had all kinds of fun with him. I'm hearing rumblings of scrambling to find them."

Snickering at that, Harry grinned. "They are fun."

"The others seem to think so as well," Severus told him, relaxing slightly. Quietly, he added, "I think he misses you as much as you do him. He has Ron and Blaise, of course, but it's not the same as you." Seeing the young man smile at that, Severus told him, "Never fear, Harry, he's not going to forget you just because you're not around. You're always included in much they do and are talked about all the time. He never forgets you and wishes you were there as much as you want to be."

Though it sometimes seemed silly to him, especially after he got Draco's letters, that his friend would move on and not be as close as they were because so many were around him all the time. Because he hadn't had anyone close to him before or real friends, he was uptight about that. Nodding. He said, "I know. It's just—I'm not there. If you can understand that."

"I do," Severus nodded. "I believe that Draco talks about you more than he does Lucius, something unprecedented when it comes to him. You will never be left behind when it comes to him."

Feeling better about it, Harry nodded. Changing topics, he pressed on. "Draco said in one of his letters that there might be a potion to help my hair grow faster. He wasn't sure and said I should ask you." Stopping, he looked at Severus and waited.

Looking down, rubbing his chin, Severus told him, "There are a few out there. Let me take a look at what's in them. I'm not sure we can do that right now with what you're taking, but I'll look. If nothing else, I might know something that will just stimulate that to grow better. It won't be the same thing as some of the others, but it might help. Let me see what I can find on the topic."

"What's the difference between the two," Harry asked curiously.

Slowly, Severus began to walk the young man through how they meant something different, pleased with the question as it was something educational.

* * *

LOL Severus and Potions eh some things will never change...i guess ill need to make severus take the more...parental role soon since he is going to be harry's 'dad' and not lucius since he cant be...that would cause problems in the future eh! :D

Right since the link obviously isnt going to work . : gahhh I'll give you her name so you can look her up okay?

Danyealle-sama look her up on AFF and you'll find her story its under the same name and review :)


	21. Chapter 21

**No Obvious Truths **

**Chapter 21 **

**Albus Plots And Remus Is Clued In **

* * *

Tossing the potions book he had been looking some things up in onto his desk, Albus stroked his beard, shaking his head and looking crestfallen. Right now he was feeling extremely guilty over what Harry was suffering through. Severus had gotten in contact with him the night before and said he would be gone today as well since he had to brew up several different new potions for Harry as they had to change everything he was taking. Along with that, he had sent along a list of plants he needed. Of course, those had already been sent to the man. While talking to Severus, he had managed to get a list out of him of what he was brewing. He had said he would see what he could get some of the older students to cover for him, something that Severus seemed relieved about because he would have a stockpile that way and could concentrate on the more difficult potions. Already Albus had set the seventh years to brewing a couple of them, something they were more than willing to do when they learned who it was for. That was fine and Albus didn't mind helping with that end of things. As he hadn't heard of some of these potions, he had looked them up just to see what they were, that's what left him feeling sick with himself. They were powerful, on the higher end of the spectrum, which meant poor Harry was far sicker than he thought.

Shaking his head, he took his glasses off and put them on the desk then rubbed his eyes. What had he been thinking letting the young man suffer for so long? Now Harry was continuing to do so because he hadn't thought the whole situation through and just went by what he thought he knew about such diseases. Mentally kicking himself, repeatedly, Albus sighed. Realistically, he knew he had done what he had to further his plans because of what was starting to happen. He supposed that he had been so focused on that end of the nightmare that he hadn't focused much on the other. Now, well, it was bad.

Sighing, he looked down, clasping his hands, eyes sliding shut. He didn't know what to do at this point. Events he had been planning for, something he knew had been coming since that awful night in Godric's Hollow, were already starting to take place. Of course, he was working with it the best he could and protecting the stone so as not to give the maniac an advantage. That though—well, he wasn't sure what to do beyond that. This was all messed up, something he couldn't have planned for. Harry was with the Malfoys. Severus assured him repeatedly that Lucius and Narcissa cared for the boy and would let nothing happen to him. From what he, himself, had observed, that did appear to be the case. Lucius carried Harry all the time, something he had never seen the man do with his own son. Narcissa fussed over the young man just like she did Draco. Draco and Harry appeared to be very close. From what he knew, there was little he was going to be able to do to get Harry away from them when the time came that he had to do it. After all, Lucius would go right back to Voldemort when he finally fully showed himself. That he couldn't allow to happen because it meant that either Harry would join the person that killed his parents or would be in serious danger. Neither were good options.

Honestly? His first question here was just how in the world Harry ended up with the Malfoys anyway. That he still didn't understand. He had asked Severus, of course, but got no answer about that. He assumed that had to do with privacy spells on the records, something normal. Right now, he had several old Order members seeing if they couldn't track down Arabella Figg. Maybe, just maybe, they could get some answers from her. What he would do with those when he got them he didn't know. As Harry had been taken away from the Dursleys and the wards were gone, that left that option out as to just what to do with the young man. With as sick as Harry was, he didn't know many families that could take on the burden of caring for the young man, let alone do what was needed in other areas. That left him in a quandary of just what to do here if he did get the information.

Shaking his head, he rubbed his eyes again. There was also the fact that unless Lucius or Narcissa did something to raise the ire of the person, whoever it was, overseeing the case for the Ministry, there was no way he was going to come out on top in a fight with Lucius in court over custody of the boy. No, the man had too much power for him to win that battle. And there just wasn't a family out there on the light side with the clout it would take to win against Lucius in any kind of custody matter. Honestly, he didn't think there was a family that aligned themselves with the other side that could either. No, this wasn't one he could win. Which meant, he had to go about this a different way. How that was, he didn't know, but he would find it.

Hearing the alarm go off, signaling that he had another class to oversee, Albus sighed and rose. At least this was the sixth years, students he didn't have to keep as close of an eye on. That made it easier on him. Hopefully, Severus would be back the following day and things would return to normal. Then he could get to work on things he had to deal with and watch Quirrell closer. That was an issue, he knew, and one that needed his attention. For now, he was letting it play out to see where it led. He knew before the year was out that something drastic would happen. All he hoped was that he could put a stop to it before it got too far.

* * *

Eying the man on her stoop warily, Arabella finally said, "Hello, Remus. What brings you here?"

Smiling at the woman, Remus told her, "I was wondering if I could come in and talk to you a little about Harry."

Now tense, the woman gave a stiff nod then stepped aside, ushering him in. Oh no, she was not going to give up any kind of information to the man if he was just going to run to Albus with it. That wasn't going to happen. Knowing the kind man the way she did, she thought she might be able to work with it.

Leading him into the parlor, she had him sit down then served up some tea, shooing her cats out so they wouldn't bother him, or trying to anyway. Taking a seat, she looked at him then asked, "What do you want to know, Remus? And why?"

Petting the large cat that seemed to have taken a liking to him and was curled up in his lap, Remus set his tea aside then said, "Albus is trying to find out just what's going on and how Harry ended up with the Malfoys. It's nothing more than that. We're all concerned, of course, because of past history."

And that's what Arabella feared. Shaking her head, she tried to decide what to do. After a couple minutes, she thought she had something. "Let me ask this," she said, looking at him. "Who comes first here, Remus? Harry or what Albus wants?"

Brow furrowed, the werewolf looked at her then said matter of factly, "Harry, of course. You should know that Arabella."

Nodding slowly, looking at the man, she said, "You are of the opinion that Albus would put him first as well, aren't you?"

"Of course," Remus told her, confused. He didn't understand where this was coming from.

Standing, she said, "I want you to wait right here." Seeing him nod, she went to get some of the copies of her correspondence with Albus.

When she came back in, she flipped through the mass of parchments then began to pull out the ones more relevant to what was going on. Handing them over, she said, "I want you to read those. When you're done, we'll talk."

Taking the letters, Remus was now very curious and began to wonder what was going on. Reading them quickly, he began to shake his head, not sure what to think. This didn't sound good, not at all. When he finished, he looked at her, brow furrowed, not sure what to say.

"That went on from the time Harry was diagnosed with cancer until it got to the point that the Muggles were saying there was nothing left they could do. When it got to the point that they were just buying him time, nothing more, Albus hadn't even answered me. I don't know why he did what he did, Remus, I really don't. I keep thinking he just didn't know enough about Muggle medicine, and what they can do, that he didn't realize how grave it was. Maybe it was he thought I was overreacting. I don't know. Either way, he let Harry suffer plenty." Stopping, she stared, hard, at him and said, "Harry was dying. He knew he was dying and said that. All they could do for him was help prolong his life a little more. That's what Albus left him to. Is that what James and Lily would have wanted for their son, Remus? You knew them, better than I did. Would they have chosen that for Harry?"

Rubbing a hand over his mouth, looking down at the letters, Remus shook his head, feeling sick. Right now, all most of them knew was that Harry was really ill. From his end, all he had was information from Albus about that, not having seen the boy to judge for himself. Quietly, he asked, "How bad is he now? Do you know?"

"If what I say is going to get back to Albus, I'm not going to talk," she told the werewolf firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I moved and did everything I could to ensure I wasn't found by Albus. I don't want to deal with him right now. I would prefer it to stay that way."

Looking at her, Remus didn't know what to say. He knew why Albus was doing what he was and what they all feared was coming, but he also wanted information. One of the things he had promised his friends was to help protect Harry if something happened to them. There wasn't a lot he could do, even they knew that, because of his 'problem', but he had promised. This—he wanted to know. He thought he had to know. "If I promise to say nothing and pretend I didn't find you, will you tell me?"

"If you give me your word I will," Arabella told him firmly.

"I will," the man told her with a nod.

"He's still in bad shape, but improving. The Malfoys are taking very good care of him, Remus, and doing all they can for Harry. It's certainly a far sight better than what those damned Dursleys did, that's for sure! I know what people think when it comes to them, I've heard it all. What I can tell you is this; I have Lucius and Severus' Unbreakable Vow that they will protect him. They Vowed that to me. I will trust in those. I've also seen them and Narcissa with Harry. They are wonderful with him and he adores it there. What they are doing goes above and beyond what anyone would require." Stopping, she shook her head then said, softly, "Lucius and Severus took Harry to his parent's graves for the first time on his birthday. They stayed with him the whole time. Remus, they aren't using him or planning anything. He's a sick young man that was at death's door when I went to Severus to get help. Since then he's improved, vastly. He's still sick, no doubt, but he's better. Every time I go over there to see him, he looks better. I think that's all that matters."

Taking that in, looking at her as he did, Remus didn't know what to say. What he just heard warred with what he knew from the first war. He couldn't quite meld the images of the two together. Shaking his head, he told her, "I don't know what to say here."

"Trust me, Remus," Arabella told him firmly. "I went to Severus to get help. He's done that and more. Well beyond what most would. As have Lucius and Narcissa. I go over there once a week to spend time with Harry. They come and get me to take me there. If anything was off, I would see it. What I see is a young man that is happy and well cared for. He doesn't feel good, you can tell that, but he's getting better. They watch over him and are protective, especially Narcissa. Draco and Harry are best friends. Draco is the first true friend Harry has ever had. Even I can tell you that the two are good for each other. When Harry is better, those two are going to get into all kinds of mischief and have fun. I promise, nothing is off here, Remus. He has a family, finally. One that cares for him."

Looking down at the parchments he was holding, Remus tried to think of what to do. He didn't know in this case, he really didn't. He understood Albus' end, that's for sure. However, what he was hearing was different than what they all thought about the matter. "You get to see him?" He asked quietly after a few moments.

"Once a week," she told him. "It's not much, really, just a couple hours unless something special is going on, but I spend time with him. We talk or play a game. Nothing strenuous, of course. I've seen them with him, Remus, and what Harry is now like. He's happy, very happy. I've seen him laugh and smile more times since being with the Malfoys then I ever did when he was with the Dursleys. And that's even factoring in how sick he is still. They treat him like their own son. Harry has everything he could ever want and then some. None of it is second hand either. He's not forced to wear used clothes that are miles too big for him like he was at the Dursleys. He's not forced to go out and work in the yard all day despite the fact that he is sick. He doesn't have to clean the house while Draco goes and plays like he did with his family. He's treated right and cared for." Stopping, she looked at the man then asked, quietly, "Do you know what his favorite thing in the world to do is?"

Looking at her, Remus asked, "What?"

"Fly on this huge stuffed dragon he has with Draco. It doesn't go but a foot or so off the ground and certainly not very fast, but he adores it. He and Draco spend hours out in the garden when he was feeling up to it flying on it and playing some kind of game they made up. They call themselves Sir Harry and Sir Draco, Knights of the Fuzzy Dragons." Smiling, she shook her head, "They are typical little boys, nothing more. Does that sound to you like someone that is being used?"

"No," Remus said, smiling a little, trying to envision what she was talking about.

"Remus, don't let Albus ruin this for Harry. He's had a hard life and suffered plenty. He still is, what with the treatments. Let him enjoy himself for once in his life. He's cared for and adored, just like Draco is. There is nothing to worry about here from that end of things, I give you my word. Those Vows I received covered everything, I promise. Let Albus stew. I don't care about that. All that matters is the sick young man that I was watching die is getting better and is in a place that's good for him. I think that Lily and James would approve." Lowering her voice, she added, "Think about it, Remus; who in their right mind is going to try to take on Lucius or Severus? No one if they have more brains than a flobberworm. Those two would defend Harry to the death, just like they would Draco. And Merlin help the person foolish enough to try anything with Harry. Severus and Lucius would have to run to catch up with Narcissa to get revenge. She is rabid about protecting Harry."

Smiling a little at the images that part gave him, Remus nodded. "I understand. If you can, will you ask if I can write to him? I promise I won't say a word to Albus. In fact, I never found you. I would just like to write to him for now and see where it leads."

"I'll say something to them and get their opinion," Arabella promised. "Give me a few days and I'll let you know. In the mean time, go talk to Molly and Arthur. From what I heard from Harry, their youngest son, Ron, is good friends with Draco. They wiggled around so that Ron would go into Slytherin with him and Harry. See what they have to say. That should ease your mind."

"I heard Harry went into Slytherin. That rather shocked me," Remus admitted.

Smiling, Arabella chuckled, "He and Draco had it all planned out. The two of them spent most of the summer working on that part of things. They had all kinds of ways to ensure that they stayed together. That included everything they could think of all the way up to begging the Sorting Hat to put him there, by both of them. It was nothing nefarious at all, just two boys who are friends wanting to stay together, nothing more than that. I believe the fact that Severus is head of house factored in as well. He takes good care of both of them so it would be natural. Harry trusts Severus a great deal."

Smiling again, Remus nodded. "James might have a small fit about that and grouse, but if it's as you say, he would be over it quickly."

"He would," she told him firmly with a nod. "Just seeing how his son is treated by Severus would be all it takes. The man, despite that veneer everyone sees, is good with both Harry and Draco. Those boys adore him. Severus is the one that made sure Harry got pictures of his parents from people. Until he met Severus, poor Harry didn't even know what they looked like. I think that is rather telling, don't you?"

"It is," Remus admitted. Sighing, he said, "Let me know what they say. I'll take my leave and come up with something so Albus doesn't know I found you. He will eventually, we both know that, but it should hold him off for a while." Stopping, he looked at her then added, quietly, "Thank you for getting Harry help."

"There is nothing to thank me for," she said firmly, shaking her head. "I did what most would."

"And it's appreciated," Remus told her. Moving the cat off his lap, he stood. "I'll let myself out. Thank you, Arabella."

Standing, she nodded. Once he left and she heard the front door close then the crack of Apparation, she went into the other room and quickly began to pen a note to Lucius. She wasn't sure what would come of it, but she knew Remus well enough to know he would keep his word to her. Hopefully, Lucius and Tom would allow the man to see Harry.

* * *

Sitting in the homey kitchen at the Burrow, sipping tea, Remus was listening to Molly talk about her kids, especially Ron. What he was hearing just shored up what Arabella had told him and he liked it. When she paused, he asked, gently, "So, nothing seems off from what the boys said?"

"Nothing," Molly told him with a smile and shake of her head. "We were dubious at first, as you would expect. After all, it came as quite a shock that Ron went into Slytherin. Since then, well, we like what we hear from all of them. Ron is happy. He said he likes Draco and Blaise a lot. They have all kinds of fun together. From what we've seen of his grades so far, he's doing quite well. He tells us they help him study and all that. Fred and George liked the other two from the start. Since then, they've had nothing but good things to say about Draco. Percy—well, he was quite upset over the sorting, wondering if something was wrong with it. Since then, he's lightened up a little on it. He said he's not seen them get up to anything bad. Just having fun."

Taking that in, Remus liked what he was hearing. "Good. I'm glad he's happy. Sometimes change is needed for some. That might be the case with Ron."

"I think so too," Molly said, nodding. Smiling at him, she said, assuming it was part of the reason for his visit, "I don't think any of us need to worry about Harry either. Ron said he's being well taken care of. The three of them write to him every day and he answers. From what Ron told us, Harry seems very happy other than he's sick. He also told us Draco talks about him all the time. He's fine from what we can tell. I know there is some talk that there might be something off about this, but I don't think so. I've seen Harry with his guardians, as has Arthur. He's so small, that's for sure, and sick, something you can tell, but he's well cared for. Well, you know what the two used to be like," seeing Remus nod, she pressed on. "What we saw tells us we don't need to worry. Draco's dad carries him around all the time because he's weak. He wouldn't do that if something was off, Remus." She was trying to explain it the best she could knowing she couldn't say the names. She assumed, like they all did, that the spell would eventually wear off as more people learned about it. For now, the names just wouldn't come out. "Nothing in my instincts were telling me there is a problem with it. Minerva told me last time she wrote that the two genuinely care for Harry and look after him. So, unless I hear otherwise, I'm going to say nothing. It's strange, Arthur and I both admit that, but it isn't something to worry about."

Liking that, Remus relaxed. "Good. I was concerned, of course, as anyone would expect. It was just a shock to find out that way."

"It was for us as well," Molly admitted. "We didn't know who Harry was on the platform. They hid the scar with a glamour. That I understand now, poor boy. It wasn't until the letters from the boys came that we found out."

"At least he's being take care of and getting the help he needs," Remus told her. Quietly, he directed the conversation to another area, though he continued to think about Harry, wondering just what might be going on with all kinds of issues there, including whatever Albus was doing.

* * *

:) There we go


	22. Chapter 22

**No Obvious Truths **

**Chapter 22 **

**Lupin And Plans **

* * *

Reading through Arabella's owl again, Lucius then rubbed a hand over his face and glanced at the sleeping Harry. He didn't know what to do here. It was all their assumptions that, at some point, the friends of Harry's parents would want to see the young man. This was just sooner than expected. Sighing, he shook his head then looked up as Severus came back in. Leaning back in his chair, he waited for the man to take a seat and sip at his coffee before handing the letter over. "I don't know what to do with that or how to respond. I don't think Tom will either."

Brow furrowed, Severus took the letter and did a quick read through. Sighing when he finished, he shrugged. "I don't either, honestly. It's something that would have come in the future anyway. All I can say is this; of all of them, Lupin is the easiest to deal with. Though he was with the quartet, he was the mild-mannered one that was very nice. Of all of them, he would be the one we could work the easiest with and may pull enough clout to get Albus to back off when he tries something. That's at least part to consider. I also don't see him being the one to get upset over some of what others would." Glancing at the sleeping young man on the bed, he added, quietly, "This is a topic we are going to have to broach with Harry very soon. He's going to learn, eventually, about some of this mess and we want him to have the truth about it so it doesn't seem we're hiding anything about what happened."

"We know," Lucius sighed, shaking his head. Running a hand through his hair, he told Severus, "The topic of Black alone is going to be one that has to be brought up. How? That's another question. Hell, we haven't even covered just what happened other than the basics. I'm not certain it will be taken well either as we have no way to free Black. Even if we gave up what we know, we have no proof the man is innocent, just our words. That may not go over well."

Looking sour, Severus nodded. "If we knew where Pettigrew was, we might be able to get him into the hands of the Ministry. We don't though."

"And, as far as we can tell, we have no way of finding the damned man," Lucius sighed.

Looking down at the letter once more, Severus shook his head. "I don't know what to say on this matter. I really don't. We're going to have to deal with some, like the Weasleys. There is also Albus and Minerva. Of all of them, Lupin would be the easiest there. He's fairly closed mouthed and mild-tempered. There is also the fact that he would protect Harry. Of all the Marauders, he was the one that would think it out first before jumping in. I imagine the same is true now. As we're going to have to deal with Albus on this topic at some point, having him in our corner to vouch for us will only help when the time comes."

Stepping into the room, hearing the tail end of what Severus said, Tom asked, "Who is vouching for what?"

Handing the letter over, Severus then gave him a quick rundown of what was said up to this point. "I don't know here, honestly. And if we say no, it's going to look suspicious to everyone."

Taking a seat by Lucius, Tom read through the missive then sighed. "I agree, I have no idea." Lowering the letter, he looked at the young man that was sleeping and rubbed his eyes. "Thankfully, Arabella has common sense and worked with the situation the best she could. At the very least, she got him to agree to leave her out of it. That helps. This though—I don't know."

"If we say no, I'm fairly certain Albus is going to hear about it then that will make matters worse," Lucius told Tom, looking at him.

"There is that as well," Tom sighed, shaking his head.

Folding his arms over his chest, looking down, Severus thought it over then said, tone distracted, "How about this—Lucius, send a letter to Lupin saying you'll allow it, though you'll look at the correspondence first. Explain that Harry just doesn't know much about his parents beyond what we could tell him in the short time since he's been in your custody. Perhaps suggest that he fill Harry in on some of the not traumatic parts. Make that clear. Ensure he knows some of the speculation or horrid parts aren't mentioned. I think Lupin will understand enough to not dance in that direction. It will give Harry some connection to his parents we just can't. Plus, it'll look good later on that it was allowed. While he does that, we fill him in slowly on some of it. I will, of course, keep the bias from my end out. That won't help anything. As it progresses, we'll get into the rougher sections. He's going to have to know, that's all there is to it. I just don't want to do it now. I don't think any of us do, honestly. However, we're going to have to." Stopping, he looked around and waited.

Thinking that over Tom nodded then looked at Lucius to see what he had to say.

"That may work. I can make it clear that the only reason I want to look at the letters is so that we can explain things Harry doesn't know about. This is an eleven year old child with limited knowledge. I can make that clear. Hopefully, he'll understand." Lucius said, looking between the two.

Pleased with that, Tom nodded. "I would add to the letter that, after a time, if it all goes well, you'll agree to allow him to come over and meet Harry. Just don't give a time frame for that. Let's see how it goes then make that as a goal. It may ensure that he doesn't go into an area we haven't covered yet. Also, mention if he has some pictures of Harry's parents, that he would like them. This will not only buy us time to work with the situation from this end, but give us, maybe, somewhat of an ally later on we might need."

"I can do that," Lucius told him firmly with a nod. "Give me today to figure out how to word this and I'll run it by you, Tom, before I send it. When Harry is more coherent tomorrow or the next day, we can bring up the topic of Lupin."

Pleased with that, Tom clapped Lucius on the shoulder, nodding. Looking at Severus, he said, "While I have you here—what is going on with that stone? You mentioned, cryptically, that there is something up there and it relates to Quirrell."

Face taking on a dour look, Severus rubbed his eyes then said, "I'm sure that Quirrell is tangled with that other faction of this mess in some way, I just don't know how. He's—off. That's all I can say about it. However, as to the stone; Albus is having several of us set up something akin to an obstacle course to protect it. Which means he knows it's in danger."

"Yes, he does, and the reason it should be in a school full of children that are sneaky and curious," Lucius told him sourly, tone heavily laced with sarcasm, rubbing his eyes.

Motioning to Lucius after he said that, Severus just shrugged, not sure what to add there as the man was right.

"And if it is the other one helping Quirrell in some way, any obstacle course is going to be a piece of cake. He'll either get through it and get the stone or find a way to get someone else to steal it for him," Tom sighed, shaking his head. "We do not need him getting his hands on that damned stone! That would be an advantage we don't want."

"I've said all this, and more, to the old man. He doesn't listen," Severus sighed, shaking his head. "However, that's not my main concern. My concern lies with Draco. As Harry won't be around, other than with Lucius and Narcissa, Draco, because of his attachment to him, might be a target. Right now, I have my prefects keeping a close eye on the trio. I haven't said why, of course. They know me well enough to not question either, assuming I have my reasons. I think the assumption there is that it has to do with Parkinson, Goyle and Crabbe, as they are giving the boys fits. However, it's a concern. Draco is wise enough to know to protect himself. For now, I'm going to say nothing and see how this plays out. If it keeps going, though, he's going to have to be told. In this case, I'm relieved that Draco is the 'leader' of the three and isn't apt to be pulled into some kind of a stunt that's seen as an adventure."

Shaking his head, looking at the floor, Lucius sighed. "As much as I want my son to have as normal of a childhood as we can give him, he will need warned, probably before the school year is out. I'll let you be the judge there, Severus. I would also suggest that either Tom or I get with Mrs. Zabini to talk to her as well when the time comes. She is still firmly in our camp. If Blaise is attached to the boys, he needs to be on his toes. He's also going to have to help protect the youngest Weasley as I see no way to go to Molly or Arthur to warn them. I hate dumping that responsibility on the shoulders of two eleven year olds, but it needs done."

Thinking that over, Tom said, quietly, "I'll get with Mrs. Zabini in the next week or so to talk it over. Ronald—that's a problem I don't know how to handle."

Looking at the two, Severus thought it over then said, "I may. It might take some work on my end, but I think I have a way to wiggle it." Seeing the other two look at him, he explained, "Fred and George Weasley. They are in a different house, of course, but, from what I've seen, the two are protective of Ron. I believe that has quite a lot to do with him not following the tradition and the grief some are giving him over that. If it comes down to it, I may be able to come up with a way to see if I can't get the two to keep an eye on the boys when my prefects can't. Those two are more than a match for most anyone that would think to take them on, even older students."

"I like that," Tom said, leaning back in his chair, crossing his legs and folding his arms over his chest. "All you would have to say is something like the boys might be targeted because of Harry and the mess from the first war. If nothing else, they can just keep a look-out and get to you or one of the other teachers. It won't seem off."

"That I can do," Severus told him firmly. "Let's see how some of this plays out and I'll observe then get with them when I think it needs put in place. It's a better option than putting Draco and Blaise in charge of trying to protect all of them when they have no chance in hell of coming out on top in a battle. They can try, of course, as both of them would, but I don't want to see them try to take on anyone associated with that faction."

"It may need done sooner rather than later," Lucius told him quietly, looking at the man. "In fact, you may want to tend to the matter quickly." Sighing, he imparted, "Narcissa and I, both, have told Harry that if he feels up to it, we'll take him to the Halloween feast. I'm sure, with how he is, he's going to make certain he goes. I don't blame him there, honestly. However, I would bet my magic if Harry does show, something, somewhere, is going to happen to cause problems or draw out the other faction in this. Which means we need something in place. Narcissa and I will, of course, ensure the boys stay safe to the best of our ability. You may want to prepare though, Severus."

Rubbing his eyes in a tired way, Severus nodded, "I will. I don't blame Harry for wanting to go. In fact, I would think it odd if he didn't. Let me wiggle around to get some kind of protection in place before I mention it to anyone. I'll work with it. If I have to, I'll get with my prefects and ensure they stay on their toes for any odd signs. Honestly, with the milestone that marks this Halloween, we all will probably be expecting something then." Sighing, he shook his head.

"Probably," Tom added quietly. "If it helps, I can get in touch with some parents of the older students to see if I can't have them say something. Marcus Flint's may be one I should contact. The boys get along with him, do they not?"

"Quite well," Severus nodded. "Mr. Flint has taken a shine to them as well. He's diligent about keeping watch on them when they aren't in class. That may be the way to go. I'll talk to him as well once you get in touch with his parents."

"I'll tend to that matter this week," Tom told him with a firm tone.

Holding up his hand, Lucius asked, "How much of an issue is Parkinson going to be? Crabbe and Goyle I'm not concerned about. It's her that I am. We know what her parents are like and where their loyalties are. I wouldn't put it past her to cause issues of all kinds and pass information. I know she's in Ravenclaw and probably not well liked because of her attitude, but I would bet that she already has a following somewhere."

"You're right," Severus told him dourly, shaking his head. "She's amassing a few, though not many. And none of them are in her house. Crabbe and Goyle, though in Hufflepuff, are glued to her most of the time. They are more than willing to follow anything she has to say if they think it'll cause Draco problems. Draco, basically, shunned all of them on the train and it's not been forgotten. So, they are trying to make all kinds of trouble. How to deal with her is beyond me. If it keeps going, I'll go to Filius to see what can be done to put a leash on her. He's apt to listen to me." Thinking it over, he added, thoughtfully, "For now, I think she may have her hands full. There is a Gryffindor that has her ire up because the girl is trouncing her in the grades department. Frankly, she's giving everyone a run for her money. Granger is her name. She's a know-it-all of the first order, but Parkinson hates being shown up by a Muggle-born. So, for now, her focus is divided. That will help. I say we keep an eye on the situation and, if it keeps progressing, I'll say something to Filius. He's good at making sure his students don't engage in such problems. If it goes further, I'll get in contact. This year I don't think is going to be the real problem. The coming ones will be."

Pleased with that, Lucius nodded. Quietly, he said, "She already has her sights set on Draco as a romantic interest. That, I know, is her parents doing. They've filled her head full, even at this young age. With Draco spurning her, it's not going to end well and she's going to take after her mother in the vindictive area. Right now, maybe, she's just going to waffle between the two so as to see if she can't 'win him over'. It's by the time she hits the fourth year that I would start to worry. Though we do need to keep an eye on the situation."

"How about we leave that to you to judge, Severus. Do what you think is best and keep an eye on the situation. If there is something you feel we need to know, tell us. I'll let you use your initiative to deal with what is there."

"I can do that," Severus told him with a firm nod, pleased. "Draco knows what he's dealing with there, so he avoids her if at all possible. As does Blaise. She is trying to bait all three of them into all kinds of things, but it's not working. Weasley has reared up about it, as anyone would expect, but the other two are guiding him away from something foolish. If it keeps up, I'll talk to them about it and go from there."

Glancing at the bed when Harry stirred and mumbled something in his sleep, Tom sighed and rubbed his eyes in a weary way. "It's sad that we actually have to draw first years into such matters so they can protect themselves. They should be allowed to have a childhood like any other and not have to worry about this mess."

"We have no choice in that, Tom," Lucius told him softly, tone disgruntled. "I would rather warn them so they can protect themselves than have them blindsided and led down a path."

"And Harry out this year is a big help. It gives us time to prepare him for so much so he can be on his toes for not only the other side of this mess, but Albus," Severus told them. "We shouldn't have to, especially when it comes to Albus, but we do. The man is already plotting. We don't need that."

"We don't, but we'll deal with it," Tom told him firmly. Shaking his head, he asked, "Are you going back tonight?"

"Yes," Severus nodded. "I will be caught up in a few hours and have everything you need brewed. I'll then head back to the school. I'll get with Minerva so she knows if Lucius or Narcissa Floo to get me. I can't spend more time away, though I would like to."

"Understandable," Tom told him with a dismissive wave. "We'll work with the mess on this end and get with you as needed. Just keep doing what you are and use your initiative. If you need help, let us know."

"I will," Severus told him in a firm tone.

Opening the door to Severus' office, Draco was worried. All he knew was that the three of them had been summoned here. With Severus having been gone to work with Harry, he was worried what might be wrong. However, he was relieved to see Severus, himself, sitting at his desk and not Professor Dumbledore.

Walking in with Blaise and Ron right behind him, he took a seat and asked, "You wanted to see us, Professor?"

Leaning back in his chair, Severus smirked at the three young men then said, dryly, "Yes. I assumed it was best to fill you in now rather than be bombarded after dinner." See the three grin, he pressed on, smirk growing, "First, Harry is fine. We started him on a whole new regimen and new pain killing draughts. What we were using was causing problems because of the side effects. Nothing more than that. You can expect, for the next week or so, for his letters to you to probably be shorter as he'll be tired and adjusting, but he's fine."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Draco nodded, relaxing. "Good! We were worried about him."

"These things happen," Severus soothed, making a placating gesture. "The side effects from the potions were causing too many problems. It's nothing more than that. He also needed something better for pain. Right now, he's doing fine. He'll sleep for the most part over the next few days, but he's feeling much better than he was." Leaning forward, he clasped his hands on his desk and looked around then said, lowering his voice and schooling it into something conspiratorial, "If the three of you can keep it to yourselves, I'll let you in on something that is being planned." Seeing the grins there and vigorous nods, he said, "It has to go no further than this office." Seeing bigger nods, he snorted then said, "The plan is for Harry to join you for Halloween feast if he feels up to it. That's the goal right now for him. It will do him good to plan for something like that. Just don't mention it to anyone." Seeing the huge grins and nudges, he was pleased with that. Though he could reassure them all kinds of ways, telling them something like this was in offing would drive the point home better. "Now, I have work to do. Are the three of you caught up with your homework?" He asked, eyebrow arched.

"We're caught up," Draco told him with a firm nod. "We wanted to go watch Quidditch practice so we made sure of it."

"Very good. Off with you then. I'll see all of you at supper." Severus said, leaning back. Watching the boys carefully, he sighed and shook his head. For now, he would say nothing to them. At least for a couple weeks. After that, he was going to have to. He didn't want to, but would. After all, they had to protect themselves.

Shaking his head, he glanced at all the papers on his desk then, with a sigh, delved back in. He needed to see what Albus had done while he was away then organize himself so he could not only get caught up with this part, but start brewing.

* * *

There we go.


	23. Chapter 23

**No Obvious Truths **

**Chapter 23 **

**Twins With A Wicked Streak **

* * *

Smiling at the deputy headmistress, Narcissa said, "Come in, Minerva. I'll take you up to Harry's room." This was the first of the tutoring sessions that had been set up for Harry. Quietly, she said, "He's not had a chance to work on much. We've done what we can, of course, but with the change in potions and him not feeling good—Well, I'm sure you understand."

"I do," Minerva told her firmly, following along. "We'll work with what's there. Is he doing better?"

"Oh yes, quite a bit actually when it comes to things like his pain levels. That's making him far more comfortable than he was." Stopping, she smiled then said, keeping her voice down, "Just don't get offended if he falls asleep on you. He's still adjusting to the new regimen they have him on."

"Completely understandable and you will hear no complaints from my end," Minerva told her firmly.

Leading the older woman to Harry's room, she knocked once on the cracked open door then them herself and Minerva in. Seeing Harry and Lucius on the balcony, she said, motioning Minerva to follow, "Professor McGonagall is here for your tutoring Harry."

Sipping at his shake, Harry waved to the professor then watched what Lucius was doing with Transfiguring something. It was definitely fascinating, that's for sure!

Eying the massive stuffed dragon perched by the young man, Minerva pulled out a chair by Harry then said, "Well, I can see that you have one of the dragons as well, Mr. Potter."

Letting out a long-suffering sigh, Narcissa said, "He has the original. They had to actually find one for Draco." Shaking her head, she looked at Harry, who was grinning at her, and sighed again, though smiled a little, then asked, "Would you like some more of the milkshake, Harry?"

As he was feeling better, though his stomach was touchy, Harry nodded, "Please."

Reaching out and giving his head a rub, Narcissa said, "I'll get you some." Excusing herself, she went to send Dobby to fetch another shake and some fruit or something for Harry to eat.

Folding her hands on the table, Minerva looked between Lucius and Harry, then asked, "Are there any specific problem areas you're running into that need work. Or is it just a case of slow going because of the illness?"

"He's actually doing quite well," Lucius told her, putting some of what they had accomplished when it came to essays and other work onto the table. "Mostly, the problem comes in from him being ill. Then came the potions change. That's put him further behind, unfortunately. We're holding off on the essays on some things and doing more of a question and answer type quiz because of how he feels." Passing those papers over to Minerva, Lucius waited to see what she had to say on the topic.

Looking at what was there, Minerva nodded, "These are good. For now, this may work better for you than essays in some areas."

"We're using essays for things he can't do practical on, but having to help him get the books and such as he's mostly confined to bed," Lucius explained, clasping his hands on the table.

"That's fine," Minerva told him with a dismissive wave as she read through what was there. "We expected some problems because of limitations he has." Looking at the young man after going through everything to see where he was, progress wise, she then asked, "How about we run though what you've learned so I can help with any areas you're having problems with."

Nodding, setting his shake aside, Harry produced his wand and readied himself, grinning while he did.

Looking in the bedroom as Narcissa tucked the sleeping young man in, Minerva said, quietly, "He's actually doing very well with as far as he is in his studies. Are there any problem areas you need help with?"

"Not really, no," Lucius told her with a shake of his head. "The only issue we're having is him being unable to work because of the illness. He's picking up what he needs to well and progressing fine when we can work with him. The essays aren't as fun, obviously, something he grouses about, but he does well with them and knows how to look up what is needed."

Nodding as she listened, Minerva said, "So far, I see no problems you need to focus on. Just slow going, which isn't something you can help. He has a good grasp of the basics and is working well with them. Each week we'll help with what we can so he shouldn't have a problem." Glancing at the boy, watching Narcissa giving him a kiss on the temple, she smiled, "He appears to be doing as well as can be expected."

"He's still adjusting, of course, and it takes much out of him, but he's managing," Lucius told her leaning back. "We did want to mention that one goal we've set with him is for him to be able to attend Halloween feast. It gives him something to shoot for. It'll be handled much the same way we did for Opening Feast, of course, with us coming along."

"That's fine," Minerva said with a dismissive wave and a small smile. "It will probably do him good to have something to focus on."

Coming back out and taking a seat, Narcissa said, "We have discussed Quidditch matches, of course, but, for now, aren't considering that. As ill as he is, even with warming charms, we're not willing to take the chance. Later in the year, as his immune system recovers, we'll bring him."

"Just let us know and we'll help all we can," Minerva told them firmly. Pushing everything aside, she said, "I believe that's all that we need this week. Filius will come next week to check in. I'll let the young man rest and just remind you if you need anything to contact us."

Standing and nodding, Lucius said, "I'll show you out." He was pleased it went so smoothly and there were no problems.

* * *

Sitting in his small apartment, Remus was rereading the letter from Lucius Malfoy, smiling as he did. This was good. There were provisions to this, of course, but none of them overly harsh and he could understand why the man wanted them in place. Besides, he didn't want to blindside the poor sick child with facts about some things without giving Harry warning what was coming.

Picking up his quill, he began to write to Harry. The first thing he did was explain who he was then he talked about meeting James for the first time. It wasn't much, he knew that, but it was a way to start off the conversation with the young man. That was good there. After that, he asked about the mundane, like his schoolwork and other things in his life. It wasn't much of a letter, honestly, he knew that, but it was enough to, hopefully, build to more.

Setting that aside, he began to pen one to Lucius. In this one, he easily agreed to the condition set, making that clear. He also asked some more detailed information about what was going on, how ill Harry was, what the disease was doing, things like that. Towards the end of it, he made the request, for future reference, of being able to see Harry. He knew that wouldn't be right away obviously, but at some point.

Finishing both up, Remus read them over then sent them off. When the owl winged away, he felt mildly guilty over what he was doing. Albus had asked for help and he was ignoring that in favor of getting to know Harry. Like so many from the original Order, he knew what they may be facing now and in the future. So, they needed to prepare. Part of that was going to be protecting Harry. If what Albus said about that stone in the school was true, it was already starting to happen. He didn't like that, of course, but he would deal with it. For now, there was a sick young man that needed left alone, one that Albus, apparently, from the words of his own quill, didn't help. No, the rest could wait a while was his thought. Let Harry heal then they would work with it.

* * *

Keeping an eye on Pansy and her two side-kicks, Draco sneered. He really hated her. She was always trying to get them in trouble for something or other. That was obvious to all. So far, they were doing good in not rising to the bait, no matter what it was. Marcus Flint was really helpful in making sure she kept out of the way. So far she, Crabbe and Goyle had all three landed in multiple detentions over some of their stunts, like challenging him to a duel after hours. That just seemed to make her angrier. And more intent on getting to him. He didn't like that, of course, but was dealing with it.

Staying out of the way so she didn't notice, his eyes narrowed as he watched her picking at one of Gryffindor first years, a Muggle-born named Granger. Longbottom was there as well. The stupid girl was just upset that Granger was doing better in class than she was, that's all there was to it. Sighing, he didn't know what to do. Looking at Blaise and Ron, he saw a helpless look there as well. Flint wasn't around, so he wasn't sure what he should do here. Longbottom and Granger weren't any kind of match for Pansy as he knew.

Leaning over, he whispered to the two, "What should we do here? Do you have any idea?"

Shaking his head, Blaise said, "I don't know. I mean, Parkinson is a nightmare to deal with. If we step in, she's going to come after us again. We can handle her, no doubt there, but we don't need the mess. Granger is a know-it-all and bad to deal with, we all know that, but she doesn't deserve this. Longbottom is a disaster in all kinds of ways, but he seems to be a nice enough bloke." Sighing, Blaise shrugged, not knowing what to suggest.

"I have an idea," Ron said quietly, watching the scene play out.

Ron was generally a follower, not a leader, so he didn't come up with too much. Draco was willing to listen to him when he did though. "What's that?" He asked, watching Pansy get nastier with the two.

"Fred and George. They aren't far off. Let me get them and let them handle it. They won't hurt Parkinson and her goons, but they'll find out what it's like to be on the receiving end for a while," Ron grinned.

"I like that," Draco told him looking smug. "You go grab them and we'll keep an eye out."

Handing his books over to Blaise, Ron muttered about being right back and took off.

Following Ron to where the other two boys were, Fred and George peered around the corner at the scene, shaking their heads. "Yeah, you're right. She's a nightmare," Fred said quietly.

"One that needs put in her place," George added with a firm nod of his head.

"We thought so too," Draco told them quietly. "She's already got it in for us so we're trying to stay out of the line of fire and not make it worse. This, though, isn't right either. I think the only reason she's going after Granger is because she gets better grades."

"Probably," Fred nodded. Glancing at his twin, he then said, "It's best you firsties move along so you don't see anything that could incriminate anyone."

"Yeah, let us take it from here. We'll get her to back off or she's going to have all kinds of problems she doesn't want," George told them.

Taking that for what it was, Draco nodded then jerked his head towards the library. "Let's get out of here." Grinning at Fred and George, he said, "Have fun!" Then the three of them headed to the library to work on an essay.

Standing there, watching Parkinson bully Granger and Longbottom, George said, "I think we need to do something that has a lasting impact, don't you?"

"Oh, yes," Fred agreed with a nod. "Perhaps some colored pimples the spell out the word bully every time she starts."

"I believe, dear brother, that's a magnificent idea," George told him, straightening up. "You have the spell, I take it?"

"I do," Fred told him, readying his wand. "You change their hair color. I'll get Parkinson with the Bully spell and the other two with the Goon one."

"Let's do this," George said, wand ready.

Sitting in the library, working on the essay for History, Draco stiffened up as he saw Longbottom and Granger coming their way. The two actually looked relieved so he didn't think there was anything wrong here. It was always good to be on your toes when dealing with people from other houses though.

Stepping up to the table then looking around, Hermione said to the three, keeping her voice down, "Neville and I wanted to say thank you for getting Fred and George. Parkinson just won't leave us alone."

"It's best to get your own house involved there," Draco told her, relaxing. "Just ignore her. She's only mad that you're doing better in class than she is. That's all it is. Crabbe and Goyle are mindless minions that just follow whatever she says. Between the two of them, they don't have enough brain power to muster an original thought."

Taking a seat across from them with Neville sitting down beside her nervously, she sighed, "I figured as much. I've dealt with her kind before. She's just a little nastier than most." Shaking her head, Hermione slouched.

"That's probably because her dad is mad at her over the sorting and other things," Blaise grinned. "She wanted to be in Slytherin so she could get in good with Draco. If she managed that, her dad could get in good with Draco's dad. It didn't happen. That and Draco wants nothing to do with her. She's tried everything she can think of with him and it's not working, so she's getting angry. That anger is being taken out on everyone at this point. You two are just an easy target," Blaise shrugged.

"Just ignore her, don't engage and move on," Draco suggested with a shake of his head.

"We're trying, but she makes it very rough," Hermione admitted, sighing. "Fred and George said they'll keep an eye on them for us and see what they can do."

"Let 'em. They know what they're doing. Parkinson, if she's smart, won't take those two on. She can't win there and has to know it," Ron grinned. "Just listen to what they say and stay out of the way so you don't get caught in whatever. You might want to vanish if she starts something so you can't be asked about it. With those two, you never know what they might be planning."

Taking that as good advice, Hermione looked at Neville, who was nodding as well, then began to ask about Harry.

* * *

there we gooooo!


	24. Chapter 24

**No Obvious Truths **

**Chapter 24 **

**Letters And Getting The Ghosts Involved **

* * *

Reading over the letter from Mr. Lupin, Harry glanced at what he had written so far, then at the pictures that were on the table and asked Tom, distractedly, "Which one is Mr. Lupin again? My dad I recognize, but I'm not sure about the others in the pictures."

Sliding closer to the young man, Tom picked up one of the pictures and pointed the man out. "That's him." Quietly, he named the other two in the picture as well.

Nodding, pleased to have a visual, even if it was an old one, of who he was writing to, Harry asked, "You lot said he's a werewolf, right? He's not dangerous is he?"

"He is and we assure you he's not," Tom told him firmly, patting him on the shoulder. "The only time he's dangerous is on the full moon. You won't be around him then. I'm also sure that he makes certain he's not around anyone else so they can't be hurt. It's very doubtful he would risk putting anyone in danger. Most are like that. They were just unfortunate enough to have been bitten, usually through no fault of their own either. It's my understanding that Remus was bitten as a very small child. He couldn't help that any more than you could help getting cancer."

Understanding now, Harry looked back at the letter he had written then held it out to Tom, "I can't think of anything else to say. I know it's short, so I don't want to offend him. Is it alright?"

Taking the parchment, Tom read through it, chuckling as he did. It was something typical from a standard eleven year old. Harry talked about Draco, the mural on his wall, his stuffed dragon and other things in his world. There were questions about his parents, of course, tentative ones, such as what they were like, but not too much. Setting it down, Tom said, "It looks fine to me. You're just getting to know each other, so you won't have as much to say to him as you do to Draco, Ron and Blaise. It's a good starting point, Harry. I think he'll take it as that."

Taking it back, nodding, Harry quickly scrawled his name on it then set it aside to be sent out. "Good. I don't want him thinking I'm stuck up or something. I just can't think of anything else to say."

"As you write more, you'll find more," Tom schooled, pushing the pictures aside. "Have you written to the three troublemakers at Hogwarts today?"

Grinning at that name, Harry nodded, "I did. I already sent those out. They seem to be doing okay."

"Severus is making sure he keeps an eye on them, so it's nothing to worry about," Tom told him.

Picking up his Pepsi, Harry took a sip and sighed contentedly. His stomach wasn't as touchy as it had been, so he was having one as a treat since he ate a good lunch. "What are we going to do this afternoon?"

"Lucius and I were thinking of taking a break from your schoolwork. You've done very well with it in the last couple days and picked up a great deal. So, we thought that we would go outside to the gardens for a while to sit. It's fall now, so we won't have too many warm days left to enjoy. We might as well do that while we can. Plus, getting you outside here and there helps anyway. We'll find something to do."

Grinning at that, Harry gave an enthusiastic nod. "Works for me! Shenanigans likes to play in the gardens anyway. Nagini likes to bask in the sun. It's good for both of them as well."

"It is," Tom agreed. "We'll find something to keep us entertained as I don't think you're up for a ride on the dragon or a horse. There's always something we can do. Any idea what you might like?"

Thinking that over, Harry said, distractedly, "Can we just play a game or something like that? I'm not feeling up to much else."

"That's perfectly fine," Tom told him soothingly. "We know plenty of games we can still teach you that I'm sure you'd enjoy. We'll find one of those."

"Okay, that's good," Harry said with a nod, leaning back. Looking at the letter that was ready to be sent, he asked, quietly, "While we do that, can you lot explain some of what went on to me with my dad and his friends? You've explained some, but said there is more. I'd like to know so I can understand."

Giving an internal sigh at that, Tom said, gently, "We will, at least we can start to. It's a very complicated situation, Harry, one that's going to take time to get across to you."

"I just want to understand is all, so I know what's going on," Harry told him, looking in the man's direction.

"How about this—we'll start today with some of the easier parts and work our way upwards over the next couple of weeks. That way we don't overwhelm you. There is much to cover about this as it relates to the other parts we've talked about. That something you can deal with?"

"Yeah, that's good," Harry nodded. "I think I'd understand it better that way rather than all at once."

"I think so too. We can go that way. I think, part of it, we're going to need Severus for as he knows some bits we don't on some of it. It's nothing to worry about though, we can manage that," Tom smiled at him.

Grinning, Harry said, "That's fine too. I like spending time with Severus. He's great!"

Chuckling, grinning a little himself at the irony of that because of the past with James, Tom said, "And I believe he feels the same about you, Harry."

Quietly, looking at Tom, he said, "I've not said it, I don't think, but I like it here. It's like having a real family for the first time. I don't think, other than Mrs. Figg and my parents, anyone has tried to help me like all of you have. Well, there was the hospital, but that was part of their job."

Sliding closer to the young man, Tom slipped his arm around Harry and pulled him closer. Resting his head against the young man's, he said, quietly, "We like having you here too, Harry. And we are your family, just in an odd way, is all. And I can guarantee you, come hell or high water, Narcissa plans to ensure that you become her son. She will stop at nothing to do that. If people are smart, they won't say one word to her about it either. Lucius also plans to make sure of that. It may take time, but it'll happen, you have my word."

Smiling, leaning against Tom, Harry nodded and said, quietly, "I'd like that, a lot."

"So would we," Tom told him honestly.

"He's already my son," Narcissa said firmly, though keeping her voice down so she didn't wake the sleeping Harry. They were on the balcony of his room talking after spending time outside and the young man was taking his normal nap after such activities. "I just don't have the paperwork to prove it."

"We know," Lucius told her, reaching out to pat her hand. "That part is going to take time is all, lots of it. Probably years. My suggestion on that is to wait to file until we're divorced then you and Severus wed. It will not only make it more stable with him, as he won't be confused by the bond that's there with me, but give everyone time to see that we're not manipulating him."

"There is that," she sighed, shaking her head and looking down. What they led so many people to believe after the last war was something that was going to bite them biggest when it came time to do this. Looking into Harry's room and watching him sleep, she smiled a little, "And to make sure he knows he's our son. What with that hideous family of his—no, we want him to know and understand completely."

"I agree," Tom said with a nod. "I think, maybe, he understands more about all of this than we give him credit for. Harry knows the difference between someone really caring for him and the other end of the spectrum because of his so-called family. Already he understands that we're not using him, at least as much as someone his age can. Just give him some time and he'll understand fully."

"Can we—I don't know—let Amelia know we plan to adopt him at some point in the future?" Narcissa asked, looking between the two.

"I believe we can, yes," Lucius nodded. "Maybe in the way of dropping the word that's what our intention is. Also, explaining we want to give everyone time to understand we have nothing nefarious behind this. I believe the standard is a couple of years anyway, at least for foster children. It may help stave off issues from other areas if we make it clear that's what we want. The only rough part will come with the divorce. Even that, though, I think we can manage, especially with Severus around all the time and me making it very clear that it's something I've always approved of when the time comes."

Thinking it all over, Tom gave a slow nod, "This is the way to go, I believe, with all of it. There will be other issues coming up with it, of course, probably ones we won't foresee, but it's a base of a plan."

Looking at the small boy sleeping, Narcissa smiled and nodded, "I can work with that."

"I think, in his own way, he already understands your place in his life, Narcissa," Tom soothed. "You treat him no different than you do Draco. That's more than enough to drive that point home. You act the same way with him as you do with Draco, all of it. So, he understands."

"I hope so," she sighed, looking at the two men.

* * *

Reading through Harry's letter again, feeding the owl that delivered it a couple treats, Remus was smiling. It wasn't so much about what was said in the letter outright, more the tone of it. It was in the messy handwriting of an eleven year old boy that was still unaccustomed to using a quill and talked about those things that interested children at that age, but what he also read, though it wasn't written out and explained, was that Harry was happy. He was taken care of, given things he adored and had a friend like he, himself, had in school. That spoke more than any words that Harry could pen on parchment, that's for sure.

Watching the owl take flight, Remus sat Harry's letter down and picked up the one from Lucius. Though stiff in tone, the way such things tended to be, it told him enough that he was pleased. The man agreed to the correspondence and filled him in on what was wrong with Lily and James' son then what they were doing about it. This included the recent change in potions and the reason for that. It also spelled out that Harry was taking lessons and would have professors from the school in once a week to assist him in troublesome areas. Minerva was already mentioned as having shown up with Filius on the list as the next one to come work with Harry. That pleased him. It meant that they were taking care of what was needed. At the end, almost as an afterthought, Lucius mentioned that when Harry felt more comfortable and was feeling better they would allow a visit. For now, he just wanted the correspondence to continue so Harry could get used to him. The man also assured him they were trying to explain to Harry just what happened during that awful time in a way that simply laid out the facts, with no bias to them. He then mentioned that they would cover the tougher topics when it became apparent that they had to be done. Though wary of that, what with all they knew about Lucius in the last war, Remus felt better. Severus, as he knew, was in their camp, having been a spy. The man, from what he knew, was involved in Harry's care. At least Harry would get most of the truth that way, even with the contentious relationship that had been there between James and Severus.

Putting that letter down, he picked up Harry's and a quill then began to write to him. Grinning at the description of the mural on his wall, he asked about that then about the stuffed dragon Harry seemed to adore. He was sure that was the same one Arabella had talked to him about. It was something, he assured the young man, he wanted to see at some point in the future. He then asked questions about what Harry and Draco had done over the summer, smiling as he did. Already he could imagine that the two would get into all kinds of mischief when Harry felt better. After that, he inquired about the cat Arabella had given him.

Stopping, he looked at what was written then at Harry's letter, leaning back. There were so many things he wanted to ask about, but didn't want to tread into an area that would upset Lucius. However, he thought he might have a way with some of them. Straightening up, he asked the young man about his foster parents and how he liked them, saying that he heard they treated him very well. He hoped that wouldn't upset Lucius. It would also open up an avenue to talk to Harry about other areas to get to know him. Once he was done with that, he pressed on, talking about James and Lily, describing their personalities, including how Lily used to give James all kinds of grief if he didn't toe the line with treating someone right, smiling as he did.

After finishing the letter and setting it aside, he leaned back and shut his eyes. Just that small bit of a walk down memory lane was enough to evoke some sad imagery. What the last war had cost still hurt, badly. James, Lily and Peter gone. Sirius—well, that was more painful than he cared to contemplate. Shaking his head as he thought of the man, he sighed. Somewhere in him still, he was sure that Sirius was innocent. The Sirius he knew would never have done such a thing or betrayed any of them. He knew people changed and could be enticed into things that were wrong, he just never thought one of them would be Sirius. His old friend had been so loyal, to all of them, that he never thought he would do such a thing. Sighing, he shook his head. The proof was there, what there was of it. He knew that Sirius had been made the secret keeper. In fact, several had been told that. It was just—wrong to think he had cost James and Lily their lives was all.

* * *

Rubbing his eyes, he stood and went to find something to eat. It didn't do to dwell so much on things that you couldn't change.

Shutting the door to Filius' office, Severus walked over and sat in front of the man's desk. Crossing his legs, he said, softly, "I have something to discuss with you about a member of your house, but would prefer that it didn't come out I'm the one that did so."

"Of course, Severus, it'll be kept between us," Filius told him with a firm nod. "Is it an academic problem or one of behavior?"

"Behavior," Severus sighed, shaking his head, then began to cover the issues with Parkinson. Running him through all the issues up to that point, he said, "I just issued her, Crabbe and Goyle, all three, detention with Filch for another incident with Longbottom and Granger before coming to see you. I came upon it in the halls. She seems to be targeting not only those two, but some of my house, trying to either torment them or entice them into something. So far, it's not a huge issue we can't deal with by assigning detentions, but this steadily grows worse as the weeks pass. I don't want it growing into something more. I've already talked to my three first years that seem to be on the end of the worst and assigned Mr. Flint to keep a closer watch on them. However, it's to the point that I think, maybe, you may want to sit her down and discuss the problem with her."

Looking grave, hands folded on his desk, Filius said, "Yes, I think it's time to do that. Yours is not the only complaint I've heard, Severus. Minerva has mentioned it to me as well when it comes to two of her lions. No, we can't allow this to continue. I know our policy tends to be to let the students sort it out for themselves, with the Prefects stepping in when they have to, but this is going too far. There has been retaliation against her as well, though one I do approve of, but won't condone aloud. I will sit her down and talk to her. I believe I'll get with Pomona and her do the same with the other two. I think, for all of our sakes, we need to keep the three of them separated the best we can. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw share several classes and it's my understanding the three of them always stick together there. Perhaps making it known we don't allow that is in order here."

Thinking that over, Severus nodded slowly, "Good idea. I'll implement that in my classes as well. The less contact there, the better."

"I will get with her tonight sometime and see what I can drive home," Filius said. "I would suggest you talk to your snakes to encourage them to avoid her at all costs and ignore her the best they can."

"I've already done so," Severus told him firmly. "Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy are aware where the ire is coming from and are versed enough to not allow themselves to be baited in the area. Mr. Weasley is slightly more hot headed and impulsive in the area, but as he stays close to the other two, that is staving off the worst of it. I'll sit them down tonight and reaffirm to them not to allow themselves to be baited by her and go to Mr. Flint or myself if it keeps happening."

"Good plan," Filius said, pleased. "We'll nip this in the bud, Severus. If you keep observing issues, please tell me. I don't plan to allow my house to be drawn into such petty viciousness."

Pleased with that, Severus nodded, "Good. Hopefully, this will stop it. I don't count on that, as it doesn't lean that way, but making the students aware we know what's going on is always for the best."

"Yes, unfortunately, it doesn't always work," Filius said with a sad shake of his head. "I'll keep a closer watch out and see if I can't persuade the Grey Lady to keep a closer eye on my student. Perhaps Pomona can do the same with the Fat Friar."

"I'll enlist the Baron to keep watch on mine. Good idea, Filius. Perhaps passing that on to Minerva is good as well."

"I will," the diminutive professor said with a vigorous nod.

* * *

There we go this is the last of Dani's chapters and the next one will be mine, (feeling very apprehensive!) but with a little luck i'll be able to take over without fear of destroying this wonderful story.

as for the guest reviewer i've said nothing about a re-write i adopted the story from Dani and I wasnt under any circumstances going to play with it - she spent hours working on it and it would be a diservice to her work for me to go and change it about! i certainly wouldnt want anyone to do that to any story i gave up for adoption! as for the chapters NOT being mine I made that clear in CHAPTER 1 where i put the FIRST 24 CHAPTERS WERE NOT MINE! ITS NOT MY FAULT IF PEOPLE DO NOT READ WHAT I'VE CLEARLY STATED! EVERYONE ON MY GROUP AND HERS BOTH KNOW ABOUT IT. PLEASE GET YOUR FACTS RIGHT.


	25. Chapter 25

**No Obvious Truths **

**Chapter 25**

**A Good Day **

* * *

Harry's eyes blinked open sleepily, his clothes were a little wet from sweat, but they were usually worse so he couldn't complain that's for sure. His green eyes lit up just seeing the wall mural, he'd been mostly confined to bed, but the sight had yet to grow old. Occasionally he was able to get outside and get some air on really good days. He loved those days, getting to ride Smaug with Draco, who he missed a great deal. Reading his letters helped, yet made him long to be at Hogwarts at the same time.

An owl hooted from one of the chairs near his bed, alerting Harry to his presence. Staring curiously, he frowned when he could see nothing on the owl, then again he couldn't see much of anything right now. His rail thin hand reached out for his glasses and slid them on, a letter dropping from his chest onto the bed. Harry recognized Draco's handwriting immediately, opening it as his stomach grumbled in hunger. It was going to be a good day, he was very hungry, and he didn't feel sick.

"Dobby?" called Harry.

"What can Dobby get for Master Harry Potter, sir?" asked Dobby, appearing beside the bed, his body bouncing up and down at getting to serve his new Master.

"Can you get me some peanut butter on toast, like normal, and some orange juice?" asked Harry, still unsure about demanding anything from Dobby. He knew how it felt to be ordered around and forced to do things, he hadn't liked it. Yet Dobby did seem over the moon to help him.

"Dobby will get you that, MasterHarry Potter, sir!" said Dobby, immediately popping away.

Opening the letter, Harry began to read it, grinning outright at some parts of it and laughing quietly at others. He really liked the sound of the twins, they were fun and he couldn't wait to meet them. The twins had apparently changed Parkinson's, Crabbe and Goyle's hair bright red with gold highlights. For no other reason than the twins knew they hated Gryffindor, and thus the house colours that represented it. Not only that but every time she started the word 'Bully' writes itself on her face in the appearance of pimples, like join the dots, or rather spots as the case may be. Oh how he would have loved to have seen it. Apparently Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's had realized what they did and thanked them. Harry didn't understand the separation that went on in the houses at Hogwarts, so he was rather glad not all of them were prideful about their house.

"I see you are already awake!" said Narcissa, making her way into Harry's room, her eyes alight with worry as she hurried over to him. Pressing her palm against his head, she was relieved to feel that Harry wasn't overly warm. His eyes were clear, indicating he wasn't ill. In fact he seemed to have a bit more colour to him. The change in potions were doing him the world of good, althoughit wasn't over, she knew that. Harry had good days and bad days, they took them as they came, making sure to make the best of the good days making the worse ones bearable. "How long have you been awake? How are you feeling?" she added still fussing as she always did.

"Not long," said Harry rubbing his eyes, his glasses riding up his nose, the letter from Draco still clutched in his hands.

"Here is Master Harry Potter's breakfast," said Dobby making an appearance.

Narcissa took the tray and placed it on Harry's lap, sitting down on the chair and watching him intently. She relaxed somewhat when Harry immediately picked up the peanut butter toast and began devouring it. It was indeed going to be a good day. Tom was going to take Harry outside for some air, since it wasn't going to remain sunny long. The winter weather would soon cling to everything, and Harry couldn't go out in the rain or snow when it began. His immune system was barely working, and if he got so much as a cold…all their hard work would be for nothing. Shenanigans was curled up at the bottom of the bed still asleep and for once Nagini wasn't sleeping beside Harry. Either that or he'd left to find Tom sometime before she came in.

"Can you eat more Harry?" enquired Narcissa once Harry finished off the two pieces of toast.

"Yes please," said Harry smiling at her in thanks. He really liked her, and everyone come to that. They went out of their way to make sure he was comfortable, now wheras in the hospital it was their job. Here they didn't have to, never once was he reminded of the Dursley's, and the thought of never having to clean or cook again left him rather giddy. He'd been too sick most of the time to think about it, but it was on his mind more often than not these days. He had, dare he say it, a family? A brother, one he missed dearly, and wished he could be with. Draco was the best, he'd never had a proper friend he could actually play with. In the hospital they had been as sick as him, and not able to play the way Draco could with him.

"Dobby?" called Narcissa.

"Yes Lady Malfoy?" asked Dobby appearing in front of her, answering her call immediately.

"Bring up a few extra pieces of toast with peanut butter for Harry, he's feeling better today." said Narcissa.

"Yes ma'am," said Dobby.

"Someone's feeling better today did I hear?" asked Tom, making his way into the room with a book in his hand. He was taking his turn to teach Harry about Herbology, but would do it in the garden.

"Yes I am." said Harry grinning at Tom, "Am I still getting to go outside? Nagini, Smaug and Shenanigans would like that."

"Of course," said Tom patting Harry's shoulder as he took a seat on his bed, wakening Shenanigans up in the process. Mewing in protest she jumped off the bed and disappeared from view.

No doubt off to get something to eat, as her dishes were replenished every morning by the house elves. Nagini fed herself or got treats from him.

Dobby appeared with four more pieces of toast, coated all over with peanut butter. Harry chewed on one as Narcissa and Tom spoke about Severus, the healer, andwhat they were doing for the day. Harry ate quicker when his body began to ache something fierce. He wouldn't last much longer without the pain reliever, but he didn't have to. The potions were always taken directly after his breakfast. He was very familiar with his new routine as he had been with the one in the hospital.

"Ready to take your potions?" said Narcissa. She began removing the tray, but Harry grabbed onto the orange juice. He'd been dying for some for days; he was determined to have some today while his stomach could handle it. He sipped it testing the waters, once it went over well he began to take bigger drinks until the goblet was empty. Narcissa took it from him then put it on the tray, handing him the first potion he had to take. There were five in total, to be drunk in a specific order, and Narcissa knew that. The healer didn't have to come and administer them to him, but he often did make an appearance at least every other day, making sure Harry was well and recovering. He also made sure nothing was going wrong with the potions he was taking.

"Yeah," said Harry, anything was better than the chemotherapy he'd been going through.

Tom spoke after Harry finished taking the potions, "Have some rest then we will go outside and learn some Herbology and if you are still up for it do an essay about what you learned okay?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically, having not grown up knowing about magic he wanted to know everything. Although writing essays was boring, he was smart enough to realize that even in Hogwarts he'd be doing the same thing. "Can I use my wand again today?" Hisgreen eyes were pleading.

"Herbology doesn't require wands, but if you are capable after writing an essay I'll show you a spell later. How does that sound?" asked Tom, smirking in amusement ashe knew how it felt. He'd entered the magical world when he was Harry's age, using his wand for the first time. He understood Harry's thirst to learn everything he could about the new world. Harry couldn't just learn first year spells; he'd need to learn some good defense spells. Not just Harry but the others as well, however it could wait until next summer when Harry should be recovered. Before he attended Hogwarts for his second year, he may even have to be warned about Dumbledore. He might not be evil, but he had ignored Harry's suffering and they knew he'd manipulate Harry given the first opportunity. Thankfully after this year being with them all, he'd be less likely to believe anything Dumbledore say about the Malfoy's or Severus. Dumbledore would try and influence Harry away from his new family.

"Brilliant!" said Harry grinning gleefully. "Am I getting my flying lesson today?" he whispered to Tom, remembering that Lucius had said he would get to have one this week.

"Yes," smirked Tom conspiratorially.

"I can't wait!" cheered Harry as he curled back into his bed, yet despite the excitement he'd displayed he fell back asleep listening to the droning voice of Tom speaking in Parseltongue. Nagini must have been out hunting and made a reappearance. Harry smiled when he felt the snake slithering onto his bed, remembering just how fast she could move when she wanted. A forked tongue on his face caused him to giggle slightly, but that was the last thing he remembered.

"Let's get breakfast, Dobby will help him wash and then we can start the day." said Tom standing up, wandering back through to his room, waking Lucius up.

* * *

"Come and see me before classes start," said Severus whispering to his godson, at the Slytherin table as he walked up to his space at the teachers table. Not even waiting on a reply, as he knew his godson would come out of curiosity more than anything else. The sooner he told Draco the better it was for all concerned, he couldn't let anything happen to him. Not only would it kill him if anything happened on his watch and it could have been prevented, Narcissa would bring him back just to kill him over and over again. If there was a woman who loved her son too much, Narcissa was definitely the one. It was in that regard both Narcissa and Lily were alike.

Breakfast was a rushed affair, between being asked how Harry was fairing and keeping an eye on his Slytherins. Teachers he'd never said more than a few words to were daring his wrath to ask how the child was.

"Severus, I gathered the pictures you asked for," said Minerva, "I put them into a nice album for him if that's okay?" placing the brown leather photo album at the side of Severus' plate.

"That's fine, thank you," said Severus. Harry would be pleased.

"Hagrid made the biggest contribution to the photos," said Minerva. The poor boy was so sick, and to never have seen what his parents looked like was unbelievable and unconceivable.

"Aye, little 'arry deserved them more than I do!" said Hagrid from a few seats down but hearing the conversation anyway. He understood how bad it was, he may seem stupid but he wasn't, although he was loose tongued when he wanted to be. He sometimes just didn't think before speaking.

"I'll get them to him tomorrow," said Severus, as he needed to brew the next weeks' worth of potions, the fresher the potion the more potent it was. There was one thing about potions, they were completely sterilized, and had no risk of anything going wrong.

"He truly is doing better?" asked Minerva again. She would be going next week to give him another lesson in transfiguration. He was doing well for someone as sick as he was.

"As well as can be expected," said Severus he wasn't one to sugar-coat anything.

"Do you think he will be well enough to attend Hogwarts next year?" asked Dumbledore, his voice concerned, ashe felt guilty for leaving Harry to it. His mantra 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger' mindset for Harry Potter had nearly backfired. Leaving him to be treated by the Muggles had been a big mistake; he hadn't wanted Harry knowing about the magical world until it was time for him to come to Hogwarts. Now the Malfoy's had custody of him, which complicated matters in ways he didn't like thinking about. Yet he was determined to have things go his way, no matter the consequences. He couldn't allow Lucius to convert Harry to the side of Dark, or hand him over to the Dark Lord when he returned.

"If the treatments go well I can see no reason why not." said Severus, wary of telling Dumbledore too much. On one hand they needed him, on the other they knew what he wanted for Harry. Narcissa would never allow Harry to be turned into Dumbledore's little hero, so if he had that planned he'd better sleep with one eye permanently open. He'd never see Narcissa coming; she was one vindictive witch when she wanted to be. She was the ultimate Slytherin, and that'swhat drew him to her - like a moth to the flame.

"If you'll excuse me, I must prepare for class," said Severus standing up when he noticed Dumbledore opening his mouth again. He wanted to avoid too much conversation, especially when Quirrell was there, he hadn't been sure about him, but they hadn't known what it was. He'd suspected as much before Harry's scar had hurt, this was just definitive proof. Which reminded him, he had to figure out a way to warn the twins to keep an eye on their brother. They were old enough to catch on to his veiled warning, and smart enough to take it to heart.

* * *

Severus was in his classroom, looking at everything he had to do, there never seemed to be enough hours in the day to get it all done. He heard the door open but didn't look up, assuming it was Draco coming since he'd asked for him.

"Severus is everything okay? Is Harry…" asked Draco his blue eyes filled with worry.

"Harry is fine, Draco, it's you I want to speak to." said Severus soothing his godson immediately, perhaps he should have been more specific. Of course Draco would fear something was wrong with Harry, it was only natural, he was eleven years old. He cast a silencing spell around the room, keeping their conversation private.

"Oh," said Draco relaxing as he sat down staring at Severus curiously, wondering what he wanted.

Severus stopped what he was doing, staring back at him, wondering how to phrase it. "You understand we have suspicions about Professor Quirrell?" said Severus deciding this way was for the best. He didn't want to tell Draco too much and give anything away.

"Yes, Harry's scar hurt for a reason," said Draco nodding quickly, truth be told he'd forgotten, with the Parkinson issue.

"It did indeed," said Severus, his black eyes glinting with pride, "Which is why I want you to be wary of him. Never go anywhere with him alone, if you hear or see anything suspicious I want you to come to me immediately, do you understand?"

"I will, Severus," promised Draco solemnly.

"No matter what occurs, even if it has nothing to do with Quirrell." added Severus.

"Okay, I promise." said Draco nodding sagely.

"Keep your wand within reach distance when near him." said Severus.

Draco's eyes widened slightly but once again dutifully promised to do so.

"Good, go on, I'm sure your friends are waiting for you outside the door." said Severus wryly, removing the silencing spell he'd put up.

Draco grinned, back to being a cheerful eleven year old, and for that Severus was eternally grateful. He just hoped he wouldn't have to tell him more. Draco and his friends deserved a childhood, a chance to spread their wings at school without fear. Itwasn't possible, but they could leave out anything that would truly upset or age them before their time. Tom would be speaking to Blaise's mother, and he would be told. Once he had the Weasley twins alerted to the situation, they'd have all the protection they could be afforded. With him also keeping an eye out, well Quirrell would be stupid to try anything.

* * *

This is the edited version, a special thanks to Tenchi for editing it for me :) thank you for your work!


	26. Chapter 26

**No Obvious Truths **

**Chapter 26 **

**Lessons and Flying **

* * *

Harry was bundled up in warm clothes, his dragon hat placed firmly on his head despite the good weather. It was imperative to keep Harry warm, the slightest illness could deteriorate his immune system further and ultimately kill him. As always his horde of animals followed him, Shenanigans, Smaug, Nagini were all with him, even if one wasn't actually real but rather a stuffed animated toy. Nagini found a nice spot half in the shade and half out, and was napping away, basking in the warmth. Nagini was, as all snakes were, cold blooded, they relied on their environment to keep warm. Every chance they got, they would find a warm spot and just soak up as much warmth as they could. As Tom explained, Nagini couldn't put fat on, she didn't grow fur so she couldn't keep warm. He had also told Harry about their digestive system working better in hotter weather. It had fascinated Harry to no end, too bad he'd fallen asleep and that's all he could remember.

"How are you feeling Harry?" asked Tom, sitting down on the blanket beside Harry, feeling his forehead, which was warm since his hat was over it. Harry leaned into the touch, relishing in the fact the pain always diminished when he did. "Are you in pain?"

"My back is sore," admitted Harry quietly, "I'll be fine though, I don't want to go back in." he added hastily.

Tom's lips twitched, "Very well, but you must tell me if it gets too much alright?" he told Harry seriously, if he overdid it – it would just set him back and that's the last thing he wanted. Especially with Halloween soon approaching, and Harry if he was well enough that night, would be attending the feast. They wanted him to have fun, and not dwell on the fact it was the night he lost his parents. He would understand, nevertheless, if Harry did. Harry's life hadn't been an easy one, much like his and Severus',and it wasn't solely due to his illness but his deplorable relatives.

"I promise," said Harry nodding vigorously.

"Alright then, Herbology it is. Now since we can't use plants to compare we've come up with an alternative. These cards move around and widen to let you see each angle. On the back is the name of the plant and the potions they are primary used in, if they are used,of course, and how much it's worth. Since it's only first year plants it won't be much." said Tom, holding out the cards for Harry. They were similar to exploding snap cards, minus the educational purpose and of course the fact they don't explode. They were also bigger, to allow a clearer picture of the plant so it was easier to memorize. "Why can't I do Herbology?" asked Harry. He reluctantly understood why he couldn't brew potions, but surely it wasn't dangerous just looking at plants? "I mean its just looking at plants isn't it? I did it back at Privet Drive…when I was sick." Admittedly not willingly but he'd still done it.

"Magical plants are very different from Muggle plants Harry, take for example Devils Snare. It is alive; it can tangle itself around your body and choke you. Then there are mandrakes that can screech so loudly that it's fatal. If you are lucky you'll just end up unconscious for a few hours until you learn to defend against them. It would be at the height of stupidity to take you into the greenhouse. As it is you aren't missing anything, the first year at Hogwarts is solely for lectures relating to plants. It's in second year you receive a more hands on approach." replied Tom.

"Oh," said Harry, feeling a little better that he wasn't doing anything different from Draco - for at least one class.

"Alright, now it's not just plants remember, it's also Fungi." said Tom, gesturing Harry to start, keeping a hand on Harry to help him.

Harry stared at the first picture, it looked normal enough; he did wonder what it was. Thin green stems with green small leaves on it. It didn't look like anything awesome, turning it over in curiosity he found out its name and properties. "Dittany, its alternative name is burning bush it's used for wand cores, scar healing and potions. It enables flesh to grow over wounds making it appear weeks old almost immediately. It can also be swallowed to heal shallow wounds. Shredded dittany is an ingredient in the creation of the Wiggenweld Potion."

"What's the Wiggenweld Potion?" asked Harry in curiosity, Severus spoke about potions all the time and it was rubbing off. It may also have something to do with potions helping to make him better, when he would have died in the Muggle world.

"Have you heard of Sleeping Beauty?" enquired Severus.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"I read it in primary school," said Harry, curiosity written across his face. He was so eager to learn about everything, so when he went to Hogwarts he didn't seem stupid. Normally he had Draco to ask all these questions of but he was at school now.

"Most Muggle childrens literature is based on something that happened in real life," explained Severus, "Wiggenweld potion restores someone from an enchanted sleep, such as if they had consumed Draught of the Living Death. As the name says it's exactly that, it puts you in a permanent sleep but it looks like you are dead."

"Sleeping Beauty was a witch?" asked Harry surprised.

"No, it really happened to a witch who was also a princess, no doubt a squib published it, or perhaps a squibs child, who had been told a variation of the story." replied Severus his lips twitching. "She'd been given the draught of the Living Death by a jealous hag named Leticia Somnolens. The prince placed the potion on his lips and then kissed her. Hence the belief that the kiss woke her rather than the potion."

"Wow," said Harry, wide eyed, does that mean all the other children books he'd read were true?

"Of course the potion is extremely difficult, and it requires willingly given unicorn horn." said Severus, imparting more knowledge to Harry.

Looking back down at the card, he noticed that essence of dittany was extremely difficult to acquire. That he had no trouble believing, it looked so small, to get the essence out of the stem probably required a lot of plant. It was also first found in Crete, on a magical mountain, called Dicte. It wasn't going to be hard to write an essay with all this information.

"Perhaps you'd like to read Draco's old books, I'm sure you will find them fascinating." said Severus.

"I'd love to!" said Harry agreeing quickly, he wanted to see how different they were from the ones he'd read as a little boy. He loved to read, and be read to. He had finally finished the Hobbit, the story had been so fascinating, and with Bilbo Baggin's joining Gandalf the Grey on a journey to get treasure. Along the way getting separated from the dwarfs when they encounter goblins. He encounters the strange creatures Gollum, who proposes a game of riddles. If Bilbo wins he gets information if he loses, his life is forfeited. To his amazement Bilbo had gone invisible with the help of his ring! And goes back to the Dwarves. The saddest part was when the dragon was destroyed, poor Smaug - he'd only been doing what he was told to do. Which was to protect the treasure. Another fight ensues but in the end all was well, Bilbo returned to the shire only accepting a small amount of treasure having no want or need for it. For a hobbit though he'd been very wealthy he'd even kept the ring. He'd have to choose between the Lord of the Rings and Draco's books, both sounded so good. Then again he had an entire year stuck by himself before going to Hogwarts, with a bit of luck he could read all of them.

"I'm sure Narcissa can bring them to you," said Tom rejoining the conversation. Just watching them, he could see that Severus was taking on a more parental role, and he did wonder if he realized it or not. He and Lucius were more like harebrained uncles, or so Narcissa insisted. Severus and Narcissa were so alike, it surprised him sometimes how they seemed to always get along. Narcissa wasn't Severus' first love, for most of his life it had been Lily, it was his greatest shame that he hadn't been able to save her, not just for Severus but Harry as well. The guilt lessened every day having Harry with them, and seeing Narcissa and him together. It hadn't surprised him as much as it should have, when Severus had fallen for Narcissa, she was a lot like Lily in many ways. Very protective and possessive of those in her life, and would do anything to protect their children. The only difference he could see between them was Lily had been bubbly and outgoing, while Narcissa wasn't. Unfortunately growing up as a pureblood, it was drummed out of you. Don't show emotion, it's a sign of weakness, well...not entirely pureblood. He had learned that lesson in the orphanage. Severus had as well; unfortunately life hadn't been kind to them.

"Are you hungry Harry?" asked Severus noticing the time, it was lunch and he'd come to bring the potions and see how Harry was. Hopefully he wouldn't be accosted by the staff when he arrived back at Hogwarts later. He appreciated they were all worried, but Quirrell still made him apprehensive of revealing anything, and add Dumbledore to the list as well. He just knew the Headmaster would try something, there was no way he was happy with his hero's placement at the Malfoy's.

"I am," admitted Harry, "Can we have a picnic?" he added hopefully. He'd never had one until he came here, plus he wanted to stay outside a little longer.

"Of course," said Severus in agreement, understanding why Harry wanted to remain outside longer. It would have driven him insane the length of time Harry had been confined to a bed. Although it was probably better than the alternative at the Dursley's, who made a sick child cook and clean for the family. It still inwardly horrified him how blatantly family could hate one of their own. "Dobby!"

"Yes, Master Severus?" asked Dobby appearing in front of them.

"Make Harry's favourite, and we shall all have orange juice today." said Severus, it had been a long time since he'd sat down and had a hamburger.

"Can you get my writing things as well please?" questioned Harry, as always unsure about demanding anything from Dobby.

"Yes, Master Harry!" squealed Dobby as always over the moon to do anything for his new Master.

"And how are you adapting to writing with a quill?" enquired Severus, he knew Harry wasn't having the easiest time; it was little wonder as he was used to writing with normal pens. Even he had trouble when he first began, but learned more quickly and gracefully than Lily. With his help though she'd gotten there in the end.

"It's still weird! But practice makes perfect." said Harry sagely. "But I can't really draw with them." he then admitted looking saddened.

"You like drawing?" asked Tom, surprised, there was still a lot they didn't know about Harry it seemed.

"Yeah, the nurses used to let me colour in colouring books and gave me paper so I could draw," said Harry sheepishly. It was mostly things that other patients had left behind or they bought for the sick children to have something to do. Since he was too sick to get out of bed, he couldn't go to the play room often, so they brought him stuff. They had been so nice to him, then again compared to the Dursley's everyone he met was kind.

"I see," said Tom, making a note to himself to remind Narcissa to go to the shop and get Harry an art set.

Severus shook his head, already deducing what Tom was thinking. Harry was going to be one spoiled young man; thankfully he was at an age where it wouldn't go to his head. Although Draco wasn't too bad, thankfully he had his mother and him to counter the craziness Lucius and Tom brought into their lives. Poor Harry was still adapting to that as well, with Draco there in the beginning he'd realized it wasn't a bad thing just…harebrained.

Dobby popped in and placed their food on the blanket before leaving again.

Harry grinned in delight just seeing the hamburgers; he hadn't had one since that day in the hospital when his life had changed completely. He had just resigned himself to the fact he wouldn't survive the cancer he'd tried so hard to beat, only for magical people to swoop in and save the day. He knew he had Mrs. Figg to thank for that, and he'd never forget it.

Severus plated the food for them and passed it along, they had fries with them, far from healthy but it would put the much needed weight on Harry. They spent the next fifteen minutes in silence, enjoying the rare time to eat in peace. At least on Severus' part, who usually had to ensure the Great Hall's incessant babbling students.

"Are you looking forward to the Halloween feast?" asked Severus putting his empty plate down.

"Yeah! Draco and Ron told me what it's going to be like! They said Fred and George told them, it sounds really wonderful!" said Harry, his eyes glazed, "It's going to be so much fun. I've never celebrated Halloween before. My family hated it, they put up with it for Dudley's sake only… but I guess I know why now." It was the day they'd been landed with him. When his so called drunk unemployed father and mother had gotten themselves killed. He knew the truth now, and he had never been happier.  
Severus and Tom stared at each other, silently wondering what to say to the eleven year old to make him feel better.

"Petunia has always been a sour faced…woman," said Severus settling on a name that wasn't a swearword, Narcissa would kill him for using such language in front of Harry. "Even as child she was always jealous, smug and vicious to anyone she felt was beneath her and not normal. Do you know she wanted to go to Hogwarts with your mum?"

"S-sh-she did?" stuttered Harry coughing on the juice, unable to believe his ears.

"Yes, but when she didn't get her way she began to hate Lily, hate magic, she was very self centred." said Severus in explanation. "None of it was your fault; she was like this before she grew up."

Harry nodded solemnly in understanding; the words actually helped him feel better, strangely enough.

"I have a gift for you, the teachers at Hogwarts helped put it together." said Severus remembering the photo album he'd gotten earlier from Minerva.

"You did?" asked Harry his eyes going wide, even now he still got excited and overwhelmed at being given gifts. He no longer got apprehensive and feared it was a joke, and when he'd open it he'd find something horrible, like the gifts he'd received from the Dursley's. Old clothes, dog biscuits, they hadn't just made Harry's life a living hell; they'd tormented him every year.

"I did," said Severus handing him the album, removing the empty plate.

Harry opened it, his breath hitching when he caught sight of the picture. It was one of him with whom he assumed was his mother. She was a little bit older than the photo that Severus had given him, but he could tell it was her. She was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him, and he wished he could remember her, even just for a minute. His trembling fingers traced her face, seeing the adoration there made his heart ache for her. She seemed so very happy; Harry swallowed the lump of anguish lodged in his throat.

"She would be so proud of you, Harry," said Severus comforting the emotional eleven year old. He rubbed his shoulder softly not wanting to hurt him. He, as well as everyone else knew Harry's back got sore a lot, especially when the painkillers wore off.

"That she would," said Tom in agreement.

"Thank you," said Harry almost choking the words out.

He flipped over the page, and found himself gazing at his father. Severus was right; he did have his father's hair, or rather had in his case since he no longer had any hair at the moment. It seemed that's all he had of his dad, Harry couldn't help but muse he looked more like his mum, especially his eyes as he'd been told by Remus as well. Everyone he met said the same thing; he had his mum's eyes. He looked so proud too; again he wished he could remember them. His dad was wearing an odd red robe, one he hadn't seen before.

"He was an Auror, a dark wizard catcher, that is their robes," said Severus as if reading Harry's mind. More and more pages were flipped, and he saw pictures of his dad's friends, Remus, Peter and Sirius Black. He noticed they were mostly the same age. There were hardly any pictures of him before the age of one, and obviously none from after he was fifteen months old. He was used to it though, the only pictures he had were the unclaimed ones from the yearly photos they took at school. Petunia had never paid for them though, so they probably just got discarded. Nobody had been interested in taking his picture. Not now though; he had many pictures of him and Draco to amuse himself with, lots with them riding their stuffed dragons. A smile slipped onto his face; no he couldn't continue thinking about the past. He had a good life now, and looking at his mum and dad, he knew they'd be happy for him. He had another family, a mum, a dad, uncles and a brother.

As sick as he was, he appreciated it each and every day. He vowed to continue to do so, even after he got better. Life was precious, and he would make the most of it, no matter how bad things got before it became better, he thought to himself in only a way someone who had nearly died or experienced it could. He closed the book and held it close to his heart.

* * *

There we go! the next chapter hope you are still enjoying it! so will harry be well enough to go to the feast? will Pettigrew be caught soon? will Sirius be part of Harry's life or will he not be able to accept the Malfoy's? will the feast end in the same disaster as always? will hermione die? who will save her? R&R PLEASE! EDITED AND POSTED :)


End file.
